Scream Loud
by The Brahmin
Summary: The Loud Family faces something terrifying when they spend the summer season at a secluded vacation house, and a shocking discovery only makes matters worse. Will everyone keep their sanity and innocence, or will this one trip change their lives forever? (Also Humor & Suspense)
1. The Delayed Departure

Lincoln stood next to his sisters and mother in front of the vacation home, his anxiety overflowing as tears ran down his face and his heart pounded in his chest. The place was almost completely engulfed in flames, and his 8-year old sister was trapped inside.

"Dad's been in there trying to find her for over five minutes, we gotta do something!"

Rita's eyes went wide. "No way, Lincoln. You can't go back inside, it's far too dangerous!"

Lincoln was being held back by Lori and Lynn when a scream was heard from within the house. Imagining the worst scenario, Lincoln fell to his knees as the waterworks continued. When the place began to fall apart, he looked up.

Lynn Sr. emerged from the house with Lucy on his shoulder. He looked as if he returned from a fierce battle, and Lucy's clothing was well beyond disheveled.

"I got her! I got her, let's go!"

They all piled into the available vehicles, Lori and Rita immediately starting up the cars. Lucy coughed uncontrollably as she lied in Lincoln's arms with their dad sitting next to them. Her eyes were visible. They looked weak, but the fear stood out.

"L-Lucy, what happened in there?" Lincoln smoothed her thick black hair. Coughing up some smoke, she looked more pale than usual. Her eyes were locked on his when she began to form a verbal response, but to no avail. Lincoln's bottom lip quivered as Lucy's eyes slowly closed and her body began to feel heavy.

Everyone turned to look at him. He was hyperventilating. He tried to feel her pulse and her heartbeat when one dreadful thought came to mind.

"Lucy, are you alright? Lucy? Lucy! LUCY!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 1: The Delayed Departure**

* * *

There is always that summer that changes you. The summer solstice is a season of fun, adventure, relaxation, love and much more. The days are longer and the nights are shorter. Everyone gets the opportunity to enjoy vacationing, swimming, spending quality time with friends or simply not having to attend school. It would soon be the Loud children's first time vacationing at a luxury vacation home.

A summer morning in Royal Woods is quite the experience: The entire town glowed under the rising sun's morning warmth. Morning breezes from the north create a tranquil atmosphere never felt other times of the day. The leaves in the trees and the grass glistered in the sun, which gleamed through the high level cumulus clouds that were boundless to the horizon. The limitless sky showed its endless beauty. A blazing glow slowly rising indicated the beginning of a new day. Everyone awoke to the spots of rising sunlight swaying and flickering across the interior of their rooms, a fragrance of lilies and gardenias traveling through open windows. The broad, extensive gloomy to bright sky meets front lawns and parks throughout the town. The singing of birds perched in trees heard on every residential block made early risers slowly and temporarily forget about their stresses.

This was true for all except one family on one particular morning.

It was a morning like no other at the Loud residence. Suitcases and duffel bags were stacked high at the front door as everyone was running up and down the stairs to gather all of their belongings. The sink was filled with last night's dishes, and the Loud parents were filled with anxiety. Lincoln and his family were on their way to their vacation cottage.

"We don't have much time Lori, mom and dad are, like, freaking out." Leni stated, her hair slightly messy.

"Well, it's literally your fault for not setting the alarm clock correctly."

"Yeah I did… click the snooze button before you go to sleep."

"Just…" Lori looked down. "Just make sure Lily eats all her breakfast." She said sternly before heading to the living room.

Lori had spent the majority of her time texting Bobby and barely lifting a finger to move any bags that didn't belong to her, which is why she was in utter shock when she took a moment to observe her surroundings. Lynn Sr. and Rita were speaking in private while on the phone with the nearest taxicab company. Lisa was sitting on an abnormally large suitcase writing on a notepad. Luan chose the worst time to play tag with Lola and Lana, the running disrupting what everyone was doing. To the eldest sister, Lynn seemed to be the only one doing real work, since she was carrying everyone's luggage downstairs.

After the athlete of the family dropped two more bags at the door, she turned to acknowledge who was approaching her. "Lynn, could you move these further from the door, they're blocking the entrance."

The 13 year old felt like a wet noodle. "Dang it, Lori. Order someone else to do it, like lazy bones over there." Lynn turned to point at Lisa.

"No can do sis, I'm writing a catalog of our imperative needs so nothing is left behind, we cannot miss our flight." Lisa informed them. "I advise you to take your Dramamine before entering the cab." She stated, turning to look up at Lori.

"Right..."

The Louds would be taking a flight to their vacation home located on the outskirts of the North Peninsula in Michigan. It was a trip Lynn Sr. and Rita had been planning for a long time, which they announced to the kids just the night before. Two weeks of paradise is what everyone had in mind. Boarding passes were distributed, luggage bags were packed and everyone was read to head out of the Loud residence.

Lori told Lynn to sit down momentarily as she searched the entire bottom floor to make sure nobody forgot anything. She checked the cabinets, couch cushions, and even underneath furniture. The last thing she needed was a reason why their family couldn't go on vacation. After feeling confident that everything was in check and some reassuring from her mother, Lori's stomach began to convulse before she ran to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. Minutes later, the majority of the sisters were in the living room waiting for the cabs to arrive. Lynn Sr. and Rita moved the luggage from the door after Lisa announced how much time till the transportation would arrive. Lori's mind was racing as she quickly covered slices of bread with globs of peanut butter, realizing that she probably wasn't the only one hungry after waking so early. After she was finished, she took a bite out of one and threw the rest in a cooler with some napkins.

"Dudes, how long till the cabs arrive?" Luna asked upon reaching the bottom step of the stairs.

"Approximately eight minutes, 42 seconds." Lisa checked her watch. "Maybe nine minutes. Its best we do a head count before we leave."

"You can count on me!" Luan called out as she held a calculator in the air. Because the majority was excited to depart, everyone laughed.

"Lola, Lana, quit running and sit down!" Rita ordered the twins.

"Okay, that was a clever one Luan." Lisa joked as she began the head count. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn,"

"Lincoln?"

Everyone in the living room, including Lucy who arrived shortly after Luna, turned their heads towards Lori.

"Lincoln, where's Lincoln?"

Everyone looked around after realizing his absence since the previous night.

"Maybe he's still packing, kid's got a lot of junk in his room." Lynn suggested.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Lucy replied with a clever reposte.

"Where did you even come from?" Lynn retorted with a glare.

"Dang it Lincoln…" The eldest sister whispered to herself. "I'll get him."

As Lori reached the top of the stairs and headed to Lincoln's door, she noticed a lack of noise. _What is he doing?_ With no hesitation, she approached her brother's bedroom door and knocked a few times. To her surprise, there was no response. She tried this again, a little louder this time. Seconds later, slight scuffling was heard on the other side of the door, which was followed by the turning of the knob. Thinking back on how they had to depart in just a few, Lori began to grow irritated.

The door quickly creaked open, the figure of a half-asleep boy now in Lori's vision. She studied his face, curious as to why he looked like he'd just woken from a deep sleep. She then looked passed that after taking notice of an empty duffel bag. Lincoln didn't seem to be getting ready to leave the house like his sisters expected. In fact, he just stood in the doorway as if he was stoned. Lori's irritation was instantly replaced with a baffled feeling. Lori lightly tapped him on his right shoulder a couple times to get his attention.

"Wha-What is it." Lincoln finally said after a long stretch.

Lori exhaled and shook her head."Our vacation, Lincoln. Tell me you didn't forget." Lori then pointed to his duffel bag, indicating that it was time to pack. She then headed back downstairs. Lincoln then slowly turned around to take a look at his alarm clock.

"I'm late!" Lincoln yelled, now fully awake. It wasn't in his best interest to sleep late.

The sound of car horns were heard coming from outside the house. Registering how limited his time was, Lincoln flung open his drawers and threw countless shirts, pants and underclothes into his duffel bag. He then threw on an old pair of Adidas shoes and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the family was loading their luggage in the cars. The cab/uber vehicles were three large SUVs, one parked in the driveway and two on the street in front of the Loud residence. They couldn't use Vanzilla because Pop-Pop was borrowing it. The car would also be too small to fit thirteen people and substantial luggage.

"Alright everyone, we've got 55 minutes before our flight leaves, let's be quick with the luggage." Rita announced loud enough for the entire block to hear as she stood on the front porch. "Lisa, time status?"

"There's little traffic on the route to Royal Woods Airport, so if we depart in approximately 3 minutes…we'll arrive 45 minutes from now."

The Loud family was never more dysfunctional than when in a rush to go someplace. The idea of a vacation getaway only made it more difficult for everyone to communicate rationally. Meanwhile, Lincoln was upstairs brushing his teeth as fast as he could. Water flew onto his shirt and to the floor when he inadvertently spat his mouthwash at the counter, making him hastier. Living with so many sisters made hygiene a top priority when leaving the house.

 _Can't be late, can't be late!_ The white-haired boy yelled to himself as he ran back to his room to get a clean shirt. He grabbed an orange polo from a hanger above his dresser and began to put it on. He was then distracted by the loud noises outside his window, which made getting out the house an arduous task.

"I'm sitting near the window!" Lola yelled to Lana, hooking Lincoln's attention.

"Not if I get in the car first!" Lana scolded back, causing the two to wrestle for the seat in one of the vehicles.

"Both of you get window seats. Bloody hell, there are three cars!" Luna chided, the scowl on her face making the twins abide to her.

Lincoln was in panic mode after hearing this. Without realizing a shoe flew off his foot, he quickly grabbed his duffel bags with both hands as his head was stuck in his shirt. The rest of the family was nearly done loading the vehicles with their luggage and began seat placement. Would they seriously leave him behind?

"All the cars are loaded, time to hit the road!" Lynn shouted as she closed the trunk in the driveway. She then took a seat as Lisa began to do a second headcount. She exited one of the cars to check the rest, making sure everyone was present. Double checking things was a silly Loud family principle she had to abide by from time to time. She proceeded to quickly skim the windows, subsequently giving Rita a thumbs up. Upon arriving back to her seat, Lori grabbed her attention.

"Lisa, did you see Lincoln leave the house yet?"

Lisa nodded. "I'm pretty sure he's sitting next to Luna, but I only looked for a second…can't stand that irksome rock music she listens to."

"Alright, I'll check just to make sure."

Lori stepped out of the SUV and walked over to the other two. To her surprise, Lincoln wasn't present. After searching once more and feeling pressured for time, she backed up to stand at the edge of the sidewalk in front of the house. She kept her stomach tucked and slowly inhaled, filling her lungs with oxygen. "LINCOLN!" The eldest sister screamed loud enough to stop traffic, causing the rest to lower their car windows to look in her direction. "GET DOWN HERE, WE GOTTA GO!"

"Tick tock, Lincoln." Lucy said to herself.

Lincoln was halfway down the stairs when he realized something was missing. "My shoe came off?!" He grunted as he continued to fight with his shirt. He then dropped his luggage and headed back to his room, nervous he'd be left behind. As he entered his room, he was unaware of how much of a mess it was, which included one of Lynn's soccer balls, a piece of broken glass, and a pile of laundry. The shirt covering his eyes made it even more difficult to navigate. About halfway into the room, the 11-year old heard a muffled tearing noise near the ground, which was followed by a loud scream.

"AAAAAARRGH!" The eleven year old screamed as he fell to the ground clutching his foot. The yelp echoed through the home, but not quite loud enough for those outside to hear.

Lincoln quickly threw off his shirt to examine his foot. The blood that gushed from the wound underneath his foot was a sight he wouldn't forget for a long time. Scared to move his lower extremity, he inhaled and exhaled rapidly, almost hyperventilating. Lincoln had sustained injuries before, but never one involving so much blood. Out of bravery, the white-haired boy put his shirt in his mouth and bit down hard. He then carefully gripped the sharp piece of glass that was lodged in his foot and at the speed of a snail, began to pull it out. The pain was quite immense at first, but his mind set on other things made the process slightly less dreadful. He wasn't very resilient to pain, but he sucessfully pulled the glass out. Blood began to stain the green carpeting, but thinking about the vacation made him look past it. He carefully scooted closer to a role of tape that was on his dresser. He grabbed it, took a well-absorbent washcloth out of a drawer and wrapped his foot with it, subsequently putting tape around it.

 _Well, this is the shocking event of the year._ He thought to himself as he carefully used the dresser to pull himself up. After Lincoln picked up the missing shoe and loosened the laces to create more room, he attentively placed his wounded foot in and cautiously took a few steps back and forth. "Alright…ready to go."

A deafening yell of his name was heard from the window shortly after, causing Lincoln to immediately jump. It was Lori. Before he could react, he landed on the aforementioned soccer ball and attempted to keep his balance. Like a circus act, the ball moved back and forth and he only had one foot on it. Luckily, it wasn't his injured foot. Not wanting to risk injuring himself again, he thought about jumping off. This was a moment he wish he'd had sparred more with Lynn.

He began to grow nervous as the ball began to roll closer to his bedroom window. Because Lincoln didn't have very strong legs, keeping his balance any longer would take some serious effort. Eventually feeling his calf muscles throbbing, he began taking other things into consideration. The broken glass was definitely something to avoid, but arriving to the airport on time was an imperative priority. The ball began to move faster as he finally lost his balance. Lincoln was now off the ground, uncontrollably moving closer to his window. Out of instinct, he attempted to grip his bed frame, but to no avail.

After Lori unintentionally grabbed the attention of the entire block, everyone except Lily and the cab drivers exited their vehicles. The sisters were anxious as to why Lincoln was taking so long to pack. Everyone was now beyond worried, unaware of what was going on upstairs.

"I'm gonna go check on my bro." Luna said after closing her car door.

"Sure, but hurry!" Rita responded as Luna sprinted into the house. "Leni, please sit with Lily."

The rest walked towards the entrance to wait for Lincoln when the most ear piercing scream quickly hooked their attention. This was a record for how many screams could be heard in one morning. After the outburst, the group ran back outside to see Leni in front of the driveway on her knees, pointing to one of the cars. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears when everyone approached her. They were horrified at what they saw.

"…Oh my …" Rita weakly voiced as she stood frozen in place.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that's the first submission. I wasn't really sure how to start it, but it's a way to break the ice. Anyways, I'd appreciate it if any grammatical errors were called out. Feel free to ask any questions or thoughts that come to mind and I'll make sure to answer them throughout the story.


	2. Turmoil at the Terminal

**Author's Note:** So, it wasn't too long ago when I released my first chapter and truthfully, I wasn't expecting such a positive outcome. I began watching the Loud House just a couple months ago, so knowing that people actually like my writing based off of the series really motivates me to keep going. Anyways, here's chapter two.. with a working title.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 2: Turmoil at the Terminal**

* * *

The situation in which they found themselves was dire.

"LINCOLN!" Everyone yelled in unison as they bolted towards the driveway to witness him lying before them. The white-haired boy was laid out in the driveway when they ran to him. His vision was blurry at first, but instantly cleared once the situation had hit him. He was surrounded by the time he realized what this incident could lead to. Because of the loud outbursts, neighbors began to pay attention to what had happened to the Loud family. Bystanders across from the house stopped to see what had happened, including Mr. Grouse when exiting his home. A situation that would be best kept private became public. Lincoln slowly sat up as Luna and Lynn carefully lifted him from the car. Scratches and bruises were apparent on his face, arms and back, but he didn't seem to withhold any other injuries.

 _Nice job, Lincoln._ He miserably thought.

"Guess our vacation plans are out the window." Luan mumbled as she assisted Luna and Lynn.

Lincoln was carried into the house shirtless as Lucy ran to the fridge to grab an ice pack. The orange polo he tried to put on earlier was left on top of the car. He rested on the sofa as everyone gathered around with frozen facial expressions. It was still difficult to grasp how he fell from his window.

"S-Son, h-how…do you feel any pains in your arms or legs?" Lynn Sr. asked, his eyes filled with worry. The majority took a step closer to hear his response.

"No...not really." He responded as he clutched his cut foot.

"Should we call an ambulance, we need to call an ambulance!" Leni yelled as began freaking out. Realizing how everyone could become overly worried, Lincoln opened his arms, indicating he wanted a hug from the 16-year old. She wiped away her tears and hugged her brother for a moment, something they both needed.

He was rather surprised that his sisters didn't act the way they usually did when he was injured. This injury was actually somewhat serious, but they didn't go crazy on him like usual. Despite Leni's request, he was little relieved he had some space to breathe. He took notice of something Luna was doing. After all that happened, the last thing Lincoln wanted was to sit in the house all summer.

"Luna, why are you closing the door?"

"I..don't think we're going anywhere dude." She responded with her head down. This was devastating news. After formulating a plan in just seconds, he painlessly rose from the sofa.

He spoke with a worried smile, hoping his attempt to convincing his family would work. "See guys, I'm alright. We can-"

"Not so fast Lincoln, I'll need to run some quick tests before your physical state can be confirmed." Lisa interrupted. "I'm sure you're fine though."

"Then why do I-"

"As for the rest of you," Lisa interrupted her brother a second time. "We're nine minutes behind schedule and are risking being late for our flight."

The sisters glanced at each other with hope and confusion.

"Your little sister is right everyone, Lincoln's a strong boy." Lynn Sr. added with a sincere smile. "Besides, if we don't arrive at the cottage today, who knows what'll happen."

Lynn Sr. informed some of the sisters they'd have to stay behind, which reluctantly agreed. Rita, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola and Lily willingly gave Lincoln a hug as he told them some consoling words in response. They family soon opened the front door as they were greeted by concerned neighbors. After some questions were answered, they packed into two of the three cars and began to depart. Lincoln then took a look at Lisa and the two headed upstairs. Although he felt weird about his dad's choice of words, Lincoln was nonetheless glad that the vacation could still happen.

Lincoln was doing exercises in Lisa's room when he noticed the time on a wall clock. He was more that glad his injury didn't hinder the vacation plans, but wasn't very fond of his sister's idea. He was told to do exercises Lynn would normally do before a basketball game. Stretches and the reflex hammer test were understandable. However, jogging in place and sit-ups seemed far-fetched to him. After all, it was just his foot. It didn't take long before he began to complain.

"How.. how much longer Lisa?" He asked out of breath as sweat began to form on his chest and forehead. "And can I get a shirt? Even real doctors supply patient gowns."

"But you aren't sick, are you?" Lisa retorted, adjusting her glasses. "Anyways, not long. I'll probably run a computed tomography scan, then we'll be finished."

Lincoln stopped in the middle of his twentieth sit-up, coincidentally right before Lori, Lucy and Lynn entered the room. There were only five people in the house.

"Wait, if your insinuating that I'm healthy, then how come we didn't leave with the rest?!" Lincoln asked with venom in his voice.

"Precautions Lincoln."

"You're bright enough to know we'll miss our flight." Lincoln interjected before he stormed off to his room, remembering to be more cautious this time.

"Alright, medical session adjourned." Lori spoke in a stern tone, happy to see Lincoln taking initiative. "There isn't much time, we _need_ to go."

Lisa nodded as she packed her medical equipment into a small bag to bring with her. The quad then left the house and informed the cab driver on everything. After being sympathetic and knowing the amount of money he'd make after arriving to the airport, the driver unlocked the doors and allowed the girls in. Post to realizing how far he'd fallen, Lincoln stepped away from his window and grabbed a white v-neck from a drawer.

 _That's a large dent I left in the roof of the car, hope the cab driver isn't too upset._ Lincoln thought nervously. He proceeded to throw the shirt on, grab his luggage and carefully walked down the stairs. In a hurry, the white-haired boy sat next to Lynn in the third row and rested his head back as he felt the vehicle begin to move. Lori, now sitting in the passenger seat, turned to get her brother's attention.

"Lincoln, there's peanut butter & bread in a cooler behind you if you're hungry."

Right at that moment, Lincoln realized he didn't eat since the night before. His stomach began to growl as Lynn reached behind to grab him a sandwich. He then thanked her and took a bite, and before he knew it, he had eaten four.

"Dang Lincoln, need something to wash that down?" Lynn asked while laughing. "You're starting to eat like Lana."

"I brought a couple soda cans…" Lucy politely added as she handed her brother a can.

"You guys seem to carry these around like IDs, thanks." Lincoln vibrantly responded, proceeding to open the beverage.

* * *

Mornings in the city area of Royal Woods were quite different to where the Louds lived. Similar to a parade, the streets were often immensely clamorous and packed with cars and pedestrians. Some would say it's similar to "The city that never sleeps". There were high rise buildings, large malls, business promotion signs, and even luxury apartments. Those present in the three cars were at awe when seeing the sights, as if they entered a new realm. Although there was less traffic than usual due to school ending the day before, they were still nonetheless nervous about missing the only flight heading to their destination.

Lincoln and Lynn were asleep by the time the cab arrived to the airport terminal. Although the majority of the family overslept, not being piled on top of each other for once felt nice, making it easier to lounge and eventually drift off. Once the cab driver checked the overhead mirror and noticed the two unconscious, he honked the horn twice.

The white-haired boy yawned. "..D-Did I…wake up too early?" The cab driver then tapped Lori to get their attention.

"Guys wake up, there's some business I need to take care of."

"Wuh-huh? Who won, who won?!" Lynn woke up yelling, startling the two younger sisters.

It took a moment for the two to recognize their surroundings, soon leading to Lincoln feeling crestfallen. As he yawned, he wiped his eyes, facing the realization that the early morning fiasco actually took place. Lori remained in the vehicle to pay the driver as her four younger siblings exited with the luggage, some faster than others.

"Come on Linc, gotta get to the check-in counter." Lynn called as she approached the terminal building with Lisa and Lucy, holding two duffel bags over each shoulder.

"Yeah…on my way." He despondently responded, checking his right foot. It was then he noticed the rest of his family, such as his parents, were nowhere in sight.

Upon entering the terminal building, they were wonder-struck to see what was before them. Those being first time flyers, the airport seemed like an entirely new city. The ceilings were double to triple the height of their home, the white marble floor glistening in the light from the LED bulbs around the building. Lincoln and Lucy stared as they saw multiple flat screens, large windows, and a plane with the words "JettGreen" written across it lift off into the limitless sky.

"Oh no, was that-?"

"No, that wasn't our flight Lucy." Lisa said while laughing.

Lincoln starred with his eyebrows raised. "This place is.. I can't even find the words!"

"Hold up, you've never been here?" The sports fanatic asked in a sanctimonious tone as the three turned to look in her direction.

"Lynn…when have we ever flown?" Lucy asked, fixing her bangs in a reflection.

"That time when…oh right, my bad."

Out of all the Loud kids, Lori, Luna and Lynn were the only ones that ever flown. Luna once traveled with Lynn Sr. and Chunk to see a Mick Swagger concert. A couple months afterwards, Lynn flew with her baseball team to Florida for a three-game series. Lori was also there to chaperone the team.

The quad stood a minute longer before a familiar figure approached them. Because Lisa is four, an adult would need to be present in order for her to fly.

"Dad!" Lincoln and Lynn called out in unison. "Where's everyone else?"

"Kids!" Lynn Sr. responded with a smile as he pulled a large carry-on suitcase. "They're in the boarding area, can't believe we arrived time." After hugging his son, Lynn Sr. took a quick look around, noticing an absence. "Where's Lori?"

"Literally right here guys, just had to pay the driver. Here's the change dad." Lori interrupted.

After visiting the check-in counter, they made their way to the security checkpoint. Earlier, after leaving the check-in counters, they arrived to security to show their IDs. Lori, Leni and Luna were the only loud siblings that had state IDs, so everyone watched as Lori and Lynn Sr. showed theirs. Luckily for them, the line to the x-ray machine was short, so the process wouldn't take too long. At the security checkpoint, two male guards no shorter than 6'2 stood by a luggage conveyor belt and a walk-through metal detector. The six were pleased to see their anticipation of a long wait was false, they couldn't feel luckier for not arriving too late.

"Next in line please." A burly man with a high pitch voice called to one of the Louds. Lori, being first in line, casually placed her baby blue duffel bag on the conveyor belt as her siblings watched. She then did the same with her phone, sneakers, and bottles she had in a Ziploc bag. As Lori proceeded to walk through the metal detector, Lynn began placing everyone's luggage on the belt. Lincoln thought the tasks at the airport were similar to waiting in line for lunch at school, but a little more complex.

As Lori, Lucy and Lisa made it passed the checkpoint, Lincoln had forgotten the apparent injury on his foot, which caught the eyes of an officer. He quickly stepped back as the officer put his arm out in front of him, instantly grabbing his father's attention. While Lynn continued loading the conveyor belt, Mr. Loud took a step towards the guard with a concerned look. He began to worry about missing the plane after realizing how long the process was taking.

"What seems to be the issue with my son?"

The guard took a quick look at everyone in the vicinity. The boarding area quickly became packed due to little traffic on the other security checkpoint lines. The line Lincoln was on however, had more congestion. The sounds of people complaining were heard behind them.

"Are you aware of your son's injury?" The guard asked with an impassive look.

Lincoln was confused as to how the officer was aware that something had happened to him. Lynn Sr. reflected on the black swan, soon remembering something vital to their trip and and simply at all times: Lincoln's health.

"This kid's foot is bleeding profusely." The guard stated, sounding concerned.

People within earshot of this became curious as to what the officer was talking about. Gasps were heard as Lincoln slowly looked down at his injured foot. He stood in a puddle of blood as his shoes were nearly soaked like a wet sponge. He believed his exercise session with Lisa was a confirmation that his foot was almost healed. He never quite realized how long his deep cut would take to heal, and facing the dilemma of the vacation being in jeopardy hit him harder than ever.

* * *

The rest of the family was waiting at their terminal gate. Rita was holding her youngest as she began to worry why her husband was taking so long to get back. Luna, also worried, sat anxiously between Luan and Lana. She had to keep an eye on her sisters present during the times Rita attempted to contact Lynn Sr., which wasn't an easy task.

 _Where are those dudes? They should be back by now._ Luna thought to herself. Shortly after, an announcement was heard on the intercom.

 _Good morning passengers. This is the first and final announcement for flight 77B to the North Peninsula. We are inviting passengers of all ages. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready._

Luna's nervousness grew after hearing this. She was used to things being fast-paced, but the possibility of missing the flight was heart-wrenching for her.

 _Sorry, final announcement. The doors on the aircraft will close in approximately five minutes, we apologize dearly for the delay._

Luna's eyes widened. The rest of the sisters became fearful. Could they seriously miss their shot at a vacation?

"Mom, call dad! Were totally gonna miss our flight if-"

"That's what I've been doing Luna, but he won't answer." Rita sighed. "We can't board the plane without them."

Luna sunk back in her seat, starring at the hallway entrance to the plane. A couple dozens of people made a line at the entrance to have their boarding passes checked. Not many people were headed north during this time of the year.

"Why are we still here, where's daddy?" Lola asked apprehensively.

"I don't know dude, I've no idea." Luna responded as she hugged her guitar case.

"What about Lincy and the rest?" Lola asked again, this time her eyebrows arched downward.

"Lola... If I knew, we'd already be on that line." Luna stated before pointing to the hallway entrance to the plane. She hoped her brother was alright.

Lola's patience had run out. "Well, we gotta find them!" She yelled loud enough for people in line to hear.

"Isn't that dad over there?" Leni budded in. "And he's with some other kids."

Lynn Sr. and the aforementioned sisters arrived shortly after the line to the plane was nearly gone. Hope of not missing the flight was nearly restored.

"Daddy!" The twins shouted with large smiles.

"My apologies for the wait girls, there was just a little mishap..." Everyone directed their attention towards Lincoln. An unknown gentleman was nice enough to lend the 11-year old a crutch as Lynn Sr. supported his weight, his son's arm around his neck. Lincoln's foot was covered in sterile gauze and other bandages to prevent blood from leaking out again. Besides the sisters that were with him, the rest were nearly brought to tears after remembering what happened just earlier that morning.

"Lincoln..." Luna and Leni said simultaneously. The two then gave him a tight hug, which he returned. "I'm alright guys...I appreciate everyone caring so much."

"Of course we care, were your family, Lincoln." Lori stated with a hand on his back. Lincoln sighed and looked at his foot, then at his boarding pass.

"A caring family always makes sure to stay ahead of schedule..." The 11-year old said with a grin. That was all the convincing they needed.

Everyone grabbed their rightful belongings and made their way to the boarding entrance. The process wasn't long. All the Louds had to do was show their boarding passes to the gate attendant and head down the hallway leading to the plane. Luckily for them, there was little congestion. The interior of the plane was just like any other. There were rows of three at the windows on the left and right side. They would be flying coach, which included passes for five side rows. Due to a low number of passengers, the plane was nonetheless spacious.

"Alright, everyone knows their seat, right?" Lynn Sr. asked. He didn't need any arguments about seat placement. Nearly everyone nodded as Lincoln thought about how arguing was practically inevitable.

"Ok, mine is E5." Lori spoke with excitement. "End seat! Now I can literally ask for free drinks and food."

"Wait, mine says 77B." Leni added.

"That's the flight number Leni, your seat is G7." Lisa assisted.

"So, I don't sit next to Lori?"

The rest followed suit and found their seats, which were all close to each other. As Lincoln handed his duffel bag to his dad and carefully lowered himself into the middle seat in the fourth row of the five the Louds had (H6), he took out his phone to check the time. He also felt a card in the same pocket, one that felt similar to a boarding pass. To Lincoln's surprise, it was one, but it wasn't his.

 _Where did I see this?_ He asked himself, before it hit him. The night before, one of the girls had inadvertently dropped their boarding pass when heading to sleep. After retrieving it, Lincoln told himself he wouldn't forget to give it back, but a ton had happened since then.

"When she dropped it in the hallway last night...Lynn!" Lincoln yelled after taking a look around for her.

"Lincoln, you know to call me dad." Lynn Sr. responded.

"My bad, I meant junior, she isn't here. I forgot to give her the pass." Lynn Sr. also took a look around to become up to par with the situation. "I need to give it to her." And without hesitation, Lincoln rose up with the support of his crutch and limped off the plane.

"-But you don't understand, that _was_ my family, you need to let me on!"

"I'm sorry kid, you can't expect me to believe you have ten siblings."

Lynn felt arguing with the entrance officer was hopeless. She turned around with her two duffel bags as her turned red with anger. Before she could no longer hide her emotions, a voice called out to her.

"Lynn, over here!" Lincoln yelled, realizing the two were in jeopardy of missing the flight once again. The two exchanged a hug before Lincoln handed Lynn her boarding pass. Needless to say, the officer was surprised the family was as large as it was.

"See? I am a Loud, and I always will be!" She boldly stated before helping her brother back to the plane. Everyone was seated by the time they got back. Lynn sat at the window in the fourth row next to Lincoln. With some assistance, Lincoln placed his crutch in a storage compartment with the rest of the luggage and once again took a seat between Lynn and Luan. Just seconds later, a speaker on the intercom announced their liftoff.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lincoln and the girls finally make it on the plane. I've brainstormed numerous ideas on what will happen next, but relationships will be tested and the cottage probably won't be the first place they go once they arrive to the island. A big thanks to those who commented and followed/favored this. I'll introduce a couple more characters.


	3. Arrival

**Author's Note:** A thanks to those who patiently waited for this chapter to be released. I probably would've released this sooner if it wasn't for my busy school & work schedule. The positive feedback was something I was more than pleased to receive, thank you. So without further adieu, lets get on with this new submission.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 3: Arrival**

* * *

It was the first time Lincoln had flown. Seeing above the cumulus clouds was a comforting sight. The perfect blue sky and the comfy seats were to die for, according to him. His eardrums popping wasn't fun, but his sisters made the experience unique.

Lola sat in the first row between a tranquil Lori and a nonetheless average Lucy. Behind them was Rita, Lily and Lisa. Lola's twin Lana sat between Luna and an asleep Leni in the third row, which she didn't mind. Lynn Sr. sat alone in a lounging chair asleep behind Lincoln. The 11-year old and the others however, weren't very entertained by Luan's jokes.

"As soon the airplane was invented, things were looking up! Haha, get it?" Besides those asleep, everyone groaned.

"Ok...oh oh, I got a better one."

"Is it possible for us to switch our seats?" The athlete asked, feeling annoyed. Lincoln shook his head with a grin as he turned on the mini TV behind the seat in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it _plane_ and simple! Hahaha."

Luna increased the volume on her headphones while Lynn began tossing a baseball from one hand to the other, eyeing Luan.

"So the pilot's daughter sneaked into the cockpit without his authority, so he had to _ground_ her." She bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Wait the girl or the.. ohh that's great." Lincoln replied carelessly before grabbing a pair of earbuds from his pocket.

Time didn't fly for anyone as Luan continued her jokes.

The North Peninsula was similar to Royal Woods. There were houses and restaurants. The streets were packed with cars. The only real noticeable difference was the sun's position in the sky and the comfortable temperatures. There were also more lakes and other bodies of water. This was comforting for the Loud family. The airplane arrived at the airport one and a half hours after it took off. Every passenger, including the Louds, exited the plane and left the terminal building within minutes. Lincoln took in the new foreign smells as he stood outside the airport. He finally felt like he was on vacation, and was more than glad that his convincing worked.

"Well, here we are kids, the North Peninsula. My father used to bring me here during the summers, brings back fond memories." Lynn Sr. started, receiving a warm nod from everyone. He then told everyone to wait as he took out his cellphone and called the real estate agent. Lincoln saw this as a good time to contact Clyde about being out of town. His sisters however, had something else in mind.

"OMG!" Lori yelled to the rest. "Is that Pine Cone Mall?!"

Leni shrieked in response. "Yes it is! It's the best mall in all of Michigan." Lori, Leni and Lola then turned to Rita with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we?" They asked in unison. Rita took a look at Lynn Sr. pacing back and forth with his phone to his ear.

"Looks like we'll be here for awhile, sure but-"

"Thanks!" Nine out of ten sisters yelled before disappearing into a crowd headed towards the shopping center. Pine Cone Mall was similar to Royal Woods mall, just larger with multiple floors, similar to the buildings in Manhattan. The sisters weren't planning to go window shopping.

"-but hurry back...forget it." Rita continued while holding a crying Lily in her arms. "Lincoln..."

"Don't worry mom, you can rely on your best son to keep an eye on his sisters." Lincoln responded with an eager smile before stepping towards the curb to cross the street.

As Lincoln entered the shopping mall with somewhat high anticipation, he wasn't blown away to see what was before him.

"I don't see what they were excited over, it's just like any other mall." He mumbled to nobody in particular. He then proceeded to carefully lower himself to a bench. His siblings were only about 20 feet away, within earshot.

"Soooooo many stores, but no wishing fountain? Just _plane_ wrong, hahaha get it?"

"Were not on a plane anymore, and besides, your jokes are plain boring." Lynn retorted.

"Hahaha, that's a good one Lynn!" Luan laughed giving her sister a pat on the back. Lynn wished she'd stop with the puns.

Lincoln shook his head with a grin before texting his friend. After he was done, he did what he did in the cab ride to the airport: Close his eyes.

Twenty minutes had passed before Lincoln woke to a tapping on his shoulder. He didn't do a good job keeping an eye on his beloved sisters.

"Lincoln."

He nearly dropped his phone as he jumped. "Lucy! I told you to quit doing that!"

"I tapped you...anyways, we need to get going." Lucy responded in monotone before she opened a large book. It had a leather cover on it with white text saying "Most Notorious Haunted Homes." Lincoln had never seen the book before.

"What are you reading there?" He asked as he carefully used his crutch to raise himself from the bench. Lucy closed the book and looked away, making Lincoln raise a brow.

"Its..nothing, just something Lori brought me."

Before Lincoln could respond, she pointed to the rest of the family, which were already across the street. Except Lori, each sister had a shopping bag in each hand. The eldest sister had four in total.

 _They went to town._ Lincoln thought before leaving the mall with the 8-year old. After everyone regrouped, Lynn Sr. sighed at the sight of all the purchased items before making his way to a nearby parking lot. There were two rental cars waiting for them, an addition to their vacation package. With wide smiles on their faces, the children laid eyes on the two cars; one being a red version of the SUVs they rode in earlier and another being a bright green wrangler jeep. This was luxurious compared to life with Vanzilla. Lori then broke the silence.

"I am literally driving the jeep."

"No. Your father and I drive the cars." Rita responded as Lynn Sr. opened the driver door to the red SUV.

"But mom, I'll drive carefully."

"No buts, you don't know this area like your father and I do."

"Yet you let us spend your money at the mall-"

"What was that young lady?"

Lori looked down before entering the passenger seat of the red SUV. "Nothing, I'll ride with dad if that's okay." Everyone quickly packed into the two vehicles, now finally on their way to the vacation home.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet my little grease monkey."

"Okay...are we there now?"

As Lana continued pestering Lynn Sr. with the same question, Lincoln starred out of the car window, gazing at the sights. Everyone was at awe as they passed splendid mountains and spectacular waterfalls. Because Canada is close to where they were at, the mountains there were visible. They also passed restaurants, clothing stores and other business establishments that were scarce in Royal Woods.

"A Chicken Bell, I always wanted to go to that rad fast-food place." Luna said to herself.

"They set a great egg-sample." Luan responded, holding back laughter.

"Eternity 101, their fashion clothing is always 0% off, I always miss out." Leni said.

"A Stop & Slurp, it's like Flip's food & fuel, but better." Lincoln imagined how happy Clyde and Ronnie Anne would be to visit such a place.

"A Pizza Planet?!" Lynn yelled, causing Rita to slightly swerve the jeep. Surprisingly, it was a lot to take in for the Loud children.

The two vehicles soon made it off a main road and onto a side street. The street was well paved and quite welcoming. Similar to Royal Woods, there were also tall maple and beech trees in the area, which moved swiftly in the breeze. As the cars traveled further down the road, there were no more stores and only trees. It was a very long road.

"Mom, where are we?" Lola asked.

"Were almost there kids, just hang tight." Rita replied. Lucy used the sounds of strange winds as an excuse to take a very strange object out of her suitcase.

"Wha-why did you bring that old thing?!" Lynn asked, feeling uneasy.

"What, it's only a ouija board...I'm sensing something."

"Guess your other senses do become stronger when you can't see." Lynn quipped, making a reference to Lucy's bangs.

As they traveled further down the road, there was a clearing and less maple trees. The blue sky looked as good as it did when on the airplane. They soon turned into a driveway with hedges on each side, each shaped like a different animal. There were also small rocks of different colors underneath them that glistened in the sun. Compared to the average house, the driveway was long, similar to one that would lead to a mansion (Just google Michael Jordan's house). In this case it wasn't a mansion, but the landscape was beautiful nonetheless.

"We're here." Lynn Sr. voiced to those in the SUV. Without any hesitation, everyone exited the car to finally lay eyes on the house they've dreamed about. The sight was astonishing. Rita arrived with Leni, Lynn, Lucy & Lola seconds later. Because the jeep didn't have a roof, those in the car stood in their seats and starred at the cottage in awe. There was no efflorescence present on the roofing. The area surrounding the home was at least five acres of land. There was a large front porch with white mahogany railings going around it. The large attractive glass windows reflected sunlight without hurting anyone's eyes. There were also large gables at the second floor and lawn chairs. The grass was more green than the jeep they rented. Their house in Royal Woods will probably never be the same to them.

"Its-It's even more beautiful during the day!" Lynn Sr. nearly releasing tears of joy.

"Don't cry dad, it's only..." Lori continued looking at the abode. "..the greatest decision you've ever made."

"Yeah, besides us, dudes." Luna responded as she continued to stare in wonder. Everyone else was nearly in a trance. They were brought back to reality, a great one, after hearing a voice call out to them.

"Welcome to the greatest luxury cottage in Michigan, the Lake Luxury Cottage." A tall man standing on the front porch, wearing a red and black plaid shirt yelled out. His voice was very masculine, similar to Dwayne Johnson's voice. He had short curly brown hair and was somewhat built. He was the real estate agent.

The kids, except Lincoln and Lily, ran towards the entrance to greet him and finally see the interior of the house. This was an even bigger surprise than the sight of the exterior.

"The tans will fade, but the memories will literally last forever..." Lori weakly voiced as she starred into the house. Each of her sisters agreed and nodded.

"The varnishing...our matriarch and patriarch paid an extensive amount of currency for us to observe and enjoy such a setting." Lisa added, causing some heads to turn, only for those distracted to continue to stare in admiration.

As Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lucy stood in the entrance way, Lincoln carefully made his way to the bottom steps with his crutch. He was also surprised the cottage was as winsome and ravishing as it was. The brochure was nothing like this.

"Hello, it's great to see you two again." The real estate agent started before lightly hugging Rita and giving Lynn Sr. an firm business-style handshake.

"Same to you Mr. Masterson." Rita replied.

"I told you before. just call me Steve. Oh, and just quickly sign these liability waivers." The real estate agent responded while handing two copies to the couple. "Haha, you weren't kidding about the prodigious family."

"Well, they're great kids." Lynn Sr. took a look at Lincoln. "Linc, come here ace, I want to introduce you to Mr. Masterson.

Lincoln smiled and carefully took a couple steps towards the three. It was then he realized how tall the man was. The differentiation in height between Lori and Lynn Sr. was the same between Lynn Sr. and Steve, Lincoln's dad being the shorter one. Looking past this, the Ace-Savvy fan shook Steve's hand. It was then Lincoln began to feel something unsettling. He backed away and made his way down the front steps. He then turned around to stare at the cottage again, this time with a skeptical look.

"Hey, what's wrong Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asked as he approached him. Lincoln just gazed for a moment, losing the good feelings he had just moments ago. He sensed something nobody else did. After his dad repeated the question, he lost focus and felt light stomach pains.

Lincoln grabbed his abdomen. "Umm, it's just my stomach, I'm alright." He replied, thinking about the sandwiches he ate earlier on his way to the airport. Lynn Sr. smiled and called Rita down. The couple then left the 11-year old and began to walk together to the other side of the cottage. There were small trails on each side. After Lincoln was left alone, the real estate agent acknowledged him.

"Hey, Lincoln is it?"

"Y-Yes, it is."

"Nice, I'm Steve. Let me give you and your sisters a tour around the place." He insisted before helping Lincoln up the steps. The girls were still at the entrance when the two approached them. The front door had fiber glass and had a mahogany wood finishing.

"Ahem." The girls turned around, somewhat startled. "Perhaps I show everyone around." Steve said before entering. Everyone followed suit. The bottom floor was massive compared to the one of the Loud residence. There was an entrance hall/foyer that led to three rooms. The dining room was on the right and a small library was on the left.

"Wow, this art is radical!" Luna responded to paintings of rock legends on the foyer walls.

"Not to mention this ebony dining room table, with seats 14 people!" Lynn added. "That's a big win."

"The library is one of a kind, and now on to the living room." Steve announced to the Loud children.

The living room was at the end of the entrance hall, which was the eye-opener. A pearl white spiral staircase was in the center. There were multiple love seats and couch chairs surrounding a coffee table, all on top of a large Persian rug. The furniture was made of plant-based cotton and linen, which was beige and brown. Lamps on end tables accompanied the living room set. There were also large glass windows, and french doors leading to a deck at the rear of the cottage. A chandelier that looked like bubbles hung over the table. There were landscape paintings all around, including one of a nearby lake, which hung over a fireplace. The walls were a coffee-beige, the ceiling had a swirl finish with varnished oak planks, and the floor was indeed mahogany wood. The floor was like this throughout the cottage. A large flat-screen television is what caught Lincoln's eye.

"Wow." Each sister said with looks of approval, in case the exterior wasn't captivating enough.

 _That TV...good thing I brought my gaming system._ Lincoln imagined himself lounging in one of the recliners.

"It's one of our best attractions, but you'e seen nothing yet." Steve adjusted his shirt collar. "On to the kitchen!"

The entrance to the kitchen was to the right of the living space. The kitchen had ceramic tiles and granite counter tops, including an island in the center. The cupboards had also had a mahogany finishing. Similar to a chef's kitchen, the walls near the double sink were brick, accompanied by a sizable stainless steel fridge and stainless steel appliances. Besides there being at least 20 cupboards (some near the ceiling), there was access to a guest bathroom, a storm door leading to the back of the house, a pantry, and a small bar. Lastly, there was also a garage on the other side of the dining room, which led to a small storage room. It was a master kitchen if there ever was one.

"Dad and I are gonna love cooking in here." Luan spoke feeling delightful.

"Be ready for her pies." Luna murmured, sparking a few laughs.

The house had seven bedrooms, two being on the first floor. There were already signs on the doors saying who they belonged to. The upstairs bedrooms were all fair game.

"Oh, this one belongs to Lily and I." Lisa stated upon arriving to one on the opposite side of the living room. She proceeded to enter it. It lived up to the standards of the rest of the house. "It's about time I unpack, adios." And without interruption, Lisa entered and closed the door behind her. The second bedroom was quite large, much bigger than any of the bedrooms at the Loud residence. It belonged to the Loud parents. The two bedrooms were adjacent, and in front of those two rooms was a master bathroom. There was a shower with ceramic tiles and sliding doors. The bathroom was white, with grey tiles, a large sink and tub, and a window. It looked nearly futuristic.

"This is some state of the art plumbing." Lana stated while observing the pipes underneath the sink. "And these doors are nice too."

"Good, I can finally bathe without getting burned every time someone flushes the toilet." Luna stated, looking towards Leni and Luan.

Lori directed her attention towards the mirror. "The beautiful design etched on the glass...I'm literally never leaving."

The pack then exited the restroom and headed up the spiral steps. Meanwhile, Lincoln decided to venture off on his own. He walked to the living space to take a look at everything again. There were also expensive vases and antiques around the house that everyone else overlooked. Old-fashion and quaint items were one of the many things Lincoln adored. When reaching the second floor, the girls and the real estate agent met another living space, this room including a telescope and a red leather sectional sofa. There were also red and white grommet-style curtains over the windows. Lincoln was carefully holding a blue and orange vase when he heard Steve call out some adrenaline rushing words.

"Time for the bedrooms!" He called out. Lincoln knew it was first come first serve when it came to who acquired what room. He had no intentions on sharing a room, nor getting a room disliked by everyone else. He cautiously sat the vase back onto an end table and limped the fastest he could up the steps. Needless to say, he no longer needed help walking. He saw Steve laughing when he reached the top, because he wasn't used to seeing so many arguments at once. Lincoln's sisters were making quite the racket.

"There's nothing you can say that will change our minds." Lori and Leni stood at the entrance of a master bedroom.

"Hmm, did you hear about the two bed bugs that met in a mattress? They got married in the spring!" Luan laughed. "But seriously, you'll probably have bed bugs."

"Eww eww eww!" Leni replied before running downstairs.

As the girls continued arguing, Lincoln came upon a lone room between two other bedrooms. It consisted of one jarrah wood full-size bed, a 32-inch TV on a dresser, a closet, a window to the front of the house, a reclining chair and a nightstand. Lincoln couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was all he needed, it was perfect. He took a step in and dropped himself onto the bed. It was the most comfort he'd felt all morning and afternoon. Eventually, Lincoln's sisters settled their dispute. Lynn and Lucy took a room that was to the left of Lincoln's, which was about double the size with a queen bed. To the right of Lincoln's room was a slightly larger room Lola and Lana shared. There were also two master bedrooms on the same floor; one Luan and Luna shared and the other the two oldest sisters occupied.

Bedrooms and a lounge area wasn't all that made up the second floor. Between Luna and Luan's room and the lounge space was a sauna room. Lincoln knew Lori and Leni would enjoy that. There was also a music room connected to the aforementioned sister's room. A gaming room with old-school and modern day electronics was connected to Lynn and Lucy's room. On the opposite side, there was another luxurious bathroom, and lastly a large deck above the garage, which was connected to Lori and Leni's room. In a nutshell, the cottage was more extravagant and opulent than any of the Loud children imagined.

* * *

Two hours later, the sun's heat was more felt. The grass and hedges were glistening in the sunlight, appearing more green than grass in Florida. It was now the middle of the day and the Louds were adjusting to the new sumptuous atmosphere. As most would expect from such a place, there was also service. The cottage came with a housekeeper, a chef and a babysitter that were soon to arrive. Lincoln slowly opened his eyes, soon realizing he'd fallen asleep after laying down. After sitting up and taking a slow walk out of the room, he noticed how much better his foot felt. He leaned the crutch against a wall and proceeded to head downstairs.

Upon reaching the living room, he noticed everyone's absence. He didn't hear any voices upstairs or downstairs.

 _Maybe they went for a walk...no, our family doesn't do that._ Lincoln thought as he walked towards the kitchen. He opened the large fridge to witness the beauty that awaited him. Numerous types of food was there, including culinary delights the family deemed "too expensive to buy". Lincoln felt blessed. He grabbed a glass from a cupboard and poured fruit punch into it. After taking a sip and closing the fridge door, he turned around to see Luna leaning over the island in the center of the kitchen. She looked at him with a blissful smile.

"Well isn't this the life little bro? There's eleven of us and I finally feel like I've got my own space, don't you."

Lincoln took a look through the door that led to the back of the cottage. "Yep...I've got no worries. Besides, where did everyone go? Is there another part of the house I wasn't introduced to?"

Luna walked passed Lincoln and opened the door he was looking through. "I guess you can say that. Remember the lake in the brochure?"

Lincoln thought back to the day before. "Yeah, something about a Plasma Lake at Crystal Bay." Luna only smiled as the two exited the cottage. They walked down a paved trail, which had white rocks and well-shaped hedges on both sides. A groundskeeper was mowing some grass in the distance. The two walked passed large butterflies fluttering in the air, and flowers that were scattered across the path. The path was about the length of the house itself, which led to a large body of water.

At the end of the path, they reached sand. Luna pointed to the lake, making Lincoln quite astonished in what he saw. The cottage was empty because everyone went to spend time at the lake, similar to the time at the Grand Venture State Park lake. Some sat and played in sand, while other swam or indulged in water-related games. Some even chose to rest on beach chairs. It was like having a beach to themselves.

"See dude? Far beyond what you imagined huh." Luna started, receiving a late reaction from Lincoln.

"...Yeah, you can say that."

"Dad said we would go fishing, ride in this cool motorboat and even go hiking, totally rockin'!"

Luna went on and on about the activities they could do outside the cottage as the two joined the rest on the beach just yards away from their vacation home.

Lincoln took a seat on a beach chair to watch the view of the lake. His foot felt better, but as far as he was concerned, he wasn't ready to go in water. He didn't need Lisa to inform him on that. He exhaled and smiled. It was awhile he'd seen his sisters all happy in the same place. Lori and Leni didn't become angry when Lynn and Lana threw water on them. Luna sat on a rock strumming an acoustic guitar. Even Lola was happy to be chased by Luan holding a large mushroom, which came form a nearby mushroom bush.

"There's fungus among us, haha!" Luan yelled.

He also noticed Lucy sitting under a sheet in a shaded area. The sheet was held up by a few branches. A little concerned, he rose from his sitting position and approached her, subsequently finding a space to sit next to her. She was calm, but there was no hint of a smile.

"Hey Lucy, how's paradise for you." He started with a cheery tone.

"Paradise, as if. Anyways, your foot looks better." Lucy responded, still looking towards the pond.

"Yep and it feels better...wait, what did you mean by that?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. Lucy turned her attention towards her brother. What he heard her say next surprised him.

"Lincoln..there's something in that house." She looked him in the eyes, which he couldn't tell.

"Yeah, like many of the awesome things we don't have at our house." Lincoln responded. Lucy remained in her position.

"No...I mean, a presence of some kind."

Lincoln knew what she was alluding to. He didn't want her pessimistic thoughts to change how he felt about the vacation.

Lincoln raised his voice. "Lucy, we're going to be here for two weeks, so just accept that. Be more adaptive to change, and besides, this place is great. Isn't that obvious enough?"

"Lincoln-"

"There's nothing in that cottage, no need to worry." Lincoln added in a more hushed tone. Lucy only frowned in response. Lincoln then patted her on the back before he began feeling nausea again. He stood up and bent over, instantly grabbing his stomach.

"Lincoln?"

"I-I'm okay, just gotta go inside for a moment." He blurted out before taking off towards the cottage. Lucy grew nervous and grabbed her knees after failing to convince Lincoln of what she believed.

Lincoln entered through the backdoor connected to the kitchen. He wanted to lean into one of the double sinks, but couldn't bring himself to it.

 _No, they looks too nice! Where did Steve say the bathroom was again?_

He quickly looked around before he saw a door cracked open with grey tile flooring behind it.

 _The bathroom!_

He bolted in and leaned himself over the toilet bowl. Feeling saliva build up as his stomach continued rumbling, he forced himself to puke, only to no avail. He tried this again seconds later, only for no result. He tried it one last time, but to no benefit. It's an annoying feeling most people despise. After spending five minutes in the bathroom, he slowly walked out. The nausea slowly diminished, which led to a feeling of relief. But he was also baffled as to why nothing happened.

 _Never eat food fast again, gotta remember that._ He thought. It was then he was taken out of his train of thought. He heard footsteps. Not sure where they came from, he looked around. The footsteps only became more faint as he was nearly done scoping the entire bottom floor.

"Hmm...must be Lucy." He murmured, believing it was a prank. "Lucy, I know it's you. What were you saying earlier about a presence, oh that it's you?!" Lincoln heard nothing in response, but continued hearing movement.

"Okay, this is getting weird." He whispered. He was at the end of a hallway, near the bathroom and his parents bedroom. He began to walk down the hallway towards the living room when he was suddenly thrown to the ground. It felt like someone had shoved him. All he could do what quickly turn around, he felt his heart racing.

"What the-!" He yelled in response, only to see no one. He was speechless. It was extremely unclear to him what had happened. As far as he knew, nobody would do such a thing. Just a moment ago, he believed Lucy was trying to prank him, but nobody was strong enough to throw him down like that. Now knowing Lucy wasn't present, he had no explanation. Seconds after his fall, he quickly rose up, still facing the area that was behind him. He soon felt goosebumps.

 _What Lucy told me earlier, did she mean-_

Lincoln didn't want to finish that thought. He was about to gun it out of the cottage when he heard the doorbell ring. He was practically in self-defense mode. With sweat on his brow, he slowly walked towards the fiberglass mahogany front door. Unfortunately for him, the words Lucy spoke earlier went through one ear and out the other. Apparently, she knew something nobody else did.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I without a doubt enjoyed writing this segment. I figured it would be best to add fill-ins before the arrival to the cottage (The mall would be an example). Lincoln will almost certainly be in a hurry to tell his sisters what happened. What will their response be? Will they believe him? I once again am juggling ideas, but surely there will be conflict.


	4. A Former Hero

**Author's Note:** The last chapter had an ending that sparked many reactions. In response to receiving private and public questions and suggestions on what character(s) I plan on implementing into the story, I decided to use a character many people are familiar with, one a couple people suggested.

To answer a question on the location of the cottage, it's located on the North Peninsula of Michigan. In this chapter, Lincoln will make his experience known. Will there be any other incidences? Let's get on with this.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 4: A Former Hero**

* * *

Those at the lake were enjoying themselves enormously and the outdoor temperature couldn't be better, but the 11-year old's perspective was the exact opposite in just a matter of seconds. Lincoln's sisters were unaware of what had just taken place in the cottage. Him being fearful would be an understatement.

His adrenaline was high and sweat coated his entire upper half when he heard the doorbell ring. He kept looking around as he slowly took steps towards the door, one foot in front of the other. Every sound seemed more sensitive to his ears. It took him nearly two minutes to reach the door, but whoever was waiting remained patient. After turning around in an apprehensive manner a couple more times, he quietly peaked through the glass, hoping to remained unnoticed.

His heart rate slowly began to return back to it's regular rate as he finally opened the door. He looked up to see a stranger greet him with a smile.

"Hey...is this the right place? My boss told me I would be staying at some huge cottage or something." She asked with a genuinely surprised facial expression.

Lincoln wiped the sweat off his brow to look more presentable. "I-I'm p-pretty sure it-t is." He responded with a stutter, still shaken up by what recently took place. The girl gladly took a step in and starred with the same reaction Lincoln's sisters had just hours ago. She wore a green and black button-down shirt with blue jeans and worn-out brown boots. What stood out to Lincoln however, was her long reddish hair and her large freckles. She respectfully placed a backpack she was wearing on a nearby table and took a look around.

"This place is awesome, I mean, a flatscreen TV that big? Not to mention the staircase." She stated with triumph before turning to the 11-year old.

"Yep...everything a person could ask for." Lincoln shyly responded before taking a look outside and closing the door. The girl gave him a look before she finally spoke again.

"Wait, where are my manners." She stated with a chuckle before gesturing for a handshake. "The name's Wendy."

Lincoln took a step forward and smiled, proceeding to shake her hand. "And I'm Lincoln Loud, nice to meet you, and nice hat by the way."

The redhead smiled. "Oh this old thing? I had it for a long time now...brings back crazy memories." She casually stated before taking off the blue and white netted hat and placing it with her bag. Lincoln however was confused. He knew it wasn't the best idea to let strangers into his home, despite it being a vacation house. Realizing it was too late, he spoke up.

"Mind if I ask why you are here?" Lincoln questioned.

Wendy paused. "Not sure, my boss Steve said I would be babysitting, but your the only kid I see." She gazed at the pictures in the hallway. "So I'm not complaining."

The 11-year old placed his hands in his pockets. "Actually there's eleven, you've yet to meet my sisters."

"Wait, eleven...kids?" Wendy's eyes widened. Lincoln gulped, hoping she wouldn't just turn around and leave. He didn't know her, but she seemed kinder than most. She placed a hand on the netted hat with the blue pine tree logo and smiled. "Eleven kids, not too bad."

"They're all one-of-a-kind, especially the younger ones. Quite tough to deal with." Lincoln added, now thinking back to times he had conflict with his sisters.

Wendy took two diapers out of her backpack and put one hand in each, pretending they were guns. She held both in the air. "Well I'm ready." She joked, making her voice slightly deeper. It was a while Lincoln had a conversation like this with anyone besides Clyde. After a good laugh, the two headed to one of the living spaces.

"My dream house, but it could be a little less bright though." Wendy voiced with a look of approval.

"Take a seat, I believe there's service here." Lincoln suggested.

"Don't mind if I do." She responded before occupying a recliner.

* * *

About an hour had passed and the two were chatting up a storm. Mr. Masterson also spoke with them for a short while, particularly informing Wendy on her job obligations. The two spoke as if they've known each other for a long time. Lincoln didn't feel uncomfortable at all, thanks to how companionable he is. He lounged in one of the lounge chairs as he exchanged life stories with the girl.

"And because of that Mich Swagger concert, Luna is one of the sisters I'm somewhat close to." Lincoln said before sitting up to finish a glass of lemonade.

"Woah, can't believe a kid your age ended up in jail." Wendy responded while watching an episode of Dessert Storm on the aforementioned TV.

"Bet none of your stories can beat that." Lincoln joked with confidence. Wendy grinned.

"Please...I should tell you about my old job." She continued. "My boss was nuts. He had my old co-worker Soos and I work in a shack." Lincoln placed his glass on a coffee table before nodding.

"I was a cashier, many batshit crazy things took place during the short while I worked there."

Lincoln was about to ask her about her crazy experiences when he was interrupted by those who entered the house. Lori was the first to enter the house, followed by the rest of the Loud sisters after leaving the lake. Nobody else was home for the hour they conversed.

"Lincoln, we literally...who is she?" Lori asked with the rest of the girls standing nearby. They were now ready for a meal after spending the last 2-3 hours at the lake.

"Oh, this is-"

"I'm Wendy, your babysitter." Lori frowned in response, so Lincoln budded in before she could respond.

"She's here to keep an eye on Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. You know, to give mom and dad some leisure." As he expected, Lori exhaled and introduced herself and the rest to the babysitter. He could tell the 17-year old was somewhat reluctant, but none of the Louds could be upset on their first day at the cottage. Lincoln walked to the kitchen and smiled as he saw the girls laughing and talking. His sisters weren't the best at adjusting to change, but he sensed no trouble.

Once again, the hours had passed and night time had made itself known. The crescent moon gleamed in the sky and the sounds of crickets could be heard. Everyone was full after being served a five-star meal by the cottage chef. Everyone could agree that the steak & cheese quesadillas with buffalo wings was one of their better meals in recent memory. Rita and Lynn Sr. sat on the front porch and had a private confab as they took in the endless view of trees and stars. The real estate agent and housemaid were already gone, but was expected to return the following morning. The Loud kids, meanwhile, sat in their respective bedrooms and gossiped with one another. Wendy was rocking Lily to sleep and Lincoln was in deep thought in the dining room.

The 11-year old was scrolling through his camera roll on his phone. He looked at numerous pictures he took with his sisters and friends when they've gone places. He also looked at holiday pics and watched short clips. This included him reminiscing good moments.

"Yep, these Christmas pics are the best." He whispered before going on to his most recent Halloween pics. He soon saw a memorable pic of Clyde spooked by Lynn wearing a ski mask with a fake machete. Lincoln would normally burst into laughter after seeing this, but an alarming thought took control of him. He slowly turned around, as if he was sensing something. Every creak and sound he heard startled him, the hairs on his neck rose as he thought about the earlier incident. Lincoln took a quick moment to think before he decided it was time to confide in his sisters. Just seconds after the alarming thought, he rose from his seat and headed to the second floor.

Lori and Leni were relaxing on their beds when they heard Lincoln knock at the door. They had recently finished a well-needed shower after dinner and were about ready to call it a night. They both were nonetheless in a tranquil mood, so Lori wasn't upset to hear a knock on her door. The eldest sister swiftly answered it to hear him ask politely for a sibling meeting, in which she complied and told him to wait in the room. Lincoln nodded and took a seat at the foot of one of the beds as both Lori and Leni notified the rest of their sisters about the arrangement. Some were reluctant to come as they were into their own things, but acted accordingly.

Each kid made it to the eldest sister's room, unsure as to why the gathering was taking place. Because it was a new and unfamiliar setting, the majority figured they would spend some time talking about their favorite parts of the house. Lori sat on a nearby recliner as the rest took seats on the two beds. After everyone was settled, Lori gave the 11-year old a nod, indicating that he had the floor.

"Okay guys." Lincoln cleared his throat. "So you may be wondering why I-"

"Did you call us here to chat about the cottage? It's amazing!" Luan interrupted, something Lincoln expected but didn't have the patience to deal with.

"Agreed, the lake and the jacuzzi and the food." Lana continued.

The sisters went on and on about the pros of the vacation home. Luna was however silent and more interested in what Lincoln had to say. She was used to seeing her brother not have many chances to speak in conversations.

"Dudes...dudes!" The musician yelled. "Lincoln invited us here, so let him speak." The sisters glanced and quickly apologized.

"Thanks Luna. The reason why I requested this meeting was because I have something very...pressing to share with you all."

Leni and Luan nodded with anticipation as the rest nodded with confused looks.

"It's about something that h-happened to m-me when you girls were at the lake." Lincoln said with a nervous stutter as he fearfully thought back to the earlier event. In response, some gave each other side glances as the rest continued to listen. Lincoln wanted to deliver the point quick.

"S-Something..." Lincoln gulped. What his sisters heard him say next was far unforeseen and somewhat surprising to them. Lori spoke after a short moment of silence.

"Wait, let me get this straight" Lori stood from her chair with a baffled look. "Something shoved you?"

" Yes!" Lincoln quickly yelled in response. "And I'm clueless as to what it was..it happened downstairs." Lincoln said, trying not believe what he thought it could've been.

"I don't believe it." Lynn stated with slight aggression. "Anytime anyone has shoved me, I always fought back. Usually a win."

"There was nobody there. The house was empty Lynn!" There was a five second pause before Lynn grew angry.

"Your lying. Your just trying to find a reason to have us leave and go back home." She stated with a little venom. The other sisters began to agree, still baffled as to what actually happened to Lincoln. He didn't have proof of the incident. The boy felt like the walls were closing in on him. As far as he knew, nobody believed his claim, which caused him to feel alone and scared. As he started to defend himself, he noticed that Lucy was present.

"Lincoln, cut it out." Lola somewhat yelled with a worried facial expression.

"I'm not kidding, you have to believe me-"

"Lincoln..." Luan added.

"Lincoln, I don't know if this is a phony story or some kind of prank, but this literally ends now." Lori stated with authority. The rest shook their heads, making Lincoln quickly regret confiding in them.

Lincoln sighed and looked down before exiting his eldest sister's room, now in his newfound bedroom. It was much better than his room back in Royal Woods, being that it was less cluttered and more spacious. He had time to think as he heard some begin to depart and head back to their rooms. Some muttered about how his story was "pathetic", meanwhile some of the younger siblings were unsure about what to believe. Lincoln laid back and looked up at his ceiling. He certainly pictured the day going better.

 _They only believe what they want to._ Lincoln thought while looking through the window. After all the lights were out and barely any sounds could be heard, Lincoln kept trying to make positive thoughts, hoping to block out the earlier incident. He didn't know that Lori and Leni were no longer in their room as he carefully tucked himself under his sheets. He laid in the twin bed tense. It wasn't the first time he experienced difficulties when falling asleep, he wasn't fond of undergoing a sleepless night after seeing a scary movie not too long ago. It was no secret he hoped the night would fly by.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Luna woke from her bed to head to the bathroom. Because her an Luan were no longer sharing a bunk, the process didn't involve the use of a ladder. Luna felt free from anxiety and tension her entire time spent at the cottage. She slipped on a thin purple plaid flannel shirt and a pair of slippers before she exited her room. Upon approaching the bathroom door, she yawned deeply and wiped her eyes. When she turned the doorknob, a peculiar tapping sound from across the hall stopped her. She turned her head in the direction of the tapping sound, only to see the hallway and closed doors behind her. After a couple seconds of listening methodically, she shrugged and turned the doorknob.

Luna was about halfway into the bathroom when she heard a high-pitched shout come from one of the bedrooms. Alarmed by this, she nearly hurt herself running towards where the sound was. A tapping sound was now within earshot, only to go away once the 15-year old could acknowledge it. She quickly entered her brother's room. He was sitting in his bed, his hands gripped on his sheets. Luna was baffled and emotionally affected by the sight. She was told to turn on the bedroom light and in an effort to comfort him, she sat next to him. However, before she could say anything, Lincoln tightly hugged her for a moment.

After she returned the jester, Lincoln attempted to rid his eyes of tears and looked towards the door, which was just a few feet from the foot of the bed.

"There was tapping...at the door." Lincoln voiced before clearing his throat. It only took Luna a second to realize her little brother's earlier story was anything but a joke. She was also present to hear the tapping, but she tried her hardest to not sound scared in front of Lincoln.

"Lincoln...I don't know what it could be, but-"

"Could I maybe..." Lincoln wanted to avoid sounding like a fearful juvenile in front of her, but he knew that if there was anyone who wouldn't judge him, it would be Luna. "..sleep in your room?"

"Certainly dude, certainly." Luna responded before the two prepared themselves to leave the room.

The musician of the family stood by the door and watched her brother climb into her bed. It was a full, so the two had enough space to sleep comfortably. Luna hoped this was a good solution to prevent Lincoln from developing psycho physiological insomnia. Luna walked towards him and took a spare pillow from a nearby closet. She smiled and gave it to him.

"Okay dude, just put this pillow case on and I'll be right back." She whispered before heading towards the door. After taking her first step, she felt Lincoln's had grab hers.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sounding somewhat unsettled. Luna turned and lightly ran her fingers through his white tuft.

"To the bathroom silly. Just try to get some rest Linc." She assured him. He nodded and Luna walked to the door. Making sure Lincoln wasn't looking, she looked both ways and gulped before she headed out.

A couple minutes later, Luna silently closed the bathroom door and walked towards her room, which was at the end of the hall.

 _That tapping...I should probably tell them._ Luna thought before arriving to the room. She was more than glad to see her brother sound asleep with both pillows in his arms.

"I guess I'll be sleeping without a pillow tonight." Luna whispered to herself.

Lincoln woke the next morning with a loud yawn and a prolonged stretch. The alarm on his wrist watch, coincidentally, sounded right afterwards. He rose from the bed before he finally reacted to his surroundings, nonetheless expecting to be back at his closet/room in Royal Woods. He soon remembered the night before, and the day before. Knowing he wasn't in his room, he looked around for Luna and Luan.

"Oh, Luna must be downstairs already."

Lincoln was quicker than most to adjust to unfamiliar surroundings, which is why he took in the fresh air from an nearby open window and had a smile on his face before heading to the nearest bathroom.

After Lincoln brushed his teeth and wrapped his injured foot with a new medical bandage, he exited the bathroom and was met by the aroma of bacon and other morning goods. His stomach began to quietly growl as he cautiously made his way down the spiral staircase.

"Morning, sweetie." Rita greeted Lincoln with a smile. She stood in the dining room packing pancakes into a plastic food container. Lincoln looked around.

"Who's cooking breakfast? I'm starving." Lincoln asked before taking a seat . The ebony glistened in the light from a nearby window.

"Already done. Everyone woke pretty early to eat Luan and your father's cooking." Rita responded before placing a couple containers at the center of the table. The 11-year old nodded and walked in the kitchen. As a response to his mouth feeling arid, he began to boil water to make coffee. He thought of how caring Luna actions the night before were. Luna was one of the sisters he knew he could share confidential information with, which made him feel more secure in the abnormal yet winsome atmosphere. He may be quicker to adapting, but hadn't fully adapted yet. His stomach began to rumble more as the coffee began to drip into the pot.

 _I should tell Luan to bake one of her special pies._ Lincoln thought as he began looking in the cabinets for ingredients. He instantly stopped what he was doing when he heard a light repetitive thumping come from the small guest bathroom just feet away. He silently closed the cabinets and stood still. With ears like a hawk, Lincoln heard the thumping intensify. Sweat began to form on his brow as he took a couple steps closer to the storm door leading to the backyard. He was about to bolt out of the cottage when he figured out what the thumping was. The sound became louder and louder before Lana and Lola came running out of the bathroom, followed by a sound of banging pipes. Before he knew it, water came bursting out of the bathroom.

"Faulty pipe!" Lana yelled as she quickly followed Lola into the 2-car garage.

"What the hell?" Lincoln asked with a confused look etched on his face. About thirty seconds later, the housemaid came from downstairs with a tool kit.

"I got it. Where is that Wendy when she is needed?" Mrs. Vasquez mumbled with a Spanish accent.

Lincoln exhaled for a moment and looked through the storm door. He wasn't expecting to see his two oldest sisters sitting on a bench with looks of worry. The two seemed to be having an intense conversation as they faced each other wide-eyed. He didn't want to invade their privacy, but was willing to receive a butt kicking. He didn't need anything bad to happen to anyone. He arched his eyebrows downward and nodded to himself before he opened the door and headed outside.

As the Ace Savvy fan got closer, he realized how scared Leni looked. Lori seemed more difficult to read, but he sensed that something unpleasant had taken place. Lincoln was a few feet away when the two girls noticed him.

"Hey you guys, enjoying the-"

"Lincoln, we need to talk to you about something." Lori interrupted as Leni pulled him towards them. Lincoln was now dying to know what was going on. Sitting between them, Lincoln spoke.

"What's going on?" He asked urgently. Lori looked him in the eye as Leni whimpered. It wasn't often that his sisters, especially Lori, would share personal matters with him. It was even less likely that they would have despondent facial expressions. Lincoln looked around and nodded.

"Don't be scared when you hear what were about to tell you." Lori continued. Lincoln grew worried.

"What you told everyone last night.." Lori paused to look towards Leni. The fashion expert nodded, indicating that she should proceed.

"What is it Lori?" Lincoln questioned. Lori cleared her throat. Lincoln wasn't quite ready for her next words.

"We.. saw something last night."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lincoln is probably the first person to have a frightening experience at the new home, but certainly won't be the last. Is it possibly their imaginations and the failure to adapting to new surroundings, or something much deeper? Luna is a sister I feel is closest to Lincoln, and for many reasons. The "For Bros about to Rock" reference is an example. I'd go more into depth, but many authors excelled at explaining the comparisons between the two. Hope everyone enjoyed the representation of the new character added. She will definitely have more appearances.


	5. The Closet

**Author's Note:** Hey readers, chapter five is here. In this submission, Lincoln will finally hear about a frightening experience someone else underwent besides him. It's no secret that Lincoln has fears, but would he be willing to sacrifice the vacation for the means of everyone's safety? There certainly will be tension.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 5: The Closet**

* * *

Ever since the spa resort fiasco not too long ago, Lincoln felt his family would more than likely never vacation again. Despite him not knowing the true reason why they were banned from the resort, he couldn't argue that his sister's behavior was atrocious. The family did own a good sized home, but they weren't swimming in money. Knowing his parents would have to start from scratch with saving cash, Lincoln felt hopeless every time he thought about the upcoming summer.

Post to the resort vacation being cut short, frivolous fights between the siblings were sparked more often. Lynn Sr. and Rita knew the state of the family would only worsen, so early on, the family patriarch made it his goal to plan a successful vacation trip for everyone. None of the Loud children, including the only boy of the family, were happier than when they found out about the vacation. Thinking back to the blissfulness, Lincoln was indeed scared that this vacation would end in a larger disappointment. However, his feelings of worry wasn't close to the fear he had for what he believed shoved him to the ground just the day before.

The chip-toothed boy sat between his eldest sisters in near shock. He was bright enough to know Lori wasn't referring to a movie. Lori knew Lincoln needed a moment before she could continue.

"You s-saw something?" Lincoln asked with a nervous tone. Lori noticed his enigmatic facial expression, which caused her slight discomfort. "Yes, Leni and-"

"What did you see?" Lincoln asked with the same tone, now looking in her direction. In response, she took a look at Leni, then her broken phone. Thankfully for her, the job at the arcade was a adequate source of income for a teenager.

"After you left our room last night, Lori and I went downstairs to take pics in front of the cottage." Leni stated as Lori listened and Lincoln nodded.

 _**Flashback**_

It was dark out as the two eldest sisters made their way down the spiral staircase as the rest of the Loud siblings went to their respective rooms. At the moment, they were speaking about the best place to take the perfect selfie, like most teenage girls would.

"Oh oh, and we'll take one near the lake too!" Leni told Lori with a large smile.

"Then finally, I'll send them all to Bobby! He's been asking how my first day was going." Lori replied with a self-righteous tone.

"Yeah, let me just change into my selfie clothes first." Leni added.

"Right."

After Leni took her sweet time changing into a brand new outfit she'd only wear once, the two exited the estate and walked twenty to thirty feet away from it.

"It's bigger now." Leni said with a look of wonder. "Bigger than this afternoon."

"The cottage isn't bigger, it's just your perception." Lori remarked. She couldn't deny how nice it looked. After taking out her phone, the two turned their backs to the vacation home before posing in the camera.

"Okay, we literally shout the name of the boy we like at the count of three."

Three seconds later, the two girls said the same name in unison before their faces in the camera were unexpectedly changed to skulls. It seemed unreal in the least, but they were hallucinating, or high or whatever. The two also noticed a figure of a person just a little shorter in height, standing behind them. Thinking it was something out of Friday the 13th, the two went running inside. All doors were locked after that.

 _**End Flashback**_

"It was then we saw this skull thingy in her phone!" Leni yelled, much to Lori's annoyance.

"Uhh, skull thingy?" Lincoln asked feeling a little perplexed. "If you're teasing me about yesterday-"

"No Lincoln, a person appeared behind us." Lori recalled while Lincoln took notice of her goosebumps. "Someone we've never seen before."

Lincoln abruptly stood from his seat and began to pace back and forth while vigorously running his fingers through his white hair. His fears were nearly confirmed that moment.

"Because we were surprised, my phone hit the ground and we turned around quick.." She turned around for a second. "Only to see nothing." Lori added before turning back to face the 11-year old. Lincoln stopped to face them as he thought of what to do next.

"Maybe." Lincoln gulped. "Maybe we should tell the others."

"What?! So they could think I'm afraid of things? That's a no." Lori blurted out.

"Well, something has to be done Lori." Lincoln took a seat once again. "Because the three of us know something is in that house."

Lincoln had forgotten about eating breakfast. All he could think about was the horrible turn the vacation had taken. He was certain something unholy was present, but knew he couldn't tell anyone unless Lori gave him consent. He respected the confidentiality of the issue. He hoped they wouldn't have to leave, but that didn't outweigh how much he hoped nobody would get hurt or spooked. When Lori and Leni were also in deep thought, Lincoln looked to his right to see Lisa heading towards them. The science guru was nonetheless in her average mood.

"Based off of your facial expressions, I can only assume the three of you are under a great deal of stress." She stated as Lori moved over to let her sit. She took a peek at her brother's foot to make sure he wrapped it correctly. However, it wasn't long till more people knew about Lori and Leni's scare.

"Alright, nice job with the medical bandage Lincoln. How does the wound feel?" Lisa asked as she took notes.

"It's better. You sure I wrapped it well though?" Lincoln asked as he examined his foot. Lisa took a second glance.

"Yeah, couldn't have done it better myself."

"Heh, maybe medical should be in my best interest."

"Don't flatter yourself Lincoln." Lisa responded before noticing Lori's broken phone in which she was holding.

"Lori, how'd that happen?" She asked while adjusting her glasses.

"Oh this..it's nothing, really." Lori replied before chucking it somewhere far away.

Lisa knew Lori wasn't in the mood to confide, but Leni confirmed her reasoning behind her unusual behavior.

"Oh you don't know?!" Leni blurted out. "Lori broke her phone last night becasue-"

"LENI!" The eldest sister and Lincoln yelled in an attempt to stop her, but to no avail. After she shared every detail of last night's incident with Lisa, Lincoln was a little angry about Leni's vacuousness. In contrast, he felt when it came to sharing the incident with others, the sooner the better. Lisa contemplated what she heard for a moment as Lori was chewing Leni out. What a nice way to resolve an issue.

"Lori, Leni...I'm sure what you saw was nothing more than a camera glitch." Lisa stated with a grin, believing the triviality of the situation was high. Leni gasped while covering her mouth. Lori rolled her eyes in response.

"Lisa, I know that what I lost my phone over was real. Literally no joke, we know what we saw."

"What you're saying is impossible, I suggest you take my word for it." Lisa continued as the rest listened. "You mentioned there was little differentiation in height between you two and this 'unknown person.'"

Leni nodded.

"More than likely, it was one of Luan's attempts to scare you two, which apparently worked." Lisa stated before closing her notepad.

Lori thought for a moment before responding. "She is good with cameras...oh, that is classic Luan!"

Leni gasped a second time. "But it's not Halloween, so why?"

"I'm glad you two are now being reasonable. If you need to speak with me, I'll be in the library room." Lisa closed with before walking back into the cottage. Lincoln couldn't believe his ears. His sisters went from acknowledging something he believed was real to now complaining profusely about Luan. Although it is Luan's taste to prank people at any time of the day, she wasn't to blame in this incident. Lincoln glared at his two oldest sisters.

"You've got to be joking, this isn't Luan's doing." Lincoln stated with a serious tone. "For once, I believe Lisa is wrong and what happened to you was-"

"Nothing more than a silly prank Lincoln. Don't freak out." Lori interrupted. She no longer felt scared and uncomfortable about what happened the night before. The three soon heard their mother call them to come inside. Lori began to walk towards the cottage as Leni walked ahead. Lincoln didn't change his view on the situation. For once, he didn't care if Lori would become irritated or not.

"So, what are you going to say to Luan?"

"Don't worry about it, probably just going to confront her about it." Lori responded while looking ahead. Nearly everyone in the house was now in the kitchen, just yards from him and Lori. Lincoln grabbed her arm to slow her down. Leni, however, continued her way towards the house.

"But, don't you think Luan would've let you know it was a prank, like say a silly pun? She never pranks someone and remains silent." Lincoln remarked, hoping his persuasion tactic would help Lori once again, become aware of what he believed. Lori increased her speed.

"Quit stressing Lincoln, you're literally worried for no reason." Lori responded while rolling her eyes. Lincoln grabbed her hand to stop her this time. He wasn't one to use force, unless there were pressing matters.

"Do you hear yourself? There is something in that house Lori, that is why I believe we should leave."

Lori slowly turned to face Lincoln. Her eyebrows were arched downward and her face quickly became red. Sensing anger, Lincoln took a step back. Coincidentally, those present in the kitchen turned to face them. Lincoln gulped, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Leave?! LEAVE?! We are not leaving, Lincoln!"

"But Lori-"

"Don't interrupt me. This place is literally amazing. Nobody is leaving because you have this notion that something is out to get us."

"L-Lor-"

"You wanted to vacation more than anyone, and somehow your not content? YOU'RE FREAKING UNBELIEVABLE, LINCOLN!" Lori yelled, sparking looks of concern from those in the kitchen. She quickly stormed inside and made her way to her room. Lincoln stood just feet away from the kitchen storm door, looking down. The last thing he wanted, besides someone getting hurt or scared, is to get involved in a quarrel with one or more of his sisters. He wanted to avoid tension during the early summer.

As those in the kitchen stood around the island confused, including some of the young girls excited due to the yelling, Lynn Sr. walked outside to check on the 11-year old. Lincoln stood with a look of defeat. Without thinking, the father of the family went down on one knee and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hey Lincoln, whatever that was about, don't worry. Just let her cool off and when the time comes, make amends." Lynn Sr. said with a half smile. Lincoln smiled, until he heard his next words.

"Besides, we're on vacation. Just have fun, there's nothing to worry about." He added before standing up to hug his son. Lincoln didn't resist, but stood frozen, thinking about how wrong he could be. Lynn Sr.'s final words repeated in his head.

 _There's nothing to worry about. There's nothing to worry about..._

Lynn Sr. finally let him go, which was followed by Lincoln running in the kitchen. Rita and Luna acknowledged him with a warm "Hey Lincoln, what happened?", but he only wanted to speak to one person at that moment. Someone he felt could answer his most bearing questions.

"Where is Lucy?" He called out, somewhat baffling the others.

"I believe she's in her room, you can check if you-" Lisa responded.

"Thanks!" Lincoln interrupted before making his way towards the stairs.

"-like." Lisa finished. That was quickly followed by multiple questions being asked at once.

"I wanted to tell him Lori and Linc we'd all be going to Pizza World in a few." Lynn Sr. said in a low tone to himself.

When Lincoln tried to remember which room belonged to Lynn and Lucy, he noticed a "Keep Out!" sign on his eldest sister's door. Deciding to focus on more important matters, Lincoln shook his head and kept walking down the second floor hall. He soon stopped by a door that was to the left of his bedroom door.

"Maybe this is it." He whispered before knocking. No response was heard. Before he was about to knock a second time, the door slowly creaked opened, in which he saw as an invitation to enter. Lincoln took a step in. "Hey guys-" He announced before stopping dead cold. He expected Lucy to surprise him or for Lynn to be in one of her rowdy moods, but the room felt ice cold and he heard no response. It was beyond him as to why the rest of the house was warmer, but what freaked him out most was realizing he didn't open the door.

Lincoln nearly ran out and slammed the door behind him, now confused as to where his sister could be. He turned to walk back down the hall, towards the bathroom when he heard shuffling in a nearby storage closet. While whimpering, he quickly opened the door, ready to jump back. To his relief, someone was there.

"Lincoln." Lucy said in monotone. She closed a book she was reading to give her brother her full attention. Lincoln exhaled and entered. The storage closet was just slightly smaller than Lincoln's room back in Royal Woods. There were boxes, a couple mattresses up against a wall and a rocking chair. There were a couple candles lit inside, so he knew she'd been there for a while. Lincoln watch Lucy in the chair when he was told to close the closet door. He did so and sat on one of the boxes.

"You woke late." Lucy used as a conversation starter. Lincoln tried to find comfort on the box.

"Yeah, I kind of went to bed late."

"Yes, I know." Lucy responded, causing Lincoln to give her a perturbed look.

"How do you know that? I didn't see you last night." Lincoln asked while looking at the 8-year old. Lucy reopened her book without responding, giving Lincoln the impression that she was hiding something. "Anyways, I wanted to speak with you about what you told me yesterday afternoon."

Lucy stopped reading and looked up at her brother. "What do you mean?"

"When you mentioned a presence being in the house." Lincoln continued as he analyzed Lucy's face. He didn't want to feel like a detective interrogating his own sister, but she didn't seem herself. She adjusted herself in the rocking chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lincoln." Lucy responded while looking away. Lincoln waited for her to recall something, but she remained silent.

"Yesterday when you said something was in the house, I think you were right." Lincoln tried to avoid looking at the bright candles straight on. "Leni and Lori saw something last night, do you know anything about that?" He asked while talking faster than usual.

Lucy stayed silent, making Lincoln become tense. "They saw a strange person, or a monster!"

"That's nothing compared to what I saw." Lucy mumbled loud enough for Lincoln to hear. His heart quickened before he closed her book to make her focus on him.

"Tell me Lucy, tell me what is going on around here." Lincoln stated articulately. It was the first time he'd seen Lucy nervous since the time she admitted to clogging the bathroom toilet.

"Lincoln, as I felt the walls closing in on me, I realized there is nothing here. Nothing scary or what you're referring to." Lucy stated before adjusting her bangs to show her eyes. Lincoln ruminated her words.

"So, there are no squatters hiding in the house?" Lincoln asked.

"Squatters? I thought you were referring to the girl." Lucy choked on her words, which Lincoln instantly knew she did when nervous about something.

"Girl? What girl?" Lincoln frantically asked. He took a quick moment to analyze the cover of her book. His eyes widened.

"What are you reading?" Lincoln asked while reaching for it. Lucy swallowed hard and tossed the book to the floor before blowing both candles out. Lincoln jumped, accidentally kicking her chair over before turning the knob to open the door. He bolted out and slammed the door behind him, forgetting she was in there. While Lincoln ran down the spiral staircase, Lucy turned on an overhead light and got up from the floor.

"It's best he doesn't know certain things." Lucy whispered to herself while lying on a box. She returned to her original position before picking up her book to continue reading. "Or any of them in that matter."

* * *

It was nearly an hour past noon when the majority of the Louds arrived to the Pizza World restaurant and arcade. The building was the center of attention on the avenue closest to the cottage. Because the vacation home was a good distance form any other homes or buildings, it wasn't a short drive. The exterior of the place seemed indistinguishable from the cinemas seen in New York City. However, when everyone exited their cars and entered the place, everyone nearly split as they saw multiple activities they wanted to indulge in.

Lincoln stood by his dad, waiting for him to pay. He needed time away from the cottage to clear his mind, to once again try to see the positives in the vacation trip. However, his latest realization was the one thing he couldn't avoid thinking about. He was worried because he didn't know why Lucy acted so strange towards him. He eventually began brainstorming ways to find the information he was missing. Little did Lincoln know, he only scratched the surface of what there was to discover about the cottage. What was among the family in the vacation home was something beyond them all.

"Next in line please." The cashier at the counter called after handing a euphoric little girl a pair of bowling shoes. Lynn Sr. took a step forward while the cashier adjusted his bowtie.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Pizza World! Our pizza and games are out of this world!"

"Nice." Lynn Sr. responded in a sarcastic tone. Luan then ran up to them to hand him a sheet of paper explaining what to pay for. He read the paper and sighed.

"Okay, but we need to be more economical with our money."

"That makes a lot of _cents_ dad!" Luan responded before running back to join the rest at the arcade games and bowling alley. Lincoln shook his head as Lynn Sr. turned back to the counter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. May I have 1,000 tickets and five pairs of bowling shoes?" He asked. He then paid and the cashier happily gave him the requested tickets and shoes. After leaving the line, the 11-year old gave a pair to Rita, Lynn Jr. and Luna. Afterwards, he handed some tickets to Lola, Lana, Leni and Luan. The rest he saved for himself. While Luna, Junior and Lynn Sr. immediately began bowling and the rest of the aforementioned Loud siblings went to the arcade games, Lincoln took a seat next to his mother. He couldn't get the earlier incidences out of his mind.

As he sat down, Rita turned and smiled. "Hey, don't you want to join your dad and sisters?"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk about with you." Lincoln responded, sparking concern in his mother.

Rita frowned. "Sure, you can tell me anything. Is it about the fight you and Lori had?" She always knew to be benevolent towards her kids.

"It wasn't a fight." Lincoln candidly stated.

"I just want to understand why Lori stayed with Lisa, Lily and the babysitter at the cottage."

"And Mrs. Vasquez." Lincoln added. Rita gave Lincoln a puzzled look.

"Um, our maid?" He reminded.

"Right." The two took a moment to watch Lynn Sr. celebrate after getting a strike.

"I wanted to talk about Lucy." Lincoln stated with concern.

"Lucy, huh. I haven't seen her all morning." Rita responded while thinking back.

"Yeah, I found her in a closet alone, reading a book." Lincoln continued. "She looked like her usual self, but sounded..different."

Rita gave Lincoln her full attention. "How do you mean?"

"She was reading a book about.." Lincoln gulped by just the thought of it. "Something happened to Lori, which is why we had our little disagreement."

Rita thought for a moment before delivering her response. She knew Lucy had interests in things society would refer to as "demonic and wicked", but she never forced her out of her comfort zone. She grew concerned as to why Lincoln would be worried about her so suddenly.

"Doesn't sound like your predicament was little. Is what happened to Lori confidential?" She asked.

"It's about our safety, to be honest. Lori and Leni saw something frightening last night, which is why I believe something's in the house." Lincoln emphasized his last words. "Something bad, mom."

Rita recalled a moment when Lincoln saw a horror movie without her permission. A repercussion of that included him losing sleep due to the re-development of a fear he once had; a fear of the unknown. It wouldn't be far-fetched to believe that Lincoln's suspicions of the house was all due to his fears and possibly a nightmare. Rita knew the majority was happy with the position the family was in. Rita pondered his words a little longer before responding in an empathetic way.

"Sweetie, you're probably just overreacting. Besides, you've looked forward to this vacation for a while now."

"I know, but-"

"Plus, you know how your sister Leni gets after beign spooked. It always took her the longest to overcome fears, but look at her right now." Rita added before pointing towards the 16-year old at an arcade game. Luan and the twins were cheering her on as she was obliterating her AI opponent in a retro arcade game.

"Leni, you just scored second in the all time high scores!" Lana shouted.

"I'm a natural at this...and cooking, and fashion." She squeaked with confidence. Rita smiled while Lincoln remained neutral.

"See what I mean? She's acting like herself." Rita said while patting Lincoln's shoulder. It was the first time he took a good look at Leni after the dispute with Lori. She acted as if the scare she recently faced faded from her memory, almost like it never happened. Leni was even more challenging to interpret that Lori at times, and this certainly was one of those moments.

"Okay, this is unbelievable." Lincoln said before walking towards the gaming machines as his mother followed him. The twins and Luan turned towards him and smiled, thinking he'd want a go at one of the games. However, Lincoln wanted to handle a serious matter.

"Leni." Lincoln called out when approaching her. She greeted him with a smile. "Lincoln! You need to try this game, it's totes fun!"

"Cool, but I wanted to talk about last night." Lincoln stated, sounding stern.

"What did you do last night?" Lola and Lana asked with curiosity. At that moment, he realized it wouldn't be the best place to talk.

"Look, Lana. There's Dig Dug for you." Lincoln pointed to a gaming machine not too far away, instantly peaking her interest. Lola and Luan followed her.

The chip-toothed boy took a deep breath. "Leni, were you able to get some sleep last night?"

Leni frowned. "No, not really. It was because of the phone thingy and the scary shadow person." Rita raised her eyebrows after hearing this.

Lincoln nodded. "So, you don't believe what Lisa told you earlier, right?" He asked, anticipating her next response.

"Lisa has like, the biggest brain of all of us. Of course I believe her." Rita remained somewhat confused as to what there was to fear.

"Seriously Leni?!" Lincoln yelled, causing people nearby to look for a short moment. He made a nervous laugh and lowered his voice. "There is no way it was a prank from Luan, don't you believe what you saw?" He asked, not realizing how good Luan's hearing was. Lincoln soon turned to see her standing behind him.

"One of you mentioned my name?" She inquired towards Lincoln.

"No, Luan."

"Oh! Good prank last night. You totally scared the sun glasses off of me with the camera thing!" Leni shouted to Luan, which gave her a confused look.

"Wait, what prank? I told everyone I'd tone it down some. I kept my word." Luan responded while looking at Rita. She sighed.

"Is all of this about a prank?" Rita asked while shaking her head. "See Lincoln, there's nothing to worry about."

"Admit it Luan, it was a clever prank, totes scary though." Leni continued.

"Leni, I really don't know what you're talking about. I didn't play any pranks on you."

"That's exactly my point!" Lincoln stated. Leni reflected. "Wait, so last night, if it wasn't Luan," She mumbled to herself.

"What, what is Linc worried about?" Luan asked, still confused. Leni envisioned what she saw the previous night. If it wasn't Luan, then what could've it been?

"Then.." Leni thought. Lincoln nodded vigorously, waiting for Leni to finally realize what was quite clear to him. She soon wandered off.

"Does anyone care to fill me in? I'm not playing games. Get it?" Luan laughed while leaning next to a PAC-MAN machine. "But seriously, what was Leni talking about?"

"Something I wish was just my imagination." Lincoln responded while looking down. He once again wasn't enjoying his time at a place he looked forward to attending.

* * *

The early evening had come when Lori arrived to her bedroom after a soothing half hour in the sauna room. It essentially was her favorite room due to the benefits it had for her skin and how tranquil it seemed. Everyone shared a bedroom with one person. Because Lisa and Lily were being cared for downstairs at the moment, she finally felt the house was to herself. According to her, it was a long time coming.

After closing the doors behind her, she did the same with the drapes and undid her towel and draped it over a chair. Her hair was also wrapped in a smaller, thick white towel. She also undid that, allowing her hair, damp and blonde, to fall across her back. When wet, it looked similar to Leni's hair. While sitting on her bed, she took out a few tangles with her fingers. She then put on her undergarments, a pair of grey sweats and a red tank top. Because the tank top was quite long, she tied the back of it into a floppy knot above her waistband.

The green jeep and red SUV swiftly pulled into the massive driveway when Lori reopened the drapes and opened the french doors leading to a large deck. Most cottages typically have decks surrounding the house. She took a step out to see everyone exit the cars. The first person she saw was Lincoln. She soon considered his feelings.

"Maybe I was too hard on him earlier." She muttered to herself. Besides Lincoln silently reaching the front door with Luna, everyone was chatting among each other. Wendy was in the first floor living room holding a laughing Lily when the rest of the family entered the house. The house chef had already cooked a five-star steak dinner as the babysitter greeted them in the foyer.

"Welcome back, Loud family. Was the arcade a blast?" She asked. Before anyone could answer, Lynn smothered her with words on the day they had.

"Better than a blast, it was epic! I dominated in bowling." Lynn stood with a smirk and her back straight. "Seven strikes, including a turkey." She spoke in a sanctimonious tone. Wendy immediately realized the conversation would be a long one, so she took advice that Lincoln gave to her during the hour they spoke the day before.

"You're quite the athlete huh. That restaurant must've been out of this world." Wendy stated, referring to the name of the arcade. Lynn hated puns.

"Haha, good one babysitter!" Luan said before noticing Luna by the staircase. She was signalling her sister to follow her upstairs. Lincoln, remaining unseen, slipped passed everyone and went to the library room. By then, Lori and Lisa had greeted the rest of the family as the majority entered the dining room to eat.

Luna waited by her bedroom door when Luan approached her curious as to why she called her. Luna had a somewhat serious look on her face.

"What's up? Don't you want to eat dinner?" She asked her older sister.

"Well, let's go inside first, and besides, I'm not eating that stuff anyways. It's bad for my diet" Luna responded before opening the double doors. They were fond of having the largest bedroom in the house.

"I support you every step of the way, but becoming a vegetarian is a big _missed steak._ Get it?" Luan joked. Luna shook her head and yawned. They each took a seat on their beds, which were parallel. They faced each other as Luan read her sister's face. She knew that anytime she wanted a private talk, at was about something troubling her. Luan put a hand on Luna's knee.

"Having difficulties writing music away from home?" She asked after putting on her comedy fake glasses. As she expected, Luna produced a laugh. "No, its not that." She replied while giggling. Luan took off the glasses.

"It's nothing about my music, it's about Lincoln." She stated in monotone while looking in Luan's eyes. Besides the twins, they had the closest sibling relationship. "Remember what he told everyone in last night's sibling meeting?"

Luan nodded.

"Well, he couldn't sleep last night." Luna said while recalling why.

"So that's why he was in your bed with you." Luan muttered.

"He woke yelling to a tapping sound near his door." Luna said in a higher pitch.

"Did he tell you about the sound or were you actually you know, there to hear it?"

"I was there, I heard it right by his door, but _nothing_ was there Luan." Luna said coherently.

Luan pondered her sister's words for a moment. She didn't want what Lincoln mentioned the night before to be true. "Linc said he was pushed, what you think about that?"

Luna brought her knees to her chest and began to nervously rock back and forth as her teeth were chattering. In response, Luan rose from her bed to sit aside her. She put an arm around her for the purposes of comforting her.

"We should speak to someone about this." She said with a calm voice.

The third and fourth oldest Loud siblings weren't the only ones absent from the dinner table. Leni wandered around the second floor alone as she contemplated what Lincoln and Luan told her earlier at the arcade. Because nobody ate since the middle afternoon, Leni's stomach was growling. However, she ignored this. The only thing on her mind was to understand what really happened to her and Lori.

She was walking from each end of the hall at the pace of a turtle when she stopped by Lincoln bedroom door. She placed her index finger on her chin while raising her left eyebrow.

"Linky, what did he tell me again?" She asked herself. She heard a phone ring downstairs.

"Phone..phone! He mentioned something about what Lori and I saw in the phone!." Leni yelled before hearing shuffling in one of the bedrooms. She covered her mouth and blushed, hoping she didn't upset anyone. She soon took a seat in a nearby lounge area. While starring at a vase at a corner table, she once again tried remembering her recent conversation.

"Phone, phone. It was something scary." Leni thought before formulating a keen idea. "Lucy! She's totally an expert at scary!"

The fashion expert of the family began making her way towards the stairs when something hooked her attention. To her far left was a storage closet, the one Lincoln had visited just hours earlier. She skipped to the door till she was only two feet away.

"Lucy does favor dark places, maybe she's in here." She whispered before saying hello. Just a couple seconds later, scratching was heard at the other side of the door. Believing she may be occupied, Leni took a step back and began to head elsewhere.

"Ok Lucy, just let me know when you're free." She said before the scratching began to intensify. She slowly turned to face the door with a look of confusion written across her face. With both eyebrows raised, she slowly approached the door. Just away from the door, she decided to speak again.

"H-Hello, Lucy? It's me again." She said, anticipating a response. However, she heard nothing this time. Leni wasn't one to take being frightened very easily, but she sensed no red flags. After shrugging her shoulders, she placed her hand on the knob when the door was suddenly flung open. She was thrown to the ground because of the unexpected force exerted on her. She cried out for a quick second before clutching her nose. Blood was on both of her hands. Because each floor of the cottage was prodigious in size, no one heard her.

Leni laid on her back when she looked into the closet. She gasped after noticing one thing that was missing. Before she could yell out of fear or gun it for the dining room, she immediately felt something restraining her, as if something was being tightened around her neck.

Luna and Luan were whispering among each other when they began exiting their room. What they saw down the hall was an image they would never forget.

"Oh my god, Leni!" The two girls screamed while witnessing the horror. Leni was nearly two feet off the ground with her hands around her neck, fighting something that was trying to hurt her. Her face was red as she moved back and forth like a fish out of water. She was grunting and nearly shrieking as she fought to breathe. She felt helpless.

Luna screamed louder than she ever did at any rock concert as Luan ran towards Leni. Almost instantly, the 16-year old fell to her back, panting like a dog. Luan was nearly in tears due to the shock, fear and confusion she felt as she hugged her victimized sister tightly. Leni was also in tears as she tried to catch her breath. A shadow quickly moved away before the closet door slammed shut.

Luna was coughing enormously by the time those in the dining room came running up the stairs. They first took a wild glance at Luna before noticing Luan with her arms around Leni. All three girls were nearly petrified.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I think that was a suitable ending. I probably would've released this sooner if it wasn't for my schedule. It demands a lot, so I'm not sure when I can bring about my next chapter, but you can be certain that Leni's fear of spiders is now the least of her worries. How will everyone react to her terrifying experience? The horror begins.

Also, I just wanted to say that I'm thankful for you awesome readers.


	6. Lincoln's Belief

**Author's Note:** Good afternoon! I apologize for taking nearly two months to upload this chapter. School and the recent holidays really threw things off for me. If I had the time, I'd update each week. The reviews mean more than you would think, so thank you. In this submission, Lincoln will no longer be the only Loud to feel discomfort when at the vacation home, as he will face a realization from one of the girls.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 6: Lincoln's Belief**

* * *

Leni was still struggling to catch her breath by the time everyone's eyes were on her. Luan helped her sit up and cough to stabilize her chest. Everyone stood close together at the top of the stairs, anxious to know why Leni seemed to be in distress. Luna was nearly hysterical while Rita tried to calm her down. Lincoln was taken aback by the sight of three of his four older sisters. It hurt to see a person fainthearted as Leni in tears.

Lynn Sr. was the last person to join those at the stairs. He immediately pushed passed everyone after seeing Leni on the floor shaking and coughing. He slid on both knees and scooped up the young blonde while Luan stood up. Everyone could see the worry in his eyes.

"Leni! What happened to you?" He shouted, sounding like he recently ran a marathon. Luan took a step back and wiped her eyes. All Leni could do was whimper in fear of what happened. The man of the family couldn't contain the tears he felt form. Rita had an arm around Luna's shoulder when she made eye contact with Lynn Sr. She mouthed an "OK" before those at the stairs made room for the patriarch to carry Leni down. Nobody could steer their attention from their evidently hurt sister. Once she disappeared around the corner with Lynn Sr., everyone moved towards Luna and Luan's bedroom door and began bombarding each other with questions. Lincoln felt his neck hair rise, a feeling now too common.

"Why was she crying? Was there a fight?!" Lana yelled.

"Maybe she just fell, people do that you know!" Lola cried.

"No no no no no no no..." Lori mumbled to herself. Lincoln was the only one to hear this over the constant yelling of everyone else.

Meanwhile Rita tried to calm an extremely unsettled Luna and everyone rudely spoke over one another, Luan stood silently while looking down just feet behind them. She couldn't rid herself of the horrifying image she had of her sister. She was nearly frozen in place. Just a moment after the questions were asked, Rita snapped her fingers loud enough for everyone to pause. She moved her arm from around Luna's shoulder and cleared her throat.

"I know everyone here is anxious to know what happened to Leni, and unfortunalty, I don't know anymore than you do." She voiced. Everyone nodded before she took a look at Luna.

"Tell us what happened, and take your time sweetie." Rita whispered to her before taking a step back to give her the floor. She wasn't expecting Luna to grab her hand so tightly in response. Everyone remained silent. Luna felt her eyes burning as she began producing tears again. She grabbed her wrist and slowly looked towards the closet. It was a clear view to the closet door down the hallway. She hesitated to wipe her eyes after noticing how perturbed everyone was.

"I don't know how to explain w-what happened. What I witnessed..." She stuttered and whimpered, not having to rethink the incident. "We need to go back!" She screamed before hugging her mother tightly. Rita embraced her while many gasped and gave each other looks of confusion. Lincoln was among the anxious group, as he grew tense after thinking of the possibilities of what could've happened. The terror and panic he witnessed was something he never seen from Luna. The fear he saw in Leni's eyes was far worse than the many times he'd seen her scared. The 11-year old felt a golf ball in his throat as he confirmed his fears with himself. However, before he could speak, Lori shushed him as Luna made a second attempt to reveal what happened. She wiped her tears with her left cloth rocker bracelet.

"I walked out of my room to head downstairs, and that's when I saw..." Luna said before slowly pointing towards the closet door down the hall. She wasn't the best when it came to recovering from frightening events. Everyone's eyes widened as they slowly turned to look where she pointed. The closet door was closed shut, but that wasn't the first thing everyone noticed. Luan stood nearly three feet away from the closet door. She was frozen in place as her bottom lip quivered. She tried to hold back her tears as she thought about what Leni whispered to her during the time she laid in her arms on the floor. She barely even noticed the presence of her mother and siblings.

"Luan?" Lynn said. There was no response.

"Luan!" Lynn shouted again, this time gaining a response from her. The poor girl nearly jumped at the sound of her name. Lynn gave a look of suspicion towards her 14-year old sister.

"Something you want to tell us?" She asked impolitely. Luan looked towards the closet and took several steps back before responding.

"S-Sorry, but you don't-"

"Why were you holding Leni? What happened to her?" Lynn asked with high anticipation and her eyebrows arched downward. Lola and Lana showed their interest by nodding. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I think it's better that I don't tell you." Luan responded as she contemplated what Luna told her before the incident. It all made sense to her.

Lynn lacked knowledge of the realization Lincoln and a couple of his sisters knew, which is why she created a wild assumption about what occurred, quite similar to a time she accused Lincoln for being a bad luck charm.

"Why can't you tell us?" The twins asked in unison.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lynn responded before giving Luan an angry glare. "Luan clearly did something to her!"

Mixed emotions could be felt in the group. Some immediately gasped in surprise, thinking back to times Luan had gone too far with her pranks and gags. Quite logical that some would be upset and quick to point the finger when someone was hurt, but Lincoln knew Lynn bashing Luan was all wrong.

"What do you mean by that?" Luan asked in a sanctimonious tone, soon on the verge of becoming defensive. Lynn took a few steps towards her and planted her feet. Anger was written all over her face.

"Leni laying on the ground like that, it was one of your non-funny gags!" Lynn shouted.

"What?! No Lynn, there were no pranks." The 14-year old responded.

"Lies!" Lynn stated with a wry grin. "It was only a matter of time before you'd end up hurting someone with one of your stupid pranks."

Lynn held her glare as Luan couldn't believe her ears. She had witnessed something that would possibly haunt her forever. The image of her sister helpless, struggling to breathe and frightened, manifested Luna and Luan's minds. It subsequently made Luna far too terror-struck to speak of the incident and Luan believe something she always thought was a myth. The only thing that took the horror off Luan's mind for a brief moment was Lynn's hurtful accusation. Before Luna could defend her sister, Luan burst into tears and ran towards her and Luna's bedroom. The only sound that was heard over her crying was the slam of the bedroom door behind her. In response, Luna stepped away from everyone and attempted to regain her normal posture. She boldly looked Lynn in the eye while standing less than a foot away from her. The entire group, including Rita and Lori were emotionally shook.

"There are many times you've made claims about people that stuck for a good while. Dang it, one of them nearly had Lincoln in a putrid squirrel costume for the longest!" Luna stated while red in the face. This wasn't a time for anyone to interrupt.

"Wait, hold on-" Lynn began to argue.

"I'm not finished." Luna shot back. "You've done this too many times, like what's next, are you also going to accuse me of hurting poor Leni?"

"I don't know, did you?" Lynn mumbled.

Lynn tried to continue looking away, but to no avail. Luna violently grabbed her sister by the jaw to make her look at her. Because Lynn was nearly a foot shorter, she looked up at Luna.

"So listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once." Luna stated articulately. "Luan would never hurt anyone, but I'm not sure you could say the same for yourself. I saw what happened to Leni, and..." Luna stated before she felt her eyes water. "Luan had nothing to do with it, she helped her!" She stated, now having a raspy voice weaker than usual.

Those in the group could hardly control their emotions. All they could do was wipe their eyes as Luna let go of her sister's face. Lynn backed away and looked down for a few seconds. After she thought of her sisters words and contemplated some things, she looked up again. It had now occurred to her how insensitive she was.

"You're right." She sighed with a look of defeat. "What I said was wrong...and I owe her an apology."

"A sincere one." Rita responded.

"Genuinely." Lynn said while looking down at a new sports jersey she was wearing. Lynn, being the confident being that she was, everyone watched as she walked towards the aforementioned bedroom door.

"Luan? Luan, it's me, Lynn." She said, only to receive no response. She tried this a few more times before a hand touched her shoulder.

"You should speak to her later." Lincoln said in a soft tone. Lynn nodded and rejoined the group. Nothing could be heard at the first floor of the cottage as Lincoln turned to look at the second floor closet for a short moment. An idea came into mind.

"There's something I'd like to bring up." Lincoln announced in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Lincoln?" Rita and Lori nearly said in unison.

"I know why Luna was too scared to reveal what she saw." Lincoln said with a stare. "Whatever happened to Leni was something out of our control."

Those listening gave each other looks of confusion as they tried to understand what Lincoln was alluding to. The boy took a deep breath.

"Remember our sibling meeting nearly two nights ago?" He asked. Lola and Lana gave each other a side glance. Besides Rita, everyone else nodded.

"What pushed me in that hallway during our first day here must've had something to do with it." He stated as he felt his body react unpleasantly. He grabbed his forearms as a response to feeling goosebumps.

"Lincoln, what are you saying? Please tell us already." Rita said, now desperate for an explanation for what happened to Leni. Lincoln could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"The things Lucy believes isn't just her imagination running wild." The 11-year old gulped. "They're real."

Lola and Lana had fear in their eyes that could be seen from a mile away. At the moment, Lincoln's discomforting claim couldn't be denied. The terror they initially saw in Luna was something that couldn't be forgotten and saying it out loud nearly solidified any creepy superstitions.

* * *

 _The tapping of swift breezes could be heard from outside the window as Lincoln watched the night sky from his new bedroom. It was faint and calm and he did not mind. The view was something he'd miss, but his attention was taken when his alarm watch went off._

 _"Well would you look at the time." He said before closing his curtains and adjusting his sheets to call it a night. It was that very moment he heard a blood curdling scream from somewhere in the cottage. It was shortly followed by a yell for help._

 _It was a distant voice of a female. Lincoln didn't recognize the voice because of how unexpected it was. He stood near his window, now on edge and facing his bedroom door from across the room. Feeling startled, he slowly looked out the window, but saw no one. He hoped he didn't hear the voice again._

 _"LINCOLN, HELP!" The voice screamed again. It was much louder and more articulate._

 _Lincoln was taken aback by the cry for help. After realizing who it was, he carefully grabbed a baseball bat he found underneath his bed. Slightly crouched, he slowly and apprehensively walked towards his door with caution. Instinctively, Lincoln gripped the wooden bat tightly and opened his door. He could barely see a foot in front of him. Knowing a staircase was just feet away, he moved at the speed of molasses to prevent an injury. He soon noticed a dim light in the distance, a light hhe could see through the banister bars on a railing. It was at the bottom of the stairs. He prepared himself to take his first step down the stairs when the voice cried out to him one last time. The person seemed to be closer to Lincoln's location. He fumbled his bat and nearly dropped it after hearing the yell. He was visibly shaking and beyond nervous. He once again gripped his bat and finally took his first step down the stairs. From where he stood he could see the first floor foyer and it's entirety. The wooden floor that once looked freshly waxed was now dirty and filled with scratches. However, what seemed alarming has how the scratches were parallel._

 _"What...why do they look like claw marks?" Lincoln whispered to himself before he heard a scream much like the first one, but much louder. He inhaled and bolted for the bottom floor._

 _"Lynn, I'm coming!" He yelled defiantly. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, he looked around for her. It was from there that he felt a force push him up the stairs. It was an invisible force, much like the one that shoved him to the ground days earlier. He yelled out of fear and gripped the railing, but was only able to hold on for a few seconds before he was violently thrown into his room._

 _Lincoln struggled to stand after slamming into a wall. He gripped the side of his bed frame and after much effort, he stood to his feet. It was just a short moment later when he began to notice the walls in his room become a bright red. The walls were bright enough for him to see his bedroom door, which was now closed shut. After thinking about his sister and his feeling of trepidation, he ran for the door._

 _He turned the knob back and forth, only to realize it was now locked. It didn't quite make sense why the lock was on the outside, but it didn't stop him from being the one to cry out for help._

 _"HELP! HELP! HELP!" He repeated before hearing no response._

 _Right when he was going to make another attempt to yell, the walls in his room slowly began to close in on him. The 11-year old freaked and took a try at the door one last time, but to no avail. The aforementioned bat was nowhere to be seen as he was left helpless. He ran to the center of the room and huddled with a blanket he grabbed from his bed. He put it over his head and held his knees to his chest tightly as the walls continued to close in._

 _"No no no no no.." He repeated as the dimensions of the room became smaller and smaller. There was nothing he could do._

Lincoln rose from his bed at the speed of sound and threw his silk covers to the floor. He was hyperventilating and had a hand to his chest as sweat covered his forehead. His heart was pounding like a fist to a door. He attempted to rid his eyes of crust when he took a look around. His walls were the dark blue they were when he first arrived to the cottage and nothing in the room was different from the way it was before he went to sleep.

He took deep breaths and looked at his door.

 _The correct side of the knob is facing me, like it should._ He thought with a sigh of relief. It was the middle of the night, around 3am, but he was surely done with sleeping.

* * *

The words Lincoln told everyone after the scare involving Leni sparked multiple reactions. He wasn't sure if Rita had told the father of the family, but he hoped his younger sisters weren't deeply unsettled after seeing how they reacted. He was sure everyone interpreted his words differently. He didn't want his paranoia to get the best of him, but he knew some occurrences were to odd to dismiss.

It had been several hours since Lincoln's frightening nightmare. The smell of fresh breakfast reached his nose as he watched the vacation home chef flip pancakes and batter eggs at once. Upon reaching the kitchen, he was relieved to see the floors were as nice as they were the previous night. After the chef placed the eggs in a pan, he elegantly put two pancakes on a plate with syrup, whipped cream and strawberries.

"Here you go, boy." The Italian cook said as he handed the plate to the 11-year old. He sat at the kitchen island and took a bite.

"Wow..yum. These could compete with IHOP." He said with his mouth full. The chef smiled.

"Please, chew with your mouth closed." He responded before attending the eggs and pancakes. In just seconds, Lincoln placed the plate in a sink.

"Hey, I'd like to join you." Lincoln said to the chef. The man turned around and brushed his mustache with his fingers.

"If your parents are okay with it, you can help. Just grab an apron, _Capire_?"

"Won't be a problem." Lincoln replied as he tried to take his mind off of the recent unspeakable events.

Lincoln began walking towards the spiral staircase when he noticed his parents' bedroom door cracked open. He'd been curious for hours as to what emotional and physical condition his sister was in. Leni had slept with Rita and Lynn Sr. the most recent night. It usually took Leni the longest to recover from frightening experiences, but all the couple could hope was that she would recover.

He slowly peaked inside and saw his parents conversing with looks of confusion and worry. Leni had dried tears on her face while resting her head on her father's shoulder. She sat between them, now wearing one-piece seafoam green pajamas. They spoke quietly, but nonetheless showed a lot of emotion and arm movements. At one point, Rita rapidly waved her arms over her head. On a positive note, she appeared to have obtained no injuries.

Lincoln sighed and walked away from the door with many questions in mind. What actually happened to Leni? What were his parents discussing? Was there any initiative on leaving the vacation home? At a time a boy his age should be living blissfully, he was contemplating ways to keep everyone safe and make sense out of the bewildering incidences.

Lynn had the flat screen in the living room at a considerably high volume as she watched an encore of a sports game. She wore a multicolored soccor jersey and gym shorts. Lana and Lola sat to her left while Lisa sat on her right.

"Yes! Gooooooaaaal!" The sports fanatic yelled with excitement.

"You see guys? This is why you should watch and play sports, it's an escape from the real world." Lynn said, sounding like a saleswoman. Lisa closed a cardiology textbook she was reading and looked towards Lynn.

"Perhaps, but people typically watch sports because brain cells called mirror neurons are activated when people watch or participate in sports activities." Lisa stated. "This allows a feeling of empathy. Understand?"

Lynn sat perplexed. "Yeah...sure I do."

Lisa sighed and proceeded back to her initial activity. "Another confounding look, typical."

Lynn gave a sarcastic laugh before looking towards her twin sisters. They sat next to one another with their hands folded. One would assume they were just bored or tired due to it being morning, but Lynn knew her sisters as well as anyone. She noticed a look of pensive sadness in their eyes as they seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey you two, what's with the depressing looks?" She asked in a cheery tone.

The polar opposites barely budged as Lynn realized something was troubling them. She turned off the soccer game and sat a little closer in an attempt to be comforting.

"Let it out. What's wrong?"

Lana looked up towards her big sister. "We couldn't sleep."

Lynn felt their problem was ironic. According to her, anyone could sleep well in a great atmosphere the cottage created. A couple seconds passed when another thought came in mind.

"Ohh, I see. Is this about Leni?" She asked.

"Yes!" Lola yelled before covering her mouth. "Also how crazy Luna acted."

Lynn felt bad about how she treated Luan the previous night. Leni crying in their dad's arms would be a reoccurring thought throughout the day, but she had forgotten about what Lincoln announced to everyone. It was a different story for the Loud twins.

"Well-" Lynn started before she was interrupted with a mood-changing question.

"Do you think-" Lana paused. "You think Lincoln was right about what he told us?"

The 13-year old thought for a moment before she grew irritated.

"Lori thought what happened to Linky was a prank during our sibling meeting, but after seeing Leni, are they real, Lynn?" Lola asked with wide eyes.

"Its that what this is about?" Lynn said a little louder. "Forget about what he said."

"But he said..." Lola paused.

"Never mind what he said."

"Do ghosts really exist?" The twins asked in unison.

Lynn tightened her fist for a moment before trying to rid herself of her growing anger. She knelt in front of the two girls and looked them in the eye. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened to Leni, but whatever it was, it was probably bad." Lynn said before realizing her poor choice of words. The twins looked around and hugged each other tightly in response.

"Look, don't believe what Lincoln said because he decided to watch another scary movie without letting anyone know first. There's nothing to be afraid of." She said softly.

"After the way Luan reacted to what you told her yesterday, it was clear she did nothing wrong." Lana said before letting go of Lola.

"Yeah, I know.." Lynn said with a feeling of remorse."

"But Linky always protects us, despite how pesty he can be sometimes. Shouldn't we be scared if he is?" Lola asked.

Lynn rolled her eyes, which went undetected by the twins.

"That's a bad way to think. He just wants to go home, I guess." She responded with a look of disgust. The athlete was confused and upset as to why Lincoln would want to leave such a place. The place was beyond accommodating. She didn't want something she believed was false to ruin their summer break.

"Did you say sorry to Luan?" Lola questioned.

"Yeah." Lynn responded with an unusually shaky voice.

Lola nodded and stood from the sofa before facing a hallway to a bathroom. It was passed the staircase about 30 feet away. It was the hallway Lincoln was pushed down just hours after arriving to the cottage from the airport. She gulped and looked towards her babysitter. Wendy sat in an armchair while holding Lily. She noticed how uncomfortable Lola looked as she approached her. The inspiring princess touched her hand and pointed towards the master bathroom down the hall. Wendy smiled and sat Lily in the chair.

"I'll be right back, okay giggles?" Wendy said to Lily in a happy tone. Lily laughed and gurgled in response. The baby of the family always had a good time with Wendy since she often had her full attention. After this, Lola slowly walked down the hall while holding Wendy's hand.

"Don't worry kid." Wendy said, which made Lola look up.

"Your sis Leni, I'm sure she'll be okay." The older teenager assured. This brought a smile out of Lola.

* * *

About an hour later, Lincoln was done cooking and placed his pancake batter-covered apron in a laundry room. His time with the chef was quite relaxing. It was time he spent not thinking about his fears and his sleepless nights.

The weather was great almost all times of the day for the Loud family. It was one of the things Lincoln knew he'd miss after leaving the cottage, which he hoped wouldn't be too soon. Unfortunately, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with all the positives and negatives of the house. He took a step outside to witness the view. From the back of the house was a paved trail to a nearby lake, Plasma Lake. He remembered walking there with Luna the first day they arrived. The beach seemed so alive when the Loud siblings were having fun in the water, but one wouldn't be able to tell now. Lincoln walked down the trail when he heard a feminine voice call out to him. He immediately thought about the events of his most recent dream; the screams, specifically the one of his name. He gasped and turned around in an instant.

"Woah, didn't mean to startle you like that, Lincoln." Lori said in a calm tone. She wore a blue summer dress with her hair in a bun as she laid on a white wooden beach chair.

"Sorry about that." He responded before taking a seat next to her.

"It's fine." She replied before taking a sip of a smoothie. She opened a cooler that was next to her and offered her brother some drinks.

"Soda, Smoothie, Punch?"

"Umm, smoothie. It's been a year since I had one." He responded before Lori handed him a large cup with a lid and straw. The cup was filled to the rim. There were even chunks of coconut and strawberry inside. He took a sip that almost instantly took his taste buds to a new world.

"Wow Lori, where did you get this?" He asked as he continued sipping the cold beverage.

"It's one of Leni's recipes. She taught me how to make smoothies back in Royal Woods, so I took it upon myself to make some. You need real ingredients to make a smoothie sing." She said with pride.

Lori watched as Lincoln sat the cup on a small table between the two. He looked down and put a fist to his mouth. He couldn't get the recent events out of his mind. An attempt to evade himself of the negative thoughts by going outside failed. Knowing something was troubling him, Lori turned to face him.

"What's on your mind Lincoln?" She asked.

"The beach..it's empty." He responded before looking back at the house. "I had higher hopes."

"I know, it was literally unsettling how nobody had an explanation for Leni lying on the floor like that." Lori said with slight aggression. "Do you think Luan did something?"

"No, of course not. Her pranks never left anyone crying or hurt, so why would she do it now." Lincoln stated, his brow ridge arched downward.

"That's true." Lori said before a short moment of silence.

"Listen. I'm sorry about lashing out on you like that yesterday." Lori said calmly. Lincoln nodded.

"It's just, I don't like seeing Leni scared. I'm glad she wasn't present when you mentioned your belief of the paranormal. I haven't seen Leni that frightened in years."

Lincoln gulped and held eye contact with her. "What do you mean, _in years_?" He emphasized. Lori turned to face him.

"Well, many of us know about Leni being spooked easily, but she wasn't always that way."

Lincoln nodded with interest.

"When we were young, around the time you were born, she was the one who would protect me from my fears." Lori said articulately. "She was the brave one for years, until she experienced something atrocious.."

* * *

Eleven years ago, life at the Loud residence was quite different. Because there were only five loud children and one on the way, everyone had their own bedrooms and the house was in much better condition. The kids were young and the house was much more organized, so anything that would go missing or abnormalities wouldn't be ignored by the Loud parents. At the time, Lori had fears like many other young children, such as a fear of insects, or clowns. Anytime she was scared, Leni would come to the rescue. She'd explain how clowns were just family members dressed up for their younger sister's parties, or let insects seen outdoors crawl on her hand. Being best friends and having a very close resemblance at ages 5 and 6, they were like peas in a pod.

The two girls lived at 1216 Franklin Avenue as long as they could remember. They were always more than happy to welcome their new siblings into their lives. They never experienced any real discomfort. However, as of late, they started noticing things weren't right. Things around the house would move or just disappear. Because Lori was the only child enrolled in a school, she would come home and notice a disturbance in her bedding, even after seeing her parents fix her sheets hours earlier. What really seemed odd was the sounds the two heard at night. Leni's room had thin walls and Lori slept in the room with a large ceiling vent, the room she would soon share with her younger sister. One night, Lori could've sworn she heard whispering, a voice she couldn't recognize.

Tonight, Lori and Leni were playing with their doll set. It was new and quite captivating due to it's size. Besides Rita and Lynn Sr., Leni was the only one tall enough to reach the highest level of the doll house.

"Wow Leni, you even got the doll to stand up." Lori said in a high-pitched voice. "I just can't reach it."

Leni giggled in an even higher pitch. She had a chocolate milk on a small table near an air duct.

"It's okay, mommy said something about..early g-growth?" She said as she took the dolls Lori handed her and placed them on top of the toy house. The two continued talking before Lynn Sr. came to the doorway.

"Okay girls, it's getting late." He said before the two pleaded for a little more time together.

"Please, a little longer?!" Leni asked with her hands together.

"Literally, just five more minutes? Please?" Lori added.

"Literally? Never heard someone your age use that word, but since you asked so nicely and it's a Friday night, sure."

"Thanks!" The two said in unison before Lynn Sr. left the room. The girls continued what they were doing before a nearby thud grabbed their attention. The thud wasn't loud, but it came from an area in the room where there were no windows. They turned around.

"What was that?" Lori asked.

"I don't-" Leni replied before hearing another thud. It was shortly after the carpet in the area they were looking at began to stain. The two gasped.

"Eek! You don't think it's a spider, right?" Lori asked.

"Nope. Spiders are quiet, and they're nice." Leni responded in a calm tone. What she saw next was confusing in the least.

"My chocolate milk, what happened to it?" Leni asked. Lori shrugged.

"It was right there, it-" Leni said before something hooked her.

The carpet stain was a result from her chocolate milk leaking from a nearby air duct. The yoo-hoo milk carton was nowhere to be seen. What stunned her the most was the vent gate no longer in place. It was nearly three feet away from where it previously was. As Lori crouched behind her, Leni carefully looked inside the vent. There was a small puddle of milk with a few drops further down the air duct.

"Did you do that?" Leni asked accusingly.

"What? No, but I did see a mouse the other day, maybe that's what took your milk." She responded. The two looked back at eachother, then inside the vent. It was apparent something stolen her drink, that something was there.

"Sorry, Leni." Lori said before yawning. "Goodnight hug, little sis?"

"Goodnight." Leni replied before hugging her elder sister. Lori smiled and exited the bedroom. Leni thought to tell her parents about her chocolate milk, but she dismissed it after grabbing a dirty shirt and cleaning the spillage.

Later that night, Leni began to experience paranoia after hearing sounds near the air duct. She laid in her bed and faced where the sounds were coming from, but couldn't see due to how dark the room was. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear the vent gate being dragged due to the carpet muffling the sound. Once she heard a slight bang, like the sound of metal hitting something, she jumped from her bed and ran to the light switch. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but when she could see clearly, she was shocked to notice the vent covering the duct. The thought of it being in a different place from where she last saw it gave her a troubling feeling. She checked around the room to make sure nobody was there. She imagined if it moved by itself, but Lori once told her it wasn't possible for things to move on their own. She noticed nothing else seemed suspicious or out of place. Besides the air duct, everything seemed exactly like it should be.

The 5-year old let it go for the next several weeks, despite the disappearing pillow or the occasionally misplaced toothbrush and shoe. Almost everyday, she'd hear Lori complain about misplaced items and a strange odor in the air. Lori didn't want to frighten the one that protected her from her suspicions, but after telling Leni about hearing whispering at night, the two decided to tell their parents. For a couple days, Lynn Sr. and Rita kept a close eye on things. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, and because they both worked and had a babysitter at the time, the problem was disregarded.

Another week went by and things began to worsen. Food items, clothing and even electronics, such as a TV remote would go missing. Lori found it a challenge to sleep, but Leni remained brave and tried her best to avoid dwelling over the topic.

It was late night Saturday when Leni decided to bunk with Lori to help her sleep. In the middle of the night, however, Leni woke to the sound of metal hitting the floor. Knowing Lori was by her side and both parents were asleep, she developed a feeling that was very unfamiliar to her: fear. She was no longer only skeptical or anxious, but scared. After hearing the noise that stunned her, she began to smell a strange odor in the room, one like Lori mentioned. She slowly covered her head with her blankets as she heard slow movement on the opposite side of the room. The floor creaked to the sound of footsteps as Leni nearly shook in her vertical position. The anxiety soon took control of her. She took a peak in the direction of the noise, but saw only darkness. She went back to her regular sleeping position, and dozed off.

Two hours later, she woke up again, now sweating and confused. She looked around and Lori was still by her side. Right when she exhaled with a feeling of relief, the bedroom door slowly opened. She wiped her eyes, expecting to see her mom or dad, but the door just stayed cracked. She remained calm, until she saw something that was crouched down enter the room. In an attempt to protect herself from the unknown, she immediately covered herself with her bedding. She was breathing heavily and tried to stay as still as possible, but the sound of footsteps began to amplify and the odor strengthened.. She looked up and what became very visible was a man, a very frail man, starring right at her. He looked awfully unkempt and stank, put the part Leni would never forget was when he smiled with an lack of emotion and whispered "Sweet dreams."

Leni's alarming screams traveled throughout the house. There was crying from the younger siblings in the neighboring rooms when Lynn Sr. and Rita came running into Lori's room. Leni was still hysterical by the time her parents came to see what was wrong. Lori woke from the screaming and the light being turned on. She sat befuddled behind her sister.

* * *

"It didn't take long for me to realize that she figured out why everything was literally disappearing. The squatter had been in our house for almost half a year, without anyone spotting the bastard." Lori voiced while starring out at the lake. "Leni kept yelling about how she saw him, it was as if he disappeared. Our sister never saw him again, but that experience definitely was the reason for her not sleeping for months."

Lincoln was struck by the words Lori had told him. He never would've guessed his family would've been victims to something like that. He thought about how Leni was much more easily frightened than the average person. It made sense now. He finally took his eyes off her after being captivated for so long.

"Wow.. I guess that's why dad was so strict about our home security." Lincoln said.

"Certainly. A man we never knew existed ate our food, used our shower and lived in our home for half a year."

Lincoln thought about the relevance of the revealing story and the situation in their vacation cottage.

"What happened to Leni yesterday...do you think she'll be worse." Lincoln asked. Lori turned to look at him. She covered her eyes to hide her tears.

"We still don't know what happened to her last night, but the look on her face when she was in Luan's arms was just like it was eleven years ago."

Lincoln continued listening while handing Lori his t-shirt.

"It's clean, trust me." Lincoln encouraged.

Lori nodded and wiped her tears away with the white t-shirt.

"Her experience was the reason why I yelled at you yesterday. I just don't want her...like that again." Lori said before standing up. Lincoln did the same. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about the claim you made, but I know this isn't a squatter's doing. Were still yet to know how mom feels about all this." Lori said before hugging her brother tightly. Lincoln didn't know what to do next, but if an explanation wasn't found for what happened to Leni soon, a decision would be made on whether they stay at the cottage or not. The cottage was dreamy, but a few people besides Lincoln could argue that something was terribly wrong. It stressed him out to know there was always a catch with "good things".

Lincoln returned the nice gesture before the 17-year old began heading towards the house.

"Lori, one more thing." He said before she turned around.

"Why didn't you eat my pancakes? Everyone loved them." He asked. Lori smiled.

"I've been watching my figure. I'm sure they were delicious." Lori replied with a grin before heading towards the pool. It was the only attraction the real estate agent didn't bother mentioning.

Lincoln was now left alone with his thoughts. He feared the man Leni saw wasn't nearly as bad as what they were currently facing. It was something beyond comprehension, something even Lisa couldn't explain. The conversation didn't give him the feeling of serenity he desperately needed. The more time he spent away from home, the more breezes began to sound like whispers, the more difficult it became for him to control his stress. Simply having a good time was no longer elementary. The 11-year old was slowly descending into madness.

He began to put his shirt back on when he noticed someone else was outside besides him and Lori. It was one of his sisters who sat at a dock on a lake. She was alone and being that her head was down, he could tell she was in deep thought. Knowing it was a time of need for her, Lincoln began making his way down the paved trail towards the lake.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hoped you enjoyed it. As you can guess, everyone is equally affected by what recently happened to Leni, they just have different ways of showing it. Next chapter, Lincoln will learn something else about one of the girls that will soon lead to a turning point. If you like the bond Luna and Lincoln have, or action in general, the next chapter is for you. Speaking of the next submission, I hope to release it in the next two weeks. Until then, see ya.


	7. Joker in the Pack

**Author's Note:** Last time, Lincoln seemed a bit shook after hearing Lori's story about Leni, but that's not the last revelation he will face before the sun sets. What will his parents do? What ideas does he or his sisters have in mind? Will his anxiety worsen? Hopefully not, but only time will tell.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 7: Joker In The Pack**

* * *

When there ever was a problem among the Loud family, whether it was about room placement or deciding where to vacation, Lincoln always had a solution. Even though some of his past plans were far-fetched to some of his siblings, the way he tried to accommodate them was one of the things they loved most about him. Alas, Lincoln ultimately came face to face with a quandary that one would probably never recover from. At a time like this, he didn't have his buddy Clyde to help him. It was a time he had to deeply converse with his sisters about the happenings in the house.

Lincoln sat next to one of the girls that witnessed what happened to his second eldest sister. Luna hadn't been her cheery self since the incident. She had a feeling of despondence and consternation written all over her as she starred deeply into her reflection in the lake. She wasn't in her usual attire, as she wore a grey t shirt over a long sleeve stripped shirt with jeans. The roadie wasn't writing lyrics for a song or enjoying the summer weather. Instead, she slowly strummed on an acoustic guitar with the constant reoccurring images of what she witnessed, haunting her. Turning her head, she saw him place his right hand on the strings of her guitar.

She sighed. "Hey dude."

Lincoln moved his hand away. "How are you holding up?"

"Not well, as one could tell." She said before messing up a chord. "Dang it!"

Lincoln refrained himself from chuckling. "Could you stop strumming for a moment, we really need to talk."

"Sure, what about?"

"Leni's still distraught over.. you know, and Lori is worried sick, but you saw what happened. You gotta tell me."

Luna felt butterflies in her stomach. "No can do dude, you'll end up havin' sleepless nights."

"But you have to, I-"

"No way little bro, not happening." Luna interrupted before strumming down on all 6 strings.

"Luna, just tell me, I'll be fine." Lincoln pleaded before hearing louder guitar chords in response. He asked her a couple more times, only to hear her yell over him. Rather surprised of his sister's abnormal behavior and realizing yelling back wouldn't work, he had finally lost his patience. With swift arm movements, he stood, grabbed the guitar from his sister and launched it like a football into the lake.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! That was a limited edition D-21!" Luna bitterly yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm glad to have your full attention!" Lincoln replied, re-obtaining his cool.

Luna starred at her guitar for a brief moment, which was now at least 60 feet away. Luna then gave Lincoln a glare. His first instinct was to run as he would expect a beating, but he couldn't ignore the importance of everyone's safety. After a short while, she looked away and sat back down. Lincoln followed suit.

"Luan. She didn't want me to tell you this, it was confidential."

"Wait, you spoke to her since yesterday?"

"We do share a room, dude." Luna responded.

Lincoln nodded. "Right. Since it's only between you two.."

"Woah little bro, after what you just did, you're surely hearin' what happened." She said, sounding a little cross. "But it's alright to cry if you're spooked."

Lincoln gave her a wry laugh and a nervous look.

Luna looked towards the lake. "Initially, Luan and I were talking about... the noises you and I heard the other night. We both agreed on tellin' everyone else about your belief, so we exited the room, and there it was."

Lincoln gasped. "You s-saw it?"

"Heavens no, I would've screamed a lot louder if so."

Lincoln prepared himself. "What _did_ you see?"

Luna had to control herself as she began to relive the moment.

She looked her brother deep down. "She was off the ground, and appeared... asphyxiated, as if she was choking. Luan and I talked all night. We don't know much, but one thing's for sure. It's evil, and it's out to get us."

Lincoln was severely shook in the least. It sounded way worse than being pushed to the floor. For one, he was able to breathe during the ordeal. He though nothing could cap what he heard from the 15-year old, until he heard her next words.

"Also." Luna hesitated. "There's something you should know about Luan."

"What now?! Did something happen last night?" Lincoln asked, triggering memories of his unpleasant dream.

"No, it's actually something health-wise. It would be cool if you don't think any different of her, she can't control it."

Lincoln was used to hearing shocking facts about people he'd known for awhile, but what Luna revealed to him next was the frosting on the cake. Needless to say, he couldn't be more wrong about everyone's welfare being top priority.

* * *

The day went, revealingly enough, with no incident. Besides Leni not wanting to leave the comfort of her parents' bedroom and Luan wanting to be alone, the majority spent most of their time outside. It allowed them to take their mind off of things, to distract themselves from their feelings of dismay. Lincoln stayed out the longest, in which he didn't go back inside til the evening. Throughout the day, he ate from Lori's cooler, and he was just in time for the chaos. He was barely at the end of the foyer when he heard yelling from the living room.

"I apologized to her, okay?!" Lynn yelled.

"Then why is she still hiding in her room?" Lola asked, demanding an answer.

"I don't see you trying to comfort her." Lynn retorted.

"Well...ugh!" Lola yelled before storming off towards the back exit of the house. Lana and Wendy followed her.

Lincoln wanted to avoid a confrontation, but telling by the sound of things, it was only going to get worse. He stepped out from a wall he hid behind and approached them. Everyone except a few were present. Before he could get a word out, Lynn stopped him.

"You!" Lynn started as she stood from her seat.

Instant regret.

"Lynn Jr." Rita ordered. "Sit back down, being angry isn't going to solve anything."

"Thanks for scaring everyone with your fake story, Lincoln. Now everyone believes they're real, thanks to you." The athlete ranted.

"It's not like that, L-Luna told me what happened." He responded while looking at Luna.

"Yeah.." Lynn sighed before giving her brother a look of vexation. "She also told us about your little scare the other night."

Lincoln and Luna glanced at each other with looks of embarrassment.

Lynn Sr. chimed in. "Lincoln. It's okay if you feel uncomfortable sleeping in a new environment, it's natural. You know, the first time I ever visited this island-"

"I know what I saw. I'm not going crazy or anything" Lincoln interrupted, now focusing his attention on Rita and Lynn Sr. He couldn't understand how they could appear to be calm after what happened. "I didn't know how to tell you, but what attacked Leni also attacked me."

This wasn't new to the Loud siblings, but Rita and Lynn Sr. jumped from their seats.

"Oh, come on! You guys are going crazy for nothing. He's nuts, and so is Luna for believing him." Lynn Jr. shouted without a care.

"I know what I saw, mate." Luna retorted with venom.

"Yeah, don't you have somewhere to be riding a bike or something." Lincoln added.

Lynn took off her helmet in disgust.

"You should've told us!" The matriarch and patriarch said in unison. "If you children aren't safe-"

They stopped dead cold in the middle of their sentence when they heard a scream come from upstairs. It was shortly followed by Lori running down the stairs at full speed. Her face was red and she was visibly shaking, as if she went outside under dressed in subzero weather. Everyone was taken aback. The eldest sister struggled to get her words out. Her speech was incoherent due to how shaken up she was. However, what caught Lincoln's eye was how Lori didn't blink once.

Lincoln assisted his parents as they helped Lori sit on one of the sofas. It took her a moment to get her thoughts together, something Lincoln and Luna understood completely. Luna stood close to her parents and Lori as Lynn Jr. stood just feet behind them, enormously baffled. After being handed a glass of water by Lisa, Lori downed it and held a hand over her chest. The anxiety felt in the room could be cut with a razor blade.

"I was doing my hair in the bathroom with the door agape. The curling iron was plugged in, and I was about to turn it off, but something I saw in the reflection of the mirror literally threw me off for a moment."

Everyone nodded in discomfort. Lynn glared at her sister, her freckled cheeks bloodshot.

"I didn't see anyone in the hall behind me, so I just packed up my stuff and left the bathroom. Afterwards, I went to my room."

Lincoln gulped as he thought how much of a bad idea that was. A new priority he had in mind: Nobody can be alone in the house. She began to shake again.

"The door.. it was closed behind me. I put on a pair of sweats and out of the blue, I begin hearing footsteps nearby. I jumped and ran to my bed after a vase fell from where I heard the sounds. It was silent for a few moments, so I slowly got off the bed. Next thing I know, I feel.."

Everyone leaned in to make sure they don't miss a word.

"I f-felt a hand touch my right shoulder, and then a voice whispered in my ear: _The bad ones are coming._

"W-What?" Rita said articulately.

"It was the voice of a young girl, like, younger than me, mom! I heard it louder two more times before I literally flipped off the bed and flung open the door." Lori said, feeling her heart racing.

Lincoln and Luna looked at each other for a brief moment before taking their turn to speak.

"Did you look behind you?" Luna questioned.

"I didn't have to."

"You see, mom, dad? It's all true. We just hope this could end." Lincoln said as calmly as possible.

"We need to take affirmative action. Rita, I'm contacting the real-estate agent pronto!" Lynn Sr. announced while fishing in his pocket for his phone. What nobody expected was to see a baseball flying towards a mirror in living room, just feet away from where Lisa sat. It shattered into pieces, catching everyone off guard. In an instant, they turned towards where the ball came from, and there stood an enraged Lynn. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were peeled.

"Lynn.. what the actual fu-"

"We're not about to leave the best freaking vacation house we ever been to because everyone's convinced that this place is haunted!"

"Honey, you JUST BROKE A MIRROR!" Rita yelled back.

"Bickering isn't going to solve this issue, but one can receive up to seven years of bad luck for doing that." Lincoln added unsurely.

Lynn Sr. was stunned by how the day had turned out, but he continued to call Mr. Masterson. The first attempt went to voicemail.

"You aren't serious, dad." Lynn said angrily.

"You seemed serious about throwing that fastball." Rita responded.

"But you know Lori has issues with hearing voices."

Lori was being comforted by Luna when she turned around at the mention of her name.

"I literally do not."

"You _literally_ do. Anyone remember that time she was jealous of Leni getting too much attention from that kid Clyde? She was talking to herself in the bathroom, then answered herself back. That one belongs in the looney bin."

"You wouldn't understand that situation, and besides, what I heard was real and very frightening! I wouldn't just make that up! Lincoln is right, at least three unpleasant things have happened in this house so far, an it's only been nearly three days! Were not crazy, but you are for actually throwing that ball in our direction." Lori said, nearly blue in the face.

"I gotta commend you dude, I only saw Leni and I was barely able to control my tears." Luna chimed in.

As Lynn was being chewed out by Rita in the kitchen, Lynn Sr. finally put his phone away after five failed attempts to reach the real estate agent. Some, such as Lincoln and Luna, couldn't agree more that it was time to leave the vacation home behind. Something seemed to happen everyday, and they feared the predicament would only worsen.

Lynn Sr. nervously sighed. "We can't leave unless the agent arrives."

"I must add that someone needs to speak to Lucy about this. She'd have the knowledge of such an eerie subject." Lisa stated.

"Where she at anyway?" Luna questioned.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her much either." Lincoln added.

* * *

That night, Lynn Jr. had gone to bed early. Rita told her not to complain about anything for the rest of the trip, an addition to having to help the housemaid clean the broken glass. She had a lot on her mind as she sat in the kitchen alone with the over overhead light on. She was always there for her children when something was the matter, when there was a brawl happening, or when they were scared. Whenever she teamed up with her husband, they always figured out a way to resolve issues, most issues. However, it was different now. For the second consecutive night, Lynn had to comfort his second oldest daughter back to sleep and Rita was left alone to ponder what had recently been burdening her children.

Lincoln and some of his sisters were in the library room, which had four chairs and a mahogany coffee table with a glass center. Besides the kitchen, it was the only lit room in the house. To no surprise, they couldn't bring themselves to sleep. In an attempt to distract themselves, Lincoln, Lisa and Luna agreed on playing a card game, hoping morning would arrive quickly. Lori, on the other hand, was reading a book. Like Lincoln, she was determined to keep the family safe. She felt she was responsible and old enough to protect her siblings from the anomalies.

"Hmm, I call hearts." Lincoln said as he placed down an eight card.

"Okay, mate. Ace of hearts, pick up." Luna responded.

"Well, you started the fire." Lisa responded before dropping two aces. "Lincoln, anything useful in your hand?"

"No, not really... except this last ace." He said with a grin of confidence.

Luna dropped her hand on the table. "Drats! That's what, sixteen cards I have to grab?" She asked rhetorically.

"A great way to pass the time." Lisa said with a chuckle.

"Sure." Luna responded sarcastically. "You know, Chunk is great at playing Crazy Eights. Only if he were here."

"Cool.. wait, no. We wouldn't want that." Lincoln responded while looking behind himself. Luna and Lisa did the same. They began to feel paranoid again. They were about to continue their game when their attention was drawn by Lori slamming books into a nearby shelf.

"Lori. The library room is suppose to be a _quiet_ room."

Lori approached them with a two large books in her hands, which peaked their interest. "My bad Lisa, I'm just looking for something."

"What you got there, Lori?" Lincoln questioned, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Just this book about.. well, you know." She responded before everyone felt goosebumps. Lori took a deep breath.

"One of these talk about this guy that can bust a ghost in any house. He even has useful tips, like using special guns."

The book sounded awfully familiar to him. "Is that by any chance called: Hunter Spector's guide to defeating the undead?"

"Y-Yes. How did you know?"

"He has a TV show, but all the info is fake. I'm sorry, but you might as well put it back where you found it." Lincoln sighed.

"Fine, well, maybe this will interest you." Lori responded before dropping a different book on the table. It was hardcover, had a black color and consisted of at least 400 pages. The book was also in poor condition. Dust clouds immediately rose when the book made contact. The four Loud children took a moment to clear their lungs after inhaling the dust. After a short coughing session, Luna wiped the remaining dust off the cover. They definitely were interested in this book.

"Where did you find this, behind the bookshelf, mate?." Luna said before coughing one last time.

Lincoln took a closer look. "Well, it reads-"

"History of the North Peninsula Island." Lisa finished. Everyone looked at each other before opening the book. The corners of the pages were a slight yellow and everything was written in script, as if it was the original copy of it's kind. However, the book wasn't written in chronological order. Strangely enough, it was in categories. After further observation, Lincoln realized it was the perfect book regarding their recent scares.

"This can very well tell us the history of this house. Shall we start?" He asked.

"Why would this house be mentioned in this book? This place seems fairly new." Luna said with a befuddled look. She was quickly taken aback when she noticed the light flicker on and off. She went from her lounging position to sitting with her back straight and quite tense.

"Did anyone of you catch that?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, that's normal. Perhaps, the light bulbs need to be substituted." Lisa responded.

"We should put the cards away and see what we find out." Lincoln encouraged as he quickly rushed through the table of contents pages. The quick skipping of the pages was something he'd regret sometime later. Luna nodded to both Lisa and Lincoln as Lori took a seat. It was then the lights flickered again. This time, Luna and Lori stood from their chairs and held one of their fingers up, indicating they were listening carefully for something.

"Ease your nerves, you two. Remain calm, the light bulbs just need to be replaced, again I tell you this." Lisa stated.

"But their not suppose to make sounds when they flicker." Lori said.

"It sounded like.. the light switch. Am I going crazy?" Luna added.

Everyone remained quiet for a couple minutes as they began to notice things about the room. For the first time, they began to notice how odd certain things looked. The bedrooms, kitchen and living room seemed modernized, compared to other rooms. However, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the house, especially the room they were currently in. The decorative molding, furniture and even the decorations on nearby shelves and tables seemed very different to the things they were used to seeing. Lincoln had began to question the house they currently inhabited.

He broke the silence.

"Luna, you may have been wrong about this house being new." He said before pointing to a grandfather clock and some antiques on a high shelf.

"I should've said this sooner." Lisa whispered. "Based off of my observations a couple days ago, this place may be updated, but it probably was built decades ago."

Lincoln and his two older sisters shook their heads in surprise. What else was new.

" _Probably?_ " Lori asked with clarification.

"It was certainly constructed a long time ago." Lisa replied.

The small group stood close to each other before looking around again. What Lisa stated became almost too obvious to them. Reacting to her new feeling of trepidation, Lori cleared her throat.

"I speak for everyone when I say this. It's literally time for bed." She announced with a yawn.

"Okay, but first I need to get bun-bun off the couch." Lincoln said with a look of concern. Luna and Lori looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"We've been through a lot thus far, so don't judge me, I'm only eleven." He looked down before speed-walking to the living room to retrieve his beloved stuff animal. He didn't need to undergo anymore traumatizing events.

"You sure you can sleep? W-What if something happens?" Luna asked her older sister.

"Please, please don't say that." Lori said sternly. She still hadn't fully recovered from what she had encountered earlier.

"Besides, sleep deprivation is bad for the human body, in case none of you knew that common knowledge." Lisa added before heading to the room she shared with Lily. The 11-year old had made his way back to the library room when the two teenagers slowly exited the room and headed towards the stairs. Luna turned around before noticing Lincoln wasn't behind her. She got Lori's attention and quickly ran to her brother. Lincoln stood over the coffee table as he starred at the old textbook.

"Lincoln? Come on, let's go dude." Luna anxiously whispered.

Nobody was brave enough to turn the light off, so Lincoln nodded as the two made their way to their respective rooms. He took the old black book with him.

* * *

Rita sat in one of the kitchen chairs, half asleep with her head held up with one arm. It had been three hours since the remaining Loud children called it a night, and she was the only one awake in the entire house. It was well past midnight, but that factor didn't stop her from writing in her notepad. Similar to a time she tried to write her own book, solely based on her life as a dentist, she also had a journal that she recorded her thoughts into daily.

There were a ton of things she had to figure out before she could tell herself it was time for bed. It wasn't easy figuring out a solution to a problem so unusual, frightening so peculiar, besides vacating the place. She told Lynn Sr. it would be best to leave this place as soon as possible and not wait to find out what possibly lurked in the shadows, but he didn't want to have the money spent on the vacation days be wasted. He dearly wanted to speak with Mr. Masterson, concerning the no reimbursement policy. Because that couldn't be done as of that moment, she spent her recent hours starring at her paper while tapping a pencil against her head. Every once in a while, she'd stop and read what she wrote.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, my family had another unsettling day in a place that I would consider a dream home. It's way bigger that our regular house, and nobody has yet complained about sharing rooms or having guests in the house. Other than the immense seclusion from other people, I'd buy this place in a heartbeat, if Lynn and I had the funds. At least, that's how I felt when I first saw the place. It's different now, very different. I almost cried myself to sleep when thinking about what happened with Leni, and seeing how scared Luna and Luan were only made things harder for me emotionally. I just couldn't write yesterday, which is why I'm out here so late._ _Unfortunately, today, things weren't any better. Some of the kids were too afraid to be anywhere in the house alone, Luan refused to answer to anyone that tried to speak to her and I had another argument with Lynn Jr. I hope she didn't take going to bed early too harshly, but there are bigger problems. Lincoln had experienced something that he didn't even think to tell Lynn and I about until today. Lori had also seen or heard something, and I can't help but wonder if other things happened, or will happen. I hope everyone sleeps through the night with no incident, especially Luan._

After reading this aloud to herself, Rita competently sighed before thinking to add one more sentence. She began to add on to her diary entry when the sound of something shattering hooked her attention. She was already on edge about what had been happening with her children, and she knew whatever broke wasn't outside. Out of instincts, she gripped her pencil tightly by her side as she slowly rose form her chair. She anxiously made her way out of the kitchen, one foot in front of the other. The living room was dark, but she was able to see the outlining of the furniture. Her vision finally began to adjust right before she slammed into a corner table.

"Dang it, dang it, dang it!" She whispered loudly as she clutched her knee. Hoping not to wake anyone, she turned on the living room lights and just inches in front of her was a vase, shattered in a thousand pieces. She was relieved that it wasn't one of her kids or Lynn Sr. that inadvertently hurt themselves in the dark, but that thought led to a spiral of emotions. She felt her skin crawl when she realized something else. Nobody was in sight, and she knew objects couldn't just fall on their own. Every window in the living room was closed shut. Besides, she doubted that a breeze could knock over a porcelain vase. She took a quick walk around the bottom floor of the cottage, but saw no signs of anyone in the hallway or any other rooms.

 _Okay, an object falls and breaks, things like this happen all the time._ Rita thought in an attempt to ease herself.

She quickly cleaned up the pieces and headed back to the kitchen. Right before she took her first step into the room, she was greeted by something terribly wrong. She nearly screamed and froze in place when noticing every kitchen cabinet was now open. The size of the kitchen was overwhelming to begin with, being that there were at least twelve cabinets around the room. From her still position, she looked around and once again, saw no indication that someone was near after a brief moment of breathing exercises. She had never experienced anything peculiar as this, strikingly since some of the cabinets required a ladder in order to reach, which made little sense to her.

Without question, the mother of eleven urgently trashed the broken vase and rushed to close the cabinets. She could've claimed a record for closing the cabinets as fast as she did. She only hoped it was all a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She was the only person in the entire cottage that was awake, and it scared her to no end. She only had herself and the extra sharp pencil gripped tightly in her right hand. Her diary/notepad remained where she left it, so she placed it in one of her pink robe pockets. However, it was her cellphone she had forgotten on a counter, which began to ring right when she was about to exit. Her heart rate increased slightly when she turned around to see it. In response, she speed-walked to her phone. The caller ID was one she didn't recognize. A little voice inside her head told her not to answer the call, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"H-Hello?" She said before receiving static from the other end, a sound similar to what would be heard when an old TV receives no signal or input. The white noise was eerie, but for reasons she couldn't even explain, she kept the device to her ear instead of hanging up. Over the island in the kitchen, pots and pans that hung from hooks slowly began to sway back and forth. Every window in the room was closed, and Rita was none the wiser to what was happening right behind her. She continued waiting while looking out a window. It was then she caught her reflection.

 _Hmm, I look pretty good without makeup._ She thought, before something else caught her eye. Her eyes went wider than ever as she slowly turned around to see the pots and pans swaying back and forth like pendulums.

Once she laid eyes on the swinging objects, they began to pick up speed. She kept her back to the counter, almost ready to bolt out of the house when the situation became dangerous. Once she took a step closer to an exit, the aforementioned cabinets flung open before her, one cabinet door smacking her in the head like an abusive husband. The cooking ware started banging into each other violently til one flew off. A pot with a handle went off one of the hooks and nearly struck her as it went through the window just inches away from her.

One would've thought she was going down a roller coaster drop when she screamed running to her and Lynn's bedroom. She ignored the fact that she stubbed her toe on a table while running, including the pain she felt from hitting her knee earlier. The kitchen ware stopped moving right after she was spooked. It was a moment she'd probably need therapy in order to recover from.

At that exact moment, in a bedroom not far away, was Luna. She laid in her bed when she was awoken by the scream of her mother. She didn't know it was that which caused this, in which she was used to waking up during the night. Sometimes she did it to work on her music, and other times just to grab a quick glass of milk or respond to a craving for food. She slowly sat up and wiped her eyes to rid them of crust. The room was nearly pitch black, but she had impeccable vision, to the point that an atmosphere considered "dark" wasn't difficult for her to navigate her way around.

Her eyes adjusted within seconds before something caught her attention. Her bedding was a mess, as the quilt was wrapped around her torso and her sheet was on the floor. She was always a calm sleeper, as her sheets were always neat as she slept. It was odd to her, but she took the quilt off herself and dismissed it. She shared the room with her close sister Luan. The two had very different interests, but it didn't affect their emotional band. They shared stories and confided in each other whenever then needed someone to talk to. The rock star of the family thought to have a nighttime conversation with Luan, something they often did at times. She glanced at her sister's bed when things in the house became more chaotic. She was the only one in the room.

"Luan?" She whispered before jumping from the bed. She turned on the lights to double check. She definitely was nowhere to be seen. Luna thought about where she could've gone when she began to freak out.

"She never wakes during the night, unless.. oh no no no no no..." She repeated to herself before anxiously exiting the room in a hurry. The anxiety-ridden teenager searched the entire second floor of the house for Luan, including her sibling's bedrooms, but to no avail. There was no trace of her, so without thinking, she ran to her second closest sibling.

Lincoln was sound asleep in his room. Surprisingly, he didn't hear his mother's scream and it was the first night he was sleeping adequately at the vacation home. This luck wouldn't last through the early morning as he was awaken by rapid knocking at his door. Unlike Luna, his vision wasn't as good in the dark. His bedroom door was quickly opened when he saw a figure approaching him. Almost in an instant, he brought his knees to his chest and scooted towards his headboard, shaking in fear. His sister noticed this.

"Please don't h-hurt me." He whimpered.

"Lincoln, its me, mate. It's Luna."

Thus far, his experience at this house wasn't remotely close to what he'd anticipated. At this point, he was uncertain after being on edge for so long.

"Oh yeah, what's Luna's favorite color and music idol?"

Luna could talk about her favorite music idol all day and night, but she was too urgent to find her sister. "Purple and Mick Swagger, now c'mon Lincoln!" She replied sternly.

Lincoln stopped shaking and rose from his bed.

"Heh heh, my bad. Why are you here, something happen?" He asked, dreading the idea of another fear-provoking event.

"It's Luan, she's not in the room and I can't find her. Remember what I told you earlier about what can happen when she's overly stressed?"

Lincoln nodded before realizing his sleep session was over. It was time for him to help his sisters, something he had no problem doing. He remembered how Luan felt when Lynn accused her of hurting Leni. The 14-year old was devastated, and no one besides Luna had seen her since that moment in time. She had spent the entire day in her room. Lincoln was wise enough to know many negative decisions can be made from being alone for a long period of time, especially if one is upset or depressed. He cared for his sisters equally, so it became vital that he'd find her.

Luna took a deep breath and promptly exited the room as Lincoln followed her. The two knew to stay close together. Luna double checked the bedrooms, only to see the rest of the girls sound asleep, but no Luan. In an instant, Luna pointed towards the staircase to direct Lincoln where to go next. There was light at the bottom of the spiral stairs, reminding them of the talk they had in the mini library. It was an odd staircase. Lincoln nodded to her sister, before the light reminded him of something else. In his mind, he heard the screams from his recent nightmare. They manifested his brain, almost making him relive it all. This somehow struck him more than what he encountered his first time alone in the house. It felt impossible to become acclimated to such an environment, despite it's intriguing looks. He stood at the top of the stairs.

Luna starred at him with confusion. From her perspective, he seemed to be in a trance. He stood motionless with an intense stare towards the light. All of this made her uncomfortable in the least. The scariest thing a girl her age could imagine, besides rejection, is coming face to face with the paranormal. Whatever inhabited the house had definitely made it's presence known. It had been heard and felt in more ways than one, but never seen. She knew there was a such thing as clairvoyance, which left her hoping Lincoln wasn't a medium of some kind.

She felt more worry when Lincoln's face began to change. He still kept an intense stare, but he began to look fearful, as if something was approaching him. He began to slowly open his mouth and whimper when Luna took action. To prevent things from escalating, she yelled his name in his ear while shaking him back and forth. He gasped before looking into his sister's eyes.

"Oh, man. My dream... it's like I was reliving it all. What am I going to do?"

It was an understatement that Luna strongly disliked seeing her siblings feel hopeless, especially her only brother.

"Lincoln, dude. I'm also scared shitless, but we're not going to lose our sanity while were here." Luna said reassuringly. It was easier said than done, but the love and respect the Loud siblings had for each other from time to time was nearly unbeatable. Lincoln nodded at his sister before they made their way down the staircase.

Given that a couple lights were on at the bottom floor of the house, the duo ran through the house as if there was a countdown for finding their sister. It certainly seemed this way to them. After their slight delay, Luan could've been anywhere. They ignored feelings of drowsiness by allowing their determination to take over and aimed to search every room, starting with the parent's bedroom. The room door was wide open, and upon entering, their eyes met Leni. While sucking on her thumb, she laid quietly in their parent's bed. It was a bit relieving to see her sleeping well. However, it was another thing they noticed that brought their anxiety to it's boiling point.

"W-Where's mom and dad?" Lincoln asked while feeling flustered.

"Shush!" Luna whispered. It was that instant they heard their mother's voice from down the hall. One thing Lincoln and his sisters knew about Rita was how calm she was when things got out of hand. In spite of that, she didn't sound like herself. They were too far away to hear her exact words, but she sounded delirious, almost scared out of her wits. As such, they both detected a major red flag.

"Follow me." Luna added with a serious look before the two quietly and urgently exited the master bedroom. They made their way down the hall, to the kitchen. Not wanting to walk in on anything, they stopped near a wall that accompanied the fridge. Simultaneously, they lowered their heads and listened to Rita speak with Lynn. Telling by her speech, she sounded deadly serious.

Rita stood close to her husband, nearly shaking, while Lynn Sr. leaned against the sink with a worried look, almost identical to hers moments earlier. As a way to prevent more fear from stirring up inside the Loud children, she yearned to keep the incident between the two. Unfortunately, it wasn't an easy task. The kitchen looked untouched, as if nothing had taken place, except for one obvious thing.

"So your saying a pot, a pot I repeat, flew through this window, on it's own?" He articulated his last words.

"You need to believe what I'm saying." Rita said while red in the face.

"Rita-"

"Lynn! I'm not lying." She interrupted.

He looked at the silver pot and broken glass outside the window. After the recent events and by the look of things, he believed every word. He couldn't ignore his developing stress. He placed a hand over hers and despondently looked into her eyes.

"I know.. but what about our vacation? I just.. wanted you, the kids and I to have a good time, you know? Now it's thousands of dollars wasted, and they'll be truly disappointed when we tell them-"

"We won't, dudes. At least, we'll try not to be." Luna said after stepping out from behind the wall. She received looks of shock and worried confusion from her parents.

"Sure thing, but what did I hear about cabinets violently opening and closing at once?" Lincoln added, going from sounding reassuring to fearful.

"What are you two doing out here so late, by yourselves?" Rita asked while hugging the two tightly.

"Mom, we came to look for-"

"Is anyone else with you?"

"No, we even saw Leni was sound asleep." Lincoln responded with a slight smile. That smile faded when he noticed his dad starring out the window. From Lincoln's viewpoint, Lynn Sr. looked as if he saw tanks and buzzard choppers approaching. After Rita ended the hug session, he walked towards him.

"Dad?" He asked puzzled.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Lynn said no nobody in particular.

Lincoln leaned over the sink and looked outside. It was difficult to see the lake from their location. There were many trees, and the darkness made it all the more challenging. He couldn't understand what his dad was looking at, until he spotted something peculiar. Far away, something that one would mistake for a bush or a small tree, was a figure resembling a human. It was private property, so the thought of someone unknown being in the area was alarming. He squinted harder, and that's when he saw it. The 11-year old was stunned to see the figure had a distinctive ponytail. Only one person came to mind.

"Luna, what did you say you came to look for?" Lynn Sr. asked wide-eyed.

"Oh shoot, Luan!" She responded before the two ran towards the exit and out of the house. They ran at a speed even Lynn Jr. would be impressed by. Lincoln also did the same before stopping at the storm door to look at his mother.

"We both should stay inside, especially after what happened to Leni. Her and the little ones need to be looked after."

"Are you sure, because, you know." Lincoln asked while avoiding to mention what was unpleasant.

Rita rubbed one of her forearms.

"Mom, I just need to ask you." Lincoln said before taking a couple steps towards her. The discomfort in her eyes stood out, but he couldn't live blissfully among his family members anymore. It was time he'd become aware of their family history.

"How long has this been going on with Luan?"

Rita was taken aback. She was clueless as to how he figured it out. What Luna revealed to him earlier was something she never thought to tell her son. It was very confidential, something Luan was enormously sensitive about. Just twenty-four hours ago, only three people in their family knew about it. She sighed heavily. It was for Luan's safety, it was time.

"Your sister has been a sleepwalker since she was very young. We discovered that she could perform these complex behaviors while asleep when she was four. It rarely happens, but more often than not when she's stressed or depressed. It's also an addition to her insomnia, which is why it was vital for her to arrive here with both of her prescribed pills."

Lincoln nodded as he remembered Lynn Sr. telling his sister about pills before they departed from Royal Woods.

"It's much more common in children around the twins' age, but thankfully, they sleep without incident. The day the family doctor informed your dad and I that Luan would suffer from this disorder for the rest of her life, we were brought to tears. It's the first time this has ever happened while on her meds. Your dad and I both know she'd never skip a night, and we always found the best ways for her not to find out when they happen, but somehow, she always knew."

Lincoln had never felt more sorry for one of his siblings. He even felt more blue than the time Bobby broke up with Lori because of the way he treated Ronnie Anne during their double date, an incident he was involved in. Lincoln had his head down as he took in everything.

"Originally, Luna wasn't going to find out, but it was a few years ago when she saw it herself. One night, she nearly spilled her glass of milk when she saw Luan approach her like a zombie. Personally, I believe that's why Luna is somewhat protective of her." Rita added while trying to read her son's face.

"Well, is there a reason why my hair is white?" He had to wonder.

"Sure, look at your pop-pop. His hair was always the color it is now."

Lincoln grinned before thinking about his 14-year old sister. What she was going through wasn't something that should change their relationship. Everyone has their differences, and he always knew to be accepting of them. Moreover, it was a sad, yet a relieving conversation. It allowed him to take his mind off of the things that bothered him most. Shortly after the two had spoken, Rita opened the door, allowing Luna to enter. Surely, Luan was carried in by her father as he put a finger to his lips. Everyone nodded as they quietly went to the second floor of the house.

The five entered the aforementioned sister's bedroom, which was shortly followed by Luan being gently placed on her bed. She was lying on her side as her parents, Luna and Lincoln looked at her. She slept without a sound.

"She was just inches away from walking into that lake." Lynn Sr. said quietly.

"What?!" Rita automatically yelled, causing everyone to freeze as Luan began to yawn. She opened her eyes as everyone except Rita and Lynn took a step back.

"Luan, it's okay Luan." Lynn said softly.

Her vision was temporarily blurred, as she couldn't quite make out what she was seeing. It lasted about twenty seconds before her mind drifted again. Her eyes slowly closed before she turned to her other side, her back now facing them.

"Phew." The four voiced in unison.

"Well, it's been a crazy, crazy night, and it's getting late." Rita whispered.

"Getting late?" Lincoln responded sarcastically.

"Yes." She responded, knowing the question was rhetorical. "I decided it's best I'd stay here for the remainder of the night."

They couldn't agree more that it was a smart idea and equally as safe. Because she was a caring mother, she'd intended to watch over her fourth oldest daughter til she'd wake from her sleep. Lynn grabbed a chair from the lounge area on the second floor and placed it by their beds.

"Mom, won't you fall out?" Luna asked.

"Trust me, I'm not sleeping tonight."

"We'll speak in the morning, well, later today." Lynn said before wishing the four goodnight. Soon after, he took one last look at Luan before heading downstairs. He was still shook by what happened, including what Rita told him. Rita kissed Luan on her head while Luna showed her love for Lincoln.

"You don't have to hug so tightly." Lincoln said while returning the action.

"Just my way of saying thanks, bro."

"Don't mention it, we're all family, no matter what I found out about you people." Lincoln responded, receiving a laugh from his sister.

"You said you had a dream.. you think you can sleep alright in there?" Luna asked concerned.

"That dream is permanently tattooed in my memory, but I could sleep alone. Right now, I just choose not to." He responded with a smile before leaving for a short moment to find something he brought with him. He was glad he took advice from Clyde on the account of bringing a duffel bag.

Shortly after, Luna laid in her bed while Lincoln set his bedding at the foot of one of the beds, and within minutes, they were in another world. It was the longest nights of their lives, a search for their sister whey wish to never embark on again. Rita sat in her chair, thinking about what she underwent. It was something hard to believe in the least, but her kids were the main things on her mind. As she reread her diary with a flashlight from her phone and contemplated what should happen next, she didn't hear Lincoln's bedroom door open down the hall. Every night, there's something.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, I hope that wasn't a lot to take in. Yes, I could've ended this sooner, but it was necessary for the Loud parents to finally witness something close to what has been unsettling their kids. As for Lincoln finding an appealing piece of literature, things climb from there.

One of the most difficult challenges Lincoln may face with his sisters is simply being on the same page, as you could tell by Lynn's behavior. Will everyone's reactions to the recent events affect the way they view one another? Their bonds seems strong thus far, but it only takes one decision to create a domino effect. As always, I hope you enjoyed this.


	8. Beyond the Surface

**Author's Note:** Time is flying by and the eighth submission has arrived. From Leni being secluded in a room to Luan sleepwalking, the terror some of the Loud siblings have undergone has taken it's toll on them. What will Lincoln do about all of this? Here, we will see how some of his sisters are taking the events of the past few days.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 8: Beyond the Surface**

* * *

Lynn Sr. laid aside Leni that night with many bearing thoughts. It was the first time he hadn't slept with his wife in years, as long as he could remember. It was a very different feeling, and the reasons why Rita was elsewhere made it even more challenging to sleep. His daughter's life at risk almost any given night. He couldn't bear to think about what could've happened to Luan if he hadn't look outside the window.

Once again, another attempt at a successful vacation seemed to be an epic fail so far, and eerily, for reasons he couldn't quite understand. Unlike a good percentage of his children, including the one laying aside him, he was yet to experience the terror they had undergone. What he was told about Leni's experience seemed too unreal, but the memory of Luna's yelling at the top of the stairs ached his heart. All he could do was sit where he'd usually lay and look at Leni, wondering what the reason was behind her frightening experience. He gently ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Don't you worry, Helena. When the sun rises and shines here, it'll be the start of a great day for you." He whispered before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Eventually he lied down, not to achieve sleep, but to contemplate what to do for her.

* * *

Hours went by as the rest of the family woke from their sleep. Lana and Lola were arguing about what to watch on television, Lisa was working on math equations while watching Wendy feed Lily, Lori was speaking with Bobby on a landline phone and Lynn Jr. couldn't complain about being ordered to her room ahead of schedule, as she felt more energetic from the extra hours of sleep. On the next level of the house, Lincoln slowly woke from his makeshift bed. It took him a bit to remember where he had slept, but not much longer for last night's memories to surface. Coincidentally, Luna was also waking up, and so was Luan...

Not knowing what to do, he stood up. Noticing Luna put a finger to her lips, he nodded and took a look at their mother. Rita sat in the chair, nearly asleep. It was amazing how she kept her word and stayed awake throughout the night. Luan slowly stretched like she was out of hibernation. She yelled while she yawned, causing Rita to look at her only son and Luna, then back at Luan. Her mouth was agape for almost thirty seconds before she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred at first, but it didn't last for long. She was puzzled to see three pairs of eyes starring at her with great interest.

"Morning, sweetie." Rita smiled before signalling Lincoln and Luna to remain hushed.

"Hey.. w-what are you two doing in our room?" She asked, excluding Luna.

"Did you sleep well?"

She looked at her mother. "..Yeah, I did, sort of.." She responded before noticing how Lincoln and Luna were acting. Being one of the smarter Loud sisters, she sensed something was the matter. The last time she'd spoken to her mother and brother was over a day earlier. Looking around, she took note of the chair by her bed, including the direction it faced. It was facing her. She raised a brow before turning her attention to her sheets. They seemed neat.. too neat, as if someone _put_ her there, and it wasn't the first time that happened. After looking at her mother once more, she realized what happened. It was a poor attempt to keep Luan from finding out.

She got out from under her sheets when she started to cry. Her sleep issue appeared to be worse than his mother explained. With arms wide open, Rita sat next to her and hugged her tightly, allowing Luan to relieve her pain.

She sniffed. "Two years, mom! Two years of sleeping without incident, and to think the doctor was wrong about it being life-long."

She wanted to know what she did, where she went, _who_ saw her. Believing she deserved to know, Rita told her everything, including the sum of people that knew about her sleep disorder increasing by one.

Luna hated seeing her sister like this, since they were quite close, but Lincoln knew he was on Luan's mind. He wouldn't think any different of her, but did she know that?

"Um, it's probably best I leave." He said before making his way towards the door. He didn't expect her to feel like the situation was _her_ fault.

"I'm s-sorry, Lincoln. I'm sorry that I'm like this." She weakly voiced before receiving a second hug, this time from her brother.

"No no no, don't be. None of this is your fault, and your fine the way you are. The one that brings everyone laughs. That's what defines you, it doesn't matter if you sleep walk, talk or fight. Nobody would think different of you." He replied sincerely.

Lincoln wasn't always good with words, as Luan even thought it was a skill that required a little brushing up on, but she smile couldn't deny that she appreciated every last word. However, her severe somnambulism wasn't the only thing she felt troubled about.

The 11-year old packed his bedding and exited the room with Luna, the both of them making their separate ways. Plunging into a perfectly good pool is what he had in mind before he first arrived to this place. He still wanted to do so, and he could grab his swimming trunks right now, but the house wasn't a safe place to stay. Luan still hadn't mentioned anything about Leni's incident, nor has Leni spoken to anyone since. Much plagued his mind. _Please let nothing bad happen today._

He stopped by his bedroom, just for the sake of dropping off the bedding set. The room was the way he left it: Tidy and neat. Nothing seemed off, nothing made the hair on his neck stand straight. On a nightstand was a lamp, toothbrush and a couple video games...

Wait.

 _That black textbook, where is it?_ Before he had gone to bed, he left it next to the lamp. He searched the room like someone who lost their illegal drug shipment, and it was time to sell. His heart was racing. Like a maniac, he rummaged through his the entire room. Dresser, luggage bags, closet, you name it. The item was nowhere to be seen.

He was somewhat out of breath by the time he was finished. His hair and the room was an absolute mess, but that didn't matter. That book was important to him. He felt it had all the answers to the crap his family was going through. It was possible he was wrong about where he placed it, but he was certain it was right next to his bed. It couldn't have grown legs and walk away. Lincoln only hoped someone took it, but deep down, he felt that wasn't it.

"Lincoln?" Luna voiced from down the hall.

Lincoln poked his head out when Luna stopped by his door. She looked uneasy, as any little thing seemed to put them on edge. Lincoln couldn't hide the worry in his eyes, especially since Luna was one of his closest siblings.

"You heard that loud banging, what's with that?"

"Oh my bad Luna, that was me."

Luna looked both directions in the hall before entering. "Dang, dude. Why is your mattress on it's side?" She asked, feeling puzzled. She was relieved the banging wasn't a distress call of some kind.

"Remember that old book Lori found last night? I left it _right_ here, but it's like it freaking disappeared." He responded, feeling a bit crazy.

"Are you certain you left it there? You've no idea how many times I've lost my drum sticks, you probably just forgot where you left it."

Lincoln was quite certain. After a thorough search throughout the bedroom and library, they were exhausted as their stomachs yearned for breakfast. Determination to find answers drove him further, only for no results. Things were often nuts at Casa Loud, but they surely missed their home life.

In the kitchen, they took their seats next to Lori and chose whatever cereal they favored. Lori was lost in her bowl, giving no indication that she was aware of their presence. Raising a Cheerios box, he poured some into his porcelain bowl. She looked at him and gasped before exhaling.

"Lori?"

"Wha-oh, I'm okay."

Lincoln was having one of his gut feelings.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. He tried not to mention her recent scare.

"My phone, and Bobby.. I miss them!" The oldest said before going into a yelling fit.

Not the answer he was expecting.

Luna tried to calm her down. It had been anything but an enjoyable vacation thus far. Something nightmarish is what they've been dealing with, and the problem could escalate. A sleepless night was one thing, but a full-on attack and Luan inadvertently endangering herself at night was a no-no. They needed some reassurance, to keep their heads above water.

Just like the arcade, maybe they just needed some time out, a few moments to breathe in fresh air. Just like when they first arrived, the sun shined brightly over the front and back lawn. It was nearly 10 a.m, so they had a ton of time to create a plan for their day.

Hoping to include everyone.

Lori fixed herself and drank the rest of the milk before heading towards the sink. She was like a diva. Like a model during a photo shoot, she stood near the counter with her head high, a focused look etched on her face. No one needed to know she was having issues. She assured Lincoln and Luna that she was alright, but they knew she felt otherwise. She turned and began making her way elsewhere when apparently, someone else was nearby. Someone within earshot.

The 17-year old slammed into Lynn when she walked out from a hiding spot.

"Lynn? You literally were eavesdropping!"

"Was not."

Lori wasn't in the mood to argue with her sister. She was stubborn as a bull in opinion, something she didn't have the patience to deal with.

"I get it, you miss Bobby, or is it Robbie?." She really didn't get it. "But you'll soon get over it, it's not like you two broke up or whatever."

Lori squinted before pushing passed her. "That's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is?" Lynn was intrigued. Lori looked at her, surprised the young athlete seemed to forgotten what happened yesterday.

"I literally got an hour of sleep because of that voice I heard." She stated somewhat harshly. She was also unsettled about how she lost her phone a couple nights earlier. Who were the bad ones, and when were they coming?

Lynn thought for a while before she developed the thoughts she had when she threw that fastball, which earned her a punishment: another episode like that and she'd lose every spot on her sports teams. Everyone seemed unsettled by something she didn't believe. Sure, she'd seen Lucy speak to so-called "spirits" before, but Lynn only thought of it as an aspect of her emo phase. She wanted to deliver a beating soon, since someone had to be blamed for their current predicament.

Lincoln. How could he? What was wrong with him? It was so unfair that a superstition from an 11-year old could possibly end their vacation and her fun. Karma, perhaps? What happened to Leni could not have been one of Luan's pranks gone wrong, but something as ominous as a ghost? Not ever. Lincoln was extremely close to being confronted by her when an idea came to mind. She looked at her wristwatch and headed to the kitchen as Lori followed.

"Ahem."

Lincoln and Luna looked up.

"You two were having a problem?" Luna asked. Lynn looked up at Lori.

"Umm, no. Come with me."

Lori, Luna and Lincoln were puzzled as to why they were told to meet at the garage. Lynn had a smile on her face as she took four bikes off a wall.

"When I'm stressed and feeling down, I go for a long bike ride, or run, to clear my thoughts." The athlete smiled. "Well, that's what I'm about to do, any you're joining me."

It wasn't too late to decline, but Lincoln was confident it was the best thing to do. In addition, he wanted to avoid another argument with her. They had a ton of time on their hands, and heading out for a while could lead to a better night sleep.

It was best for everyone to leave and never come back.

"Sounds.. good, Lynn." Lincoln responded. Lori and Luna nodded.

Lynn was pleased that they came to an agreement, as she slipped on a sports jersey and strapped on her helmet in response. Was it best for them to leave without telling their parents? Maybe so, maybe not. Either way, Lincoln didn't want anything unsettling to plague his mind. He wished for everything to simply go back to normal. Lincoln was the last one to meet the vast driveway when he told his sisters he had to go back inside for a moment.

A few minutes later, Lincoln rejoined them. Luna glanced at him once to notice how dispirited he suddenly looked. She frowned as he was now looking down.

"So, are we hitting the Ave?" Lori started. Lynn put a finger to her chin before answering her question. She pointed down a road with many trees on both sides. It was a road that passed through a forest. It looked endless.

"No, let's head that way."

* * *

Luan Loud laid in her bed after having a bowl of oatmeal Rita made for her. At the moment, she was alone in the room. She faced her mother's chair, her gaze despondent. If anyone took a look at her, they would've seen how puffy her eyes were, including the immense worry that filled them. Not long ago when Lincoln came back inside to ask her to tag along, she declined. She wished they wouldn't leave, as she felt less safe without them. Why didn't she stop them? Or tell Lincoln to stay? They were the ones that nearly saved her life.

However, what troubled her the most was what Leni told her during the time she was in her arms. Nobody else heard Leni speak after she was being choked in the air. That dreadful evening manifested her mind. That was the cause of her sleepwalking.

Luan sat up and placed her chin in the palm of her hands. It was a while since her mother exited the room. There was something pressing she needed to share with her. While getting up and heading to the hallway, a loud sound came from a closet within the room. A sudden bang would catch anyone's attention, especially if you're already on edge.

She knew there was only so many things it could be. Something falling. Possibly a rodent got in? Maybe it was her 8-year old sister?

She thought back to the times she watched horror movies. Besides Lucy, she never let horror films get the best of her, including well-known films like _The Exorcist_ and _Amityville Horror._ Some scenes were pure comedy to her. However, thinking of those scenarios in reality felt like an entirely different act. With the bedroom door still closed, she faced the closet, standing stiff as a board.

A minute went by when she heard another loud bang.

"Aaahh!" She yelled unintentionally, now shaking in her silk nightgown. "Hold yourself together Luan. Your just struggling to acclimate yourself to the new surroundings."

She knew making light of the situation wouldn't work. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the master closet. Because she felt frightened, she developed the illusion that the doors were growing in size, but it didn't stop her. Now just a foot away from one of the knobs, she looked up.

"Alright, Luan. You got this." She said as she placed a hand on said knob. What she wasn't expecting was to be knocked to the ground, similar to what happened to a certain white-haired boy. Now stretched out on her back with her heart beating against her chest like the third bang to the closet, she jumped up and pulled the doors open. They slammed into nearby furniture, in which she had little care for.

"Huh? Shit!" A feeling of mixed emotions rained on the fourteen year old. Lucy didn't decide to use the closet as a reading space. A rodent didn't move in, thankfully. No object was out of place. Nothing was there, only Luan and herself.

 _Am I paying for the times I tormented my family with my pranks? I wish this could all just come to an end._ She didn't know how to identify the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Pranks had nothing to do with what was going on. Being the determined Loud she was, she began fishing through the closet. She was so focused to find an answer that she didn't realize her mother had entered the room.

"Looking for something?"

Luan turned around in a hurry. "Umm, kind of. Wanted to change my pillow case."

Rita raised a brow in response. She couldn't lie to her, it just wasn't right. She quickly closed the doors and sat on her bed.

"Mom, I can tell you anything, right?"

Rita sat beside her in the aforementioned chair with a nod.

"What happened to Leni.."

Just the mention of her second oldest daughter's name made Rita tear up. Leni had looked forward to a nice vacation as much as anyone else. Just a quick look at her social media would prove it. It was heart breaking that someone as innocent as her experienced something so horrible. Why did it have to happen to her? She'd never want it to happen to any of her children, as she loved them equally, but Leni was someone everyone vowed to protect. She was sensitive, and it was possible that she was worse off now.

"Mom, please don't cry." Luan said, trying her best to hold herself together. A lot of that had been happening lately.

Rita nodded again, this time while whipping her eyes.

"Leni saw much more than I did.. she told me what _she_ saw when she was being held off the ground." Luan continued with a whimper. She feared that her words were too much for her mother to handle, but what kind of daughter would she be if she didn't tell her what really happened to her sister. She had a right to know.

"Whatever attacked her, she didn't only feel it's tight grip on her neck, but she saw it."

The comedian expected her mother to show more emotion, but she didn't expect to be smacked across the face.

A large red hand print was tattooed on the right side of her face as her mother quickly took her in for a remorseful hug. It was a moment that had to come, a time where Rita can let her emotions out before it made her explode.

"I'm s-sorry, baby." Rita incoherently said while in her daughter's arms. She'd be forgiven sooner or later.

Luan felt more tears form, and not because of the loud blow. She didn't know anything of what Rita saw in the kitchen, but she was aware of how unsafe everyone was at the small estate.

"What is going to happen to us next?" Was the question that plagued them both.

* * *

After a long bike ride that lasted a good forty-five minutes, Lincoln was the last one to arrive to the top of a hill. He was at an altitude high enough to see the entire area. He could've sworn he could see the cottage from the pinnacle, including how isolated it was. According to Lynn, it was a chance to realize how lucky they were to be on a vacation. He agreed that she had a valid argument, but he certainly didn't feel lucky.

The sun was blazing on his head. How much lighter could his hair get? His eyes were nearly watering and his shirt stuck to him.

"My calves.. they're killing me!" Luna complained while dropping the kickstand of her bike. "Is this the area, Lynn?"

"Yep. I saw it during our car ride here a few days ago. Looked like the perfect place to relax."

 _Great idea to go along with Lynn; leaving over half of your family behind in a house you could barely sleep in while you try to day dream and ignore the issue for a bit. My damn legs hurt. What was I thinking to agree with her? What will I do all the way out here if something else happens at that place?_

Speaking of something bad happening, he was in constant worry for Leni and Luan. He fretted over Lori's story about how Leni changed dramatically after one experience. He could just picture her in therapy, too traumatized to confide in anyone about what happened. Luan isolating herself in her room for a day and not wanting to leave the house was another thing that worried him. She needed to talk with someone else besides Luna. He didn't want his sister to become a recluse. Then again, Lincoln regretted biking as far as he did.

 _Did Luan decide to stay because she knows something we don't?_

Lori and Lynn laid out a picnic blanket with a basket filled with snacks. Water looked like a large bag of money right now, and so did those protein bars Lynn commonly wolfed down. What surprised him however, was how calm Lori acted, as if it was just another day. Did this travel really help her? Did she have early Alzheimer's disease? He prayed not, but anyone else would be freaked if they underwent what she did.

Laying his bike in the green grass, he looked up at the sun, severely squinting his eyes. He also regretted not bringing shades, or a helmet. This was all bullshit. Lynn was wasting their time, but there was only so much he could do about that.

"First off, I'd like to take this moment to apologize about my behavior yesterday. I could've severely hurt one of you."

Before anyone could respond, Lynn continued.

"It was irrational to yell and act out like Lola does sometimes. I'm also sorry about yelling at you, Lincoln."

The 11-year old shrugged, now sitting across from her.

Lynn sighed. "I just, you know, couldn't help it but be a little upset about _nobody_ liking the house." She continued while biting hard into an apple.

"What about Luan?"

Luna and Lori looked at him while Lynn raised an eyebrow.

"What about her? Lynn asked inattentively.

Lincoln felt a small fire burning deep inside him. She didn't just say that.

"What about her?! You aren't sorry about insulting her the way you did? She ran into her room bawling."

Lynn took yoga breaths. She definitely had to find a way to deal with her anger issues.

"I told her how bad I felt about what I said."

Luna shook her head. She had a strong aversion for Lynn's words.

"Lies." Lincoln stated boldly, igniting a glare out of Junior. Luna certainly would've said something last night if Luan did receive an apology, which was well-deserved.

"I.. I wanted to, but she stayed cooped up in her room all day."

Was she seriously using this as her retort?

Lincoln realized something quick. In his opinion, Lynn didn't care if her 14-year old sister was alright. She thrived for a memorable vacation like anyone else would, and she wasn't going to have that taken away from her because someone seemed to be..

"Depressed. She's just depressed. I'll talk to her later, but for now, let's just chill and embrace what's around us." Lynn fished around in the large basket. "Look, I even packed two gloves and a ball."

With the small fire burning more fiercely, Lincoln stood up. He didn't want to admit to himself that some of his family members were just plain selfish, but it was time.

"You know, Luan could've died because of you!"

Luna and Lori immediately stood up, giving him the "No, don't do it." eyes, whatever those were. He received and ignored the message.

"What did you say?" Lynn said, very articulately in a deeper tone. She was beginning to lose her patience. Were they all overdosing on cough medicine?

Luna walked away to answer a phone call she was receiving.

Lincoln failed to see her question as a warning. "Immense stress can lead to sleepwalking, and one of the worst scenarios I can imagine almost became a reality last night." He gave her a black look. "Now, why would that happen now, Lynn? Why now?"

Lori threw her head back and began walking back and forth, shocked by what she heard. Lynn's jaw dropped, then she grinned before taking a step towards him.

"Who knows? Maybe she needs mental help, like you do, Lincoln."

The preteen felt steam rise from his ears. Sadness would've took control of him if it weren't for that remark. _Does she really think that of me? She probably would._

"No, I think you're truly mistaken." He was ready to lock horns at that exact moment, and they were about to before being interrupted.

"Lori, dudes." Luna said while hurriedly placing her phone in her skirt pocket. Her face was ridden with anxiety as she lifted everyone's bikes from the grass. "We gotta go back right now."

Lori stepped in between Lynn and Lincoln, both slamming into her. "Why? Who was that on the phone?"

Luna snapped her spiked helmet on. If there was one good thing Lori was good at, besides being a loyal girlfriend to Bobby, was reading people's behavior like a psychiatrist. She followed suit and packed everything they brought with them.

"It was dad. Something's happening with Leni."

That's all it took for the red in Lincoln's face to fade away, but the same couldn't be said for Lynn. Sure enough, everyone jumped on their bikes and headed back.

* * *

The quad rode down the long forest road as fast as they could. The trees flew by as they went at an astoundingly, yet dangerously fast speed. They didn't know how long it would take to arrive to their dad, but they never thought to come to a stop. Their anxiety gave them the energy required to not pass out. Lincoln didn't wish to continue his argument with Lynn, as the only thing on his mind was what Luna had told them.

Something happened, but what? Did she get hurt? Why wasn't she at the cottage? Lincoln pondered these questions profusely. The moment he left the house, he felt worry deep within him. Help is what his sister needed, and he thought about this til they finally arrived to their destination.

"Please tell us why we passed the house!" Lori said for the umpteenth time.

"Dad's not there." Luna replied while panting.

They became aware that one of the vacation home vehicles were parked outside a store, so they each dropped their bikes in a hurry.

They looked into the glass of a clothing store, which was on the Avenue Lori mentioned earlier. They were confused as to why Leni would be there. Sure, she was into clothes and fashion, but why would their dad take her there after what she had undergone? Praying she wasn't hurt, they stood close enough to the glass that their eyes could literally touch it. They didn't care that the four of them looked like they were planning to rob the store. Before Luna could take her phone out to call their dad, Lincoln noticed a guy in a green vest waving his arms around while everyone in the store starred at him.

Lincoln and Lori gasped before barging in, not giving a shit if someone wanted to exit first. They didn't expect to see Lisa and Lana there, but surely it was Lynn Sr. that had eyes on him.

"Lori! You need to help her!" Lynn Sr. demanded, his feeling of trepidation apparent in his eyes.

"Where is she-" Lori gasped in surprise.

Lynn Sr. pointed to a corner where she was met with the disturbing sight of her closest sister curled into a ball, whimpering. She seemed too startled to notice her presence, as she was now sitting beside her. "L-Leni? Leni, it's Lori." She looked up at her older sister, shaking and tightly gripping her dress. From the look of it, it was as if she'd seen an entire town burn to the ground.

"Dad, what happened?" Lori asked, worry with every breath.

"Ever since her experience a couple days ago, she became very sensitive when anything touched her. The first night she slept with your mother and I, she jumped from the bed when one of us re-positioned ourselves. Hoping I could make her feel better, I decided to take her out for the day."

Lori nodded while Leni remained in her position.

Lynn Sr. looked down. "She was quiet the entire time, but everything was going well. It was when we were in line to pay that a guy accidentally bumped into her. She started yelling. I tried to calm her, but she wouldn't let anyone touch her, including me. I-I just.. wanted to make everything better for her."

"Which is why you called Luna."

"Yes. I knew she was with you. You shouldn't have left without telling your mother and I first."

Lynn Sr. stood just a couple feet away with a few dresses flopped over one of his arms and a designer bag over his shoulder. From Lincoln's perspective, I was sorrowful to see an attempt to cheer up someone go downhill. As he stood in a group with Luna, Lynn, Lana and Lisa, he looked at Leni. He wasn't sure if Lori speaking with her could impact the situation, but it was definitely a start.

Lori looked at Leni the entire time. It was just like that moment eleven years ago, but this time, only Lori could comfort her. Leni certainly knew something no one else did. Lori processed this and threw a mean glare at the nosy strangers before looking towards her family.

"You guys should wait outside."

"You sure, Lori?" Her siblings asked simultaneously. She nodded with a serious look on her face.

"Leni and I need some time alone."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I aimed to keep this one shorter than my last chapter. It's great that Lori will have some time alone with her sister, which is something they both desperately need. Fear is an unpleasant emotion that is difficult to control and what Leni will reveal is what will prepare her siblings for what they encounter next, possibly. Next chapter, we'll see what ideas Lincoln comes up with, as well as what is happening with Lynn and her strong disbelief in her brother's claim.


	9. An Apparent Warning

**Author's Note:** We can certainly agree that it's about time someone finds out what really happened to Leni. Last time, we saw the attempt Lincoln made to try and forget the situation they're in, including how it didn't go well. More importantly, Luan was beginning to open up. This time, we'll see what Lynn Jr. encounters, including a discovery Lincoln and Luna make, and what follows...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 9: An Apparent Warning**

* * *

Whenever someone left a store where cherished items can be purchased, no matter if they paid or someone else did, they always exited with a smile to define how their day was going. Surely, the sun was shining bright to make the experience all the better, but this certainly wasn't the case for the Louds that gathered outside. Lana had an idea of what the issue was, but not as well as the rest. Lisa and the tomboy were told to wait in the bright green jeep as Luna leaned against the front grill in deep thought, Lynn threw a baseball in the air countless times and Lincoln stood at the store front next to his father, who was nearly broken.

Feeling remorseful about breaking the rules, he turned and looked up.

"Dad, we left the house because we wanted some time to ease our minds, which turned out to be a bust. I regret doing it, it won't happen again.." Lincoln stated without a stutter.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm just glad we're safe... but are we? I can't even assure anyone that now!" He responded while a stranger gave him a baffled look. Lincoln glared back at the woman, causing her to walk faster. "It was a mistake to bring you guys here."

Lincoln gave him a pat on the back, knowing he was 100 percent correct. "You wanted to give us a good time, and there's eleven of us. You're more than a good dad for trying."

He tried to put on his best smile, but it lasted a second. He ruffled his hair while feeling the bags that formed under his eyes. He hadn't shaved in days. His stress was showing. While feeling the stubble on his face, he lowered his head to his son's ear. "When Luna said you had a nightmare, was that true?"

Lincoln nodded. "It was only once.. the night after Leni was attacked. Someone was screaming for help, like Luna did, but it was _my_ name being called. I tried to respond to the distress call, but I was thrown back into my room, and the walls began to close in..." He cleared his throat. "I was alone the entire time, and my d-death felt.. imminent."

Death. The last word any parent would want to associate with their kid. The cottage, estate, vacation home, whatever you call it, was doing a serious number on the Loud children. Yes, some were more affected than others, but things could escalate at any moment.

"I know this won't solve anything, and probably isn't relevant, but the voice that called for you.. did you recognize it?"

Lincoln took a glance through the store window. Lori was still sitting next to Leni, who she somehow managed to get in her arms. Their bond really was an unbreakable one. After facing his father, he tried remembering every detail of the dream. Because he was away from the house, he was less likely to relive it. The first thing that came to mind was how he woke panting and scared, but the exact voice of the person...

"I can't remember."

"Was it a boy, a man, a girl?"

Lincoln put a finger to his chin. This question certainly was irrelevant. The purpose was to forget the dream, not remember it well enough to recite it as a speech. Thinking back, the voice was a high-pitched call, like a girl's voice. He ran his fingers through his combed hair before he immediately stopped midway. He turned to look towards someone.

It was Lynn throwing a baseball in the air repeatedly, and she showed no sign of stopping. Every time it reached her mitt, she repeated the same action. She seemed stress free, as if nothing bothered her. The sight of her doing this was killing him.

The ball didn't even hit the ground once. _How selfish is she?_ Not crying or dwelling over an issue was one thing, but there was no sign that she was even affected by the sight of her frightened sister. It was just her and that damn ball. To realize it was her that was crying for help in the dream was the most ironic experience he ever had.

Was it a premonition of some kind?

 _If we don't return home soon, I hope whatever inhabits that house bites you hard in the ass!_

Lincoln didn't mean this. He was just frustrated with the girl.

He was unaware of how angry and infuriated he looked because Lynn Sr. and Luna were now standing in front of him with worried looks.

"You want to go home, bro?"

"Yes, and I don't mean that cottage."

His look of extreme indignation faded when the store's door chimes rang. They all watched Lori and Leni exit, both girls walking side by side. The 16-year old was visibly shaking, but it was a step in the right direction that she allowed herself to be consoled. Upon opening a car door, Lynn Sr. called for Junior. After allowing his two oldest daughters to enter, he sat in the driver's seat. He took a look up while putting the key in the ignition.

"You want to sit in the back, son?"

The simple thought of riding his BMX bike back to the cottage made him cringe. His calves would be aching profusely by morning, but at the moment, Leni's mental state and comfort was more important. The car wasn't nearly as large as Vanzilla. Besides, he didn't wish to risk defeating the work Lori did to help her. Considering all the possibilities, he shook his head.

"No thanks. I'll just ride the bike back."

Lynn Sr. understood where he was coming from. There was only space in the back, which Lori, Leni and Luna occupied. Thinking Leni may need more room, Luna exited to join her brother.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." He irritably pulled out of the parking space. Lincoln and Luna watched them drive away, leaving them to contemplate the matter. They felt hope after seeing Leni sit next to Lori without any signs of agitation, but were clueless as to why they weren't getting ready to pack their luggage and head back home. Didn't their dad see enough warning flags? Lincoln thought to ask Luna, but he didn't mention a word of it.

He remembered the time their dad went along with Luan's heinous pranks at a hotel. The police would've been notified if it were any other family, or at least a fierce grounding would've been the result. However, nothing came of it. Moments like those made Lincoln and a couple of his sisters question their father's overall sense of reasoning. Who says Lincoln couldn't take action if their father decided to stay?

Any other time, Lincoln would've dismissed moments like these, but not today. The feeling of culpability laughed in his face. Everyone wanted to vacation this summer, but he felt his stomach turn for the times he begged his parents to plan a trip, which led them to this day. After a short moment, he looked back into the store.

 _What did Leni tell her?_ He pondered deeply.

This simple question kept him silent as he followed Luna and Lynn on their bikes up the road. Yes, the two oldest girls didn't mention a word of their talk, but what alarmed the white-haired boy most was how Lori looked. She appeared equally shook as Leni was.

* * *

The trio reached the house twenty minutes after departing from the clothing store. The sky was still as clear as it was when they departed earlier. Feeling drained, Lincoln flung his bike under a tree when Luna grabbed his shoulder. Assuming she just wanted to converse, he turned.

Just a look into her eyes told him it was something serious. Sensing the uneasiness in her, he put on his best smile.

"What is it?"

She swallowed hard. "You think the damage with Leni will ever go away?"

Lincoln gulped. It was the kind of question one of the twins would ask, but Luna?

Before he could answer, Lynn parked her bike between them.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, she did recover from that spider incident."

He could sense that Lynn and Luna took the situation very differently. Sure, besides having brown hair, they weren't much alike, but Lynn's apparent carelessness made him irksome. Luna backed away from the tree as Lincoln followed. Lynn sensed the tension. She stood with an immoral grin.

"Do you not care about her, or any of us?!" Luna yelled frantically.

Lincoln was about to add on when he took a look at the house. Rita and Lynn Sr. appeared to be arguing, and it didn't look safe to interrupt. If it was about heading back home, he was sure his mother would be in favor. Did their dad have an issue with this? He seemed questionable earlier, but he did try to reach the real-estate agent after Lori announced her frightening experience. What was hindering them from leaving, were their cars out of fuel?

Either way, something wasn't right about the real-estate agent.

"Of course I care! How many times have I resolved bullying issues you guys had?"

Luna squinted her eyes and shook her head in distaste.

Lynn blinked. "Umm.. multiple times!"

"Then why don't you believe anyone?" Lincoln asked.

"Alright. Look-"

"Barely any of us can sleep without thinking of the possibility of something horrible happening to one of us."

Lynn looked around, avoiding eye contact. Luna took a step towards her.

"Lynn.."

"What?" She grunted.

"Did something..happen to you here? It's alright, you can tell us."

Luna knew how Lynn was when it came to admitting things. She would be the first to tell you if something epic happened in a sports game, her involved or not. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same with negative situations that can impact the way she's viewed. Similar to how she expressed her love, she cared for her siblings, but just had a complex and unique way of conveying it.

Right when Lynn was about to respond, Lincoln and Luna both noticed something above her head. She happened to be standing under a large high-baring tree branch when they took a step back. The treetop blocked the sunlight, but what they laid eyes on was clear a day. What they saw had black hair and wore a white dress. It moved slightly with every breeze. It was in a noose.

As if a rabid pit bull was running at them, Luna and Lincoln jumped back in shock, their high pitched screams traveling new lengths. Lynn's eyes turned to saucers at the sight of their sudden yelling.

The 13-year old turned to look where they were facing. Looking up, she saw leaves and a branch strong enough to support half a ton.

That was all.

"What is your problem?!" Lynn asked, now looking at them with a look of worry and exasperation. It was no secret she wasn't ready to return home, but they needed to go somewhere. It was all a brain twister to her.

"Lynn!"

Lincoln sat up. "It-It's right above your head!"

She looked up one last time.

"Yes, a tree. A tree is over my head. Big deal!"

"You didn't see it?" He whimpered in response.

The two children that saw the body in the tree were lying on the ground. Taking another look up, they nearly fainted. It was as if it was never there. It simply disappeared.

"It was _right_ there!"

Lynn couldn't bear to look at them anymore. They were a mess. Almost infuriated, again, she speed-walked into the cottage with her hands clenched. Looking like she was ready to deliver the beating of a lifetime, she entered the second floor bathroom and slammed the door.

Lynn sure wasn't one to admit things.

Which is why she never answered Luna's question.

* * *

The hot water of the shower ran down Lynn's back. She didn't smell bad or anything of the sort. In fact, she was using green apple-scented shampoo. The soothing feel of the steam surrounding her helped her meditate. "Hitting the showers" was the second thing she'd do if taking a long bike ride didn't aid her with relieving stress. She simply needed a moment alone, a moment to reflect on the events of the past few days.

Surprisingly enough, the music she favored was hip hop, and she always played it during her showers. Rocking her head to the music, she'd typically undo her ponytail to see how long it was.

 _It reaches my lower back, finally!_

However, that wasn't the only thing that populated her mind. She produced a loofah while thinking about Luna and Lincoln, and the rest of her siblings. What was the deal with them? Why couldn't they just kill this crazy idea they had? And the yelling, the freaking yelling. They certainly were going through some issues. Lynn could forgive Lincoln for their little argument, but the problem with Leni and seeing things in trees sparked worry. _Our family needs a psychiatrist._

She allowed the water to run down her freckled face and tone figure. She remembered Lisa mentioning something about water making contact with the face, and how that could help reduce short-term stress. They were overreacting. There was nothing to worry about. She was sure that eventually, someone would admit what really happened to Leni. Ghosts weren't actually real, right?

She didn't want to be angry anymore. They were on summer vacation, it was a time to enjoy yourself. Forget about your issues and take in what the vacation cottage has to offer. When her stress understood it was evicted, it left her mind. No longer feeling conflicted and tense, she produced a smile and shut off the shower.

Right then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" She shouted just seconds before wrapping her herself with two towels, one for her torso and another for her hair. She turned off the music and opened the door.

"Alright. Make it quick-"

She lowered her voice when she realized whoever knocked was no longer there. It was a long hallway, and it took her what, ten seconds to wrap up her good parts?

 _Hmm.. maybe whoever needed to go remembered there was another bathroom._ She thought before giving herself privacy.

It's a possibility.

After shutting the door much more quietly than she did when she first entered, she checked the mirror. Where the mirror was located, she could see the door behind her. After noticing something, she looked closely.

"A hand print? Who put a hand print?" She asked no one. Thankfully, she didn't receive an answer.

Forgetting if she recently touched it, she placed her hand next to the hand print. Sure enough, Lynn's hand print was larger.

Maybe someone entered the bathroom while she showered?

Thinking it was a little odd, she dismissed it, only to hear another knock at the door. Were all the bathrooms occupied? There were three!

Just a second after the knock, she opened the door. She couldn't deny that the peach fuzz on her arms stood up.

"Hello? What the hell?"

She slowly exited the bathroom, almost instinctively going into a fighting stance. She walked to the end of the hall, only to see Lola in her room primping.

The 6-year old turned. "Yes?"

Lynn undid the towel around her hair. "Lola, did you just knock on the door?"

"Nope. I've been here for over ten minutes." She responded lethargically. "Why?"

"Oh nothing." Lynn responded before heading back to the bathroom. Things were getting odd.

"Wait, have you seen Lana?" Lola asked. Lynn was no longer within earshot.

The athlete re-entered the luxury restroom when something awaited her. She was certain not a soul entered the bathroom during the minute she was away.

There were five letters written in the center of the fog-covered mirror.

"Leave." She mouthed. "Who wrote this?"

She was convinced it was some dumbass prank. In response, she took a step out of the bathroom.

"Nope! I'll stay as long as I like!" She shouted, expecting Luan to jump out from a corner or something. The hallway was eerily silent. She was unaware that her sister wasn't having the best day.

Nobody was.

She closed said bathroom door one last time, believing whoever bothered her received the message.

"Alright. Now-"

She immediately stopped what she was doing when she laid eyes on the aforementioned mirror. She blinked twice, thinking her brain was tricking her. It wasn't.

The words _Leave Now!_ were written across the mirror. It even had lines underneath to emphasize the importance of it. Lynn couldn't stop herself from letting out a couple curse words in surprise. A shiver went down her spine.

She was in denial. There was no way those words were there. Were they a figment of her imagination? After all, she only stepped out of the doorway. It was impossible that someone could've make their way in without her knowing. It was like attempting to get the key in the door with a maniac killer chasing you. Not possible.

Something definitely was messing with her, and it wasn't her head.

* * *

Lincoln and Luna reached Lori and Leni's room out of breath. They were panting, as if that bike riding expedition really did a number on them. Lori stood in surprise. They acted the way she did when she told them about the voice she heard. She ran to them and sat them at the edge of her bed. The two could barely sit without showing their relentless anxiety.

"Luna and Lincoln!" Lori shouted before slapping them across the face. This allowed them to focus. "What happened?!"

They didn't blink once. They spoke in unison.

"We saw a dead girl!"

They didn't intend to drop the news on her the way they did, but it just came out. They saw something unforgettable in that tree, something far too real to ignore.

"You literally what?"

They didn't respond, knowing she was still processing the whole thing. Anyone would be on edge if they were told about a dead body being near. However, Lori was way passed that. She wanted to pack her duffel bags immediately. She wanted to wake Leni from her bed and run to one of the cars and drive away. Just like her two terribly uneasy siblings, she wanted out of that house. She knew this wasn't any ordinary body her siblings saw.

"Where. Where did you see this?"

They turned to look at Leni. She was now sound asleep in her bed, which was adjacent to Lori's.

"A tree. That really big one."

"There was a noose around her neck."

"The happenings in this house have s-something to do with it."

Lori heard voices in her head before, but she knew the voice that spoke to her yesterday was real the moment it happened. This was just more evidence to support it. Don't get her wrong though, she was spooked out of her wits. She was aware the body wasn't actually in the tree, but the three knew it was once. Rubbing her now shaking arms, she looked into Lincoln and Luna's frightened eyes.

"Please don't tell me the girl-"

"Looked like Lucy? It did, but it wasn't her." Lincoln informed.

Lori's heart nearly dropped. It all sounded awfully familiar to something else she heard. No longer feeling conflicted, she remembered her conversation with Leni. They were in that clothing store corner for an hour. It was a herculean task to break the poor girl, but Leni finally felt it was safe to admit what really took place. Why Luna and Luan saw her in the air. What Luan told Rita.

"Leni said it was okay that I tell you what happened."

The memory of the incident was carved in Luna's mind, but she was certain Leni knew more. And for Lincoln, the more knowledge you have of a situation, the better.

"How did you get to her to sleep?" Lincoln asked out of curiosity. He had a constant feeling of trepidation, that something was just waiting to attack him.

"Bedtime story." Lori casually responded. The 16-year old really needed it. Large bags were beginning to form under her eyes due to the lack of sleep. Laying down with Lori was a moment she'd be grateful for. It was the best news Luna and Lincoln received all day.

The day the family visited the arcade. The day Lincoln spotted Lucy in the closet. The day Luna spoke privately with Luan about Lincoln's first night. It was the day Leni walked the second floor hallways alone.

"What you saw in that tree...it's the same thing Leni saw, but worse."

They remained silent. Lori cleared her throat.

"The ghost, it-it spoke to her. It spoke to her about something serious, something about a warning."

Lincoln and Luna went pale. It didn't just talk to their sister, it threatened her.

Not wanting to dwell over the topic any longer or think about her moment yesterday, Lori stood from her armchair.

"It's time we pack our stuff. If we leave today, no on else will come face to face with that, that monster!"

"There's must be something worse." Luna chimed in.

Lincoln nodded, knowing she was correct.

"Something evil. We need to move."

After Luna and Lincoln went to their respective rooms, Lori sat next to Leni. She slept quietly, with a blanket up to her neck and a quiet whistle coming from her nose with every exhale. The 17-year old wiped away her tears. She didn't want to do this in front of her siblings. She wanted to be viewed as a leader, despite the situation they were in. She lacked knowledge of what Rita faced last night, but was sure whatever argument she had on why they should leave would be convincing enough.

It shouldn't be a frustrating task. All they had to do was leave.

* * *

Nightfall arrived at the vacation home and Rita was worried sick. She had a disagreement with her husband earlier about leaving the cottage. She pleaded to return home, but shockingly enough, he had other ideas. He was in favor of leaving just a day ago, but deciding to take Lana and Lisa on a boat ride at Plasma Lake was simply mindless. According to her, something in that house was out to get them, which is why her suitcase was already packed when Lori spoke to her.

What was the reason for him being out so late? The boat ride should've been two hours tops. He told the apprehensive mother of eleven he'd return by dusk. She regretted making the exception as it was way passed that time. Did he not understand that they could vacation elsewhere, or simply just spend the summer in Royal Woods? It would certainly be more safe than the house they currently stood within.

Another oddity was Lucy. How were the majority of the siblings okay with leaving, but not her? It took a while to get Lola to agree, but Lucy also not wanting to leave? Identifying this as anomalous was an understatement. The young goth wouldn't even explain why. Either way, the Louds couldn't depart til Lynn Sr. returned.

Despite it being almost 10 p.m., it was still warm outside, something one would expect during the month of July. Noticing Lori was sitting alone at the front porch, Leni gently grabbed some of her baggage and joined her. Lori jumped as a result of being irritable. "Oh, it's only you. You.. feeling okay?"

Leni sighed. "I-I think so. Do you think dad is not here because of me?"

Slapping a bag out of her hand, Lori gave her a stern look. "No, of course not!" She picked up the bag and softened her tone. "You did nothing wrong. Once we leave, everything will be alright. We've literally been through crazy things before. We'll forget about all of this."

Lori put a hand on the small of her back. "And so will you."

"You sure everything will go back to normal?"

Lori allowed Leni to rest her head on her shoulder. Just like earlier that day, it was a moment for her to be strong. "Certainly."

After everything they've been through, what else could possibly happen?

They sat together a few minutes longer as Lori continued thinking about what her dad could be doing; her mind filled with visions of all the possibilities. Did they drown or something? Hope not. Her train of thought was instantly derailed when Leni decided to speak again.

"Lori," she said, raising her head with a tear in each eye. "Why me, Lori? Why Me?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I know.. that it's bad here, but why did I have to be attacked?"

Lori thought about their moment in the store. Her sister's experience was simply terrifying, something nobody would want to speak of. What hurt more, however, was how the one sister that always aided those in need, was the one feeling most troubled. Lori's heart ached.

"I just wanted to have fun here, like everyone else." She whimpered. "A-And now we have to go h-home."

Hearing this broke her heart into a million pieces, almost beyond repair. She was only seventeen, there wasn't much she could do. Sure, she was an entire year older, and had a better understanding of things, but nothing could prepare her for a job even a parent would have a difficult time doing: Battling her sister's fears.

"I want to see mom." Leni said before taking her hand. Lori smiled and wiped both their tears away. It was hard to go back in there. They weren't the only ones that feared staying another night. They missed their house on Franklin Avenue. They longed for the ease it gave them.

* * *

The sky was cloudy the next morning when Lola woke from her bed. The wannabe princess had little reason to, since she had no plans for the day. The first thing she would do before making her face was some sort of activity with her one and only twin. While yawning, she lifted her sleeping mask from her eyes before turning to face where Lana slept. The new friends her sister made with nature were present in their terrariums, but Lola shook her head and blinked a few times when noticing something was missing.

She was confused as to why Lana wasn't in the room with her, since they always woke at the exact same time each morning. It was a rare attribute some identical twins had. She looked around when it hit her.

 _We were suppose to leave._ Lola thought with a gasp. After the little talk she had with her mom, she wondered when her dad would return. It was the first night she felt a little dismay before falling asleep. Anyone would be uneasy if their siblings were seeing and hearing things left and right. You never really know when something bad could happen. All you can rely on during situations like these is your gut. Her sister was out there, and she had no idea when she was returning. It was difficult to identify what her feeling was. It was like nausea, but not quite. She wasn't sure what to define it as, but one thing she was certain of, it told her that wherever Lana was, she wasn't okay.

Lola starred at her sister's untouched bed when a loud sound from outside hooked her attention. Ripping away from her sheets, she ran to the window.

The horn from a red sports car woke half the house. It slowly pulled in the driveway. She didn't recognize the Chevy Camaro, but without a second thought, she headed downstairs after laying eyes on the person who exited the vehicle.

The mother of eleven spent over half an hour dialing her husband's number. Anxiety was building as each call went to voicemail. It was hard for Lori and Luan to watch her like this. She was about ready to throw her phone at a wall when a doorbell made her jump from the edge of her seat. In an instant, she answered it.

She opened the door to see a familiar face, a face that didn't relieve her.

"Greeting, Mrs. Loud!" The man took a step inside, not noticing the bags under Rita's eyes.

"Mr. Masterson, hi." She responded before taking a look outside. No one was in sight.

Fuck.

He took a look at the two girls that were present. The real-estate agent raised a brow.

"Why the long faces you two?"

They blinked. "Why didn't you answer our dad's calls?" Lori asked sternly.

He noticed how quiet the atmosphere was. Something wasn't right.

"He _literally_ called you five times the other day." She added after a short pause.

The man above average in build produced a smile. "Oh, yes. I meant to call him back. There was a rain storm and my phone died and-"

"It's been sunny without a raindrop for the past four days." Luan didn't care if she showed attitude.

"..Was there an emergency?"

"Yes! There literally was!"

He looked away. "Well, I just stopped by to see how everyone's doing. Hope all is well." He raised his cap and walking towards the door when Rita stepped in his way.

"All is _not_ well. Did you notjust hear my daughter?" Rita crossed her arms. "My family and I will be checking out today."

It was then the man took note of the duffel bags and suitcases near the couch. It wasn't all the luggage, but it indicated that Rita wasn't joking. He scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact.

"Can I ask why? You should really consider staying."

"We just.. don't feel comfortable here, which is why we're heading home."

This wasn't the first time a family decided to leave early when vacationing at this house. Due to it's extravagant interior and exterior, floods of people would try to book time to stay. However, spending one night is all it took for them to leave the very next morning. You can imagine why.

Mr. Masterson cleared his throat.

"Didn't you look at the contract before arriving here?"

Rita was puzzled.

"It stated that residents can't leave, unless _all_ guardians are present _or_ you've stayed for at least half the time. It's what, day five for you?"

"What kind of mindless rules are those?" Lori asked while taking a step forward, Luan following behind.

"Not my rules, kiddo. Your dad booked two weeks, you do the math."

"Dad? You saw my dad? Where is he?"

Mr. Masterson turned around to see Lola just feet away from him. Her eyes were wide.

"What do you mean?" He quickly glanced at the two older girls. Lori pulled Lola's arm, giving her a serious look. Lola knew she messed up.

He lowered his voice. "Rita. Your husband, where is he?"

"He's out right now, but he'll arrive soon."

She face-palmed. It was none of his business.

Rita constantly turned to look out the window, almost every ten seconds, praying Lynn Sr. would appear out of the blue with Lisa and Lana. Her heart was pounding. She felt trapped. Somehow, by law, they really couldn't leave unless Lynn Sr. returned. The last thing she needed was someone's bullshit rules to keep her family from leaving this grandeur hellhole. She was angry at Lynn for sure, but severely worried for him, as well as for the two girls who joined him. Anything could've happened to them from the time they left to now.

"Well, I would be breaking the rules if I allowed you to leave. And besides, tomorrow is Independence Day. It's going to be clear skies and in the seventies,"

Now he knew the weather. Lori and Luan gritted their teeth, their brows furrowed.

"and to think you would want to leave. You understand the situation." He added before opening the front door to head to his car.

The three girls insisted to stop him, but Rita shook her head. She was fighting back tears as a million things were on her mind. Where could Lynn be? People don't just disappear. All they could do was watch the man walk to the car.

Without looking back, he sat in the driver's seat with his head back. The man had his hands on his forehead as he breathed and swallowed heavily at the thought of what he did. He felt goosebumps across his arms and neck. He had nothing against the Loud family, as the life-threatening issue they were facing wasn't his fault.

Not entirely.

They weren't the first to experience the paranormal activity that was taking place. He heard unsettling stories from the past vacationers before.

Eerily but so, he was completely aware of what the Louds were going through.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It seems things are going further in the wrong direction for the Louds. This covers how Leni feels about the whole ordeal, including how stress-filled this situation has been for Lori and a few others. Will Lynn Jr. finally stop being stubborn? Next time, we'll see how the rest of the family reacts to their latest news, as well as if problems escalate. Also, Lucy will soon play a significant role in the story.


	10. Night Terrors

**Author's Note:** The tenth chapter is here. Let's see how the Loud family reacts to being screwed over by the real-estate agent, including what problems they face next.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 10: Night Terrors**

* * *

In several hours it would be a full day since Lynn Sr. was present, but telling by how the children and Rita felt, it might as well have been a week. In the position they were in, they would've left regardless what the rules were. However, since three beloved members of the family weren't there, for all intents and purposes, they were going nowhere. Their plan to return home had hit a snag.

That morning, Lincoln and his sister were sleeping in a car parked in the driveway. The vehicle was large and the windows were well tinted. They couldn't bring themselves to spending another night in the house. Knowing they had privacy and space, they each took a row of seats and tried to make themselves comfortable. Though, everyone's safety was still the main thing on their minds. Luna even figured out a way to assemble monitors in the bedrooms of the house, including a receiver that accompanied her. Any weird sounds from inside would wake the both of them.

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes. The sound of a muscle car's engine running shook the ground.

"Luna." He lightly tapped her on her arm. While yawning, she perked up in the row behind him.

"Good morning mate." She responded with a slight smile. "We're leaving today."

He nodded with a sigh of relief. "Yeah. It's about time."

Luna scratched her chin. "Did we leave our stuff inside?" She checked the back seats. "Dang it. Wait here little bro, I'm heading in way quick to get everyone. Gonna chat with dad and stuff."

"We can chat with dad _after_ we leave. Just hurry."

She gave a small nod. Luna exited the car as Lincoln began to feel an emotion almost foreign to him. A slight feeling of happiness began to take grip of him. Why? Because he could spend the next night in his bed. He could return to a place he knew was safe, a place he called home.

Losing his train of thought from the sound that originally woke him, he lowered the window. Just several feet away, it was the real estate agent sitting in a Camaro alone. Believing they would be departing, it made sense he would be present. The house key had to be turned in and that was it. Lincoln decided to exit the car for the purpose of greeting him. Though, when he stepped out, he noticed something else.

 _Why does he look worried, like he just found out his tax returns were audited or something?_

"Mom, no!" A panicky voice was heard.

Lincoln was surprised at first, but looking towards the house, he immediately knew who it was. Instinctively, he ducked his head when a large flower pot went flying in his direction. It shattered on impact when hitting the tail light, but it was immediately followed by a sizable rock as he jumped back inside the car. He let out a loud gasp when he saw the real-estate agent hit the gas and gun it down the road. Lincoln knew that pot wasn't meant to be thrown at him.

Slowly re-exiting the vehicle, he looked at the damage, then quickly towards Luna and their mother. Rita's face was laced with anger as Luna took a step back, her eyes containing traces of shock.

"Why did you do that?!" He asked while reaching the front porch. Rita was a gentle person, but when she felt her family was in grave danger, she wasn't a force to be reckoned with..

"That son of a..Mr. Masterson wouldn't allow us to leave. I'm sorry I scared you Lincoln, but that man better hope I never see him again."

Luna gasped. "What?!"

Lincoln looked at their mother confused.

"That guy can't control us. What did dad say to him?"

Any sign of vexation that was left on Rita's face diminished. It was replaced with sadness as she looked back inside the house. Tears coated Luna's eyes when she ran inside. For Lincoln, chains of stormy clouds covered the sky.

"H-He's..he's not here?"

Rita nodded with a worried frown.

"Everything...I'm to blame. I'm the reason why dad felt like we had to vacation this summer. I know Lori and Lisa and everyone else were all for it, but if it weren't for me...we wouldn't be going through this."

Rita was afraid something like this would happen. "No Lincoln, you certainly aren't to blame. Your an eleven year old boy who just wanted to have a fun summer. There's no way you could've known anything-"

"I was selfish! There are families of four and five that can't afford vacations! I never sit down to think about how hard you guys work to take care of all of us, and all I did was ask for more." He sniffed. "My sisters are experiencing the worst moments of their lives and dad is missing. This house is changing us, and because of me, WE'RE NEVER LEAVING!"

Rita assessed her distraught son. Leaving the vacation home certainly wouldn't reverse the trauma and experiences they had undergone. On a positive note, Lori consoling Leni was helping them both. In the contrary, Lincoln, one of the more level-headed members of the family expressing so much emotion? Just like in his latest nightmare, the walls were closing in on the mother of eleven. There wasn't much she could do.

Lincoln's eyes were fire red with burning tears as Rita embraced him. She had a lot to deal with herself, but it was Lincoln who had to finally release the stress he was feeling. His crying was audible as Rita sat him down on a near bench, still hugging him. He held a lot of the weight on his shoulders, when truly, he wasn't the one to blame. Lincoln returned the kind gesture as his tears damped his mother's shirt.

"You know, when your father and I first saw this house, we imagined all thirteen of us happily making a life here. Sure, it's far from both our jobs, but it was substantial in size and simply an amazing work of art to us both."

Lincoln looked up while wiping his eyes.

"I guess what I'm saying is, things aren't always what they appear to be, or turn out the way they should. This place now...I don't need to explain, but there is no way on Earth that your the reason for the events of the past few days."

"I..I..I understand, m-mom." His eyes showing how he appreciated his mother's affection. She pecked him on the forehead and rose from the bench to walk back inside. After a moment being alone, Lincoln immediately looked up when hearing footsteps. Giving a sigh, it wasn't who they hoped it was.

"Hey...who's funeral did you just arrive from?"

Wendy received silence. She noticed Lincoln's tear stained eyes.

"Homesick?"

Lincoln took a deep breath. "You can say that."

"I get that, but look around. This place has a pool."

"I know."

"And a sauna room.."

"True."

"And a beach, a lake, and food service!"

"Yeah, and something else."

Sensing his tone, Wendy knew it wasn't something good.

"What I'm saying is, this place is a freaking shrine. It's _way_ cooler than my old job in Gravity Falls."

This sparked a laugh from the eleven-year old. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about that."

"Not to say your home life sucks, but once you return, you'll wish you never left this place." She said with a smile.

"You're wrong." Lincoln whispered, inadvertently within earshot of the older teenager.

"Oh...okay." She looked at him for a moment before heading inside with her backpack, looking forward to another nice day.

She stepped inside and was met with something simply terrible. The unhappiness and desolation within the room was so thick she could feel it. Lincoln wasn't the only one down in the dumps.

 _What is with these people and the-_

"Waterworks." Wendy finished her thought out loud.

"W-What did you say?" Luna asked while standing with Lori and Luan. Because they had a cold start to a cold morning, they couldn't even sit down.

"Why is everyone so tear-driven? I really want to know what's going on."

"Uhh.." Luna took a look at her before continuing to speak with Lori and Luan in private. Things seemed heavy between Lori and Luna; they spoke fast with looks of agitation as Luan stood between them with a look of sadness and embarassment. It wasn't easy to hear them the Loud sisters when they used their inside voices, but some words simply didn't fall on deaf ears. Wendy managed to pick up something Luna mentioned.

"I'm sorry," Wendy sat perplexed. "Your sister almost died?"

"You talk too loud Luna, literally!" Lori yelled.

"Drats! Sorry dudes, I'm under an intense amount of stress."

Luan slowly walked away while dropping her head and slumping her shoulders. As Lori went to find Leni, Luna sat next to the redhead.

"Yes, more than one."

Wendy starred at the 15-year old with uncertainty.

"Fact is, this place, we want out."

Wendy nodded with a look of interest.

"I know this place seems righteous, but we can't stay. Way harsh things have happened." Luna looked down, sadness making itself apparent in her eyes.

Wendy blinked. "Seriously? Like what?"

Luna fearfully looked around before facing her.

"Follow me."

* * *

Around noon, the overcast sky began to clear as the sun came out of hiding. It felt ten degrees warmer, around 78 degrees, but this meant nothing to Lincoln. He skipped breakfast and ignored the rumbling of his stomach. His talk with his mom helped, but he couldn't help but think about his past vacations. Every time the thirteen believed they could embark on a nice trip, something always went wrong. The day they spent at a luxury spa hotel resulted in an unbelievable bust, Scratchy Bottom was hell for him, and the one time they decided to have a Beach day, Lincoln had to spend the outing in a hot, putrid squirrel costume.

There was always someone to blame for the past events. Though, the problems they faced now were like no other.

Lincoln slowly reached the top of the stairs. He was tired and weak. He simply didn't have the energy to do anything besides lie down. Hoping his dad would appear out of thin air so they could leave, he moped to his room. On his way there, he passed a large room Lynn and Lucy shared. He didn't look inside, but something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Talking a couple steps back, he took a peek inside.

Surprisingly, Lucy's bed was in clear sight. He hadn't spoken to her in days. The young goth laid on the bed with her head hanging over the side. Her eyes weren't visible, but the book she was reading was, and Lincoln immediately recognized it.

As a response to feeling blood rushing to her head, Lucy sat up. Through her bangs, she saw her brother standing over her. She impassively looked at him.

"Lucy."

"Lincoln."

"Where did you get that book?"

Lucy glanced at the item next to her. Quickly pushing it behind herself wasn't a good idea because he didn't look away for a second.

"What book?"

Lucy tried to sit on it, but to no avail. He was too fast. He reached behind her and grabbed it before waving it in front of her.

" _This_ book."

"Oh, that book." She said in her usual dull tone. "Now where did I find that.."

"You should've told me you borrowed it. I went crazy trying to find it."

"Sigh..I can't argue with that. Besides, aren't you into Ace Savvy and television?"

"Among other things."

"So I'm assuming you thought this was something else?"

"Nope. History is a boring topic for me, but this book interests me..despite it's battered appearance."

"What specifically?"

"A topic I believe you know well." Lincoln sat beside her. Her face remained expressionless as possible.

"A while ago, I believed there was possibly a squatter in this place. But after three more days of being here, that certainly isn't the case."

Lucy nodded while glancing towards a corner of the room.

"Yesterday, Lori, Luna and I found out some things..."

Lucy began to stare at the corner, which Lincoln caught onto. Looking at the same location, there was a small bookshelf accompanied by a rocking chair. It certainly didn't belong to Lynn. While skimming the shelf, he felt something touch his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Lucy a few feet away, still sitting on the bed.

"Did you just-"

"No, must've been a mosquito on your shoulder. I should close the windows."

Lincoln raised a brow. _I didn't even finish my sentence._

Turning his attention back to the books, he saw one that made his hair stand on end. He immediately grabbed it and turned around.

"This book..I saw you reading this before."

"Hmm, I don't recognized it."

"I remember now. You were in that closet, the same one Leni saw that girl at."

"Wait. Girl?"

It was all coming back to him. He sat down, this time facing her with a stare. She gripped one of her wrists, a well-known sign of nervousness.

"Read the title aloud."

"Sigh. _Boo_ ming ways to survive a haunting." Her deadpan tone was still a mystery to him.

"Yes, and what do you see on the cover?" He raised his voice.

"Linc-"

"Say it."

Lucy looked away. "This house."

Lincoln stood to walk back and forth while breathing heavily. He was beside himself with confusion and irritation, his fingers threaded through his hear. He spent a moment doing this as Lucy watched him.

"You knew this whole time?!"

"Knew what?"

"That this place is haunted!" Lincoln faced her with vexation. "Don't play dumb, you made me believe that nothing was going on but since the beginning, you were cognizant of what was wrong with this place. Are you even aware of what Leni has gone through, what _everyone_ has gone through?"

Lucy remained silent. She did try to tell him when they first arrived.

"Listen. We haven't seen Lisa, Lana or dad since yesterday."

"And you believe I know where they are?"

"Do you?" He asked with wide eyes.

Lucy stood from the bed, the sadness radiating from her. "I heard what you were saying to mom outside, but I assure you there is nothing going on in this house."

Lincoln glared at her with the most confused look. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I was just reading these books because I'm interested in that kind of stuff. It's something I can relate to."

"You're crazy, Lucy, okay?! This place is BAD, which is why were going to find dad and leave this, this, this madhouse!"

"You're starting to sound like Lori. There's nothing to worry about."

"Then explain that!" Lincoln yelled before jumping onto Lucy's bed. She looked up at him with slight surprise before facing the aforementioned bookshelf. The rocking chair that adjoined it was doing what it's known for: rocking back and forth. It continuously creaked loudly, and looked rather old.

"We're not the only two in here.." He mumbled while shaking. Forget dad, it was time to run.

Lucy whispered something that Lincoln couldn't quite understand. Seconds later, the chair increased it's speed, then immediately stopped.

"Wha-what the hell?" Lincoln whispered before going full volume. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Brother, you know cursing is prohibited."

Lincoln felt conflicted in a thousand ways.

"What is happening in here?" Lynn asked feeling puzzled. She leaned against the door frame with a burrito in her hand. "And why is he standing on your bed? If you're planning to do some kind of wrestling move, you could've just asked the expert." She added with a grin.

Lucy approached her. "Nothing is happening."

The athlete took a look at Lincoln. The fear in his face told otherwise.

"Tell her, Lucy. Tell her what we just saw."

"Come with me, Lincoln." She responded before exiting the room. He kept a good distance from the the rocking chair as he followed her. Right when he was about to exit, Lynn put a hand to his chest.

"You better not be bugging her about that ghost stuff, _Lincoln._ Understand?"

"Just eat your food or it's my fist." He responded before pushing passed her. In his opinion, she was a lost cause.

Lucy and Lincoln walked down the hall before stopping to face each other. She raised her bangs so Lincoln could see her eyes.

"You seriously look like that girl from the ring."

"Thanks."

"Tell me what you did in there."

Fear made him look around for a moment. It was practically a habit these days. "You should've told everyone about this the moment you found out. They would've listened to you."

"It's great-grandmother Harriet."

Lincoln took a step back. "Wuh-wait-huh? N-No way."

"Look into my eyes. I wouldn't lie to you."

"You lied to me before."

"No."

"That's a lie!"

She looked away before running into a nearby bathroom. She locked it just in time before Lincoln could get in.

"Lucy!" He leaned against the door while rapidly knocking "Don't think I'll leave, I'm not going anywhere til you come out and tell the truth!"

Lincoln's curiosity always got the best of him, no matter what the situation was. He knew she was hiding the truth, and since returning home was out of the question, it was vital for him to figure out why they were being haunted.

He believed Lucy knew, and she owed everyone a truthful explanation for the reasons behind this crazy shit.

* * *

While Lincoln sat outside of the bathroom door, Wendy laid next to Luna on the trimmed grass at the back of the cottage. Relaxing outside was something people would do when the weather was nice, or to simply have an enjoyable conversation to catch up on things. It was the perfect time to do this, but they had other plans.

"Geez, poor thing."

"I know. My dad grabbed her from the shore just in time before carrying her in." Luna gazed at the clouds with a frown. "We try our hardest for her not to know when she sleepwalks, but it's Luan. She's a brain. Besides Lisa and occasionally Lucy, she can read us like open books."

"Your dad is brave. Kind of reminds me of a couple kids I used to know."

"Well," Luna and Wendy sat up. "My mom and sisters left to search for him, Lana and Lisa. I gotta help 'em."

In a hurry, the rock prodigy jumped up and ran to join her mother. Wendy watched the group frantically searching the area. As a result of her last couple conversations, she couldn't help but feel terrible for them.

Vacation. The very utter of the word made her imagine laying on pure white sand in the Virgin Islands, or staying at a five-star resort. She almost had enough money to make those thoughts a reality, but her growing sympathy for the Louds made her realize that their idea of a vacation must've been quite different. She could simply hop back on her newly purchased motorcycle and never return, but she was better than that.

However, Luna didn't tell her about the haunting.

Wendy entered the house and took a look around. She was unaware that Lincoln was upstairs, but she noticed Luan sitting in the dining room with her head down. She wasn't wearing her usual attire and instead wore gym shorts and a hoodie; the hood covering her head and face. She raised her head as a response to hearing footsteps.

"Feeling down?"

Luan looked at her for a moment. The bags underneath her eyes were quite big, and it appeared she dropped a few pounds.

"Can't say I'm having a great time."

"Well, the weather is good, how 'bout a quick run to help yourself out?" She asked while jogging in place, hoping to cheer up the young comedian. She stopped when Luan sighed.

"There's already a ton of things _running_ through my mind. I really wish I knew what to do..why does everything have to be so difficult?"

"Look, I understand why you want to leave." Wendy sat in front of her.

"Wait, you saw something?!" Luan's eyes suddenly widened with question.

"No, and I don't know what you mean by that. It's just something your brother and punk rock sister told me."

"Oh, good." Luan sighed. "That's a relief."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." Wendy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Luan removed her hood, revealing her hair without it's signature ponytail. She was living in her former glory as her eyes were red due to lack of sleep. The girl was already underweight, so her new pale appearance worried Wendy.

"What is it?"

"It-It's kind of embarrassing."

"Go on, I've heard my fair share of embarrassing stories."

Luan took a deep breath, making eye contact. "I had a bad dream about this place."

"Oh great."

"That was expected."

"It's alright, we all have bad dreams from time to time. I'm all ears."

The comedian was about to bust out with a pun, but she didn't want to push Wendy away.

"It's not the first time I had it, but both of them were exactly the same. It's not the same kind of atmosphere, it's sort of gray, you understand?"

The older teenager slightly nodded.

"I can't tell you how frightening they were. Just like in reality, not all of my family was there, but you were. You're standing against a wall with Lincoln and Lucy, and all three of you are scared. You were glued to it..starring at something. It makes me more afriad that I wasn't the only one feeling uneasy, but then it hit me like a fastball to the abdomen."

Wendy folded her hands as she listened carefully.

"There's a girl...in this house. She was the one behind all the horrible things. She looked somewhat like a corpse, except, she wasn't. I can see her face. I certainly will never sleep another minute if I ever see that face in real-life. It's an agonizing feeling, well, that's not the right word to describe it. I can't define it."

Wendy nodded. "So..."

"But I know it's real. I know she's real! It's behind everything."

The redhead's mouth was left agape. A bug could've flown in and she would never know. It seemed that Luan was having night terrors that no one knew about, but that type of stuff existing in reality? Wendy had her fair share of bizarre moments in her past, but never anything associated with the paranormal.

It was beyond scientific comprehension.

"Umm..s-so I see." She was freaked out.

Luan moved closer to her. "She could be anywhere...this is a horrible place!"

"If what you say is true, then one thing's for sure. It's best we join your sisters and mom. Let's find your pops."

* * *

The sun finished it's shift over Michigan as the sky developed a marvelous dark blue haze. After facing their latest news with the real-estate agent, nearly everyone spent hours searching the premises for the three missing Louds. They searched the entire vicinity, including the lake and the land around it. It was the longest day they could remember, and having to accept that Lynn Sr. was likely somewhere far away was difficult to swallow. It was nearly worse than the dangers of staying in the house.

However, the only one that didn't join the mass search was Lincoln. He remained by that bathroom door almost the same amount of time his siblings, mother and babysitter searched for his dad. He wondered what happened to his father and how Lisa and Lana were doing. Wherever they were at, were they frightened? Lost? Possibly safe and unharmed?

There's no way the three would've purposely left their family behind. He hoped they weren't hurt, or worse.

It may sound dumb to sit by a bathroom door for the majority of a day, as it kind of was, but Lincoln was a man of his word. He was sick of being blindsided by his 8-year old sister. Her lying ass was going to come out and confess what was really going on. He believed this for nearly six hours.

He did sleep for a bit, and god know what happened inside that house while he was out. Surprisingly enough, he finally felt the void of his stomach when his family hopelessly entered the cottage to grab a quick meal; their first meal. Nobody could eat due to the deep worry and anxiety they developed throughout their stay. However, one can't survive without food and water.

Lincoln's head felt light. His brow pinched as his eyes adjusted. He was on the verge of fainting when deciding to call it quits. He slowly rose from his cross-legged seating position, every bone and joint in his body audibly cracking. It was good to release that negative energy. At this point of delirium, he didn't care if Lucy was still inside. She had patience like no other, so she probably had a couple books and went to town.

And he meant reading, so to speak.

The white-haired boy slithered into his seat to eat. Wendy was right about the food service being among the vacation house pros, but it certainly wasn't enough to keep them there. Thankfully, the chef went to town on making a large, delicious meal. Though, despite the immense hunger everyone felt, they barely had an appetite.

Lucy didn't come down to eat. This made Lincoln remember something that immediately made him uncomfortable. One moment while at the bathroom door, he heard a couple faint words from his sister, words he surly knew weren't spoken to him. To his dismay, he nor his sisters could talk among another without being heard by the supernatural.

It was always listening.

"Guys..I know we can't find them, but look at the bright side. Filet mignon with yams and stuffing? This really drives it home."

Lola groaned. "Lynn..shut your trap or I swear I'll...my only twin is still out there!"

"Nobody tells me to be quiet, especially a six-year old little tyke like you."

"Unless that _six-year old_ is smarter than you!"

"Please, can you two literally just shush and eat your food?"

Lynn and Lola gave each other a glare before grabbing their forks and knives, insinuating that their argument wasn't over.

"Children, I know shit has hit the fan, but we'll find Lana, Lisa and your father...my husband. Everything will be alright..."

Lori and Luna gave their mother a pat on the back as everyone else hopefully nodded in unison. Lincoln felt bad for not helping them. Maybe adding a pair of eyes to nearly a dozen people wouldn't make much of a difference, but it about having a heart. He wasted his time dealing with Lucy. Remorse rained on him as he picked at his juicy steak.

After spending a minute weakly chewing a large wad of meat, Lincoln stood from his chair as everyone looked up at him with question.

"Linky, you're not hungry? It's food, you should eat it."

"I will, but...um, i'll be right back."

Luna stood up. "Wait dude, where you headed?"

"Where are you going?" Lori and Rita asked simultaneously.

"Outside. I could use some fresh air."

"He's going out there at this time of night?" Junior mumbled.

"Wait, don't! What if you get killed?!" Leni squeaked before face palming and yelling to herself, "Dang it, Leni! Dang it!"

"Don't fret, I'll be quick.."

He understood why they reacted the way they did. The last time someone decided to leave for a short while, they didn't return, and it was a group of three. Not to mention a scholar like Lisa being among them. This time, it was a young boy going out there alone, and only a dumbass parent would allow this.

"Alright Lincoln, but please, be quick."

"Mom!" Luna yelled, causing a couple people to accidentally spill their drinks. "Lincoln, I'm going with you."

"Yeah, so am I." Lori stated.

"Me too." Luan added.

"I'm not cleaning this up." Lynn pointed towards a spilled glass before placing a napkin on her empty plate. "Guess I'll be joining you, in case some ghost jumps from the bushes and attacks one of you." The sarcasm ever so obvious in her voice.

"Literally not funny." Lori responded.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as his sisters followed him outside. He really wanted to search like everyone else did, but no one knew if something was lurking in the shadows out there. He also had a feeling of deja vu.

"Dad!" They called out once or twice.

"I don't want to spend another night here."

"Likewise. I figured that was one of the reasons why you couldn't eat your food." Lori responded as the five walked down the paved trail towards the lake. Owls hooted in the trees as the leaf-covered branches swayed in the moaning breeze. Sure, nice weather, but this didn't stop their feeling of trepidation.

"Why are we trying to find dad now? He might've just gone home, maybe he forgot something important." Lynn started.

"Your brain really does have ample room. You didn't have to come with us." Lori said, feeling agitated.

"I'm getting the chills. This is gonna sound asinine, but we should go back inside, Lincoln."

"We can't, Luna. Dad and our sisters are still out there. It's possible they could need our help."

"Babe." It was probably the first time Lori called him that. He stopped and looked into her comforting eyes. She tried her best. "We'd all give anything to find them, but we tried all day and now it's dark. It's more difficult now."

"Don't say that. I know we can find them." Lincoln continued walking. "It's just-"

Lincoln stopped when he heard something under his foot. It made a cracking sound, as if there was glass breaking. It echoed throughout the area as Lincoln slowly lifted his foot. Except Lynn, Lincoln's sisters huddled behind him while looking down at his feet. Taking a step back, he picked it up.

"What is it?" Luan asked in a shaky voice. "W-What did you step on?"

"Tell me it wasn't an animal, dudes." Luna added.

"No, it's not." Lincoln said as Lori took a quick glance at the object in his hand. She immediately recognized what it was.

"It's my phone."

The girls began to talk among one another. Immediately toning them out, Lincoln remembered the first story Lori and Leni told him. He gave a loud gasp.

"Don't throw that phone!"

Lynn stepped from her pitcher's position after taking Lori's phone.

"But it's literally in pieces, and besides, the screen is cracked." Lori's said with folded arms.

"It's only the battery that came out. That time you decided to take a selfie with Leni...are you certain you took the picture?

Lori's eyes dropped to Lincoln's widened eyes as she remembered the incident. Her anxiety rose like water from a geyser.

"Yes, we took two of them before running inside. Why?"

Lincoln snatched the damaged device from Lynn's hands. Quickly making his way to the second floor, he paused at the top step to access his surroundings. His sisters called for him to come back down, but things seemed okay. At the moment, nothing seemed amiss. He dropped into a chair near his bed and reassembled the phone.

 _Okay, now just turn it on and-_

A thump on the other side of a wall stunned him. His heart stopped before the four aforementioned girls slowly entered the room, each looking uneasy and Lynn sporting an irritated look.

"Lincoln, we need to stick together."

"Lori, your password?"

She knew not to interrupt the adolescent when he had a plan in action. After punching in, "Boo-Boo Bear", she watched Lincoln as Luna, Luan and Lynn stood behind him. While Lincoln searched through the camera roll, Lynn lost her patience.

"This is a waste of our time. How does this help us find dad? Also, ghosts aren't real."

Luan's hair stood on end. "Dang it, Lynn. I finally spent a good ten seconds without thinking about spirits and you had to speak. You should just leave us alone right now."

"Now that's not the _spirit,_ Luan."

The look on Luan's face: Priceless.

"Lynn. Downstairs, now." Lori demanded.

"Fine, continue letting Lincoln ogle a bunch of your weird selfies."

"Eww." Luna cringed.

Lincoln watched Lynn glare at him. "Nice going, twerp." She snarled before exiting.

They knew Lynn wasn't a bad person, but she simply wasn't making anyone feel better about their predicament. Luna and Lori were curious as ever, but Luan not feeling comfortable about Lincoln searching for answers was an understatement. She feared he'd really find something.

Something that would make her worst nightmare surface. She feared things were only going to get worse.

Surly enough, the two most recent pics had Lori and Leni in them. The girls didn't lie about seeing a ghostly figure that night. Through the cracked screen, what they laid eyes on was quite frightening. Lori and Luna jumped back as they looked away and hugged each other tight.

Standing not too far behind Lori and Leni was a disfigured girl with long black hair and a white dress. It was the girl Luan saw in her dreams. Were they possibly premonitions of some kind? Who knows, but Lincoln knew that night could've gone far worse.

He stared with fear and wonder. "This is far south of heaven. If they decided to take the selfie any later than they did..." He mumbled before quickly closing the phone. His hands were shaking vigorously.

"You mind if I hold onto this?"

"You can literally keep it!" Lori responded before slowly walking out with Luna, the both of them looking over each other's shoulders as they approached the barely lit hallway.

Lincoln nodded as he slipped the device in his jean pocket before running behind them. Luan had already left. They took the stairs without looking back, completely unaware of what awaited them later on.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Luna woke trembling in her thin pajamas. It took her a long time to be ever so slightly okay with sleeping in her bed. She woke abruptly with heavy breaths, a hand to her chest and her eyes quickly adjusting to the terribly dark atmosphere. Once again, a girl that always slept with little movement woke with her sheets a balled up mess. Any little abnormality at night would result to her mind wandering to dark places. Anyone would be freaked if they woke to something touching their feet.

She sat far from the foot of her bed. Her knees to her breasts and her heart beating in her chest like the SWAT team at a drug-bust, she slowly scooted to the edge closer to Luan. The springs of the mattress creaked with every inch she moved, inevitably causing Luan to move in her sleep.

Was Luan having a nightmare again? Possibly, but Luna was unaware of her night terrors.

The 15-year old carefully placed her feet into a pair of slippers as she made sure her nightgown completely covered her. Her eyes were large like saucers as she shook violently.

 _Just a quick peek around the bed to make sure everything's valid._

This self-motivation got her to move an extra foot before her legs went limp with fear. Lying on her bed, the anxiety made her too afraid to get up. No song nor ballad could define what she was undergoing.

It was then she noticed the bedroom door wide open. Luna's face went pale and she began to whimper.

"Luna, why are you awake? Why are you laying like that?"

"L-L-Luan?"

Luan leaned on one shoulder while laying down. She felt groggy. "Luna, what happened?"

"That door...it-it wasn't open when we went to sleep."

"What?"

"We were the last ones to go to bed...so, why is the door open?"

"I don't know, but something feels ominous. Who would be awake at this time of night?"

Luna continued whimpering as the two held eye-contact for a while. They slowly looked at the door with one thought in mind. Luna's fear was already near it's boiling point, but Luan also began to feel a fiery flame or panic build in her core.

Luan removed her sheets and spoke in a whisper. "Umm, let me just close it and-"

"Luan, don't! Stay here!" Luna said in a loud whisper.

"Shhh."

Luna was about to jump for her sister to prevent her from leaving the bed, but her fear ultimately paralyzed her. It was a sizable bedroom, but at the moment, it felt huge.

"Just watch. I'll do it quickly and everything will be okay." Luan responded. The wooden floor creaked loudly with each step she took.

When halfway to the door, she paused to look at the bedroom closet. Her heart sank at first glance.

"Luan, what is it?"

Deadly words feel on Luna's ears.

"We're not the only ones in here.."

A few seconds after, she turned to look at Luna. Her older sister was rocking back and forth with her legs to her chest. She peered at Luan, then at the door. Her bottom lip quivering and her eyes beginning to tear up, she pointed somewhere.

"The door.." Luna spoke at full volume. "Holy shit!"

Luna did a 180 motion to witness the door slowly closing. The sound of the door latching echoed throughout the room.

Luan began to sweat profusely as she stood frozen while facing the closed door. The lock even turned. They were ready to leap out the nearest window and never return.

Luna was nearly standing on the bed, both legs shaking like noodles when she became aware of something even more alarming.

"The girl...she's standing right next to you.."

Luan's skin didn't feel like her own. It crawled as she stood next to a well-cluttered six-drawer dresser they shared. There were at least two feet between her and the furniture. Pinpricks of unsettling fear creeped into her nerve endings.

"Oh my gosh, you don't see her face?!" Luna blurted, on the verge of hysteria.

Praying it was all another horrific nightmare, Luan turned to face the furniture. She was about to respond to her sister when every item on the dresser abruptly flew to the floor. The two girls jumped and screamed as the objects crashed and banged against each other. They yelled at a high octave as a cold rush of extreme terror took control of them.

That moment, the closet doors audibly closed shut and the lights immediately turned on. Through the bedroom door, thunderous footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs and hallway.

They desperately needed their father.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As you can probably guess, the horror genre is simply one of my favorites. For some, the uncertainty in most horror movies help people overcome the stress in their lives, not to mention the adrenaline rush.

Adrenaline is among the many things the Louds have felt during their stay, and not in a good way. This certainly isn't the last of the terror the family will undergo, but it will be an eye-opener for one Loud sibling.

Lynn Loud is going to get hers.


	11. Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:** Well, Luna and Luan seemed pretty scared about what they witnessed, and with little doubt will they be affected for a long time. How will everyone respond to the event? Will it be enough for Lucy to confide, or for a solution to surface?

Let's see how things change.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 11: Seeing Is Believing**

* * *

The screams rang through the entire house. Just seconds after the lights went on, Rita Loud was already halfway up the stairs. With her hair half a mess in large rollers and an asleep Lily in her arms, she reached the second floor. She wasn't the only one that woke with a jump. She laid her anxious eyes on Lincoln and Lori, struggling to open the door where the cries came from.

"What's going on?!"

With a stuffed animal in her arms, Lola stood perplexed and shocked. "It's Luna and Luan!"

"Mom! They're literally in trouble!"

Rita tossed Lily to Leni's willing arms before running to the door.

"Open the door!"

"We're trying!"

The knob wouldn't budge, so like a football player, she rammed the door with all her might. It slammed open as they rushed inside to see the girls huddled together in a corner. They gripped each other tightly as their cries became whimpers of fear. They were pale in the face and sweat coated their bodies. Tonight, they saw death.

"Girls!"

"No no no!"

"What the hell happened?!"

Luna ran to hug Rita. "I-I woke to something touching my feet, the girl was in the room with us!"

"Wait, girl?"

"The ghost!"

"Luna...where?" Rita tried to stay strong when she noticed lotion and makeup containers among other things scattered along the floor.

"The door and the dresser." She sobbed hysterically as her throat burned and her eyes two watery gashes. "The evil spirit...I couldn't see her face, but her body was visible. It stood right by Luan."

Everyone went quiet when they noticed Luan. She remained frozen in the corner.

"Luan?"

Her mouth hung open and there was no eye contact. She looked stoned, or the way someone would if their dog ran away from home. What did I do? Why didn't it like me? Did I forget to feed him? In deep thought, she starred off into an endless void. The experience was far worse than any of her nightmares.

Lori got closer to the scarred individual as Luna remained in Rita's arms. She shouted her name a couple times, inducing no result.

Lightly tapping her face didn't work, nor did a regular slap. Not wanting to do so, she held her arm back before letting go.

"Luan!" Lori yelled, her hand hitting Luan harder than a leather sap. She could've sworn one of her brackets came lose.

Luan blinked hard and put a hand to her face while yelling,

"Oww!"

She immediately jumped up, her face going from pale to red. She breathed at an abnormal rate while looking around anxiously.

"I'm so sorry Luan. You just weren't responding and-"

"When are we leaving this place?"

The hair on their necks and arms stood like soldiers on roll call.

"We're not the only ones in here." Luan added.

Leni stepped away for the doorway. "Of course. There's Lola and Lincoln and-"

"She came from the closet..."

Everyone looked at each other before apprehensively facing the french-style closet. It was old and resembled an antique. Just like what Luna felt moments earlier, the room seemed more vast in size, especially the distance to the closet.

"Not it!" Everyone tensely put a finger to their nose.

"Dang it, I always mess that up." Lincoln said as everyone huddled behind him.

"How supportive." He mumbled before he began trudging towards the eerie piece of furniture. He missed his little oasis in the sands back at home. His heart pounded faster and faster as he grew closer, and those behind consistently bumping into him didn't help.

There was a single foot between him and the closet when he stopped. Said closet wasn't small. Their blue sofa back home was the same width, and what they laid eyes on was at least eight feet tall. Everyone noticed how the room became colder with every step, making them swallow hard. It was all too overwhelming. Taking a deep breath as his sisters and mother nodded, Lincoln slowly stretched his arm out to open it.

Before he could grip one of the rusted handles, both doors flung open at full force. The loud creaking and whipping sound of the closet took over the room. Lincoln flew to his back, those behind him doing the same. The doors hitting his face was a near miss by inches. They all waved their arms, some crawling back and others standing to their feet and running back. Lori grabbed a baseball bat she found near Luna's bed.

Their yells and shouts caused neighboring animals to run and fly away. Returning home wasn't all they needed to do. Maybe consulting in a psych doctor would do the trick.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Lincoln!"

"Sorry mom! You know how I get-" He paused to see Lori running for the closet.

"I am so done with all of this!" She shouted.

Lori took power swings at the closet. Shards of wood flew as the aluminum bat continued making harsh contact. As everyone watched Lori obliterate the haunted antique, Lincoln noticed Lucy peering into the room. He didn't know how long she stood in the hallway, but he was at the rim with wondering if he'd survive this ordeal.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lori violently woke to the sound of something crashing. It was expected they'd have to return to their beds, but the simple task of falling asleep was near impossible. It worked for her, but she would wake every three minutes as a result to the...unpleasantness.

That bat she swung was how bun-bun the stuffed bunny was to Lincoln. It gave her a slight feeling of safety and a strong feeling of protection. She held it to her chest as she sat up with her eyes glued open. Panting as if she did a 440-yard dash, she hoped her action solved their problem with the paranormal. However, she knew the crash from downstairs wasn't part of a dream.

"What was that? What happened?"

"Leni, shh." Lori put a finger to her lips and looked around as Leni watched her leave her bed. "I don't know, but I'm going to check it out. Stay here, understood?"

"Mhm." Leni nodded nervously.

"I mean it. I don't..want anything else to happen to you."

Leni smiled and put a hand to her heart as Lori grabbed a flashlight necklace. Why didn't she just turn on the lights? She gave her little sister one last look before exiting the room.

She descended down the steps with her weapon gripped tightly out in front of her. Walking in a batter's stance, she ignored the squeaks the stairs made after being run up and down so often, but she couldn't dismiss the hand she felt on her shoulder upon reaching the bottom step.

"Ahhh!"

"Careful! You almost hit me with that metal thingy."

Lori laid at the bottom of the stairs with a frog in her throat.

"L-L-Leni!" She panted with a look of vexation. "I literally told you to..oh goodness, forget it."

She was resilient. She regained her posture and balance while looking around. She gave Leni a menacing glare when she tried to use her as a human shield as a response to fear.

"S-Sorry."

"Well, you're already down here. You got anything with you?"

"Yeah, like, my phone."

She checked for the time.

3:29 a.m.

 _Where could dad, Lana and Lisa be at this hour?_ She thought.

Her mind drifting to Leni's last word, she remembered Lincoln's discovery. It would certainly keep her awake for nights. The body in the tree and memory of the freak image was difficult to discard.

However, another abrupt sound forced her to grab her trustworthy bat and make strong eye contact with Leni.

"Eek!"

"Shush." Lori put a finger to Leni's lips. "That pin in your hair, bend it to make it the length of a dagger. You need to protect yourself."

"But it's my sleep pin."

"You can sleep?!"

"You're right." Leni removed the pin and bent it straight. How she wished her hair had volume like Lori's.

"You know, Lori. We can protect each other, like we did when we were younger."

Lori smiled. "Of course, Leni. I'm just, I'm on edge, you know?"

"Oh edge, but were in the middle of the room. The closest edge would be-"

"Just stay by my side."

The sounds came from the kitchen, and no one knew Rita was quite the drinker when she was under immense stress. She starred out the window like her husband did a couple nights earlier. She didn't even think about the closet, that pot that almost took her head off, the girl...

Her husband wasn't with her, nor were a couple of her children and it was killing her. She was almost finished downing her fourth glass of liquor when her cloudy vision met two girls standing in front of her with looks of awe.

"Mom, alcohol?"

"That's what everyone calls it." She put all of her trust in the counter behind her. If she slipped, it would be a nasty fall.

Lori held a hand out towards Leni to stop her from walking. Two glass bottles were shattered across the tile as Lori removed the glass from her mother's vibrating hands.

"Mom, let's go. We'll clean this up later, or literally leave it for that nasty real-estate jerk when we get out of here."

Rita nodded with tear-stained eyes and a weak smile. Seeing her mother in her former glory angered her to no end. The matriarch was traumatized and heading down a bad road with her attempt to rid herself of her nightmare-inducing experiences. She didn't know what was up with her father, but Steve Masterson?

He better pray he didn't come into contact with her. Vexation flashed in her chest. That piece of shit would be turned into a human pretzel.

Lori began to walk Rita to her room when Leni called out to them.

"Mom's diary is on the floor...she's really hurting."

"The whiskey and absinthe didn't tell you that?"

"Oh my gosh Lori!"

Lori turned around. "What? We gotta get back to our rooms."

"You didn't hear that?" Leni stood with the pin in one hand, the other one shaking, her eyes widened.

Lori grew numb. "Hear what?"

They stood quiet before the sound of something creaking reached their ears. It sounded as if someone was entering the house, but that couldn't be it. Every door and window in the place was locked.

The two girls anxiously exited the master bedroom after dropping off their wasted mother. Poor thing needed some rest, and they needed to figure out what was going on.

"Stay behind me."

Lori couldn't stress that enough as Leni followed her down a hall. She finally decided to turn on a light when she inadvertently kicked something. Pain buzzed in her foot, but red flags and fear had a larger effect when the two realized what produced the sound.

"This place has three floors?"

Just inches away was a trap door that led to a dark and narrow staircase. The victorian rug that covered it was severely out of place. The other red flags? They were the only Louds awake in the entire house, and the trap door was wide open..

Unable to see what dark hole the stairs led to was enough for Lori to want to stay clear. She knew what it meant for curiosity to kill the cat.

"What you think is down there?" Leni squinted hard while on her knees at the top of the steps. "Hello?"

"What are you doing? Nothing is down there, just close it and get up." Lori ordered with a serious look, a shaky voice defining her mood. The fear of the unknown drove her up the wall.

Leni neglected Lori's demand as she fished for her phone. Idiotically holding it out in front of her while turning on the flashlight, it slipped from her hand and down to hell it went. That phone flipped down the stairs for a good ten seconds before it finally landed. Lori was ready to grab Leni by the leg and run for their rooms.

"Oh no. I have to go get it, phones are pricey."

"No way, Leni. It literally belongs to the house now."

"Silly Lori, houses can't use phones."

Lori was grateful Leni showed no signs of consternation or fear. The crazy odds of a successful mental recovery appeared to become a reality, but did she completely forget about her horrifying experience? Her memory was close to a dog's, Lori imagined.

"Leni!"

Without thinking, Lori panicked and chased the dimmest bulb in the box down the steps. The stairs were barely lit by her necklace. A person with perfect vision would still take a nasty fall down those creaky, eggshell, plywood-like steps. Somehow, this didn't stop Leni.

Surprisingly enough, the tiny basement had an overhead light. Just a swift pull of a chain would do the trick. The place was covered in cobwebs and thick coatings of dust and the old furniture created an atmosphere beyond eerie. Not nearly as appealing as the rest of the house, there were only three wooden chairs, decrepit mattresses, a bookshelf and a table. It looked like the 1940s nuclear bomb shelters they learned about in History class.

"Hey!" Leni dusted off the device. "I don't think it's damaged."

"No, but were about to be."

The older teen was literally in survival mode the second she got down there. Anything could just be waiting to attack them or worse, and it was no secret she had to protect Leni. Of course it wasn't a burden to do so, but her skin crawled at the possibility of something else being down there with them.

Or something crawling out of there before their recent and alarming discovery.

The two girls looked closely at one of the walls. There were a million scratches, as if something fought to get out. Lori's eyes widened as she placed her hand on a hidden handle. The small door it was connected to led to a deep cabinet. Leni yelled at the sight of blood-stained clothing.

Lori lightly touched the fabric.

"These belonged to a female, a young girl."

"I knew that the second I looked at them, and those are not ketchup stains!"

"You're right. You got your phone, now let's go."

This time, Leni nodded and approached the rickety stairs when Lori produced an audible gasp. Leni knew that was bad news.

"Oh my god, spiders?!"

"No, Leni, no." She mumbled, a hand shaking in front of her mouth. "There's a message written inside this door.."

"W-What does it say?" Leni put an arm around Lori's, nervously hugging her.

It would take some time for Luna and Luan to get over their terrifying experience, but they were two tough girls. Sadly for the blond that was always as happy as a hark singing in a tree, it certainly wouldn't be the same. Leni may have forgotten the horrible attack she underwent, but she would never sleep another night if Lori answered her question.

Being the valiant and precautionary being she was, Lori guided Leni up the stairs and out of the hidden room, never to look back. Their hearts were beating in their throats as they rushed to their bedroom. The new knowledge she obtained would send a plethora of booming shivers up and down their spines. She wanted to keep quiet about it, but for a split-second, she couldn't deny seeing a white figure facing her in her periphery as she stayed in motion. She felt it's gaze heavy on her.

They never wanted to leave a house as badly as they did now.

* * *

No one slept that night. The sun shot it's way through the thin and thick curtains, striking Luan's squinted eyes. Wiping away the crust and dried snot, she glanced out the window. It looked as if nothing bad happened. Sunny with large cumulus clouds, which only meant rain was on the way. Closing the curtains, her vision met the demolished closet. It looked like a lumberjack got a hold of it, but frozen icicles of dismay remained strong in her chest as she stirred in her bed.

 _Luna's already out of bed and it's almost eleven. Time for me to start my day and forget all of this._

Mission impossible.

After a few minutes of walking extremely slow in the hallway, she knocked on Lincoln's door. The Ace-Savvy fanatic wasn't much of an early bird, but he was in pretty late.

"Lincoln?"

While laying under his sheets, he jumped with a yell and a rapid heart beat. Luan quickly entered while holding her favorite ventriloquist dummy tight in her arms.

"Sorry I startled you." Luan frowned. "Didn't mean to spook you."

After dropping a book, he placed a hand to his chest to stabilize his heart. Poor kid would develop an ulcer by the time they'd leave.

"I know, just close the door."

Within the room, the drapes were wide open and his TV was turned up with the AC running. Outside was only 65 degrees and Luan could barely hear her brother and herself speak.

"What did you say? I can't hear you over Dream Boat."

Lincoln lowered the volume. "Close the door, I don't need anything sneaking in here with us!"

Flashes of the lotion bottles and hairbrushes flying off the dresser encrypted itself in her head as she hurriedly locked the door. She sat near his pillow, feeling scared. When wasn't she looking over her back in the fear of something terrible happening? Lincoln picked up his book before he realized what he did.

Putting the TV on mute and pushing the AC out of the window like did the time he tried to make their house more "eco-friendly", he sat by her side.

"Let's not think about, you know."

"Yeah, I'm glad Lori killed my fear of the closet." Luan turned around, accidentely starring into the sun. "But it shines light on something else. We're slowly losing our minds in this place. Luna can't talk to me without bringing up what happened to Leni, Lori's always on edge, and you're in here hiding under your sheets ."

Lincoln looked away while scratching the back of his head.

"We've tried and tried to find our dad and sisters, but what scares me most is this house...we've seen some things I'd rather not mention, but I just can't help but wonder.."

She held his hand while shaking. She winced, the tone in her last words showing Lincoln how scared she really was.

"..if there's something worse that we've yet to see."

Lincoln turned her head to face him. He moved the long hazel brown hair from her eyes to behind her ears. She didn't even bother to do it in a ponytail, she was simply far too stressed.

"Hey, why is your hand sticky?"

Lincoln wiped his hand on the side of his bedding.

"Uhh, n-no reason."

Luan shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder. He exhailed in relief.

"The reason why I had the television so amplified, the AC and the room bright like it is now is because I want it to feel like we're back at our house. It is rickety and falling apart, but it was safe and holds many memories. I know you miss it, but we'll return soon enough."

Luan soulfully nodded as Lincoln kissed her on the cheek.

"Our family _will_ reunite. We _will_ get through this."

He always had a way of persuading people to believe anything, even during the toughest times. His words were nothing short of a hopeful truth. He was deathly afraid at first, but still had courage. That little voice in his head. It told him that somehow, everything would be okay, and someone had to be strong during a time like this.

All they needed was some weed.

But it didn't stop him from dwelling over it. He knew Lucy knew much more, and he wanted to figure out what pieces he was missing. Everyone was scared out of their wits. She did lack emotion, but she appeared no different than just last month. According to him, nothing would become easier unless he rid himself of the ignorance of the situation.

Luan looked down at his lap.

"What are you reading?"

"I found this book some nights ago...the night you sleepwalked. It talks about the history of the North Peninsula over the past 150 years. It may not tell much about the situation were in, but there's just something about it."

Luan noticed the condition of the book. A house beyond creepy with a matching book to go along with it.

"Lincoln, you shouldn't read something like that."

Lincoln was about to mouth something before the both of them looked around with looks of worry.

"The pipes are acting up, that's all. We could just tell or Lana to fix.."

Luan's mind wandered off while he spoke, and he was glad. Mentioning one of their missing siblings would only ignite more anxiety in her.

He continued looking through the book, placing a meticulous finger on the edge of each page. He search with a focused look before a slightly torn page hooked his attention. When he laid eyes on it, he unconsciously gripped his sister's arm as shivers vibrated through him.

Were his eyes deceiving him?

"Lincoln, what is it?" She asked, sensing his perturbation.

The page was the intro to the next chapter. In cursive, the title read "Horrifying Truths of the North Peninsula". That made him raise a brow, but it was the background accompanying the title that did it for him. It was something he'd seen before.

"That book Lucy had..."

"What?" She looked at the page that captivated him when she gasped. She instantly scooted to the other side of the bed before moving back to where she sat. "Put that book away, Linc. As a matter of fact, burn it."

"Wait, you have a lighter on you?"

"Lincoln, please."

He smacked it out of her hand before the flame could reach the book. Thank goodness the flame died before it splashed into an open bottle of hair gel on his dresser.

Luan whispered. "You can't become obsessed with this."

"I'm not, really."

After seeing the vacation home on the torn page, the tragic events that took place on the island were listed in chronological order. It wasn't long, as most of them consisted of robberies gone wrong and fatal car accidents, but one caught his eye. He flipped to the number pages that was stated in the list. Neither of them blinked once as their minds took in the new found information. It was a good five pages. Five pages they wouldn't soon forget.

After perusing, he slowly closed the book as he put a hand to his face. The awfully familiar feeling of fear crept in like a breeze through a cracked window. Luan folded her hands, she nervously rocked back and forth as the blood that gave her face color was slowly leaving.

"Lincoln, I've seen the girl in my nightmares."

"Y-You have?" His eyes remained wide.

"Yes. I sensed she died decades ago, but it never occurred to me that she was murdered."

* * *

Lynn Loud sat drooped in front of the living room television, her knees almost in her view of the matinee hockey game. She wanted to play sports like that badly, but she only brought a baseball with her. All the house was missing was a gym and some sports equipment. She worried about her missing family members, but she couldn't sit still with the boredom that bit at her like a mosquito.

After stretching her legs and cracking her back with a groan, she stopped by the fridge to grab some food. She inattentively bit into a culinary delight while her mother watched her at the counter. A loud belch made Lynn turn around.

"Mom." Lynn raised a brow with a chocolate ring around her mouth. "You alright? You look as if you reek of the flu."

She looked awkwardly before her mother finally reacted.

"How would you feel if I called your grandfather to pick you guys up?"

Lynn finished her food and took a seat across from her. "What do you mean?"

"It's far too unsafe for you children to stay here. I've already spoke with your siblings and they agree 100%."

Infuriation made Lynn believe the room was 100 degrees. This tomfoolery about them wanting to leave was _still_ going on?

"You've got to be kidding me. Lincoln convinced you to do this?"

Rita almost tipped her wineglass over. "Not him as much as what's been going on in this hellhole. You listen to me sweetie, *burp* I've made my decision. We're leaving so we can continue living, understand? If you don't believe me, just check Luna and Luan's room."

"Check their..what the heck mom!" Lynn leaned towards her. "What about dad and the rest? See, that's why we can't leave." She added with folded arms.

"Someone will stay behind."

"But-"

"Arguments are off the table, Lynn. Now do me a favor and pass me that bottle of Merlot."

Lynn grunted through shut teeth as she grabbed the wine from the counter behind her like a mallet. A punching bag was something she'd need pretty soon.

"You got me tied up in a neat bow, mom!" She yelled the last word before storming out of the kitchen.

Thinking of a way to change Rita's mind, Lynn sat back down on the sofa, this time at the edge of her seat. She didn't know if her mother already contacted Pop-Pop, or if he was already on his way. What would he think about the happenings throughout the house. Would he fall in the same boat as the rest or be stubborn like her? She sat with a look of worry, knowing that it wasn't a very long trip from the Sunset Canyon retirement home to the peninsula.

She glanced at everyone that sat around her. Her siblings weren't involved in anything. They were the quietest they've ever been, but it wasn't going to last for long. They simply kept to their own with folded hands, sitting solid in place. The elephant in the room was suffocating them.

"I've got nothing to say to you guys." Lynn stated while beginning to pay attention to the TV. It was then it shut off before her eyes. Thinking someone didn't like her words and turned it off, she scanned the room. Except, no one could've done so, and she realized this when she saw the remotes on a table far away.

A table she was closest to.

She tried turning on the television multiple times, but it refused to work. Everyone traded side glances as Lynn checked the surge protector.

Leni gasped. "The TV, it's on now."

They met the notorious static and white noise. The HDMI must've been undetected, but Lynn produced a nervous laugh upon further speculation.

"This is impossible, shit isn't even plugged in."

Alarms went off as everyone jumped from their seats to check the chords. She must've been lying, but surely enough, she wasn't. The remotes flying off the table did it for them.

"Oh no..something is going on."

"Damn right."

"It's happening! The girl is attacking!"

Lynn stood from her knees and tightened her jaw in annoyance.

"Nothing is going on. Just let me..okay, who threw the remotes?"

"None of us did.." Lola shook as she hugged Lori.

Lynn shrugged and walked to the controllers when she took a good look at anyone. They acted the way the twins did a few days ago, when they first heard about Lincoln's belief. She dismissed the incident in the shower, as she slept well that night. What she simply couldn't let go was how her mother went behind her back to converse with her siblings about departing. In opinion, their panicky behavior was driving her up the wall and she about had enough with all of it.

"Okay, I see where this is going." She gave a menacing grin. "I'm done with this."

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs." Lynn glared at Lori. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Listen, we no longer care if you believe us or not..which is literally insane, but no one, and I mean _no one_ goes up there alone."

"Try and stop me."

Lynn barely made her way halfway up the steps when Lori and a couple others divebombed her. She could've fought them off, but the entirety of the situation stunned her.

"You're not going up there!" Lola struggled.

"Stop!" Lynn yelled back.

The only way to head to her room was to use the staircase, but because three of her siblings created a barricade, she couldn't get passed.

"You lunatics are unbelievable! The one time we can finally vacation somewhere nice for an extended period of time, YOU guys had to find a way to ruin it. Leni gets spooked once and everyone loses their minds. All of this stupidity stressed out mom and now she plans to leave because of it!"

Lincoln sighed. "Maybe we should've told you about this earlier."

Lynn stepped away. "Don't you dare speak to me. You're the reason for all of this. Everyone acting so scared and uneasy, all because you're too afraid to spend some time away from home."

"Lynn-"

"You're probably the reason why dad is missing."

Another hurtful accusation from Lynn Loud. Lincoln spent day and night trying to figure out how to solve the problems they were having, and a selfish bitch like her drops an insult like that? Her callous nature hurt him to the core. Without a doubt, he deeply cared for his family. He could only come to one conclusion.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. You're always rough with me when you spar, you don't respect my privacy and you even threatened me to attend a lousy baseball game once. It wasn't easy for me to overcome the time you thought I was bad luck, but this is where the road ends."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"THAT GHOSTS ARE FUCKING REAL, OKAY?! Get that through your thick skull, Lynn, because bad things will continue to happen if we stay! For all things holy, Luna and Luan were attacked last night! I'm not the reason why dad is missing, no one knows why they're not here with us, and you certainly don't care much at all. Mom found a solution concerning our safety, which were grateful of."

Lori cleared her throat. "You can't deny what you saw in that bedroom."

Lynn was ready to flip a table when she developed a feeling of perplexity.

"I didn't see anything in a bedroom."

Everyone in the vicinity gave each other looks of an agitation-fear blend.

"She's stupid."

"Watch your mouth."

"Luna and Luan looked as if they saw someone get hit by a truck right before their eyes. What haunts this place attacked them in the middle of the night. Their screams woke everyone." Lori said, nearly blue in the face.

Lynn watched the comedian and music prodigy as they shook at the thought of their horrifying experience.

"I-I wasn't awake during that time."

"HOW?!"

"I downed a bunch of Benadryl before bed. Not the best idea, but you people had me hot and bothered yesterday, which led to a bad migraine. That medicine will knock you cold..I just wanted to go to sleep."

There was a moment of silence, which Lynn and a few others needed. She needed a moment to let everything sink in, to fully comprehend the things they've been undergoing. She couldn't think of a worthy rebuttle as she began to show concern. If things were happening to her siblings, could something also happen to her?

It's a strong possibility.

Lynn was about to break the silence when Rita did the job for her. She entered the living room feeling a little less drunk.

"Albert called." She said in a low and serious tone. "He's on his way to Royal Woods Airport."

Lola and Leni ran to her for comfort.

"Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

"I-I can't be here right now."

Surprised eyes met Lynn. The athlete with mixed feelings ran for the exit of the house without looking back.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln and Luna asked, the 15-year old still pale from last night.

"Find out where she's going!" The two were confused at first, but they listened to Lori and ran outside, allowing the door to slam shut behind them. Adrenaline was building when they saw Lynn positioning herself on her bike.

"Lynn, stop!"

"I need to be alone right now!"

Before they could respond, she was already down the road. They ventured down it before, so they remembered how it seemed endless and secluded. By the time they grabbed their bikes, she was out of sight. To say the least, they didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, those within the house stood motionless with their hearts in their throats. They've seen a number of things throughout the last few days, stuff that would put the average person in a nuthouse, but seeing the front door open and close on it's own after Lincoln and Luna exited made them want to curl up in a ball and wait for someone to save them.

* * *

Young Lynn had no choice but to leave with her family, so what the hell was she thinking bolting from everyone the way she did? She was conflicted. Her mind was racing faster than the wheels of her bike as she flew down the tree-lined road. It was no secret that she had beef with her family about leaving, but all her life, she never believed the paranormal. A little voice in her head told her it was all ludicrous, but there was no way Lincoln could make an argument convincing enough to have everyone the way they were: nearly off the edge. Their claims about the happenings must've been true, but how?

She needed to be in a tranquil atmosphere, and that's what the lonely road gave her. She rode for miles, barely seeing any cars. She wondered what it felt like to have a trouble-free vacation. Just one day away from home without chaos, fear or tension. It must be nice. She began to feel exhausted. Her heart and small legs couldn't take her much further.

When she stopped on the side of the road, she flung her bike to a tree and took a seat beside it. Her abdomen and groin ached in pain, but she could only think of Leni and Lincoln and everyone else. She hurt Lincoln's feelings many times over. She knew she did it again today. Feeling remorse and regret, she finally took a moment to think about the situation with her family as a squirrel sat itself on her shoulder.

"Hey little guy. Life must be easy for you, huh."

Miraculously, the animal shook it's head in disagreement. A family with so much pride and energy was now only showing signs of being struck with fear and anxiety. At this point, something must've been wrong, and she finally reached the top of the cliff to see it. She was afraid Lincoln and her siblings were right about the house.

She needed a talk with Lucy.

"I bet you've got no worries in the world. You just live freely and allow no one to make decisions for you. Lucky."

The squirrel was eyeing some acorns across the street when it leaped off her shoulder to run for them. What happened next left Lynn's mouth agape with shock.

"Holy crap! Holy hell! Holy shit!" She quickly stood with her back against the tree before she approached the road. Down on one knee, she inspected the dead squirrel. She wasn't expecting it to get run over by a car.

"Life just sucks." She muttered before she crossed the road to a nearby basketball court. It looked desolate. The grass on the concrete was around a foot tall, but good enough, there was an old basketball nearby. Because much still loaded her mind after the endeavor and she wasn't in the place to take an easing bath or shower, she resorted to her third option. Ironically, indulging in sports was something she never thought about doing for the means of releasing stress.

While she took multiple shots from around the court, her phone buzzed several times. Numerous calls from her mother and sisters went straight to voicemail as she remained in the zone. She didn't care if they would be angry. It was a time she needed to clear her mind and access the horror she was told of.

She dunked, did three pointers and dribbled fiercely as she thought of her time in the bathroom. It seemed far too crazy to bee true that those words in that foggy mirror was from the supernatural. She pondered the moment for a good while, but no other possibility came to mind. Eventually, the thoughts began to subside as she succeeded in scoring a half-court shot.

 _Too bad no one saw that. That would totally make a highlight reel._

Looking at the forest green trees and grey sky that surrounded her, a feeling of contempt blanketed her. She took deep breaths, her mind finally clear of stress and anger. It wasn't a crime to be angry, but it still felt good to flush it away. She didn't want knowledge of the traumatic events her siblings undergone. She was sure things would go back to normal, and she finally accepted that they planned on returning back home.

Stuffing the ball in a backpack, she carved her name in the concrete with a sharp rock.

 _I promise I'll be back - Lynn Loud, JR_

She would soon retract that statement.

It was almost three hours since she booked it from the rental cottage. For the first time, it occurred to her how worried her family could be. The calls? It would be real modest to call and tell them what she was doing.

And she was about to when the sound of movement in the trees behind her caught her attention. She turned around to see nothing suspicious, but she instinctively kept her guard up. It could've just been an animal, but hey, you never know.

Anything could happen to a 13-year old alone in the wilderness.

Eventually believing it was nothing, she planned to make her way across the street to grab her bike. She stood just inches away from the curb when another sound of tree branches rustling came from behind her. She quickly jumped to see what was making the sound. It was louder, as if whatever was doing it moved closer to her. It sure did, and it had two large eyes on her. But once again, she saw nothing out of place. She starred a little longer before sighing and turning her back.

For a road with anything but congestion and traffic, it was more likely large transport vehicles would utilize it. Lynn saw a large truck in the distance. She remembered the squirrel, but surely there was enough time for a girl with great speed like her to cross.

She stepped in the street and almost instantly, she felt a force pulling her back by her ponytail. She fought the pulling by leaning her body forward to run across the street, hoping whatever it was would let go as her heart pounded hard and her heavy breathing amplified. She tried to turn to see what was attacking her, her arms swinging for means of self-defense, but to no avail.

Her eyes were filled with immense panic when she was able to slightly turn her head. In her periphery, she could see her hair being pulled..

By no one.

She almost fainted while paralyzed with fear. The truck was getting closer and she couldn't move. What could she do now? She was possibly going to see her fate, and she couldn't do a solitary thing about. Her life was now in the hands of something she couldn't fight.

With every hair standing straight, eyes wide with an anxious awareness of danger and terror, dismay vibrating through her nerves and her heart almost in her neck, she turned her head again. This time, she was able to see who it was.

Her voice box was out of commission. She could barely make a sound, but she was screaming inside. The fast moving semi-truck was now just a couple car lengths away. Before she could react, her thick brown hair was let go. She instantly felt a powerful shove as she flew into the vehicle's path.

Severely asphyxiated, she could barely breathe. Having a fraction of a second to dodge the boisterous vehicle as it honked it's horn, by the grace of god, a somersault is what she was able to do.

Her life flashed before her eyes. On impact, a shoe flew off her foot, immense pain replacing it. Her body hit a tree as her vision went blurry, which soon cleared. She was hyperventilating before her chest finally cleared. She let out a scream of fear and pain that echoed for miles. That truck driver almost lost his job, but she almost lost her life.

Her ankle was injured, but she couldn't even think about that. What she witnessed pulling her. What decided to push her. Lynn would never forget it's face, or what it told her. It would forever leave a dark mark on her memory.

To say the least, she could now relate to the pain of what Leni faced. The waterworks started as the voices of her family members speaking of their scares rang through her head like a concussion. However, none of them equaled up to what she faced, though, she felt terrible for not believing them.

As heavy rainfall began to soak her, she didn't bother to wipe her trauma-filled eyes or think about having only one shoe. She needed to go back to her family and leave that area.

She needed to go back to Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally got this chapter released. When I thought of the one sister that would struggle to believe the happenings in the house, Lynn was the first to come to mind. In the canon series, she's expresses signs of being stubborn and a empiricist. Empiricism is the theory that all knowledge is based on experiences by the use of the senses. Simply put, she needs to see something in order to believe it. Hence, "No Such Luck".

Anyways, those at the cottage are worried sick. After her unforgettable experience, will Lynn be able to return to them? What'll come to the subtle hint of Lori's discovery? No uncertainty, problems could heighten.


	12. Hard Times with Swollen Eyes

**Author's Note:** Lynn had the moment of her life, and not the positive kind most would figure. There comes a time when one refuses to believe something, no matter how hard others work to convince them of the truth. Sometimes, the realization of the truth can be shocking, bewildering, even comforting, or downright horrifying. Thinking back on the terror the Louds have witnessed, every realization they make. Well, you can guess how they felt.

Also, some of you wished for Lynn to die. First off, I feel she faced enough in the latest chapter. Having an experience similar to her siblings is what some of you desired, so that's what she received.

On that note, let's see how those at the house are doing.

Also to OverratedManiac, good point regarding your PM about the Louds needing therapy. Sounds realistic, but there's certainly more to come for this story.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 12: Hard Times with Swollen Eyes**

* * *

Stress. A state of mental and emotional strain resulting from challenging circumstances. Factually, stress symptoms can affect your feelings, body, thoughts and even behavior. If severe, it can lead to rapid ageing, health issues and even worse things people don't wish to speak of.

Yeah, stress is pretty bad, but it's much less severe than the immense pain the Loud family was experiencing. Their mental strain and responses to the happenings in the house was taking it's toll on their state of mind. The simple desire to forget the tension in their lives by embarking on a vacation didn't only make them assume someone wished them bad luck, they ultimately felt cursed. Sleeping became much more than a chore. Things that could haunt an adolescent child's mind was witnessed more than once. Their beloved father was missing. They did more than hope Lana and Lisa were safe with him, wherever they may be.

Those who remained at the vacation house sat quietly in the living room without incident. Tears were shed and emotional issues were expressed. They feared Lynn was now among their missing family members. They waited for her return for nearly four hours, spending the last hour searching the area for them. It seemed useless, as they wouldn't be missing if they were near, but they simply didn't know what else to do. Once the sky screamed with thunder and the cold rain began, they returned indoors with only one bone chilling thought in mind.

"How could you say something like that?!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, Lincoln, you meant it!"

"Don't you think she would've told us where she went if she planned on returning?"

"I..I don't know! We don't know why she left, but I know she's coming back. Never say that your sister isn't returning."

"Okay, but be logical. Where would Lynn go? Honestly. Where would she go?"

"Lincoln please! Just..please be nicer to mom. She's worried just like the rest of us."

Lincoln sat between his mother and Lori while taking deep breaths, allowing his fused frustration and anger to subside. He lowered his tone.

"I'm sorry, mom. I guess hearing you mention Pop-Pop being unable to arrive really touched a nerve." Is all he said before he exited the living room.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lola watched him leave before tending to their mother. They saw the abundance of alcohol she drank over the past day. She wasn't drunk at the moment, but the six girls were well aware of the pain she was facing. Imagine being unable to protect your family. Besides a home to live in, safety is among the most vital things a parent assures their child. She felt like a failure for not living up to those standards.

A moment like this made her ponder her past decisions. The times she called herself "allowing her kids to settle their issues on their own", exiling Lincoln from the comfort of their home over a nonetheless vacuous superstition, agreeing with her husband to spend time at this house...

"That's it, just let it all out." Luna voiced before signalling Leni to enter the kitchen to hide the remaining alcohol. They deeply cared for their mother.

"Girls, I.." Rita's words were somewhat incoherent due to the tears she was shedding, her soaked eyes glistening. "All I wanted to do was give you guys a decent vacation *voice crack* and I can't even do that. Every night, someone wakes to the spirit that haunts this house, and I can't rid myself of the thought of one you getting hurt, or worse."

"Mom-" Luna covered her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Lincoln hurting his foot in Royal Woods was a sign and I simply dismissed it. We were never suppose to come here...and now, I can't even protect my babies!"

As her sobs began to amplify, the girls around her consolingly hugged her tight, fighting tears in the process. They knew she meant well. She simply didn't deserve the immense suffering, the distress, the agony. At a time like this, they could all relate. Comforting her was the least they could do.

It was all they could do.

"Mom!"

Rita sniffed before everyone's attention turned to Luna. Still in their embrace, she pointing at the front door with paranoia written all over her.

"What is it?" Lola asked, now sitting up.

"I heard a noise...f-from outside."

Did they all immediately sit up to listen carefully? You betcha.

"What?! What noise?!" Leni yelled before she was politely told to shut up.

"What did it sound like?"

Luna raised a finger before saying, "It sounded like-"

Those in the living room immediately jumped from the couches after hearing a loud BANG near the front door, as if something was thrown towards the house at full force. This was quickly followed by Leni walking to the door.

"Someone's at the door...okay, I'll get it."

They hysterically called out her name and even tried to grab her, but none of this stopped Leni from unlocking the door. It was then that someone flung it open, the mahogany solid wood door painfully slamming into Leni's face. She fell back, and so did the rest as they saw who came running into the house.

No longer in deep thought due to the sound of instant yelling, Lincoln exited the neighboring library room to lay eyes on Lynn. Just like his sisters and mother, he found her in a fetal position at a corner of the living room wearing torn clothes. No one could see her face, as she kept it hidden in her arms, but one quick glance told them something went horribly wrong. She shook more violently than a nervous Chihuahua during an earthquake.

"Where were you?!" They all anxiously demanded in unison.

They all starred at her, but not a solitary person knew what to say. What _do_ you say to a person who looked like they were attacked by a bear? Never in their lives have they seen her more scared. Rita nodded to her kids before squatting down to face her traumatized daughter. Lynn rocked back and forth with her knees to her chest, producing a heart-moving whimper every few seconds.

"Lynn...talk to me."

Rita placed a hand on her daughter's head when the 13-year old yelled out in response. She was reliving the horrible moment all over again, something common among those who suffer from war neurosis, aka, shell shock. As she yelled and whimpered in fear, everyone noticed a large gash across her left cheek, including her broken ankle and missing shoe. For the sisters and brother that surrounded her, it was very difficult to watch her in the state she was in.

"Baby please, talk to me. Tell me what happened to you. Who did all of this?"

After a moment of silence, Lynn looked into Rita's swollen eyes, as if she could see into her soul and reveal all her biggest and darkest secrets.

"The girl, a-and her f-face..."

Nobody could've braced themselves for what they heard next.

"The ghost...she tried to kill me.."

A group of guys with semi-automatic rifles could be invading the house, and no one would've noticed a thing. The shock and horror that ran through their nerves paralyzed them to the core. They knew they saw the door open and close on it's own right after she left hours ago, and now they knew why. All they could do is stare at what was left of their sister. She gave them a hard time for the past few days, but no one deserved this.

"Wha..how..oh my god..." Was the only words Luna could muster.

Rita looked wide-eyed. She massaged her temples and rose her hands to her face. She looked up towards her kids with a worried look. All she could do was tightly embrace her. Lynn wasn't one to always accept a hug, but she was willing to remain in her mother's arms for hours.

"What do we do?" Lola anxiously asked.

You could hear a pin drop.

"What do we do?!" The 6-year old gripped her mother's wrist tightly.

Rita looked down at the ground, then at her fifth oldest progeny.

"Your sister and I need some time alone."

* * *

A couple hours passed as Lincoln sat in a chair near his sister's bedroom. Lynn was inside with their mother for the time being and the sky grew dark, but the 11-year old patiently waited. As he sat really still with his back straight, he entertained himself with the thoughts of what his sister revealed. The ghost that was terrorizing them for days tried to kill her, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He felt terrible for his family and himself for days, but it wasn't helping anyone. Feeling pity only made the rate of him losing his mind increase it's speed. Anyone would lose it if they were constantly running from the paranormal, and he found himself more and more irate by the hour.

The whole situation was beyond unfair. Rita blamed herself for the pain they were facing, but she didn't do a thing wrong. He knew she was wrong because he blamed himself once. The entire time he was waiting for an opportunity to speak with Lynn, he knew they were talking, but couldn't hear a word. All he heard was Rita yell out in shock ever once in a while. A simple glance at his sister told him she was no longer incredulous and went from hell and back, but he couldn't think of an explanation for her physical condition. Thinking back to the time at the clothing store, he hoped Rita was helping his sister the way Lori helped Leni. It would take a little stress off his shoulders.

But it would barely ease his mind.

Albert couldn't arrive to take them back to Royal Woods while Rita waits for Lynn Sr, Lana and Lisa's return. He'd give almost anything to know what was going on with them. No solution or explanation seemed to be in the horizon. Bearing the thought of something else unforgettable and horrible happening, he could hear the clock ticking. Wishing for safety, he was keeping his fingers crossed.

At last, the door opened. His mother stepped out of the room alone, her face pale as if she exited a hospital room. For the first time, he noticed her messy appearance. The alcohol indicated how bad her stress was, but she looked as if she hadn't showered in days. She didn't stop to take a look around and instead walked passed Lincoln, fighting back tears.

"What happened? What did she say?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer.

This drew no response from the matriarch as she made her way down the stairs.

Thinking to follow her, he instantly remembered why he waited as long as he did. Turning to face Lynn from the hallway, he could see her through the slightly opened door. She sat at the foot of her bed, looking down with a box of tissues accompanying her. She looked so alone while slowly rocking back and forth with rapid breathing. She didn't blink once when Lincoln quietly entered.

The large gash on her face couldn't nearly explain how awful her experience was. Neither could her injury, but Lynn's subzero facial expression came close. With an elevated heartbeat, he knew her talk with their mother wasn't much effective. He sat next to her, looking down.

 _You might as well make a pot of coffee, Lincoln. It's gonna be a long night._

"Lynn."

"Lincoln!" She moved towards him, hugging him tight. Feeling empathetic, he immediately returned the jester. They needed to be in each other's embrace.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." He could feel tears draining from his eyes. Helping his sister was going to be more difficult than he thought, but despite being the younger sibling, he took the initiative to act as an older brother.

They sat in each other's well-needed embrace for a while longer before they separated. After closing the door for privacy, he once again sat by her side.

"Your ankle..you need a brace for that?"

For the first time, Lynn examined the exposed bone and torn skin. Once she became aware of it, the pain began. The nervous system was a bitch. If anything else was to happen to her, she couldn't even run or put up a good fight.

"Oww.." Lynn grimaced.

"There's a medical kit in the kitchen. I also have some leftover gauze and-"

"No no, save yourself the trouble...I can't be alone in here."

Lincoln nodded and frowned. He grabbed a tissue to wipe his distressed sister's eyes. Including himself, many of his sisters have had an incident with the ghost that terrorized them. They horrifying moments were nearly unforgettable, but no one looked the way Lynn did. Just hours earlier, she called her brother a liar. She blamed him for the disappearance of their dad. Then, she ran away from home and came back a different person. Lincoln knew she was now a believer, but this only made him feel worse.

"Believe me, no one should be alone while were here."

Lynn weakly laughed for a second before paranoia kicked in again.

"Why did you leave?"

"I-" Lynn faced her brother, trying to find the right words. "When I'm under a lot of stress, I try to find a way to seclude myself from everyone else, like the way Lucy does. I guess she's who I get it from. Earlier, I was fine til mom told me about Pop-Pop coming."

Lincoln gulped.

"I guess that was it for me." The blood from her wound trickled down her face. "Like always, I got angry without really thinking about the entire situation. The things you guys said over the days, I finally took a moment to ponder everything. What happened to poor Leni, Lori hearing a voice, the words I saw in that mirror.."

"Wait, you saw words in a mirror?"

"While I went to shower...after you and Luna saw the body in the tree. I thought about it all that night, including how the mirror shattered before my eyes, but sitting on the couch earlier was the first time I began to believe that your discovery could've been more than just a belief. I started to feel unsafe, I just had to leave and thinks things through for a change."

Lincoln nodded. A mirror shattering? That was the norm at this point. He understood needing some time alone, but it created more questions than answers.

"When I hopped on the bike, I just went down the road, far passed that hill we stopped at. I kept peddling til my legs nearly gave out. I don't know how far I gone, but I needed a moment to rest. Maybe an hour later...I tried to cross the street.."

Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder as she starred at the floor, whimpering.

"I swear, the truck I saw was really far away. I-I tried to cross the street, and that's when the girl attacked me...it tried to kill me!"

Lincoln starred with his mouth agape. Did the ghost seriously follow her down the road to kill her?

"She held me in the street as the truck got closer. No matter what I did, I couldn't move! Right when the truck was just feet away, I was let go." She put a hand to her heart. "I jumped. The truck hit my foot, but if I moved any slower.."

 _She wouldn't been dead meat._ Lincoln thought in shock.

"I hit a tree, a branch cutting into my face like a knife to a slice of cake. I couldn't feel my foot, but I jumped on the bike anyway."

Knowing his sister, he knew she didn't stop once on the way back. He didn't know how to respond. Maybe telling her everything was going to be okay? That would be an unforgivable lie. All he could do was hold both her hands in one of his, thinking about how his sister was a victim. She faced him with watery eyes. Seeing his sibling traumatized was enough for him to want to burn the place down.

"Her face...Lincoln, I saw her face."

This was something none of his siblings were yet to see in person. Lynn was so traumatized by what happened, she almost stopped growing emotionally past that point.

"It was something out of an ungodly..h-h-horrifying nightmare!" Lynn began to sob, letting go of her brother's hand to tightly grip his shirt, crying into his shoulder. All he could do was rub her head and whisper 'I know, I know, I know." in her ear to ease her. One day, Lynn's ankle would heal. She could boast to her colleagues of the scar across her face being a result of a fight she won. She could replace her torn & soaked garments, but her mind would never be the same. She was internally scarred for life.

"I liked this place for it's appearance." He cleared his throat. "It looked way cooler than back at home..I just never imagined something like this happening-"

"WHAT DOES IT WANT FROM US?!" Lynn's sobs continued. "Why does a dead girl want to kill us? We're a nice family!"

Only if they knew of Lori and Leni's discovery.

Lincoln weakly nodded. A moment like this reminded him of his nightmare. Sure, it was just a bad dream, but Lincoln saw it as a premonition, a warning he failed to respond to. He could still hear her cries for help as he tried to find her. At one time, he wanted Lynn to understand the situation they were in, but he would never wish for anything like this.

Just hours ago, it seemed as if nothing was going to drive her away, like she made it up in her mind she was going to stay. To Lincoln, things now were much worse and understanding her pain, he wanted to punish himself for not chasing her down on his bike. He regretted doing nothing about it.

"Aren't we?"

"Yes, of course we are. Sometimes we have our disagreements, specifically us, but we always make things work. Oh geez, it doesn't matter if we were bad people, we don't deserve anything like this."

Lynn looked up at him.

"You're always right. I should've never questioned your reasons for believing this place was haunted. I'm soo soo sorry Lincoln."

"Lynn, it's-"

"You sometimes say things to get your way, but you always mean well. I can't say the same for myself. To think you guys were lying about any of this, I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry."

"Lynn-"

"Soo soo sorry-"

"Lynn, it's okay. I forgive you, we _all_ forgive you. We were worried sick when you left. The arguments, let's just leave them in the past where they belong."

He prayed they could do the same with this vacation. He held the eye-contact, locking her attention.

"Lynn, promise you won't scare us like that again?"

"..Mhm.."

He raised a brow.

"I promise."

Lynn rested her head on his thin shoulder for a little while before she turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for all of this, big bro." She shot a weak smile before stuttering. "I-I mean little bro."

He laughed while wiping away their tears.

"Like I said, I'm here for you."

* * *

On a sunny morning like this, Lynn Jr would be one of the first to wake. She would do her daily stretches to keep her body from potential injuries while everyone else slept. According to her, the best athletes were the dedicated ones. She never missed a day, so there was no exception today.

But she was still affected by the night terror she suffered the night after spilling her feelings out to Lincoln. Unlike nightmares, she couldn't rehearse any of the memories. Certainly, she could still vividly relive her latest experience, but it's almost impossible to remember night terrors. You simply scream, leaving everyone on edge as they run to comfort you...and with an elevated heart rate and a look of confusion and worry, you have nothing to tell them.

Noticing the absence of her goth sister, she urgently sat up without moving her legs before checking the time.

7:10

A little late for her taste, but she barely achieved any sleep after seeing her siblings as worried as they were. Fighting to get some of her disheveled bangs out of her mouth, she slowly raised herself off the bed. The furniture moaned with the amount of force she exerted into it. Finally completing what required herculean effort, she looked at her dresser. Leaning against it was a lone crutch with a post-it note on it. Hoping her cries of pain weren't too noisy, she limped to grab it for support. Her severely injured ankle was buzzing like tooth pain, and the boot ankle brace Leni made for her was a generous act of kindness, but not very helpful.

Upon grabbing the clutch, she noticed how familiar it looked. With curious eyes, she read the note aloud.

"I know this sounds impossible, but try not to stress yourself out too much over what happened, it will only make it more difficult for the both of us to sleep. Also, I made you your favorite sub sandwich, it's downstairs waiting on you."

Lynn placed a hand over her heart before noticing more wording on the back.

"P.S, this was the crutch I had when we first came here, but I figured you need it more than I do. Hope your ankle heals as quick as my foot did :)"

Cheesy, but sweet coming from an eleven year old. It felt so nice having a brother so comforting and optimistic. She hoped to be more like him one day, but shortly after this, a thought of curiosity came into mind.

 _Lori mentioned something happening to Luna and Luan._

Without thinking twice, she limped her way out of the room and on to the neighboring room. The door was cracked open with no one inside. Taking a deep breath, she bravely took a step inside with her right hand curled into a tight fist. She may be injured, but she could still do some damage. Her fear settled a little, realizing both beds had messy sheets. She wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping and she now knew why.

"Holy..." She muttered while examining the room. It resembled a crime scene. Dresser on it's side, items scattered along the floor. If she was anymore stubborn, she would've believed someone broke in. However, what induced a loud gasp was the mutilated dresser towards the back of the room. She swallowed hard before closing the door shut.

A few minutes later, she reached the bottom of the stairs, her stomach beckoning for something with high protein. Besides being hungry, she certainly didn't feel like herself, and looking into her sister's room didn't do her any good. Thinking she saw a ghost, she nearly scared herself half to death when looking in the mirror. No matter what she did, whether it was brushing her teeth, changing into a new article of clothing, or simply taking a bite into a sandwich, she couldn't rid herself of that bone-chilling experience.

Lori and Luan sat beside her while she bit into a ham, cheese, chicken & bacon foot long sub with lettuce, pickles, peppers, tomato and an enormous amount to hot sauce and honey mustard. They weren't leaving their heavy gazes on her because they had nothing else better to do, much less because of the concoction she was devouring.

"You ate that pretty fast." Luan said with a weak smile. They saw a face of deep worry.

"...The stomach wants what the stomach wants. I could also use a refreshment."

"Sure, I can get you orange juice, water, freshly brewed coffee-"

"Heh heh, it's cool. I can get it myself Luan." Lynn replied calmly before slowly raising herself with the support of the crutch, letting out a low cry of pain with every step to the kitchen.

Watching her carefully go on one knee to reach a bottle of Gatorade was heart-rending. Lynn without a doubt worried for her sisters and brother, but not nearly as much as they worried for her. After closing the fridge door, she starred at it for a long time with her back to the dining room table. The two older sisters stood in question, but immediately left the table when they noticed her cover her face with her hands. They stood next to her, each placing a hand on her shoulders before hugging her.

"Lincoln told us what happened to you..."

Luan gave Lori a pissed look on that comment. Lynn's sobs reached a higher volume.

"I..I..I saw how messed up your room was..a-and I wasn't even awake to protect you!"

And Clyde thought he needed a psychiatrist.

"Lynn, what happened to Luna and I.." Lori had trouble speaking. "You couldn't have known before it happened, but we're not hurt. We're okay."

Lori tried her best. Though, Luan couldn't speak. She remembered her conversation with Wendy. She wished to never see the girl's face in reality, the very face Lynn saw a day later. A simple glimpse of the 13-year old athlete told them the true definition of trauma.

"No you're not! I know what it feels like to be attacked by something like that, I know the moments just don't go away. They haunt you til the end! They'll haunt us forever, and to think you guys were buying into one of Lincoln's lies..."

They all had their own ways of responding to fear. Some people fight when their scared, while others scream and run. Unfortunately, some people also freeze in place, which is the worst response. Lynn had the right reaction in the remote location she rode her bike to, but Luna and Luan didn't respond well the other night. Lynn was suffering deeply and so was everyone else. Some were quiet about it, but taking the entirety of their situation into consideration, it would be a while til the waterworks would stop.

In each other's deep embrace, they hoped what happened down the road didn't happen to Lisa, Lana and Lynn Sr., dreading the worst possibility. It's been almost three days since they saw them, and nearly a week since Lincoln fell from his bedroom window in Royal Woods.

"But on the bright side..Pop-Pop is coming.."

Luan and Lori traded worried gazes.

"Isn't he? Yesterday, mom said so."

There was a long pause before Lori spoke.

"He's not coming. He couldn't make it."

Lynn slowly looked down, holding on tightly to her string of hope.

"I'm going to go sit down now..."

Luan and Lori let go of their little sister. Standing beside her, they assisted Lynn in reaching the couch. The girl could barely sit down when they heard the front door swing open. A gust of wind hit them as Lincoln approached them, red in the face.

"Guys!" He shouted.

"What is it?!" Lori ran to him while Lynn used her crutch and Luan for support. "Did you find them?!"

Lincoln paced back and forth with eyes large as saucers. "No, but I did find something...something you need to see."

Lori and Luan nervously nodded before Lincoln made eye contact with Lynn. Being it was the first time they saw one another this morning, the two looked into each other's eyes with worry, Lynn swallowing hard with many questions in mind.

Lincoln walked far ahead of them on a rocky trail behind the cottage, the one which led to the lake. Lori ever so slightly felt relief, thankful it wasn't the basement he discovered. Though, Luan was to the rim with anxiety. She knew Lincoln was searching for answers behind the haunting, something she wished he'd stop doing.

Halfway to the lake, there was a fork in the trail. They weren't expecting him to take the route of the swimming pool, which was just behind some large hedges. Confusion cut their patience in half when they saw the paving stones and pool chairs. Nothing seemed alarming, but alarmed was an understatement for what Lincoln was when he went to get them. What was the issue now? Patience running out, Lori was about to propose a question when she nearly went pale.

"Is..is that blood?!" Lori said in udder shock. Lincoln nodded with a whimper, hugging an emotional Lynn.

A 8-foot swimming pool that was filled to the top, reflecting the sun rays with a bright blue just a couple days ago, was now drained with blood all over the inside. Feeling nausea, Lori's first reaction was to throw up in a nearby bush, which she succeeded in doing. While she hacked and squealed, Luan examined the inside with Lincoln and Lynn standing close behind. She wasn't by the slightest distracted by Lori when she noticed the blood strokes.

Any attempt to believe the ghost stayed in the woods was shattered when they read the message in blood.

"Dear all my good luck charms, it's another warning." Lynn muttered loud enough for them to hear.

There were red hand prints and scratches across the floor and walls of the pool, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the words they saw.

"Hell is a black hole. The devils are here...be afraid." Lincoln read aloud, unable to blink.

"Why? WHY?!" Luan nearly fumed. Anger was added to her complicated mixture of emotions. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Maybe it was your pranks.." Lori took another glance at the pool before putting a hand to her abdomen. "Blech!"

"You keep doing that." Luan muttered.

Lincoln instantly thought to comfort the girls. As he expected, Lynn was affected by this discovery. She dropped her crutch, Lincoln and Luan catching her as she fell down. She was aware of her surroundings, but her face went white as a sheet of paper.

"Lynn!"

"The last words..." Lynn blurted out while standing herself up. "Be afraid of the devils. It means-"

"There's more than one." The three of them stated in unison, their uneasiness skyrocketing as they shook in their shoes.

* * *

While Lincoln and his aforementioned sisters were busy with their unsettling finding, Luna exited the second floor bathroom with a strong look of trepidation. She let out a long, thunderous yawn due to her lack of sleep, but she could barely think of it after what recently transpired.

She hadn't spoken to Lynn since she came running into the house. She didn't know what to say, or how to help her. However, she could relate deeply. They both had dramatic experiences they wouldn't soon forget, the night Lori leveled the bedroom closet still eating away at her. She didn't think to pick up a single instrument over the past few days. She couldn't ignore the issues they were having, and no song could define the mood of the situation.

She was also well aware of the pain everyone else was facing. Ever since she sleepwalked, Luan seldom spent any time indulging in a meal, which was leading to apparent weight loss. Lola stopped wearing anything related to her obsession with beauty pageants. Rita was resorting to alcohol to lower her stress. Lincoln appeared to have lost optimism, in opinion, and Leni...

It was baffling to the 15-year old how Leni acted as if her big scare never took place, and she had a feeling Lori attempting to recuperate her wasn't the explanation.

"Leni, you in there?" She knocked on her door.

She said something, but it was muffled by a pillow.

"Leni?"

"Come in." She said as Luna entered the bedroom. How was she able to be alone in a place like this?

 _Her attitude changed big time._ Luna thought.

She was met by Leni laying on her bed, her phone far away on a dresser. This was unusual for a girl like her. Luna hoped Leni wasn't too bummed out about her broken nose.

"Drats. You and Lori reaaaally got the best room in the house." Luna took a moment to admire the room's vast size before remembering that dreadful night. Noticing Leni consistently looking in a hand-held mirror, Luna sat beside her.

"Hey, sis. What's going on up there?" Luna asked in a comforting tone with a smile.

"Up there..." Leni looked towards the ceiling, the swelling around the broken skin on the bridge of her nose and the bruising in her vision. She took a hard hit when Lynn flung that door open. "The ceiling design is elegant, but i'm not sure why there are two chandeliers."

"That's..pretty deep, but I wanted to know how you were doing."

Leni turned her body to face the music prodigy.

"Just thinking about this new dress I want to make." She tossed a dirty shirt into a hamper while changing into a new outfit. "..and our dad..and Lana and Lisa...I miss them. Where did they go?"

This was more difficult than any regents exam question she'd come across. There definitely were more than four possibilities.

"I...I wish I knew." Luna stood from the bed and faced a wall to give her privacy. "We've worked real hard to find them. The thought of them not being here, it constantly eats at me, you know?"

"Yeah, I think. Is Lynn going to be okay?"

Luna produced a laugh with mixed feelings. "Funny you say that, everyone thought the same thing about you a couple days back.."

She noticed the sound of Leni changing her clothes come to a pause, then slowly continue.

"That talk Lori and I had at the store..it really helped me." The fashion mogul responded. "Every time we talk about our personal issues, she always finds a way to make me feel better, to-"

"Shine light on something?"

"Yeah. What happened to me does wake me in the middle of the night from time to time, but ever since things began to happen to you guys, I started to think less of that..bad evening. I guess I feel better when I worry and look out for others than when I think hard about my own problems."

Luna had to control her emotions. It was so understandable, but even more relatable. Just like Leni, Luna helped out her siblings every once in a while, and just like practicing music, it momentarily freed her from any personal issues she was having.

"Understood." Luna sighed. "The damage seemed serious with Lynn. Never seen her so scared in my life."

"Maybe when Rita went to talk to her, she helped her like Lori helped me." Leni replied while finding herself one of her new pair of sweats dad brought her.

 _Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts._ Luna repeated internally.

"You mentioned this room being the best in the house. You and Luan's room is nice too."

Luna thought of the dresser, the unfixed sheets, the bottles scattered on the floor, that closet...

"No, not really." Is all she said.

"Well, it's way better than that creepy basement Lori and I found."

Luna's initial reaction was to nod to the blonde's comment before what she said struck her like a meteor from space. She nearly choked on her own saliva as she turned to face her sister.

"Creepy basement? This pad has a basement?!"

"Luna! Let me put on a shirt first."

"Without a bra? Well, we're two different people."

Leni shrugged.

"Look, you're not lyin' to me, are you?"

Leni wouldn't lie, and her silence told her that. Luna sat at the foot of the bed.

"No, of course not."

"Why didn't you think to tell me something like this? Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, Lori followed me down there."

Down there. Those words only made Luna more fearful of this so called basement. She was about to shake Leni for not telling her sooner, but if a gossips like her and Lori didn't tell anyone about the basement, it meant only two things: Either it wasn't important, or something about it was so horrible no one should live with the knowledge of it's existence.

Luna was bothered, worried and confused, but one thing was obvious and certain. No one should live in bliss of anything.

"What was down there? I need to know."

"Really, really ugly clothes."

Luna produced an authoritative tone. "Leni.."

"I don't know, that's just it. I saw a table and stuff, but that was all."

Luna stood from the bed with a finger to her chin in thought. She couldn't sworn she heard someone throwing up outside.

"Wait!" Leni screeched. This was ear-piercing.

"What?!"

"There was also a cabinet, or a cupboard thingy. That's where the clothes were, but Lori saw something else."

"What was it?" Leni could hear the anticipation and worry in Luna's voice.

"I don't know, she wouldn't let me see what it was. Truthfully!" Leni looked down. "Though, when Lori closed the cabinet, her pupils shrank to dots. Before I knew it, she was yelling for me to run back upstairs. I never saw her so scared..."

Luna looked at her sister as she brought her hands to her face in shock. She sat in the middle of her sister's bed in a fetal position that was now too familiar to Leni. Lynn sat like that when she returned last night. Same with Luan the night she was attacked. It was the way Leni positioned herself in the clothing store when Lori tried to comfort her. Responding to the universal sign of fear, she sat beside her, realizing how bad Lori's discovery could be.

"Should we, like, speak to someone about this?" Leni asked.

"Shush dude, I'm thinking."

Leni remained silent before Luna stood from the bed, a bright bulb shining above her head. Whatever Lori saw, it must've had something to do with the paranormal activity they were facing.

"I got it bruh, let's speak to someone."

Leni placed a finger to her chin.

"Good idea!"

The two walked side by side down the hall when they reached Lucy's bedroom. The door was open. They could see the 8-year old's back facing them.

"Lucy, could we talk for a moment?"

Lucy turned her attention from the rocking chair as she quickly closed her journal.

"Yes. Take a seat."

"Cool, in that rocking chair?"

"..No.."

Leni produced a frown in response as she sat beside Luna on the adjacent bed. They weren't surprised a girl like Lucy would leave the window curtains closed with the lights off, but her voice sounded hoarse, as if she spent the last three hours yelling at a sporting event. However, she was quiet the whole trip. They couldn't tell if she was sick, but that certainly wasn't it.

"You look better Leni." Lucy impassively stated.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?" Luna asked. "Cuz that's not cool dude."

"I meant she doesn't look as hurt and melancholy as she did before. Though, I don't wish to comment on her nose.."

"I know right? It's hideous now!"

"Leni.." Luna closed her eyes for a few seconds, responding to her stress. "Lucy. Lynn tell you anything after we left?"

"If you're referring to last night when everyone huddled around her as if she was a wounded puppy, then no."

"You didn't see the gash on her face? How she was whimpering? The look in her eyes? It was way frightening, and her yelling reminded me of..well, myself."

"I understand." Lucy looked away. "It would be more conventional if we talk about this later, I'm occupied at the moment."

Luna was confounded. "Occupied? Dude, we're having a serious conversation and you want to read?"

"I've had night terrors before and no one thinks to react, but do you hear me complaining?" Lucy controlled herself. "I apologize. *Sigh* After everyone left, Lynn struggled to return to a state of unconsciousness. She fell asleep again around, maybe 6:30? I don't know. While she was awake, I assured her everything would be okay."

Luna was all for optimism, but telling Lynn _everything_ would be okay? That was a blatant lie in her book. Lucy couldn't assure anything would be okay, and unsettling enough, the young goth didn't seem to care much either. When Lucy pointed towards the door, Luna decided she had enough with her careless attitude.

"Listen mate, I came in here to speak with you for a reason. In case it hasn't sunk in for you yet, our family is in deep, deep trouble. Telling by what I saw, Lynn almost got killed! Things are heating up, and I get you're the goddess of darkness and all that, but act like you care about what's been going on. We're in a terrible position, don't you see that?"

Luna found herself having a strong feeling of displeasure when she responded to the sound she heard behind her.

"Good job, Luna. You made Leni cry." Lucy's back was once again facing them, her gaze heavy on the rocking chair.

"This is the closest you've come to acknowledging someone's feelings in this house..." Luna retorted before putting an arm around her older sister. "I just..." Luna's voice cracked, not fighting back tears, but searching for the correct words. "..want to know if you have a solution. You're a clairvoyant, can't you do something?"

Lucy continued starring at the chair, much to Luna and Leni's dismay.

"Can't you stop looking at that chair for one bloody moment?!" Luna scolded.

"Yeah, like, stop it Lucy."

Lucy turned her attention from said chair, now facing the two girls with a look of boredom. However, Luna could sense the traces of annoyance. Every sound had a melody, and to Luna's perfect-pitch hearing, Lucy's sigh was a response to feeling agitated.

"You're sitting on Lynn's bed, and the sheets aren't fixed." Lucy stood.

Luna raised a brow.

"Lynn isn't going to like this."

"Dude...what?" Luna was confused, but neither her or Leni noticed the chair begin to rock back and forth.

"Try to forget what's been going on, I'm sure things will return back to normal."

"Lucy, why are you walking towards us like that?" Leni asked, scooting to the wall behind the bed.

"Get up and leave, both of you."

Luna noticed how nervous Leni was becoming.

"Lucy, stop it."

"Luna, grab Leni and leave now."

Were those the words Lynn saw in the mirror?

Luna folded her arms. She was going to get an answer out of Lucy on why she acted so reserved and what she could do about their unthinkable situation.

"No can do. I'm the older sister, you don't give me orders."

"Luna..." Leni mumbled.

"Leave now!"

"No."

Lucy began to vibrate nervously, an emotion she rarely portrayed.

"Leni, tell her to leave. Your're.." Lucy thought the idea of authority going to the older child was silly and irrational. "You're the older one."

"Just relax Helena." Luna responded with a hand on Leni's shoulder, giving Lucy a gaze of vexation. However, this didn't last for long, considering Lucy and Luna both noticed Leni's facial expression.

"Leni?" Luna asked as Lucy stepped away.

"T-T-The-"

"Spit it out!"

"The chair! It's moving all by itself!"

Luna turned to face the chair. At this point, it was rocking back and forth a such a speed, the three of them could feel the air coming from it. Leni gripped Luna's hand, the both of them starring at the chair in unpleasant surprise. They were witnessing the impossible. Luna gripped Leni's hand in response and swallowed hard, being a little more familiar with shit moving by itself and other crazy things. However, no one could acclimate themselves to such an unpredictable situation.

However, what would forever strike the two girls was Lucy. She simply stood in the middle of the room, starring at the chair with a poker face. She began to walk towards it, each step feeling like a minute. Finally when she was about three feet away from the piece of furniture, she stretched both arms out in front of her with both palms facing it. Luna and Leni were frozen like popsicles as the chair began to slow down. It came to a stop. There was a long moment of silence when Luna slowly scooted towards the edge of the bed to stand up.

"Lucy?" Was the only thing Luna could mutter before the chair flew passed her face, making Leni produce a scream loud enough to echo throughout the room. It missed her by nearly two inches. Before Luna could even react to the cry of fear by comforting her sister, she looked at Lucy, then grabbed Leni by the arm and ran out.

"And the healing begins..." Lucy whispered before a look of anger dawned on her.

* * *

The events of the early morning left the entire family on mute for the remainder of the day. After she cleared her stomach, Lori spent the day cleaning off the blood in the pool. Since the day she heard a whisper in her room, she always felt better outside of the house. When the sun set and it was time to ever so slightly attempt to drift into a good night sleep, she brushed her teeth and changed clothes before noticing Luan was the only one awake.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Cleared my mind a bit while I was out there...maybe...who am I kidding, I kept watching my back every second. I don't even know what to do anymore." Lori told Luan, noticing the absence of two. "Weird. I literally haven't seen Luna and Leni since this morning."

"What's weird is how mom drinks liquor instead of margaritas. Get it, M- _MargaRitas?"_ Luan stuttered.

Lori shook her head while giving the young comedian a serious glare. "Your worst joke yet."

"I'm sorry, I know. At this point, I'm willing to do anything to keep my mind from what's been plaguing us. It's best we try and call it a day."

"...Yeah, I guess. Well, night sis." Lori responded before receiving a sincere hug.

"Could I quite possibly sleep with you tonight?"

"I was literally about to ask you the same question."

Luan smiled before jumping to the sound of a breeze brushing against a window.

"I just gotta get my meds. Be with you in ten seconds or less." Luan said as Lori nodded.

Upon entering the room, Luan took a deep breath. Thinking of puns and jokes weren't doing the job. She thought back to how Lynn reacted later on when hearing that Albert couldn't make it. Plane flights often cancel at the worst possible times. The 13-year old later became hysterical at the thought of the silver lining becoming non-existent. Another attempt to comfort Lynn was anything but impactful after the pool incident. Poor, poor girl.

That dreadful pool incident. It swarmed Luan's mind all day. Nothing indicated the message in blood in any of her nightmares, which worried her even more. Were they yet to face the worst of what's to come? Also, how did blood of all things get there?

"What the hell.." Luan whispered at the thought of it. She opened her bedroom door and turned on the lights to witness the surprise that awaited her. She also didn't see Luna and Leni for a good portion of the day, so watching them lay together sound asleep in Luna's bed opened the floodgates of questions.

 _How long have they been asleep? Did one of them see or hear something that made them fear sleeping alone? How are they sleeping in this house?_ She thought while urgently tiptoeing to her bedside table to grab her pills. Placing them in a robe pocket, she watched her two sisters for a few seconds longer. She hoped nothing bad happened to them.

Lori looked around her room with a worried look when Luan quietly entered and closed the door.

"Leni's not here. We need to check if she's downstairs with mom or-"

"She's with Luna. They decided to sleep together."

"Really? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Probably didn't want to hear you tell her not to."

Lori rolled her eyes, soon becoming tense at the thought of her two latest discoveries.

"But they looked okay." Luan didn't want to increase her sister's anxiety.

"What do you mean by okay?"

"Laying in each other's embrace, _asleep._ That's an accomplishment, gives me confidence we can sleep too."

Conversing like this was done for the sole purpose to clear their stressed minds of how bad the night could possibly go. High optimism was like warmth in Antarctica. Nearly nonexistent.

"Heh. We can only hope.." Lori nervously mumbled as they simultaneously climbed into the queen bed. Memory foam, silk sheets and a thermostat nearby, the perfect sleeping environment, but is it enough for them to rest without incident.

Sadly, it wasn't up to them.

Because Luan made the risky decision of taking Benadryl with her meds for her sleepwalking problem, she went to sleep without a word.

* * *

Hours later, Lori found herself still awake. It was the third night in a row she sat at the head of her bed, stressing over the possibility and probability of something terrible happening. Feeling irritable and tense as ever, she tried to listen for noises that indicated trouble. Feeling she had the most knowledge of the hauntings, in her opinion, she served as the guardian of the family, a protector.

The oldest sister.

Allowing the curiosity and anxiety to beat her, Lori took a deep breath and stepped away from her bed. The sound of Luan's snoring resonated throughout the room, but she ignored it. She disregarded the sound of crickets coming from the balcony, the owls calling, the wind smacking against the windows.

 _Are those animals literally awake right now? Nothing is consistently disturbing them every night, so why won't they shut up and sleep?_ Lori thought while sliding into some slippers.

Maybe it's because they're nocturnal? Sleep deprivation was really beginning to affect her.

Cringing as she felt the bags under her eyes, she ignored every sound, except the whispering from the other side of the door. What would Bobby think if he saw his girlfriend with huge bags underneath her eyes? Lori didn't care, not at the moment. Her heart was beating hard, a feeling all too familiar as she glanced at Luan before grabbing Lynn's baseball bat. Huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf, she flung the door open and jumped out, the bat tightly gripped in both hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know, another cliffhanger. I would've let Lori face what was behind that door, but I didn't want this submission to be too long. Anyways, what will Luna and Leni do after what they witnessed? Will they confide in anyone on the event? Luna acted pretty rational when she ran out of Lucy's room, but seeing the goth in the state she was is difficult to forget. Makes me wonder which character would have the highest chance of surviving the terrifying events alone.

A large family with multiple personality traits can result in an abundance of chaos in a situation like this. In a house like the vacation home with only one Loud to protect you, which one would you choose? I'm still torn between Lori and Lincoln. Moral guidance and a good swing of the bat helps.


	13. Unforeseen Inferno

**Author's Note:** The thirteenth is here, with a title of unlimited possibilities. Thank you all for the positive feedback, it's really encouraged me to continue writing this story. I'm not sure how many more submissions this will have, but for sure, the story is over halfway to the finish line.

Also, responding to the PMs about my most recent story Two-Faced, I apologize for the delay.

Anyhow, let's see how this night goes and what follows.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 13: Unforeseen Inferno**

* * *

The sound of wind smacking against a window vibrated the walls of Luna's bedroom. Before the sound could pass, she abruptly sat up, now awake with a stiff hand to her chest. Controlling her breathing, she looked around when the wind gusts came again. When it clicked that it wasn't the unthinkable that woke her, she gave a nervous laugh.

As you could guess, her sleep cycle was a mess. She spent a night in a car with her brother. She also woke in the middle of the night to witness her and Luan's dresser get cleared in an instant, something she was still in the process of recovering from. However, the one thing she couldn't see the light of day in recovering from was what recently took place in Lucy's room.

Out of rhythm with a bearing question in mind, she turned to face her sister. She felt bad waking her, being she was in a deep sleep with a thick drop of saliva hanging from her bottom lip. She tapped the blond consistently til she finally woke.

"Wha-wha-what's going on?"

"Sorry mate, it's just me." Luna whispered.

Leni woke the same way Luna did, adding a loud stretch while cracking her joints. Feeling goosebumps, she removed her eye mask and quickly turned on the two table lamps that were on the accompanying nightstands. She knew her eyes would sting, but her and Luna both needed to be alert of their surroundings.

"Y-You okay?" Leni wiped her eyes.

"Well..." Luna stammered while Leni sat up, the two holding eye-contact. "We need to talk."

Leni looked around with a look of confusion for a moment before what recently transpired slipped into her mind.

"..About Lucy?"

Luna nodded. She frowned at the sight of her sister shaking nervously.

"I don't want to."

"We have to."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Leni jumped to the sound of her phone falling off the stand. "I just want to go back to sleep. I want dad and our sisters to return so we can go back home and forget about all of this."

She felt a hand caress her back.

"Me too, Leni, me too. We all want to go home, but please talk about this with me? We haven't spoken to each other since the incident. Sitting down frozen in place isn't going to fix anything. The worst thing one can do is ignore their problems."

"I know, but I'm still scared." Leni took a deep breath. "Our sister is mean. What else is there to talk about?" She spoke without a stutter.

"Dude! Are you seriously asking that question right now? Lucy definitely knows there is a ghost trying to freaking kill us whenever it gets the chance. For some crazy reason that is beyond me, she wants to stay! She knows were in danger and doesn't seem to care." Luna looked away, making Leni frown. "I know she wanted time alone, and I figured she had telekinesis since the first time she ever did a seance...I just never imagined her trying to hurt me in order to better her day."

Leni scooted next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm ready to talk now."

"No, maybe you were right. You don't know anything more than I do about what's been plaguing us, and badmouthing Lucy is only going to build hatred, which is way uncool."

"Wait." Leni put a trembling finger to her chin. "You think _Lucy_ threw that chair at you."

"The one that broke into pieces upon impact with the wall? Yes, yes I do."

"No, Luna. She didn't."

Luna produced a look of immense confusion. "What now?"

"One time I watched this ghosthunting show with Lincoln. I don't remember the name, but the host was british with, like, far too much chin hair. Anyways, one episode mentioned something called spiritualism."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that episode kept me up for nights...but still not nearly as bad as this house. You saw it too?"

"No. I actually recall Linc getting pretty angst about that show being fake."

"Well, I'm trying to say that we weren't the only ones in Lucy's room."

Luna felt her body heat drop. Where was she going with this?

"Leni..."

"She didn't use tele...whatever to throw the chair at you. I don't know why some of you thought Lucy speaking to spirits was just a phase. When you were arguing with Lucy, we saw the rocking chair."

Luna nervously nodded.

"I couldn't see who was sitting in it til Lucy began to walk towards it. That's why I'm still scared. She can talk to the ghost, and if the ghost is being a meanie, than so is she."

"The girl...she's only visible to you and Lucy."

Three time's a charm. Luna knew she wasn't going crazy when she saw the girl in the tree, but she knew what Leni meant. Leni's first experience had her reclusive for days, and Lynn's experience left her physically injured and psychologically scarred. These were the only two events where someone saw the dead girl and got hurt in the following. Each incident ended more brutal than the last, so whoever the third person may be...

 _Please, this can't be true._ Luna shook with anxiety. She prayed to the heavens there wouldn't be a third incident.

"Is any of this related to what Lori saw in the basement?" Leni's muttering reached Luna's ears.

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't want to speak about this anymore. I just want to go home and-"

"I know. Believe me, I know." Luna allowed Leni to rest her head on her freckled left shoulder. "We'll figure out something, I know we will."

Confidence. An attribute Luna always had. No matter the situation, a little voice told her to act towards her goals and to solve her own problems. In the contrary, what can one do in a situation like this besides run out of the house screaming? Luna hoped there was a solution somewhere in the walls of this cottage, and someone was going to figure something out. She brushed her clean fingers through Leni's perfectly straight hair for a few minutes before the blonde rose her head.

"Luna?"

"Sis?"

"Could you walk me to the bathroom?"

Luna grabbed a sharp piece of wood from the remains of the closet before exiting the room with Leni tightly gripping her wrist. The walk looked further than the length of a football field, but they both exhaled when Leni turned the doorknob to enter.

"I'll be quick. Pinky swear."

"Yeah, try not to take your sweet time."

After Leni closed the bathroom door, Luna decided to wait patiently nearby. With one hand gripping her weapon and the other placed on her sweat-laced forehead, she slightly slid down with her back against the wall. Looking around with widened eyes, said eyes met Lucy and Lynn's room. A look of anger fused with fear came over her.

What was wrong with Lucy? Was she simply out to torment her family? Did she finally find the perfect ghost friend to cause trouble with? No matter how hard she tried, Luna couldn't wrap her mind around it. Lucy was always reserved, but she never started any problems with her siblings, not as far as she could remember. The situation appeared worse than she could've ever imagined. Fighting for your life. A horrible situation hands down, but fearing one of your own are against you, Luna couldn't muster any words to describe how she felt.

That chair was a ghost trying to end it for her, and Lucy was aware of these type of incidents since day one. She could only imagine how this would go if Lynn knew about the younger goth sibling. Luna wanted this problem to be solved amicably, so in opinion, Lynn could never find out.

Just a couple minutes felt like a class period.

"Leni!" Luna audibly whispered. "What's the hold up, mate? You didn't say anything about going number two."

"Sorry, be right out."

Luna sighed before the sound of something creaking reached her ears. In an instant, she spun around and swung the stick. It made contact with something solid, causing her to drop the stick and fall to her bottom. Her eyes went wider than an owl's when she looked up.

"Luna?!"

"Geez Lori! You almost broke my arm with that A-Rod swing of yours!"

"I'm literally sorry."

"Don't fret." Luna stood to her feet. "Why do you look so sweaty? Your AC stop working?"

"I'd prefer that over the true reason why I haven't slept a single damn minute!" Lori grunted before the anger subsided.

"Paranoia woke me too, if that helps."

Luna received a hug from Lori.

"If it did help, I'd be worried."

Luna nodded with a grin before she noticed Luan asleep in Lori's bed. She was out cold with a peaceful expressionless look, which extended the young musician's smile. Everyone seemed to be sharing beds, so being each room had two, this sparked an idea.

"Thanks." Luna said before entering the room. After the crazy week, she didn't have to ask for permission upon entering. She gave Luan a light kiss on the forehead before fixing the adjacent bed for herself and Leni. Lori thought to gather everyone in the same room every night for the remainder of the stay, but weighing all the odds, she didn't wish to risk waking someone and potentially preventing them from being able to fall back asleep.

The toilet produced a loud flush before Leni exited. She instantly felt a hand push her into the room, causing her to continue falling til she hit the bed.

"Get in there." Lori whispered loudly. "Always taking too long in the bathroom."

"Sorry..oof!" Leni slammed into the mattress.

Lori closed the bathroom door due to the sound the toilet was emitting. She couldn't attempt to sleep unless she checked on everyone. She gave a thumbs up to Luna before looking in on Lola. The young princess spent over half a week wondering where her twin was and not once woke any of her older siblings during the nights. She didn't have any rollers in her hair or a retainer, but none of those things mattered to her anymore. She snored away, dreaming about the good times she had with Lana, hoping they wouldn't be the last.

"Come back to me Lana.." Lola unconsciously muttered before turning over with her eyes shut. Lori could shed a tear over this.

Lori didn't see the debris from the chair upon looking into Lynn's room. Luckily for Lucy, this part of the hall was dark. Lynn was silent, her injured foot inclined on the foot of the bed frame. Lucy wasn't visible, but being used to her abnormal behavior, Lori didn't think much of it. Finally, she checked her little brother's room. What caused her to gasp and almost drop the bat? The room was clean. Everything seemed in order, but no Lincoln. Creaking sounds were coming from inside before she entered to check in on him, but she was unaware of it all.

Thinking to check the bottom floor, she took the stairs. Maybe Lincoln decided to keep Lily and Rita company for the night. Lori pondered the possibility, but his sheets weren't fixed and all his items were present in his room. She even caught a glimpse of his beloved bun-bun, which he would've definitely took with him.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the kitchen light was on. It stung her eyes a bit, but she sighed in disappointment.

 _I thought I told Leni to hide all of the alcohol. Now mom is drinking again._

Lori was walking when she stopped dead at her tracks. The smell of coffee beans reached her nose, as if someone was brewing some early morning joe. It was better than alcohol, but it worried her that someone planned to stay up all night. With her guard up, she walked into the kitchen in stealth mode. She laid eyes on multiple things scattered across the island counter, including the black book and a bunch of useless survival guides. This certainly wasn't mom.

She looked around for her brother before gazing out into the yard. Sure enough, there was a lone white-haired boy standing near a tall hedge with his head down. Lori knew he was the king at making plans. He definitely had something brewing, and it wasn't just coffee.

Starring down at the pool, Lincoln felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Gah!" Lincoln exhaled. "Please don't do that."

"My mistake. Come inside, searching for answers about this house will only make you more stressed."

"Come inside to do what? Ignore our problems and watch TV? Read Ace Savvy comics without the thought of something attacking me crossing my mind?"

"Lincoln-"

"Successfully go to sleep without incident?!"

He was strong for his sisters when he needed to be, but the situation's entirety was seriously getting to him.

"I know it's hard, but it'll be impossible for any of us if we don't at least know your inside with us."

Lincoln nodded and walked halfway to the house with her before stopping. Despondency fell over him like ice water from a bucket.

"It's not only the house I was thinking about. While you were out here cleaning, I helped Lynn to lay down on the sofa when I saw Lola standing near the bottom floor bathroom. She looked bored, but even more worrisome."

Lori raised a brow. She should've seen something like this coming.

"She didn't have to use the bathroom or anything. Believe me, I asked. She looked under the sink at the plumbing and said, 'I want to see Lana having fun again. I miss her.'"

"We all miss her." Lori mumbled.

"She also wants dad and Lisa. We've been worried about our safety, which is vital, but what about her? She's been secluding herself for some time now and showing subtle signs of her usual self. I just hope this house doesn't change her."

Lori solemnly nodded, thinking about the young beauty pageant winner and the strong bond the twins had.

"We'll conduct another search for them first thing in the morning." Lori insisted before stepping inside.

"It is morning."

"You know what I mean."

Lincoln sighed heavily while clearing the kitchen counter of his belongings. After filling a backpack, he gathered some objects, carrying half and giving the rest to Lori. The two gave each other a weak smile of courage before heading towards the stairs.

With a backpack on and a bat over her shoulder like a power slugger, Lori stopped three quarters ways up the stairs when she didn't hear Lincoln behind her.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?"

"Is someone else awake?"

"No, it's just us...wait, why?" Lori said before reaching him. Her eyes went wide at what she saw.

She zoned out for a good moment before the voice of her brother brought her back to earth. The memories of running back to her room with Leni resurfaced as she realized Lincoln was now across the house.

"You never told me this place had a basement. This trap door was just sitting open."

"Lincoln, come here right now!"

Before Lori could reach him, the Ace Savvy fan made his way down the rickety steps. His eyes not meeting anyone only made him more curious of the odd room. It gave off a bad vibe, and his senses were going off.

Lori went down behind him, remembering a huge mistake she made. Lincoln noticed a cabinet door with some writing on the inside left wide open. Did someone forget to close it? Lincoln's vision was nearly perfect. He only began to read the red text when Lori kicked the door closed.

"Lori, calm down!"

"Lincoln, you don't understand how important it is for you to listen to me right now. We're literally going to our rooms this instant!"

"But what I was about to read could be another message. The more knowledge of something the better."

Lori grabbed his arm. Lincoln stayed put.

"If you know something Lori, tell me."

"It's nothing you don't already know." Lori said. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. "Believe me."

Lincoln felt Lori tighten up in front of her. Whatever it was, he hoped she was telling the truth. Besides, the room was beginning to give him the creeps.

"Alright." Lincoln responded. His slippers clicked up the weak steps when loud bangs and screams echoed from within the house. Without caring if they would hurt themselves, they left the trap door open as they bolted to the second floor of the house.

Reaching the second floor with high adrenaline, they looked around. Even in the dim light of the hallway, they could see three pairs of eyes struck with fear, starring directly at them.

"Where did it come from?" Lori whispered.

Luna quickly pointed towards a bedroom door. Luan and Leni did the same while standing behind her.

Lori gasped before turning to hear Lincoln say something.

"This...this is my room."

The three girls nodded while still pointing, their eyes beginning to release tears. Lori looked at him. Whenever he was ready, she would be right by his side.

 _If there was one thing Ace Savvy taught me, it was to never allow fear to make my decisions._

Seconds later, the sound of a door being kicked in resounded throughout the hall, waking no one. The door flew off it's hinges, followed by Lori swinging her bat in the air like a mad women on cocaine. However, Lincoln and the three scared girls behind him starred at the walls and the furniture.

"Lori, stop!" Luna yelled.

This wasn't the first time any of them have seen this. Lincoln's bed was on it's side against the window, including each drawer that belonged to his dresser flung to different parts of the room. The TV was broken and his clothing was scattered throughout the room. It was as if a tornado had passed. Any signs of tidiness was nonexistent.

Lori stopped when she noticed the walls. Just like the swimming pool, harsh words and scratches from claws covered every wall, including the ceiling and windows. This was beyond black magic.

"Get out, or feel the flame of what's to come." Luan read before looking away from the dark red blood that made the words. The same message was written multiple times. Another big drop ahead on their roller coaster of paranoia and they were hardly ready. They looked down at their brother. They voiced his name, but he continued to stare in hair-raised shock.

He stood like this for a moment longer before Lori pulled his arm. They were already outside the room, but he stood in the doorway the entire time. His voice trembling defined his uncontrollable fear turning to anger.

"My room...my sisters...what the hell do you want?!" Lincoln's yell directed to what's been traumatizing them. "Can't you leave us alone?! You hurt my sisters physically and mentally and you ruined my family's vacation! We get it, okay? You want this place to yourself. Well you know what? You can fucking have it, but we're not leaving until the rest of my family returns!"

"Lincoln" He felt Lori's hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." She said while nervously peering into the room. With his eyes shut, he slowly nodded. The girls starred at their crushed brother for a while longer before making their way down the steps to talk in the kitchen.

Things were escalating in his mind. Under attack with no guard up is what would've happened if he was asleep. Thankfully, he dodged a bullet. It's not possible for the same bullet to be fired twice.

Or was it?

He still stood in the doorway, his back facing the inside of the room after they left. Finally, he turned back around one last time. The final time he ever planed to look inside, much less enter again. It was then his heart nearly stopped, his gasp crashing off, his mouth agape. What Luan saw in her nightmares, what Leni saw with Luna in Lucy's bedroom, what Lynn saw down the road...

Is exactly what Lincoln was now face to face with.

He couldn't speak nor scream. Just like his heart, he voice box and body was frozen as the girl tightly gripped his neck. He believed Lynn's every word about her experience, but it was like a bedtime story compared to what he was seeing.

Without hesitation, her ungodly hands dragged him closer to her, their faces just inches away. He lost all of his color as her haunting eyes took him over.

"If you have a brain at all, you _will_ leave!"

Almost in an unconscious state, he felt his body being released from her mighty grip. He fought to move, but had lost all control over his body. She threw him far enough to reach the stairs. Once the blurred vision left and his nerves began to function properly, his head hit the stairs loud enough for the girl to hear before everything went black.

* * *

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes, realizing he had no knowledge of what time of day it was. Everything around him was pitch black. He couldn't see anything for miles. It was like being in an empty room with no doors, only worse.

"Hello? Hello?" He called out. His voice was much more clear to him, as if his hearing became perfect. It also echoed. However, this didn't stop him from increasing the volume of his cries.

"Mom? Lori?...Bun-Bun? What is this place?! Where is everyone?!"

The eerie absence of noise was something he certainly wasn't used to. In the past, thinking of tranquility would make him happy. This however was something to make a person crazy. An empty space that was virtually endless. Lincoln stood in place, terrified and stiff as a board. He began to tremble as one terrible thought crawled into his mind. Without a doubt, he contained a full memory of what happened.

"Am I dead? Did I die?"

"You will if you don't listen to that girl."

Lincoln spun around like a top to see a kid identical to him. Same voice, same white hair, everything. There were only a couple things different, things which would haunt Lincoln forever.

"What the fu-"

"I know this is surprising, but just hear me out."

Feeling petrified, Lincoln pointed. "Why is there a knife in your chest?!"

Dead Lincoln proposed a weak smile. "It's the way you die. You want to listen now?"

With trembling hands, Lincoln placed his hands to his face in udder shock. Is that what this vacation was going to come to? That he would face his own demise? If so, what about the rest of his family? Those inside and missing from the house, were they going to die too?

"This isn't true, I finally have gone crazy. Yes! That's what it is, I belong in a nuthouse now!"

"You're a fool if you believe what's going around you is false."

The scared boy looked at himself, his twin. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere I know you will listen. A quiet atmosphere."

Lincoln could hear his own heartbeat, including the absence of a pulse in his twin, or future self rather.

"Yeah, but _this_ quiet and empty?"

"No distractions. We're not exactly the best listeners."

Lincoln nodded before taking a step towards him. He analyzed the blade in the boy's chest. A large kitchen knife with blood stains on the edge.

"W-Was it the girl?"

"That's why I've brought us here. We need to leave the vacation house as soon as humanly possible."

"But I can't! Believe me, it's my goal to do so, but our father and sisters are missing! I couldn't live with myself if I left without them."

"Family is important, but isn't your life the number one thing? There are no second chances."

Lincoln grew irritated. "What do you mean by that?"

His dead twin starred at him with a nervous look, then looked away. Lincoln thought for a good moment before his irritation turned to vexation.

"Are you seriously telling me to leave my family behind? To lose all of my dignity and leave them to die like a two-faced monster?!"

"After my death, I began to realize some things about life. It's certainly worth living, something you haven't been doing. Spending every waking moment worrying about others? Nonsense. Everyone is born alone in this world, including us. The sooner you open your eyes to this, the better."

Lincoln's glare defined the growing fire within. He closed his fists.

"Only thoughts of companionship and love makes us believe we aren't alone. Now, do you want to survive or not?"

"Oh yes, yes I do. I do want to survive and forget this horrible vacation."

Dead Lincoln grinned.

"But only if _my_ family survives as well!"

Lincoln charged his dead self they way Lynn would during a sparring session. He wildly flung his fists, but just missed him. He was now chasing himself around the endless void in the middle of nowhere, realizing he would never catch up, being their speed was exactly the same. However, when furniture began to appear, the dead twin slipped on a rug and hit the ground hard. Before Lincoln could grab him, he faded away.

"I'm not feeling too good..." Is all dead Lincoln said before he disappeared.

"Wait, no!" Lincoln felt the ground before everything went dark again. "How do I get back?!"

"Do you want to survive?!" His twin's voice surrounded him.

Lincoln began to cry, realizing if he didn't go along with his dead self, this really would be the end.

"Mhm." He whimpered. "I do."

His surroundings began to change, everything went completely white for a short moment. Before Lincoln could respond, he felt something smack his face hard.

His sisters were punching him by this point. "Bloody hell, Lincoln. Wake up!"

Lincoln woke in an instant, gasping for oxygen with both hands to his abdomen, then to his heart. There was no wound in his chest, giving him a strong feeling of relief. His eyes then met the petrified facial expressions of his sisters, each standing around him with strong looks of worry. He slowly sat up with the help of Luan, soon realizing he was now laying on a sofa. It must've been past dawn, he thought.

"You fell down the stairs!"

"You were literally knocked out!"

"So we carried you to this sofa, and we, like, didn't sleep for one minute!"

"We thought you were dead."

Lincoln was still panting heavily, his mind racing to the thoughts of what was much more than a dream.

"Bad nightmare?" Lynn asked, now sitting beside him with his head in her lap.

Lincoln zoned off.

"You see what this place is doing to us?" The sports fan shouted.

The four older sisters nodded before starring at her with a confused look.

"Is _she_ seriously telling us that, _now_?" Luan whispered.

"I literally know what you mean, but shush. Be nice, she'll whoop your ass if she heard you." Lori responded, never looking away from her brother.

Luan swallowed hard.

"Yes, it really was. Thank goodness you girls woke me."

"You were shaking the way Lynn did the night before. Difference is, you were whimpering instead of screaming."

Lincoln rubbed the tears off his cheeks. "Yeah, it was a premonition."

"Did you see the girl at any moment? Did she say anything?" Luan chipped in.

"I saw her in my room. That's why you found me on the stairs."

Gasps and widening eyes was the response to his last words.

"Impossible! We were all there with you, none of us saw her, right?" Lori asked, the girls nervously nodding in truth.

"She only wanted me to see her. I don't know how to tell you this, but we're-"

"All going to die if we don't leave soon. I'm certain." Lori finished his sentence.

Lincoln grimaced at the thoughts of his dream before her words sunk in. He sat up, now starring at her. "That message in the basement...is that what it was about?"

Luna, Lynn and Luan looked at Lori with bewilderment while Leni began biting her nails. Lori sighed.

"It was a message unlike the pool incident and what happened with your room. It was a warning, but also a cry for help. The girl...she says something worse is coming, that every attempt isn't to hurt us, but to warn us. To drive us out before it's too late..."

Luna paced back and forth while Luan and Lincoln thought about their nightmares. Luan saw the girl in her dreams, but never received the disturbing vibes as a warning. Lincoln, with a finger to his chin, believed every word. It explained how there was more than one, how the girl was a victim of some kind.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want anyone to be more scared than they already were."

"We understand sis." Luna replied, removing sweat from her brow. "I just can't begin to picture how much worse this could get."

Lincoln had a good idea of how much worse it could be. His premonition somehow left him drained, feeling like he achieved no sleep. His sisters fitted the description and they even had more energy than him. He stuck out his arm, reminding everyone to keep their dignity.

"Everyone, put your hands in."

The girls looked at one another and nodded before listening to their brother. They all closed their eyes.

"Let's promise that no matter what happens, we stay together throughout all of this, that our bond never breaks."

"Amen." They each said one at a time. This put a temporary smile on their faces. Maintaining their sanity and trust was vital.

"Lori, you told Lincoln you'd search for dad, Lana and Lisa. You four girls should do so."

"Right. Wait, what about you?"

Lynn pointed to her crutch and brace, then looked down at Lincoln.

"My bad." Lori exited the house as Leni, Luna and Luan followed suit. When the door closed, Lynn looked down and planted a kiss on Lincoln's forehead.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because you need comforting. You helped me, so it's my turn to help you."

Lincoln shot a tired smile. He respected her sports mentality: Always looking out and helping those around you.

"And besides, _I'm_ the older sibling."

The two sat together without a sound, knowing that working together and being together was the best feeling of protection they could have. Every once in a while, Lynn would caress his hair, the both hoping their father and sisters would return out of the blue. Lola was still asleep in her room, so they believed they were alone. However, they were unaware of Rita witnessing the entire conversation from standing behind the staircase. Having a soft heart, she tried her hardest not to sob too loudly to the words of her paranoid children.

* * *

"Why do we even try? I am soooo out of it!"

Lori pulled her head out of a bush, feeling weak and exhausted after spending hours searching around the lake. Plasma Lake was huge, so that if you traveled to the other side, the house would barely be visible. The four oldest girls split into groups of two, each searching opposite sides of the lake, traveling no further than halfway to the other side. The sun was scorching and they were fighting allergies, but the only thing on things on their mind was safety and any signs of the missing three.

"We shouldn't stop now Lori, let's keep looking til we reach that tree." Luna pointed up ahead. Lori yelled an off-key sigh of exhaustion before nodding.

Once they reached the tree, they wished they brought their bikes with them. Yards upon yards in 100 degree temperatures is what they would have to face on their way back, but it would hurt even more of they didn't take the expedition with their dad and two missing sisters. They were once again sick to their stomachs to see no signs of them.

"We literally traveled all this way for nothing..." Lori sat under the tree, next to a large pile of acorns.

"I disagree." Luna replied, starring at the acorns. "What is that?"

"This?" Lori was winded. "A pile of-"

"Check underneath the acorns."

Lori threw each acorn into the lake, one by one. They were getting their energy back due to the cool air from the body of water. Once they discovered what was hiding under the acorns, their eyes grew with excitement.

"Lana's hat!" They yelled in unison.

"This means she's near." Lori stood up. They called out her name a few times, only to receive no response. They soon became horrified at the thought of why Lana would leave her hat behind. Did she drop it? Or did something else transpire. As a result of a bad habit, they instantly thought of the worst scenario.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lake, Luan and Leni dragged their feet across the sand and gravel surrounding the water.

"We've been walking for months Luan! When can I stop?"

Luan rolled her eyes and checked her watch. "It's only been..dang it, about three hours."

"THREE HOURS?!"

"Yes! Three hours! You want to stop complaining now? You're driving me nuts!"

"I'm sorry."

"Its-" Luan sighed. "I know you only mean well. _Currently,_ I'm just deflated right now."

Leni nodded before groaning at the poor use of her pun. Luan tried to continue walking when her phone began vibrating. Instantly, she picked up the call. Hearing the tone in Luna's voice made her worried.

"I know you probably can't see us, but we just found the hat that belongs to Lana."

Gasp* "Okay, so is Lana there? Or Lisa and dad?"

Luna's tone spoke of sadness. "That's the problem we're having. We still haven't found anyone."

"So you only found her hat, abandoned...what do you think happened to them."

Luan tried to listen, but hearing Luna's voice breaking up increased her anxiety. The idea of there being something worse and more dangerous out there than the girl was nothing short of bone-chilling.

"Luna, you're breaking up!"

She could only make out some words, and being the smart girl she was, she was able to piece the words together. At the moment the call ended, she felt herself let go of her string of hope.

"NOOOOO!" Luan yelled out, the instant anger turning to whimpers of sadness. "Noooo..."

Luan had no idea what was going on at the other side of the lake, and it was nearly impossible to reach them. She wasn't a good swimmer, and Leni had to be supervised, especially in an area they knew nothing about. However, Luna didn't want them to regroup. She tried calling her multiple times, but there was no answer.

"Who was that?" Leni asked kindly. With swollen eyes, Luan turned to face the blonde.

"Luna. She wants us to return to the house."

"Okay...wait, what about dad and Lana and-"

"They're still looking for her, but it would take us too long to reach them. We have to go back now." Luan sighed. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

Those words hit Leni like a fastball to the face. She may not be the brightest bulb in the box, or anywhere near it for that matter, but she could sense despondency from a mile away.

"There's always something we can do."

"No Leni, not this time. They're out there alone and as I speak, I have no idea what's going on with them. They could be in trouble for all we know. I told Lori we should've stayed together.."

"So call them again."

"I've tried that a million times Helena, but Luna wouldn't answer. I fear she can't. My nightmares never told me anything like this, that our family members would end up facing something worse than that...girl. Something horrible must've happened to the ones that went missing, and all Luna could do was warn us just in time."

"So this is it? Were just going to do nothing?"

Luan looked down at the rocks beneath her feet, then out at the water.

"That's not the sister I know of. When you want to reach a goal, you never let anything get in the way of it. Telling the worst, I-I mean best puns, pulling off the craziest pranks, making money by performing at kids birthday parties, uhh...pulling off the craziest pranks. No matter what, something drives you to achieve those goals."

The young comedian continued to stare out at the endless void of a lake. At this point, she wanted to jump in and end her pain. Thankfully, her mind left the idea as she listened to her sister.

"The sister I know would also do anything for her family. I guess what I'm saying is, try to think of this situation as any other. It's what I do all the time."

Luan slowly turned around, her eyes no longer a bloodshot red. Leni anticipated a response, standing on the tip of her toes with a strong lack of patience. Luan unfolded her frail arms.

"You're right. Family comes before anything, so there's no quitting on them."

Luan could never acclimate herself to a situation like this, but the young girl would find it impossible to live with herself if she returned without her sisters. She remembered Lincoln's words. Luna was looking out for her, so Luan aimed to do the same. She took a deep breath and took a step towards the dark trees far in the distance.

"We're not returning to that house without them. Today, we're finally going to find our dad and sisters, no matter what it takes."

Leni smiled ear to ear.

"Mark my words."

* * *

After the scorching sun finally called it a day, a glossy, star-filled dark sky is what surrounded the entire country. Because the windows back at the house were open, swift summer breezes blew in. It was the perfect time for a walk or a jog, but Lola chose to sit silently by the storm door, waiting patiently for her sisters to return. She couldn't even focus on the princess book she tried to read. All she could do was sit by the steps and stare out at the lake.

"What have you done to my sisters? You monster..." She muttered, reflecting on the events of the vacation.

On the opposite side of the cottage, Lincoln and Lynn laid side by side on the living room sofa, both in a well-deserved deep sleep. Ironically, it's something they dreamt of since their arrival. All the two kids wanted during the early morning, besides for their sisters to return with their father, was for some quality time together. Arguments, anger, regretful words were the only things defining their relationship towards each other for the past week. Seeking for comfort in one another during hard times brought them closer for the day, which brought a smile to Rita's face throughout the day.

However, it wasn't a loud sound, a strong breeze or tapping that woke the 11-year old. With crust-filled eyes and ruffled hair, Lincoln woke coughing like a heavy smoker. With confusion and stinging eyes, he slowly stood up. It didn't take him long to realize what was happening. At full speed, he jumped over an asleep Lynn and ran up the stairs.

The smoke became thicker and Lincoln could barely stop himself from inhaling it. He was certain Lola wouldn't decide to use the sauna room alone. He was even more certain the place had smoke/carbon monoxide detectors. He wasn't surprised at how shameful this place had become. Through the smoke and fire, he could hear his mother screaming for someone to rescue her.

"I'M COMING!" He ran for the sauna door as Lynn and Lola quickly joined him. He put all his force into opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. Hearing Rita bang on the other side, Lynn grabbed something heavy to ram the lock, but the shit wouldn't move.

"I'll be right back!" Lynn yelled before bolting downstairs. With rapid breathing, Lincoln and Lola continued to struggle with the door.

"Mom! Just..just hold on.." He wheezed, beginning to ram his shoulder into it. Lola backed away with tears streaming from her eyes. Their wasn't much a young girl like her could do, being that her brother was stronger, yet nearly injuring himself at a wooden door that was nearly indestructible.

Before Lola could react, Lincoln fell unconscious. The screams continued, but Lola also began to feel lightheaded.

"Lincoln!" Lola ran to her brother, dropping to her knees. "Wake up! Wake up! Mommy, we're coming!"

Rita's cries for help quickly turned to sobs after hearing the youth's voice. However, the most shocking thing of all was what Lola saw when she turned to face the stairs.

Through the smoke, she could see a tall shadow shaped like a human approaching her. It appeared to be holding something in it's hand. Out of fear, she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face with uneasy breaths, anticipating the worst. When she peered up, she nearly fainted at the sight of who it was.

The deadly flames were just inches away from the mother of eleven when a crowbar wedged it's way inside. The first push didn't work, and neither did the second. Lola dragged Lincoln's body to an area safe from smoke and at last, the third thrust with the crowbar busted the door open.

Rita leaped out before the flames were finished off by the use of fire extinguishers. She came out gasping for air as her kids assisted her.

"Girls! You're back!" She panted as the four oldest daughters helped her. After a moment, she gave a thumbs up and a weak smile before noticing her son lying on the floor with Lola kneeling next to him. The young blonde was red in the face as her tears stained Lincoln's shirt. Rita ran to them with a million thoughts flooding her mind. For certain, she would've never expected something more shocking than her husband saving her life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that final scene really got their fear and adrenaline racing. Yet, Lynn Sr. will still get a change to explain what happened with Lana and Lisa despite the cliffhanger.

A lot has transpired since the discovery at the swimming pool, things that could've possible damaged the family forever. However, the pain and struggle they faced, inside and outside of the vacation home helped them achieve one of their biggest goals: Reconciliation of a family. Lincoln's motivational words came in huge. Next chapter, we'll see the outcome of the fire, as well as what's behind Lucy's odd behavior.

Also, you're probably aware of the latest Loud House episodes being delayed on Nickelodeon. Well, I have good news. The half hour special "Tripped!" that was originally suppose to start off Season 3 of the canon series is available on WatchcartoonsOnline .com. It's one of the funniest and most entertaining episodes yet.


	14. Poltergeist

**Author's Note:** I know, another month is how long it took for me to find the time to write this. It's ironic because I truly enjoy writing, but with all the work life gives you, it's hard to make a favorable schedule. But hey, no one said life was easy.

Now, let's see what hell the Louds undergo in this new submission.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 14: Poltergeist**

* * *

In a heartbeat, things went from absolutely dreadful and terrifying to something even worse. Could a word define the feeling a person would have right after a near-death experience? Sure, and it was an experience Rita could quite possibly add to her novels, but nothing can define the shock a parent undergoes when they believe one of their children-a loved one, has passed.

"LINCOLN!" Rita's words surrounded as the smoke exited the house through open windows. She checked her son for his pulse, but her adrenaline and anxiety prevented her from keeping her hand still.

"Mother." Lisa tapped her shoulder. "Let me do it."

Rita's eyes grew wide as saucers before nodding. The 4-year old placed a steady hand on Lincoln's neck, then his chest.

"No need to worry, everyone. He's alive." Lisa said while adjusting her now broken glasses before being smothered by a strong hug from her mother.

"Thank god you guys are okay!" She sobbed. Lynn Jr. and Sr. defeated the fire as Luna and Luan carefully placed Lincoln on a nearby sofa. To say the least, most of them were too blown away by the recent events to muster any words.

"The fire and the screaming and the-" Lori placed a hand over her mouth, visibly shaking.

"Mom.." Leni muttered, her words falling on all ears. "How did this happen? What caused the fire?"

Rita looked at her husband. At the moment, he was consoling Lynn Jr. His reaction to her physical condition opened the floodgates. The walls that kept the young athlete in control of her emotions broke into a thousand pieces. Rita then looked back at the rest of her children. It was then she caught eve of someone approaching her from behind.

"L-L-La" Lola stuttered in surprise before Lana reached out for a hug. It seemed like forever since they last saw one another. With tear-stained eyes, Rita told the both of them to sit beside her.

"When I saw your brother and Lynn sleeping together on the sofa downstairs, I noticed Wendy looking after them and Lily. Around that time, I received a call from you, Leni. I figured a moment to exfoliate wouldn't hurt, it certainly would be safer than drinking. I kept the sauna door open, my phone by my side at all times."

Lori grimaced. She remembered the image Lincoln discovered on her own phone.

"How long were you in there?" Luna's interest was at it's peak. Rita nodded, the mother of eleven still out of breath from what recently transpired.

"About an hour. I reached for my towel and got ready to exit when I noticed my phone was too close to the fire. It was in flames and somehow, it caused a domino effect. Part of the wall quickly caught the flames when I decided to run out. It was the first time in my life a door slammed shut in my face with no one on the other side."

Lincoln's body shook, as if he heard every word, but he remained unconscious.

"I couldn't see her, but I felt the girl's presence. The fire raged..all I could do was cry out for help, the dang lock wouldn't budge."

"The door locked?!" Leni yelled. Even at a time of heartache, they had to give her a look of disappointment.

"Duh." Lori shook her head.

"But let's try and forget the fire. What happened to you three?" Rita questioned.

"The spirit which you are referring to, she has dark hair and a white dress, correct?"

Lisa received nods.

"Did you see her?" Luna asked.

"Lisa and I saw her shortly after we separated from dad." Lana interrupted, everyone no longer analyzing their torn clothing. "The day we left, we reached the other side of the lake. I insisted we stay a while longer, to get to know the area better."

"You idiot!" Lola cried before punching Lana in the arm.

"I'm sorry, okay? I realize how dumb of a decision that was. Dad allowed us to explore and Lisa wasn't suspicious of anything, so things seemed alright. The sun was about to set, but it didn't dawn on us how far away we were til we returned to the boat."

"What do you mean?" Lori muttered.

"The boat's fuel tank was more empty than a vacant house. We tried to make our way back, but soon enough, our surroundings were almost pitch black. We slept the night in the boat. It was the next morning that I woke to Lisa pacing back and forth. I asked her if she was stressing herself out over a science anomoly, but I didn't realize that dad was gone til she said it."

"What the.." Some said, the rest remaining silent.

"I thought he went to search for help or something, but it was like he vanished!"

"We searched the premises in hopes of finding our beloved father, but nothing surfaced. Eventually, we lost our way and had to train ourselves to ignore our beckoning hunger." Lisa added.

"It was the worst experience ever.." Lana felt her stomach. She watched Lola run to hug her dad. To say the least, Lana wondered what kind of hell her family undergone during the past week. Looking at what was left of them, she didn't need to know.

"After promising each other we would stay together til we find him, we decided it was best we wouldn't return home. It was one of the nights that we saw the girl approach us."

"She tried to warn us about something, but we just ran away til our legs were throbbing. My hat flew off and that was that." Lana tried to fix her braids. She was thankful to see her oldest sister suddenly hand her the hat.

"We'll never forget the spirit we saw out there...but what dad experienced was worse on multiple levels."

"What happened?" At least three voices said in unison.

"After who knows how many days, we came across this metal box. It was buried in the dirt, so I used all my strength to open it." Lana looked up, remembering something. "There was a note inside, the paper was old as well. It was about a girl that went missing a long time ago, how the family never got over the loss. It was similar to Amber alerts seen on the news. The note reminded us of the girl we saw."

Lana visibly shaking while rehearsing the memories told everyone how dramatic the discovery was, but that wasn't the icing on the cake.

"After we closed the box, our hearts jumped at the sound of rustling in the bushes. We stood still as a wall, til I saw dad appear out of nowhere. He looked like he fought a deadly battle and barely survived, but he refused to tell us what happened to him. He told us not to walk in the direction he came from, but my curiosity got the best of me. Under a large pile of dirt was a skeleton." Lana sighed. "Dad and Lisa had to work hard to stop me from having a heart attack, I was so shocked and scared!"

"Everyone remained in an eerie silence for what felt like an hour before Rita nodded.

"Okay sweetie, go to your sister. Lola missed you enormously."

Lisa watched the tomboy nod before walking away. Everyone gave Rita a puzzled look. Odd behavior for a mother after hearing their daughter saw a real skeleton.

"By that point, we didn't know our way back, but I was able to determine the age of the skeleton."

Luna and Luan gasped.

"Skeletons don't age."

"Shut up, Leni." Lori demanded as they watched the young genius take a paper out of her pocket.

"This is from the metal box Lana spoke of."

Lisa didn't move, as she wasn't shocked to see them jump at her for it. After some squabbling, the four oldest daughters and Rita assessed the discovery.

"Have you seen this girl? If so, please bring her back to us." Lori read. They saw the black and white image and sure enough, it was a girl with dark hair, with an innocent smile.

"It says it's from 1946." Luan added, now feeling her skin crawl. Lisa raised a finger.

"Surely. I can also say the age of the skeleton is over 70 years old."

"So the skeleton belongs to the missing girl...the poor thing was murdered, but how?"

"We don't need to know." Luna stated, receiving nods in agreement. "Whatever happened to her, I'm just thankful it didn't happen to you."

"You came just in time. We almost drowned and-"

Rita jumped from her seat. "WHAT?!" The woman just noticed their wet clothing.

"Luan saved us from whatever invisible force that tried to kill us. She found my phone abandoned near a tree, then I saw her dive in. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to rescue Lisa, Lana, Lori and I."

"She's a hero."

Rita was hysterical by this point. Wherever she looked, she heard more news about someone almost facing their demise. She knew what it felt like, but none of these stories explained two key things.

"Why was your father missing for so long?"

"You'll want to ask him that..." Lisa replied before almost being choked by her mother.

"Tell me!" Rita yelled. The girls had to fight to get her away from Lisa. When they finally did, it became evident that Rita was beginning to lose her mind.

"Mom, calm down." They begged. She sat against a wall with a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry babe, come here."

"You need to speak with dad about the rest." Lisa felt the cuts from Rita's finger nails on her neck. "I don't know where he was all those days, but one thing is for certain. He knows more about this house than any of us. As of now, I need to get some peroxide and cotton balls for my cervix."

Rita was about to follow the 4-year old, but she felt too weak to stand. It was then Leni realized something else.

"If mom was attacked while we were outside, then what threw you guys into the water?"

They contemplated the question. Lori felt her neck hair stand.

"The warnings we've received in blood...the worst of what this house has to offer is coming."

Those who remained near the sofa were about to freak, but that was interrupted when Lincoln began to open his eyes. He looked dazed and almost fell off the sofa, but he soon was cognizant of his surroundings. Like he was experiencing a hangover, his head was buzzing. The girls smothered him with "Are you okay?" and "Lincoln's awake!" But he looked passed them, which they noticed. They turned to see what held his attention.

"What the fuck?" Lincoln muttered in a deep voice. "Dad, is that you?"

* * *

Night arrived, but no one planned to sleep. Almost everyone in the house begged their dad to answer their burning questions, one being:

"Why can't we leave?!" Luna yelled.

"Yeah dad, you look like absolute trash right now. You refuse to tell us what happened, your pants are torn, your vest and shirt is gone and..." Lynn Jr. put a finger to her chin. "Just tell us why we shouldn't leave. Give us one reason!"

"I can't tell you." Lynn Sr. spoke like a drunk person. "They're always listening."

Lynn Jr. and Luna couldn't bring themselves to say another word. Simply too shocked to even speak, they went to their separate rooms to pack their stuff. Everyone else proceeded up the steps, leaving Lola downstairs in the living room alone with him. She walked up to him.

"Listen to me, mister. We missed you and searched for you everyday, and this is the way you act?!" She stomped her foot.

The father of eleven starred at the wall across from him, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Daddy, do you hear me?!" Lola yelled, receiving no response. They could've simply left him alone in the house and return to Royal Woods. Screw dying, but they loved him too much to leave him behind. Lola assessed him a while longer before she decided to act. With steady fingers, she locked her index fingers and thumbs on each of his nipples. What the hell did she plan on doing? That's right, inflicting pain was her method of getting his attention.

"Hey...OWW!" He screamed before jumping from the couch.

"We have to leave now daddy!"

"Go to your room, NOW!" He rubbed his pecs as Lola stormed up the stairs.

Lana placed a few more shirts in a drawstring backpack before placing one more item inside. She examined the newfound holes in her hat. Just like her, it's been through some hell.

"Meh. I'll just ask for a new one, or maybe I could show it off to the kids I make mud pies with." She said before putting it away. Of all the kids, she brought the least luggage with her. Some t-shirts and underwear is all the tomboy needed for her stay.

Perhaps the phone number of a psych therapist as well.

She was ready to kiss the place goodbye when her twin slammed the bedroom door after entering.

"Did someone piss you off?"

"Dad won't let us leave!" Lola cried before burying her face into her pillow. It was the first time Lana noticed the absence of anything even remotely representing a princess or fashion. Lola had no makeup on, and she wore sweats with a plain white tee.

"Did he tell you why?" Lana sat next to her.

"No, he refuses to speak. It's like, whatever happened to him, it changed him or something. I don't know!"

"You were in the other room when we spoke to mom, but we found a skeleton out there." Lana informed her. Lola sat up, almost ready to puke. "You did?"

"I wouldn't make up something like that." Lana threw her bag to the floor. "So we have no choice but to stay, huh?"

The two stood at the same time to sit near a window to watch the night sky. They needed some tranquility, some time together.

"You know the window opens, right?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, we could sit on the roof if you like." Lana suggested.

"True." Lola responded. Lana looked around.

"You won't open the window and sit on the roof without asking mom." Lana dared her.

"Oh what the hell." Lola opened the tough window with one hand, all to Lana's surprise. She then laid on the roof, starring at the stars as Lana joined her.

"I like the way you're sporting your new look." Lana elbowed her.

"Hey...what do you mean?"

"The less uptight princess, more laid back look."

"Is that a pun?" Lola sat up from her laying position. "Cuz I hate those."

"Unintentional. Anyways, stay like that. You'll make more friends if you just blend in."

"Whatever." Lola sighed as they both took in the clean air. The breeze was comforting.

"Do you think we'll ever see our friends again?" Lola asked, Lana remaining silent for a good minute.

"I hope so."

A few hours later, Lola woke up to the sound of owls hooting in the trees. She gasped as she realized where she fell asleep.

"Lana, wake up, wake up." She repeated before her twin finally woke. "This is rad, we slept on the roof."

Lola frowned. "No it isn't, we could've slid off."

"But how tho?" Lana starred at her.

"I don't know, but you saw Lynn's ankle! I just don't want to get hurt."

Lana thought for a moment. "Huh. Wait, how did she injure her ankle and get that cut on her face?"

"Uhh..."

"And how about Luan? She lost, like, ten pounds since the last time I saw her."

"That's because she barely sleeps or eat."

"And Leni...she's acting, well, normal now. She was on mute and freaking out a week ago."

"A week is a long time sis, a week is a loooooong time."

"I know." Lana said before a brief moment of silence. Lola then slowly held Lana's hand. They both held eye contact.

"What is it?" The tomboy questioned.

"Please don't leave me the way you did, okay? I suffered here without you. Waking everyday to see an empty bed...I didn't know what to do and-"

"It's alright Lola. I'm sorry it happened, but everyone's here now and that's most important."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

Lana frowned. There was no telling how long it'd be til someone figured out what was wrong with Lynn Sr. The two were ready to go back inside the room when they heard a bloodcurdling scream from inside. In just seconds, the twins found themselves in their room, running for whoever was in distress.

When the twins reached the hallway, their eyes meeting Lynn Sr. and Rita running for Lori's room. Everyone else exited their rooms in a hurry to see what was up. Right when someone was ready to barge in the room, Lori opened it from inside.

"She's in here!" The 17-year old yelled as they entered to witness Lynn Jr. screaming uncontrollably. Leni huddled in a corner as Lori comforted her. The young athlete shook violently in the bed as they knew attempting to wake her would only do harm. Instantly knowing what to do, Lynn Sr. and Lisa moved any dangerous or sharp objects from the neighboring nightstands.

"She won't stop!" Lori was worried for her sister's life.

"We can't do anything! We can only wait for her to stop, then sooth her." The father of eleven responded, everyone shocked to hear him even speak. Lisa backed away from the girl.

"One of the most dangerous forms of Parasomnia. Street name: Night terrors."

They starred helplessly as Lynn kicked and thrashed with high-pitched screams reaching their inner ears. Everyone present stood with their hands over their mouths in shock, including a fully recovered Lincoln.

"This is sick. We can't just leave her." Lincoln ran to wake Lynn before his father grabbed him and lifted him from the floor. He struggled to get away and help his sister, but all he could do was watch her as tears ran down his face. Thankfully, the terrifying episode only went on for a few more seconds before Lynn sat up with a frightened look. Her forehead was laced with thick sweat as her heart raced.

She sat confused with little to no memory of what she was fighting in her dream. It was nonetheless alarming to see her entire family surrounding her bed in the middle of the night. She gazed at them with dilated pupils.

"What's going on? What am I so freaking sweaty?" She yelled with heavy breaths before tearing her shirt off.

"Whoa there, sis." Lori threw a towel over her. There was consolation as she quickly received hugs from her siblings and parents.

"Dudes, is there seriously no way we could've helped her?"

"No Luna, our father and I already explained how sleep terrors could end horribly if mistakes are made." Lisa informed.

"Why wasn't she in her room with Lucy?" Luan asked, only one person hearing her question.

"I just want to go back to bed and go to sleep." Lynn Jr. irritably muttered, rubbing the scar on her face.

"I experienced what she's going through." Everyone looked at Lincoln. "Although she just woke up, she feels as if she hadn't slept for days. Unfortunately, her terror was worse than any of the ones I had. She just needs some space."

"But she was screaming and-"

"I'll keep an eye on her for the remaining hours." Lincoln interrupted, everyone knowing they couldn't change his mind. He made himself comfortable in a chair as he watched his family carefully kiss Lynn before leaving. Lori and Leni remained on the other side of the room in the other bed, trying their best to fall asleep.

When the door was closed shut, he watched Lynn close her eyes with a blank facial expression. She recovered quick, but Lincoln wanted to act as her guardian angel. As he watched her drift into a deep sleep, something one of his sisters said earlier made his eyes widen with question and surprise.

 _Luan is right. Why did Lynn decide not to sleep in the room with Lucy?_

* * *

"Raise your left hand."

"Again, Lisa?"

"Yes, Lynn. It's a quick procedure."

Shuteye was out of the question for the remainder of the night as morning soon made itself known. Bright flowerbeds with blue skies that characterized the very first day they arrived to the house, was the same weather of this new morning. Normally, this would be the perfect start to a good day, but you know how that isn't always true. The excitement and positive energy that once filled their hearts was almost instantly replaced with anxiety and downright horror after the events that followed the arrival. Weather couldn't change their view on anything.

However, what plagued them that morning wasn't only the possibility of another attack, but the amiss behavior of one person. For a man that was lost without their kids for a number of days, Lynn Sr. seemed very tense, but showed no apparent signs of fear or caution. This baffled those in the living room with him.

"Can I stop repeating the alphabet now, Lisa?" Lynn Jr. asked, saying her sister's name in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I believe that is the last of the memory test. I can officially inform you your incident last night did not have any impacts on your mental state."

"Ugh, that's what this was about?" Lynn lowered her tone and relaxed. "I'm glad your just looking out for me, heck, I should be looking out for you. But when I tell you I'm okay, just take my word for it, please?"

Lisa scanned her notes before making eye-contact with the athlete. She immediately frowned.

"You're right. After all, you know yourself better that I do." Lisa stated, inducing a smile out of Lynn.

"Does that bother you?" Lynn joked before patting Lisa's back. "Lose the long face though. I really missed you."

"That makes the two of us, but I've got pressing matters at the moment. I need to make a diet survey for Luan and some kind of test for Leni's cognitive skills." Lisa stated before exiting the room with a smile. Lisa couldn't deny being thankful for reuniting with her family.

Lynn Jr. waved before remembering how Rita lashed out on Lisa. The 4-year old was making sure her siblings were okay, but maybe it was time to apply some of those impeccable science skills to making sure their mother wasn't close to a mental breakdown.

Before Lynn could think to change the bandage for her facial wound, she saw her dad facing a corner of the room, his back turned to anyone present. Rocking back and forth was out of the norm, but she could've sworn something shiny was in his hands. It was apparent whatever he truly experienced in the wild, it consistently had him in deep thought, pondering what to do next.

Wouldn't returning to Royal Woods be the golden solution?

Absolutely, but the father of eleven had something far different in mind.

"There's no way a skeleton was his worst discovery." She muttered before exiting. She wasn't pleased to find Rita quietly crying on the stairs.

"Mom, c'mon. Please don't cry." She said in a weak voice.

"Y-Your father..."

"Did he say something to you? Anything concerning why we're still here?"

"Shhhh." Rita placed a finger to Lynn's mouth, making her nervous.

"What is it?"

"He's crazy now. He's completely out of his mind. Earlier this morning, I found him alone on the front porch, so I went to talk with him. The second he felt my hand touch him, he jumped up and started yelling."

"Like I did?" Lynn grew more nervous.

"Nothing like your night terror sweetie, and Lincoln told me you were okay by the way. I'm glad."

"Thanks." Lynn mumbled sarcastically. "You're a fantastic mother."

"But he was angry and acted like he didn't know me at first... he was violent. Maybe after thirty seconds of this, he froze. He slowly acted himself again, but more confused."

"Sounds like concussion symptoms." Lynn stated.

"He was crying."

"Nope, doesn't sound like concussion symptoms."

"I'm afraid he needs help, but I can't get him a therapist til we leave."

"Yesterday, he refused to tell us why we couldn't do that." Lynn remembered.

"That's the problem. He refuses to leave."

This newly acquired knowledge sent Lynn running back downstairs, completely forgetting her injured foot. Those that were in the living room just minutes ago decided to leave, a result of their steadily increasing anxiety. Lori sat in the dining room with a lot on her mind concerning her father.

"Okay, we literally cannot sit in silence for much longer."

"Well, we're not anymore." Luan giggled.

"Very funny. I'm talking about dad. Things will only worsen if we stay any longer."

"Yeah, sis is right you know." Luna said. "For such a problem, I have the perfect song, but not a single word that would convince him to leave."

"I do." They turned at the speed of sound to see someone in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lori asked.

"Not long, I takes a while to travel with this crutch." Lynn reminded them.

"Does it feel better, the ankle?" Leni asked in curiosity.

"Never mind that, I have an idea on how we can leave this place, despite dad's behavior."

The four older girls were all ears.

"Dad will depart with us, correct?" Lori spoke.

"Yes, of course! You're starting to sound like Leni now."

"But I didn't say that." Leni responded with a finger to chin. "Although...wait, maybe I did."

Everyone face-palmed.

"I just need two of you to come with me, you know, if he acts violent again."

"Why would dad act violent? Lynn, what are you saying?" Luna was perplexed.

"Just..I'll explain later, but promise me you won't say a word til I give you my signal?"

No one was quite sure what her plan was going to be, but like anyone else on the planet would, they were desperate to leave and return home. They promised to never complain about their home in Royal Woods again.

"Alright. Luna and I will come with you." Lori said before she exited the room with Luna by her side, the both of them cautiously following Lynn.

The three girls felt their spines tingle after seeing their father was still seated by himself. Lynn Jr. stopped when she was just a foot behind him. She took a deep breath.

"Dad?" She said in a clear and crisp tone. He slowly tilted his head, but there was no verbal response. She was going to take another go at it, but decided to go with a plan B. She yelled for the two girls to get a sleeping bag that was near a couch. According to her, she was going to get everyone out of that house, even if it was against her father's decision to stay.

"Why?" Luna yelled in panic while helping Lori.

"Just open it, we can put him inside of it and finally leave!"

"This is literally kidnapping!"

The second the three girls nearly attempted to place the bag over his head, he jumped from his seat to face them, immediately causing one of them to fall to their back. The look in his eyes was the definition of pure terror, as if the devil himself recently spoke with him. However, what made them scream in shock was the object he pulled out.

"DON'T HURT ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, a gun tightly gripped in his trembling hands. His finger was on the trigger as he aimed the revolver at his three daughters.

Never in their lives have they imagined being held at gunpoint. It was something they've seen on television, but their family didn't even own a gun. Their blood ran cold as they each found themselves starring into the barrel of the powerful .44 magnum, only able to muster a few words.

"Dad, please..." Lori said over their tears of fear. "Please don't do this.."

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" He yelled, this time placing a hand to his temple before grunting as pain shot through his head.

"What is wrong with you?!" Luna yelled in fear. Lynn slowly turned around to see Leni and Luan enter the scene. They both yelled in surprise as their father continued to shout, this time showing more fear in his anger.

"DON'T MOVE ANY CLOSER OR I'LL SHOOT!" He whimpered, causing stirring on the second floor of the house. Luan and Leni slowly dropped to their knees with both hands up. It was only a matter of time before the entire family would find out about this.

"Dad, we can work this out, w-we just want to leave, w-we kind of hate it here. Don't you also want to leave and be comfortable at home?" Lynn begged, carefully moving closer to him. She moved back when he gripped the weapon tighter, his hands and face going red.

"YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME! I SAID DON'T MOVE!" Sweat dripped from his chest as the five girls were now frozen in place. Any wrong decisions and this situation could escalate in ways it never should.

"Honey." Rita reached the bottom of the stairs after telling the younger kids to remain upstairs. With every five seconds, she took a step towards him. His eyes locked on her, then his gun did the same as the five girls starred at their mother. Their hearts were ready to beat through their chests. Was she out of her mind?

"It's me, Rita. Don't you recognize me? C'mon, put the gun down." She spoke in a soft tone, fighting the stutter her fear tried to create. He carefully loosened his grip, his bloodshot eyes still widened with multiple emotions.

With every deep breath, Rita took a step towards him. He didn't seem to notice until Lynn Jr. began to fear for her mother's life. Without thinking, the 13-year old jumped at her father, pushing the gun's barrel away from her. Because of her immense force, he stumbled back, but kept the gun in his hand before it fired it's first round.

Then another.

Rita stood stiff as a fire hydrant. She had no idea where he got the gun from, but it was her worst nightmare to see it fired at someone. Lori ran for them as the other three girls did the same. Lynn Sr. held a hand to his temple before he shook his head for a second. The episode he was having finally came to an end as one look at Lynn told him what he had done.

"Oh-oh my-" He whimpered as tears rushed out of his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry!" He yelled as he tightly hugged all five of them in unison, Rita also joining to make sure he never saw the gun again. It became evident that exact moment that he began to suffer mentally. Their damaged father had no idea what he was doing when he held the gun in his hand.

As his heart was broken from the terrifying fear he put his family through, he quickly examined Lynn. She was barely awake from the bullet that grazed her. This wound was smacked dead center of her chin. Afterwords, he looked at the ceiling and saw the two bullet holes.

"Junior, something like this will never happen again, I swear by it!" He hugged her for the longest he could.

"You need therapy dad, it's for the best." Luan told him. He looked at her and nodded with a frown.

"I thought you were those demons, those evil monsters that tried to kill me out there! The thoughts of them...my mind is changing."

"She needs a bandage. Leni, medical kit, kitchen, now!" Lori ordered.

"On it!"

After Leni returned with a paper towel roll and scotch tape, which was somewhat suitable for the wound, Lynn gained enough strength to sit up. She could barely move her neck, as every attempt caused her to cry out in pain.

"How did it feel to get shot?" Luan asked.

"Not as bad as how your face will feel if I punch it." Lynn grunted before turning cold at the sound of footsteps near the stairs. It was Lincoln who was about to witness the whole scene.

"So, this is going to sound crazy, but two bullets came through my floor and..." Lincoln's jaw dropped. "What happened?!"

It didn't take long for Lincoln to put the clues together. He saw Rita hurriedly run the stairs with a gun in her hand. The gun residue on Lynn Sr's hand was also apparent, and there was Lynn.

"What happened to face? You shot Lynn?!"

"Lincoln, it was all an accident. He was having a psychotic episode or something." Lori replied.

"What the hell." He muttered. "Does all of this mean we're finally leaving?"

Lincoln stood over them, confused as to why their faces went completely white.

"Hello? Are we?"

"Lincoln.."

"Yes Luna?"

"She's right behind you." Luna muttered in a high-pitched tone as everyone nodded in fear. Lincoln slowly turned around, but it was too late. Before he could blink, he was thrown to the ground and dragged out of the front door. They saw everything this time: The door open on it's own, Lincoln's face smack the rug, the dead girl throw him down and drag him as he kicked and gripped any nearby furniture, but to no avail.

Leni yelled for Rita to come downstairs as those who were in the living room chased Lincoln out the door. They tried to keep up with him as he was dragged down the street-in the middle of the street. He cried for help, the begging for mercy defining his fear.

"HELP!" The ghost continued to drag him til Lynn Sr. finally caught up with him. Once he grabbed his son, she disappeared.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN'T YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE?! Please..." This time, he wasn't having a psychotic episode. He carried what was left of his injured son back to the house as the girls walked beside him. They were a few house lengths from the cottage, Rita looking down the road with Lola, Lana and Lily with her.

Rita stood in deep thought as she held the girls close to her, hoping it was enough to protect them from another vicious attack. She looked up at the house, thinking of how much of a curse it was, then her eyes met Lucy peering at her through a window. It finally dawned on Rita that Lucy was never around when any of the events occurred. All tempers flared when she made another realization.

"LUCY!" The birds in the trees scattered. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!"

Lucy gave a blank stare, unaware that her face went tomato red with nervousness.

"NOW!" Is all Rita had to say to finally make the young emo budge. For certain, she was in for it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As I've probably said more than once, dramatic experiences like the ones in this story could scar a person and not only affect them physically, but also emotionally and psychologically. Lynn Sr. believing his wife and daughters were threats is a prime example. Though, there is always a road to recovery.

It seems like someone found out Lucy had been keeping quiet about some things. It was only a matter of time before Rita would remember how much of an expert Lucy is on the paranormal, and the young girl definitely does have some secrets. Wouldn't a clairvoyant want to help her family deal with a haunting? We'll see.


	15. Late Confession

**Author's Note:** If you haven't noticed, Lucy always found a way to prevent herself from spilling the beans anytime someone questioned her, but the sight of a beloved family member in pain can change that. She can't hide in her room any longer, but was that her initial plan to begin with?

On that note, Lucy has been keeping something from her family for a long time. Let's find out what secrets she'll shine light on.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 15: Late Confession**

* * *

It was the first time everyone simultaneously witnessed the ghost in action.

A week ago, only two people witnessed Leni being lifted off the ground, and no one saw how Lynn sustained her leg and face injuries. But today was the day everyone saw Lincoln helplessly dragged out of the house. They didn't believe their anxiety and fear could worsen, but seeing the look on Lincoln's face after the ordeal would change them forever. He was crippled with fear.

Then there was Lucy.

Moments earlier, around the time her sisters were being held at gun point, Lucy was in her room struggling to make things better. She wanted everyone to forget their problem. The young emo simply wished for her family to be the way they once were: Happy and optimistic about vacationing.

Though, that was out of the question. There's no such thing as having fun in a house you almost died in. Lucy knew this and was determined to do something about the brutal haunting.

"Believe me, my family wants to leave. Your message is crystal clear."

Lucy was used to speaking to people with their backs turned to her. Receiving silence after talking was also the ordinary.

"But their not like me." Lucy continued. "They can't communicate with you the way I can, but you need to listen. You're constantly harming them in ways I can't put into words. You're making it difficult for me to help you with your problem."

"If you really want to help me...then how come you're always angry with me?" The girl turned around to face Lucy.

Communicating with the dead was a hobby for Lucy, but because she was young, she didn't understand the risk of indulging in such an avocation. There is a time and place for everything, and she was learning that the hard way. She indefinitely allowed such recreation to possibly ruin her family forever, simply because she didn't want an innocent soul to suffer any longer.

"What do you mean?" Lucy tried to hide her nervousness.

"That time I threw the rocking chair at your sisters, you were angry with me."

Lucy sighed.

"That's because you could've hurt them. Our original agreement was for me to help you as long as you leave my family in peace, but you failed to keep your end of the bargain. I've no clue how my family is right now because I've spent days and nights trying to help you. I've heard cries, screams and words of udder terror the past several days-...so, I've come to a decision."

Lucy noticed her room's temperature steadily increase as she said those words.

"You beg for my family to leave, but you're keeping me prisoner unless I provide help for you. Truth of the matter is, I can't make your soul be freed from the evil spirits if you continue this violent spree."

Lucy could sense the dead girl's growing frustration and anger, which is what caused the room to become hot as a sauna, but she ignored it all. She wasn't going to allow the spirit to control her any longer.

"You can't keep me locked in here anymore. There's nothing I've done that you can hold against me, I even lied to my siblings when they began to believe you existed and I ask for nothing in return but for you to leave them alone. I will see my family, and when I do, _I'm_ leaving with them."

Those last words were ringing in the girl's head.

 _I'm leaving with them._

The spirit tightened her fists.

 _I'm leaving with them._

She gave Lucy an evil gaze, her face hardened with vexation.

 _I'm leaving with them._

Before Lucy could react, the dead girl rose from the ground, creating strong winds throughout the room. Lucy was flung against her bed as the ghost boarded up the windows with the snap of her fingers. With all her strength, Lucy stood up and ran for the bedroom door. She was halfway out of the room before the girl beat her to it. Lucy felt herself go airborne before she slammed into a wall.

"What is wrong with you?!" Lucy yelled with much emotion in her voice.

"YOU WILL HELP ME LUCY! YOU"LL SEE!" The girl stated with intense rage before making the house vibrate with a door slam. It was that exact moment Lucy heard gunshots ringing downstairs.

She once again stood to her feet. She fought to get the door open, but there was nothing she could do. It would take something beyond human strength to open the door to leave. Feeling defeated, she struggled to pry the windows open. Her body drained itself of it's remaining energy as she slid against the wall.

 _This is the first time in my life communicating with a spirit went horribly wrong._ She thought.

She wondered if her family would ever forgive her for hiding the girl's existence from them. She would understand if her siblings held a grudge against her. For the first time, she felt guilt heavy on her like high humidity. She wouldn't even be upset if her family decided to give her away. She had a chance to prevent all the horrible things that took place, and she would forever regret failing to do so.

Though more than anything in the world, she hoped her family would make it out alive. They've suffered enough, haven't they? She was unaware of the most recent events, such as the return of her father, but she knew of the damage the dead girl did.

While the spirit was away, Lucy searched the room like a detective at a crime scene. She meticulously searched for another way out - a way to leave the room without the use of a door or window. It seemed impossible, but a couple of her siblings believed she could teleport due to how often she spooked them from time to time. As she moved Lynn's bed away from the neighboring wall, she smiled ear to ear at a discovery she made. Her favorite way to travel? Through air vents of course! She managed to find one just large enough for her to squeeze inside of, but the sounds of cries and screams stopped her from leaving the room.

Through the wooden planks over the window, she found a small space she could see through. Laying eyes on her only brother being dragged down the street was the worst thing she had ever seen. His cries were in vain. He was helpless. But unlike her, the rest of his family was there to save him. Her heart was pounding through her chest by the time she saw her father carry him back down the road.

 _Where did she go?_ Lucy thought, deeply worried the spirit wound strike again. She soon caught the stare of her mother. Lucy went ruby red at the sound of Rita's voice yelling for her. She could feel her mother's anger creep through the space between the wooden planks and smack her across the face a dozen times.

She was willing to take an unforgettable beating if it was to reverse the horrid events of the past.

Traveling through the air vents, Lucy made her way to the other end. She had a clear view of the living room sofas, and whoever sat on those sofas had a perfect view of her. Ready to leave the tunnel, she paused as her eyes met multiple people entering the room. She could only see the lower halves of their bodies, unless they were sitting down.

"Sit him down gently." Someone said within earshot. Before Lucy could take another breath, she was now face to face with Lincoln, a small ten feet between them.

"The attacks...they get worse all the time." Lori pointed out.

"I'm alright guys, really." Lincoln grimaced as he touched a large scrape going across one of his arms.

"You are not okay, Lincoln." Rita responded while holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Lucy shook in place at the sound of her name.

"Lucy has never left her room, not once." Rita added.

"She did, like, last week." Leni replied before remembering the last time she spoke with Lucy. Her blood ran cold as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm right here Leni." Luna held her hand.

"Lucy definitely knew something about this house, since day one!" Lori accused. Unfortunately, she wasn't wrong.

"What makes you say that?" Luan asked.

"She literally talks to ghost! Did you forget?"

"She does, but she isn't responsible for this." Lincoln chimed in.

"Quiet Lincoln, just sit there and relax." Lori smiled before turning serious again.

"Relax?! I'm telling you Lucy probably does know why these terrible things are happening to you and I, but I'm certain she isn't the cause of it."

"Lincoln..." Lori tried to keep her cool. Luna decided to step in.

"I'm gonna have to disagree little bro. Leni and I tried speaking with our young sis a couple days back, but she didn't want anything to do with us. She acted, well, violent towards us. She tried to hurt us."

"You're wrong, Luna." Lincoln crossed his arms. "Lucy would never want to hurt us."

"Let her speak, Lincoln. When you first told us about the ghost, did we deny your story?"

"Yes, yes you did!"

With widened eyes, Lori crossed her arms in defense.

"What? You don't remember?" Lincoln asked with a chuckle in surprise. "Lincoln, I don't know if this is a phony story or some kind of prank, but this _literally_ ends now!" He said in Lori's voice before laughing.

"Shut up Lincoln!" She demanded.

"You did say those exact words Lori." Luan added to Lori's anger. Lincoln's laughter made Lori even more upset, surprisingly furious enough to make her lunge at the ghost's latest victim. She felt she was close to learning some new information from Luna's story, so she definitely didn't like someone interrupting.

Lincoln held his arms up to guard his face. After everything that happened, Lincoln still had the heart to defend his 8-year old sister. Lucy wasn't going to allow Lori to hurt their brother.

"Lay a hand on him and I'll cut you." Lucy sternly directed to Lori as everyone's eyes went to the vent she crawled out of. Leni was most spooked by this. Not expecting to see her sister looking like the girl from The Ring as she slid out of the vent, the empty-headed blonde screamed before running out of the room straight crying.

Lucy looked drained as she finally stood to face them, something they haven't seen her do in a long time. She appeared more pale than usual as her family starred in shock and awe.

"Lucy, what happened to you? I thought you loved us." Lola said, backing up after Lucy took a step towards them.

"I do, and yes, I have much explaining to do. You guys beckon for an explanation for the...things that happened." Lucy felt herself hold back tears as she saw the number the house had done to them. Lori finally backed off of Lincoln. The 11-year old thought he was going to have some personal space, but he was comforted after Lucy jumped to hug him. He returned the long jester.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you to leave the second we came here. I'm sorry for everything."

Everyone remained silent. They weren't used to Lucy being so emotional.

"It's all my fault, I-"

"Apologies aren't going to cut it Lucy. The blood on the walls, the dead body, the vicious attacks, what is the reason for it all?" Luan asked as the rest nodded.

"Why can't we just leave right now?" Lynn Jr. muttered.

"Word." Lana agreed.

"Lucy, tell us what you know." Lincoln said in a soft tone, knowing her apologies only meant well. "Then we'll I'll forgive you, I promise."

Lucy solemnly nodded before facing everyone once again. It wasn't too difficult for Lucy to imagine her family casting for The Walking Dead, and the condition of their clothes wasn't the only thing she took into account. In just several days, they went to hell and back.

"When we first came here, I felt the presence of an unknown being. Not wanting to ruin a well-needed vacation, I thought to handle the problem on my own, like I've always had. I believed keeping it from you guys would prevent any possible issues. I spoke to the spirit in search of why it was here and how I could get it to leave."

While she produced an audible sigh, everyone nodded.

"I figured out the spirit does want to leave, but it doesn't want anyone to ever be here."

Those that listened glanced at one another with question. They wanted an explanation and now they were getting a juicy one. Lucy sat at the edge of a small brown ottoman.

"After some bone-chilling conversations..." Lucy grimaced at the thought of the spirit. "And after reading an old black book I found, I faced the realization that this place wasn't always a vacation getaway."

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

It was a breezy spring afternoon in the year of 1946 on the North Peninsula of Michigan, many miles from Royal Woods. The place was known for it's tranquility and hot spots when it came to traveling in the water. All in all, it was a relaxing place to vacation. However, what was most important to the citizens at the time was the amazingly low crime rate. Your kid could ride their bike at 2a.m. and nothing bad would happen.

But that feeling of safety and tranquility changed dramatically in just a few days time.

A young girl sung a sweet tune to herself as she happily exited a school with a large basket filled with chocolates. She wanted to make money for her family by selling the chocolates door-to-door. Because she smiled ear-to-ear and made people happy with her unique laughter and kindness, she had a lucrative money source: The townsfolk. The girl was happy as could be.

As she counted the money that filled the pockets of her skirt, she came across an eerie house; a large house which she heard other kids talk about at her school. She was often told tall tales about the horrible type of people that lived there and how odd they were, but she was anything but naive. She starred at the house for a while before checking her watch.

"Dang it, mama's gonna be cross if I'm late home again." She said to a friend she walked with.

"Ohh I've seen your mama, she's real mean. Well, I might as well go home to my pop. Talk to you later Emily!"

"Bye!" The young girl with long dark brown hair waved goodbye before recounting her money.

"Hmm...meh, not enough." She muttered before one more glance at the house gave her a grin of hope.

"Big house means a lot of hungry people." She shouted to herself, unaware that someone was watching her. With a dance in her step and a smile one her face, the 10-year old reached the front porch of the house. She knocked three times.

"Chocolates! Want to buy some chocolates? They're for a good cause!" She said like the good young saleswoman she was. She jumped to the sound of multiple locks being played with before the turn of the doorknob.

The front door creaked loudly as it was slowly opened. Waiting patiently with one leg crossed behind the other, she was greeted by and old frail man. He wore a black robe and a tired look across his face. Not all customers look like a ray of sunshine, so she went on her with her routine.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Would you like a box of chocolates?"

The old man stood in the doorway, his pale skin almost blinding her. He stood silent with a emotionless facial expression before looking behind her. Afterwards he smiled.

"Absolutely little girl. Now tell me, what flavors do you have?"

"Ohh! Milk chocolate, vanilla, caramel and dark, but most of the town folk prefer the first two kinds. I'm afraid I'm gonna be carrying the dark chocolates around forever."

"Oh don't you worry, you won't be carrying any of those chocolates for long." The old man said with a questionable grin.

The girl stood puzzled.

"I'll buy them all."

"Oh thank you sir, thank you soo much! My mama is gonna be so proud of me when I return home."

"But this is your home." The old man's voice went from weak and winded to loud and stern.

"I beg your pardon?"

The young girl starred at the man with a look of confusion before she noticed his eye movements. He continued to look behind her, as if he had his eyes on someone. She was about to dismiss it, until she felt the man tightly grip her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"Ouch, that hurts. Stop that!"

"I'm afraid I can't." The old man smiled at the younger man that stood behind her before looking her in the eye.

"This is your home now, little girl."

Her first instinct was to run away without looking back. She ran for the stairs, but the younger man grabbed her before holding her off the ground. The old man pulling her inside of the house made her adrenaline pump even more.

She tried everything. She kicked, dropped the basket to throw a couple punches and yelled for help, but no one was around to rescue her. She soon found herself helplessly carried inside, evidently no longer having control of her body.

"Let me go!" Were the last words she yelled before the door was slammed shut.

A couple days later, the entire North Peninsula had knowledge of the missing child. The entire community was turned upside down as they feared for their safety. The mother of the ten-year old girl made fliers to put in store windows around town, including one that found it's way inside of a small metal box. No one had suspicions of the eerie secluded house regarding the missing girl.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, but she couldn't see a thing. The windows of the unkempt house were heavily boarded up, preventing any light from shining in. She spent over forty-eight hours in pitch darkness.

"Hello? Hello?!" She would call out every once in a while, only to receive a drink of water every few hours. No one could imagine the anxiety and confusion she felt at that moment.

For the first time, she heard floor boards creaking. She shook and whimpered in fear at the sound, which was followed by the lighting of candles. Her eyes stung like a bee. As her eyes began to adjust, she noticed the lights surrounded a table in the room across from her. A few people stood around the table, each and every one of them wearing dark robes.

She also noticed her clothing. They had changed from her regular school uniform to a thin white dress. Frightening enough, she had no memory of changing her clothing.

"I want to go home." She cried. "Please, I want to see my mama."

Her eyes met the same old man, this time with odd jewelry around his neck. The rest of the people didn't have the exact same attire, but the girl didn't notice this. She was too scared to after the man made eye contact with her.

She tried to hide her face as he slowly approached her as the rest followed. He stopped just inches in front of her. He lowered himself so he could see her face better.

"With all of your crying and yelling, you never told us your name."

She sniffed with tears in her eyes.

"Emily. It's Emily."

"Ohh, why that is a wonderful name. Gentleman, don't you think?"

Murmuring was the next sound to take over the house as the old man became annoyed.

"What was that?"

"Yes sir. We think her name is perfect." They said in unison.

"Well then." He groaned before putting on a joker smile.

"Do you believe the afterlife?" He asked the girl as the men stood guard, as if her being tied up in a chair was somehow a threat to him.

"I-I don't know. I don't understand, I just want to go home!" She kicked as she struggled to loosen the ropes around her wrists.

The old man starred at her for an excruciatingly long minute before he decided to speak.

"I think she's ready."

Emily managed to kick one of the men in the balls before the rest grabbed her out of the chair. She screamed as loud as her lungs could allow her to, but that didn't stop them from doing what they planned next.

"Tie the little bitch to the table, a limb per corner." The old man grunted after he finally got up from the floor. His nuts were numb.

As the men tied Emily to the table, the candles allowed her to see the pictures that were on the walls. There were numerous pictures of young children, most which looked like they were around her age. Only a sadistic cult would kidnap children and torture them. It certainly explained the robes and candles.

Now tied to the table, all she could see was the ceiling and the faces of the men that chanted something in an unknown language. As she cried for them to stop, they only grew louder and chanted faster. It was enough to make a person go crazy.

Was it all a sick practice of witchcraft? A seance just to scare her? The old man drawing a knife from his pocket told her it was something far worse.

This time, her screams could be heard from a mile away as the men took turns cutting her wrists and ankles. However, the young girl would earn some afterlife kills after she jolted the table during her last few seconds. A candle falling from the table managed to make contact with an oil barrel. Before they could react, the house was soon engulfed in flames, exterminating the evil men that believed human sacrifice was "a good thing."

Days after the fire was extinguished, detectives investigated to make sure arson wasn't the cause. Five male bodies were found, but there were no signs of a young female.

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

"She spent the last few days of her life as a prisoner and no one ever found out what happened to her. One of the sick evil men survived the fire and managed to move her body in order to avoid being caught by the police." Lucy said with tears in her eyes, said eyes visible to her sisters, brother and parents.

"The house that burned to the ground..it one day became a vacation home, the very house we stand in today. It's Emily's spirit that haunts this place. All I wanted to do was free her from the grip the spirits of the evil men kept on her. Her soul can't rest unless I help her." She finished, almost reliving the moment Emily first told her the story of her death.

Lincoln didn't blink for minutes on end as everyone else who listened did the same. The surprise and sadness they felt for Emily was astounding. It would take them a long time to process all of the information. Someone broke the silence.

"Wow." Lori said as everyone soon nodded.

"Emily was so desperate for my help, she believed hurting you was the only way to get me to make her wish come true, to no longer suffer for eternity. She kept me hostage in the room for days. I couldn't leave, even if someone entered." Lucy said, noticing her skin change from the lack of sunlight.

"The girl wanted us to leave because she didn't want us to suffer the same fate she did." Lincoln thought aloud.

No one had any idea Mrs. Vasquez, the housemaid, listened to every word Lucy said. Her heart was jumping in her chest at the thought of being under the same roof as a ghost.

"You people are crazy for staying here this long!" Mrs. Vasquez said before snatching her purse and running for the door. She quickly jumped in one of the vacation house cars and sped off.

"Wait, take me with you!" Luna yelled as she ran out of the house, watching the car disappear down the road. She hung her head in defeat and rejoined her family.

"There goes one of our cars to literally escape this hellhole." Lori said, finally blinking for the first time in minutes. Lincoln raised his hand like a schoolkid.

"I must ask. If the spirit is in some kind of trouble and all you did was try to help her, then why didn't you just tell us before you were trapped?"

"And where are the spirits of the evil men?" Lana added.

"Demons. They're demons." Lucy corrected her, making Lana nervous.

One by one, everyone took a seat. They held strong looks of dismay as their minds were locked the latest disturbing news. Lucy sighed, knowing she made her family even more uncomfortable. She was about to do the same before she noticed her father's mannerisms. Still standing, he shot a nervous glance at whoever was near him, including Rita.

"That was a new gun, wasn't it?"

"I got it for protection Luce. I had to fight whatever was out there."

"Dad, seriously? It's the supernatural, guns can't kill the supernatural."

"I know." Lynn Sr. gripped his head, feeling a migraine strolling in. "There's something I need to say."

He managed to get everyone's attention with that statement.

"Despite the absolute hell I faced out there, it kills me to say this-"

"What is it dad?! What is it?" Lola interrupted, her obnoxious tone making Lynn Sr's head buzz with pain.

"We can't leave!"

The Louds thought they couldn't muster any words earlier. This was a new level. A verbal smack in the face. As one of the girls stuttered in shock, Lola grew red.

"What did you say?"

"Honey, please. It's complicated, but we can't leave."

Lynn Sr. wasn't ready for the kicks and punches the angry child threw at him. Neither was anyone else. Everyone yelled for her to stop before restraining her.

"Let me go!" Lola kicked and scratched.

"Ow!" Lori caught one of Lola's nails. "You little-"

"Stop! Please!" Lincoln yelled before all eyes were on him.

"Dad isn't going to let us leave?" Leni asked upon entering the room.

"He runs away with Lana and Lisa, leaves them lost, then after all the terror, he comes back to tell us we're going to stay!" Lola ranted.

"Dad...why?" Luna asked, one of her eyes twitching.

"Maybe it's because dad hates us." Lori answered.

"Well that's mean." Luna starred at her.

"Sometimes the truth is mean."

"No, you are. A moment ago, you were about to drop some serious pain on Lincoln and you insult dad to top it off? Dude, shame on you."

Lori glared at the young rockstar.

"You literally don't have to be here. Go chase that maid down the street again."

"Well that's a _mean_ thing to say. I keep the peace here."

"Look around. Leni shaking in fear, that's peace to you?"

"It's called having hope and optimism."

"Forget all that. You know...I-, just...forget it, I literally cannot bear to look at you right now!"

"Lori-"

"Stupid bitch." Lori grunted before stomping her feet upstairs to her room.

When a fun bunch like these kids have contrasting views on every situation, problems always escalate at the speed of lightning.

* * *

Lynn Sr. sat alone in his bedroom, his door locked with a ton of things on his mind.

 _Nobody knows the trouble I've seen._ Lynn Sr. thought, the line of the famous song defining his struggles.

He felt like a failure of a father bringing them to such a place. Making those closest to him stay in an environment the polar opposite of safe only made him feel worse. Though, he had good reason as to why they needed to stay. He was sure Lucy had knowledge of why, and maybe Lincoln would bother to listen, but that was it. He was sure everyone else would interrupt him, hold a grudge or act savagely like young Lola.

But he could forgive them. As a father, he's the man of the house, their protector. Lynn Sr. shook his head in sorrow, knowing he failed to ensure them their safety.

"You almost shot your kid you dummy. Dammit! You could've killed her!" He said aloud, nearly yelling before punching a nearby dresser. Those fists were soon followed by tears of guilt.

It was getting dark out, nearly time for dinner for the unlucky thirteen. With a melancholy groan and a wipe of the eye, the father of eleven stood from the bed to turn on the light. The sound of pots and pans falling in the kitchen made him wish the housemaid and cook didn't jump ship. Leni didn't know what she was doing in the kitchen, but the constant sighs of disappointment from her siblings dining made her more jumpy.

This alone gave him the drive to do what he enjoyed best.

"Time to cook. I owe everyone an apology" He whispered with hope, now wearing a shirt after not having one for days.

However, a roadblock was up ahead. As he opened the door, he met three pairs of angry eyes starring at said door, then at him. Seeing their glares all the way across the house in the dining room, he swallowed nervously. If they had firearms, they'd probably take him out like a firing squad.

He thought.

Upon taking a step out of the room, he bumped into someone.

"Rita. I'm going to cook dinner."

"We need to talk, right now Lynn." She invited herself in the room.

"You witch.." He whispered through his teeth. Those angry glares burned holes through his back as he closed the door.

"Is Leni going to be alright in the kitchen?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Rita asked with a poker face. "The kids are more worried for their lives than their hunger you big fool."

"I know and I'm deeply sorry hon, I really am. I didn't think like a father when I went out there. I left you alone with them in this place to fight off-...Emily."

"The self pity train leaves the station and never returns, understand?" Rita folded her arms.

Lynn Sr. gave her an emotional stare. He couldn't find the words to express how guilty and shameful he felt for everything that happened. Rita continued.

"You left me here to encounter things I'll never forget, things that will stay with me forever, but you need to stop dropping bombs on them. I don't mean to sound like Lori, but everyone is literally traumatized and you surprise them with more terrible news?"

"I don't want to stay."

"So why did you lie to them?" Rita asked perplexed as ever, wanting to understand her husband. She sat next to him.

"I didn't lie. We can't leave because once a ghost thinks it can communicate with you, it will _never_ leave you alone. I'm sure Lucy knows this. It's the reason why she's been fighting to help Emily. Spirits fight for communication because they have unfinished business, you know, questions they had in life that were never answered, or they seek revenge." He said.

Rita blinked once, ignoring the sound of someone yelling and falling in the kitchen. His words were all too intriguing to her.

"Point is, spirits will give you peace if you help them. Because Emily died so young, she was desperate for help."

"So Lucy speaking to her caused all of this?'

Lynn swallowed hard.

"It's possible. Matter is, we leave without helping the spirit, she'll reek havoc on all of us."

"For how long?"

"There's no telling how long. If we stay, we'll at least know where the spirit is."

The couple couldn't imagine how worse a situation like this would be in Royal Woods. Anyone that entered their house would have their life in danger. They knew it was time to do something.

"Who yelled in the kitchen?" Rita changed the topic.

"I'm sure it was Luan who yelled while slipping on spaghetti."

"Lynn...spaghetti, really?"

"It has a unique sound when it is stepped on...just believe me, I know more about cooking than you do." Lynn shook his head. "Luan also said a bad pun before she fell. I can honsetly say it was bad for my taste, and knowing how much the kids dislike her puns-"

"They better not have." Rita quickly left the room. "Kids! Who pushed her?!"

Lynn Sr. soon witnessed what awaited him in the kitchen as well. Carefully walking around the spaghetti on the floor, he liked the comfort Rita gave him. He felt encouraged when Rita listened and gave him a chance to express his thoughts. It set his eyes on the right path. His main goal now was to resolve their issue with the supernatural, once and for all.

* * *

Later on, Lori slept in an armchair near some lit candles after nightfall. She slept alone because the stress of everyone being around her was getting to her. She spent so much time hoping no one would lose their wits, not realizing she could also begin to lose her sanity.

As the candles continued shining bright in the dark house, Lori slowly opened her eyes. Nearly reaching consciousness, it took her a good minute to realize her surroundings. Her hair was windblown and her clothes were sweaty from another nightmare.

"What the...I'm still here?" She muttered while stretching before shifting suddenly in her chair, not realizing she was still dreaming.

No one else was on the first floor of the house, so the instant realization of being alone made alarms go off inside her. Her eyes went bloodshot with bone-chilling fear.

"Where is everyone?! I'm literally losing my mind!" She wailed.

She gripped her head in pain and exasperation before calming herself down. When she woke, she took a deep breath and weakly laid back in the chair. Soon, she slowly sat back up when rapid footsteps came from the stairs.

"I'm coming!" A raspy voice cried out.

Luna ran into the room, fearing the worst. However, once she saw who was yelling, her look of restlessness was replaced by an irate frown. She was angry and resentful of their recent quarrel.

"Nightmare?" Luna asked in monotone. Lori looked up at her, now at the edge of her seat.

"It was just a dream." Lori looked down. Luna sat across from her.

"Just a dream? Last time I had 'just a dream' was ages ago." Luna sucked her teeth. "Nightmares are the only things defining my nights."

"Luna, listen. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, and I literally apologize about earlier. I understand if my words were hurtful."

"Oh, you mean when you called me a stupid bitch?" Luna asked with a glare. Lori glanced at her, then looked away.

"Yeah, that. What dad said really got me heated, I didn't mean to lash out at you the way I did. Lincoln is right when he says we need to all stick together in order to get through this." Lori reminded her.

"True. No hard feelings though." Luna replied.

"Mhm." Lori nodded. Luna walked up to her older sister.

"Still, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm about ready to call it a night."

"Cool, I'll head upstairs with you."

Lori rose from her chair, but Luna didn't expect her to light a couple more candles before returning back.

"Lori, no one is spending the night down here. Why the candles?" Luna asked perplexed.

Lori laid in the chair before whispering goodnight. When Luna saw her close her eyes with a bat in her hand, she no longer needed an answer. She lost the patience to put up with this mindless behavior.

"Lucy's story is really getting to you, isn't it?"

The 15-year old received silence from Lori.

"Dude, let's go." Luna stood anxious to leave.

"I'm fine sleeping down here. Like I said, just a bad dream."

"How about last week? You came running from your room screaming about hearing a ghost whisper."

"Don't remind me." Lori rolled her eyes. "Just go back to sleep. We're done talking."

"No, Lori. Just yesterday, you had the idea for everyone to sleep within close proximity of each other. That was a bright idea I'm not allowing you to toss out the window."

Luna watched the stubborn blonde close her eyes, her grip on the bat tight. Despite having taken in every word she said, she refused to listen to her elder sister. Lori didn't seem to have learned much from her stay, despite all that happened. Lucy's words made Lori feel more tense in the house as she feared the demons more than she did Emily. Having a fuller understanding of any situation would build a larger blanket of comfort, but Lori felt a sudden need for seclusion. Luna thought one thing about this.

The possibility of death.

Taking a deep breath, Luna bravely blew out every last candle. She folded her arms in satisfaction as Lori jumped from the chair yelling and swinging.

"See?! This is why you need to sleep with us."

Lori was still shaking. Eventually, she frowned and gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Give me a minute to catch my breath. It is so hot in this house."

"No, we leave right now dude!"

"Will you stop annoying me?" Lori pushed her away before walking to another side of the room.

"Dad must really hate us if we're still here. Think about that Luna."

Luna could feel the eyes of the ghost starring at her. She wasn't sure if she was overreacting or not, but she knew not to chance anything.

"Lori, please. Let's go."

Lori starred at a window on the other side of the room. She tried to close it, but it refused to cooperate.

"Can you forget about dad and forget about that dang window?!" Luna snapped.

"I said I'm coming!" Lori said with a crazed look in her eyes. With her eyes widened with irritation and her hair a mess, she certainly didn't look mentally stable at the moment.

"Whether if I have to carry you out or drag you out, we're leaving this second." Luna informed her.

"You wanted me to leave, so I'm leaving. Last time I checked, _I'm_ the older sister, so just shut your trap or I'll turn you into a human pretzel!"

Luna starred at her sister. Her tone of voice told her Lori was somewhere down the road to losing her mind.

"To believe the ghost would hurt someone as innocent as Lincoln and our sisters..." Luna shook her head in disappointment. "The ghost should have no mercy on you."

Lori instantly stopped struggling with the window. She heard what Luna kicked in her ear. She slowly walked up to her before smacking her across the face, making her younger sister slam into a wall. Squinting her eyes, Luna shook it off and gripped Lori's neck before punching her square in the face hard enough to knock her to the floor. She watched the girl grip her head and scream in agony, rolling on the floor in the process. Without a second thought, Luna threw her leg back at full force before immediately stopping the kicking motion just inches from her sister's head.

Lowering her foot to the ground, small tears began to formulate in Luna's eyes as her brutal glare diminished. She couldn't believe a simple slap from her sister enraged her the way it did. Lori whimpered to be spared. Luna could no longer stand the sight of her frightened sister as she struggled to keep herself from shedding tears. She bit her lip hard before she finally released sobs that were clear as day.

Sitting down next to her, she wrapped her arms around her sister. She embraced her the best she could as they continued to cry.

"I'M SOO SOOO SORRY!" Luna cried out.

A fly on the wall could see how drastically the family had changed over the course of one week. Their happiness inevitably faded after being tormented and plagued by their sightings of the paranormal, premonitions, and anxiety; not taking into account of the ruthless attacks and it's irreversible effects on them. When their nightmares and visions worsened and intensified, discovering the home's darkest secrets led to a long road of chaos and terror.

After fighting for safety and being subject to the ghost's brutal ways, all thirteen of the Louds can recall the events, including the physical and emotional pain it gave them. However, what they couldn't see was how they were impacted psychologically. Their minds changed since the day of their arrival and it wasn't apparent how much the house had changed them til the day Lynn Sr. showed everyone his gun. While the two girls were on the floor, this realization rung in their minds like church bells.

For Luna, it was hard to think about the torture they underwent and the emotional scars it would leave behind, but her internal pain almost driving her to physically injure her sister hurt her more than ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This submission primarily covers Lucy's time spent at the house as well as a dive into the ghost's past, which a few people requested. Though, I hope the flashback wasn't too extreme. Besides an inside look into the way such torture and trauma can affect one's mind, this chapter served for how intense things can become between people during a dire situation.

But what does Lynn Sr. plan to do with the information Lucy fed him? For sure, simply leaving the cottage won't end all of their problems.


	16. Calling All Demons

**Author's Note:** The year is almost over and so is the Loud family vacation - almost. Let's see if everyone can hold on to their sanity for a little while longer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 16: Calling all Demons**

* * *

In under a span of two weeks, the family faced enough terror to last them a lifetime. Their mental scars were nearly incapable of being healed. The hair raising experiences weren't only keeping them up at night, but were simply unfathomable. Doctors and psychiatrists would stare in shock if they heard the stories of what happened. Watching a scary movie or being chased by someone can be unsettling, but a ghost throwing you in front of a truck or down a flight of stairs is life changing.

Though, the silver lining was brighter than the sunlight that shot through the blinds and curtains the next morning. Today was the day they would leave that prison, ahem, cottage and never turn back. Lucy had a plan that involved everyone.

Not too far away, it was just moments before they would wake when Wendy Corduroy burst through her front door, sweaty and whipped after her early morning lumberjack work. For a young woman with two jobs, a quick nap after cutting down trees for a nearby residential construction agency was exactly what she needed, but like anyone else, she made a very common mistake.

"How did I miss my alarm?" She yelled before securing her shared cabin and jumping in her 1980s pickup truck. Putting her key in the ignition, the engine coughed louder than a firetruck siren. With the secondhand vehicle, Wendy quickly backed out of the unpaved driveway and drove down the tree-lined road.

No doubt, it was a long trip to the cottage from where she lived and a tedious task to drive down the endless road. She'd often listen to music with both earbuds in, not caring if the honk of her horn was too loud nor if there were any police cars behind her for speeding, and if she were with her friends, all bets were off. She would even drink while driving.

Though, times were different for her now. Because her family wasn't exactly rich, she had to put work over her friends and free time. Eventually, she was in search to find better work, which meant leaving Gravity Falls. Finding a good paying job, keeping in contact with her old friends and performing well in school was a challenge for her. But thanks to the job opening at the vacation house, she was able to fulfill her financial goal. Being a caretaker for children like Lily, Lana and Lola was rather distant from her nature, but considering her previous outlandish experiences, she was well qualified for the work. Keeping her diaper-filled backpack secure behind a seat belt, her radio screamed guitar riffs as she drank a cup of coffee and flew down the road at a high speed, passing an old basketball court.

More vehicles soon came into sight, indicating she was inching closer to her destination. She didn't want to be late for work and create a bad impression. Her previous conversations with Lincoln and the younger girls were fun, and she wanted to spend as much time at the cottage as possible. In her opinion, it was the most alluring structure she ever laid eyes on.

It was a smile in awe Wendy held while pulling into the massive driveway of her workplace. She banged her head to the ending of a metal song before shutting off the radio and the engine.

"Hello future home!" She shouted to herself. She grabbed her backpack and headed inside the haunted property.

Another thing she loved about the house was the reflection of the sun she saw every time she entered. The lighting in the entrance hall looked like a sunset at all times of the day. Noticing no one was in the living room or kitchen, she quietly placed her bag on an ottoman and jumped into a recliner.

"Ahh...whoops, forgot my coffee."

She climbed out of the comfortable chair and walked to the door, but almost halfway down the hall, she tripped over something. Her hat leaped off her head and down she went. She quickly got back up and cleaned her hat while searching for what the cause of her fall was.

Wendy wasn't expecting to see a handle to a trap door.

"This place has three floors?" Wendy said, not knowing she repeated the words Lori said upon the same discovery days earlier.

It was odd to see a trap door, but it didn't seem alarming. What made her skin crawl instead was the memories of her conversation with Luan. Days ago, the young comedian explicitly told Wendy about her nightmares and unwavering belief in the paranormal. Wendy chose not to believe her, but she couldn't deny Luan's vision of her, Lincoln and Lucy with their backs to a wall was very unsettling. Despite all of this, her curiosity of what the door led to made her swing it open. She was adept to making her way around mysterious places.

The stairs were old, as some of the wooden planks that created the stairs were missing. She carefully made her way down to investigate. Turning on her phone's flashlight, the dark walls revealed their writing. She gasped in surprise, yet she continued to look around. It would take more than words in blood to spook her.

Walking a little further inside, her forehead made contact with a chain. Pulling the chain turned on an overhead light, much to her liking.

 _Good, a better view of my surroundings._

A quick scan of the room told her she was standing in some sort of bomb shelter. This only increased her curiosity of the place. She was already developing ideas of what to convert the room into. Possibly a gaming room? Her mind instantly stopped wandering when her eyes caught something that Lori and Leni missed nights before.

"Another door? This just got better." She muttered in excitement.

The room was the length of a short hallway. When she reached the end, she looked back before slowly turning the knob. The door creaked loudly as all the redhead saw was darkness. Turning on her flashlight again, she gasped in surprise.

In the uncharted room, there was destroyed furniture and shattered glass along the floor. What was the cause it this, she wondered. She went down on one knee to examine a broken table leg. Telling by how heavy it was and the carvings on it, it was much older than she was.

 _Is this ancient?_ _Wait, what's that?_

She put the leg down after noticing the condition of a nearby pot. It was cast iron, but misshapen and discolored. Only a fire could do that to metal. By this point, she realized the condition of the mysterious room was uninhabitable, but something was going to keep her from leaving. She began to walk out of the room when a large piece of glass caught her eye. Something in the reflection made her turn around.

She shined the flashlight at the anomaly that lied in a dark corner. She jumped back before laughing in relief, initially mistaking the skeleton she saw for a real one and not a Halloween prop.

But she wasn't mistaken. The crime scene of Emily's murder back in 1946 was a topic Wendy had zero knowledge of, but closer examination of the skeleton was all she needed to send her bolting out of the room. The house that burned down decades earlier was never completely demolished. The basement was what remained of the old house, including one of the bodies of the men that murdered Emily. Needless to say, those responsible for cleaning up the crime scene did an awful job.

At the top floor, Lincoln was rolling around in his bed when he abruptly woke to unfamiliar screams. He urgently darted downstairs and the rest of the family, excluding Lucy, joined him seconds after. They stared in confusion at their babysitter. What did the ghost do this time, they thought. Lincoln however immediately ran to her aid.

"Take a seat and tell us what happened." He directed her to a chair. It took her a minute to calm down and regain a steady heart rate. Lincoln took off her hat and handed her a glass of water and some pills, which no one questioned.

"Okay Wendy, now tell us what-"

"There is a dead body downstairs."

Lincoln's eyes widened with surprise and consternation. Turning to see what everyone was starring at, he saw the trap door wide open.

"You have to believe me. Go down there and see for yourself!" Wendy shouted while shaking in fear.

"We believe you." Everyone said in unison.

"Let me close that real quick." Lori said before kicking the door closed and placing a heavy object over it.

"No one is to open this door." The 17-year old stated as everyone nodded, no one ever wanting to question what the door led to.

Wendy sat at the edge of her chair, still in shock over what she saw.

"I hate to be the one to recommend this...wait, did you know that body was down there?"

Everyone urgently glanced at one another. Lincoln sighed.

"No, absolutely not."

"So why isn't anyone alarmed by this?" Wendy asked.

"You don't remember what I told you?" Luan stepped from behind some of her sisters. She approached Wendy to sit beside her.

"The story about your nightmare...and the ghosts."

Luan nodded.

"It's all real Wendy."

Wendy took this moment to wonder: What else was out there? If ghosts were real, then what else was? The yeti? The lochness monster? Aliens? She shivered in her chair, realizing how much of a scary world it really was. She experienced her fair share of crazy encounters, yet never found herself in a condition quite as bad as the family she laid eyes on. Lynn Jr. looked like she fought a lion and the major lack of sleep was apparent in everyone's eyes.

"You need to forget about your vacation and leave immediately." Wendy proposed.

Lynn Sr felt multiple eyes on him.

"You hear that daddy?" Lola spoke up. "She _also_ thinks we should leave. Wendy, repeat what you said but a little louder! I don't think my dad heard you."

"Lola." The father of eleven looked down at his daughter, a strong lack of patience more apparent in his eyes than his lack of rest.

"Yes daddy?" She asked with a smile.

"Get your smart ass in the car."

"What?! But-"

"NOW!"

Lola grunted and stormed out of the house.

Lynn Sr cleared his throat.

"Ms. Corduroy, we apologize for the horrible thing you say this morning, but you can't leave."

Wendy nervously looked at everyone before looking back at Lynn Sr. What was this man thinking?

Lincoln blinked twice. "Why?"

"It's for her own safety. Whoever steps foot in this house is in danger of being harassed by ghosts for eternity. Lucy already said she's being held prisoner, but she can free the spirit and herself by sunset."

Mixed reactions took place as everyone was muttering among themselves while Lincoln paced back and forth. Lucy would need to explain why they would have to wait so long.

"Then what do we do in the mean time?" Luna asked. Her father looked at the door Lola exited moments ago.

"There's someplace we need to go, a place that will protect us in case the demons arrive before sunset."

Rita resented the idea.

"No Lynn. If Lucy can't leave, then we're not leaving either."

"We'll be back in time before Lucy can begin. Trust me."

It was against their wishes to leave Lucy alone, but they had to follow Lynn's orders. All they knew, he could've still had that gun on him. They headed to their rooms to change clothes. About a half hour later, they came back downstairs to see Lucy waiting for them. They wished her good luck, including Rita hugging her for a long time.

"If anything happens, call." Rita said with uneven breaths while holding back tears.

"Mother, I'll be fine. It's just me, Wendy and the spirit. Emily isn't evil."

Rita hugged her one last time before joining her husband and children at the front door. Lucy waved goodbye as she watched the front door close. Looking through a window, she saw everyone despondently climb into the SUV, then drive away. Lucy looked around in the spacious house, as if it was another casual day. Sensing Wendy's discomfort, she made a PB J, then handed it to her on a porcelain plate.

"I'm really not hungry right now kid." Wendy said with her head down, still contemplating the situation.

"Understood, but don't allow it to scare you. Emily is the only spirit here. She won't hurt you."

Wendy sat up and looked at Lucy.

"How do you know all of this? Did you, like, know the ghost or something? Oh my god, is the skeleton her?!"

"I've been studying the paranormal for years. And no, that isn't her body."

Wendy nearly fainted. If it isn't Emily's body, then who the hell did it belong to, she wondered.

"But you're only eight years old."

"Sigh. Not the first time I heard that. Listen, being that I'm a person with more knowledge of the paranormal, trust me when I say this. Emily will not hurt you." Lucy said in a more hushed tone.

Wendy didn't wish to hear anymore. She nodded her head, which was Lucy's cue to leave. She couldn't discern a difference between how odd Lucy's behavior was and how unnerving the house had become, but a dead body wasn't going to be the last unsettling thing she'd catch sight of. Watching Lucy crawl into an air vent almost topped the craziest things she saw in her relatively short lifetime. Now feeling all alone in the house, she regretted not ignoring her alarm clock earlier that morning.

* * *

Religion is a strong part of some people's everyday lives, and depending on your religion, you probably go to church every Sunday. This wasn't the case for Lincoln's family. Going to church? That would be a hard task for such a large and dysfunctional family, especially on a weekend morning, which was ultimately why they weren't very spiritual. However, being attacked by a ghost would send anyone running to church.

Which was the exact thing the Loud family was doing.

While Wendy was left stranded with Lucy, two cars slowly made their way into a church parking lot. Once the vehicles came to a rest, everyone exited the cars one by one.

"Why does it have to be so hot today?" Lynn whined while supporting her body weight with a crutch.

"I know right? It's even worse that we had to dress up." Luan added.

Lynn Sr wasn't pleased to hear everyone complaining. Clearing his throat, they all stopped talking and gave him their attention.

"Thank you. I understand we don't often attend church, which your mother and I are to blame."

"Speak for yourself." Rita retorted.

"Anyways-" He stopped, noticing a difference in the way Lori looked. "Sweetie, what happened to your face?"

Lori felt a bruise on her left cheek, remembering her recent quarrel with Luna. The rock star took a step back while Lori produced a nervous laugh.

"Oh, this? Nothing, just bumped into a wall while running out of my room to see who was yelling." She smiled.

"Hmm...okay, just be more careful."

"Noted." Lori said. She shot a glance at Luna, catching the 15-year old quickly look away.

"What was I saying? Oh yes, this church is quite formal, so let's leave our preconceptions at the door and treat this like a learning experience."

"Father, I must remind you we aren't baptized." Lisa reminded him.

"We aren't going to communion. Just-" Lynn Sr massaged his temples to relieve his building stress. "Just copy everything I do once we go inside. We're here today to protect ourselves from the demons that Lucy is trying to free Emily from. This is a safe place, a place for worship, a place where anyone can come to seek help."

Lincoln sighed at the thought of Lucy. He felt horrible leaving her and their babysitter behind.

"Dad, do you think it was a bad idea to leave Lucy alone? Maybe there's a better solution than focusing on our spirituality right now."

Lynn Sr told everyone to huddle together, then he placed a sincere hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"I know you love your sister. We all do, but you understand why she couldn't come with us. As for being spiritual, church is very important. I should've known this sooner. What I faced in those woods," He shook at the thought of his experience. "From now on, we're attending church every Sunday."

"Oh that sounds fun! Look, I even used one of the curtains to make a dress for the occasion." Leni jumped with excitement.

"That's the right attitude." Lynn Sr said before making his way for the church's front entrance as everyone followed suit. Lincoln dragged behind, imagining the chaos that could be happening at the house. What if Emily isn't what Lucy believed she was. Lincoln wanted to hop in a car and go back. Instead, he sighed in defeat and followed them inside.

The church bell rung louder than ever, chiming every few seconds for the entire island to witness.

"So this is where that noise comes from!" Leni said in surprise while starring at the bell tower.

"Oh lord..." Lori sighed.

When they entered, they were met by the luxurious, high bearing ceilings of the church. Many rows of seats faced a large stage. They gazed in wonderment at the design of it's interior. It certainly became a place they wanted to visit more often.

"Are there churches in Royal Woods?" Lana asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered. "Some of my friends go every weekend."

Everyone rejoined in one of the rows, not saying a word to each other. They received bibles and did everything they were told. The children spent the entire two hours of the service going in and out of sleep, but focused to follow the lead of others. They indulged in a well-needed group prayer and even sung, which most of them enjoyed. Their parents guided them through the process with no problem. As the service came to an end, they wanted to stay even longer to get more equipped to the place. The vibe it sent was far more comforting than the constant stress of the past one and a half weeks.

Lincoln believed the session was over, so he stood from his chair, but something caught his attention. A man in a black robe and a white collar around his neck began walking towards them. He sat down, starring at the man in curiosity.

"New churchgoers I suppose?" The man asked upon reaching their row. Lynn Sr smiled and shook his hand.

"It appears that way doesn't it? I'm Lynn Loud. This is my wife Rita and my children."

"Hello." Rita said while shaking his hand.

"Wonderful...are they alright?" The man raised a brow while looking at the girls. Lynn Sr whipped his head around. He was not pleased to see Lori, Luna and Lola asleep.

"Sorry, sir. WAKE UP!" He yelled, causing them to instantly jump up. He looked back at the pastor and smiled.

"My apologies for yelling sir."

"It's Father Bernard, and no worries. Just make sure you don't do it again."

"Okay. Listen, we are new, but we wanted to speak to someone like you."

"Absolutely. Is there a problem? If the service didn't fit in with your personal conceptions of religion, you can always go somewhere else."

"No no no, the service was great. We actually came to seek help."

Father Bernard lowered his brow while nodding.

"I see. Is something the matter?"

"Well, sort of."

The pastor placed a finger on his chin for a brief moment.

"Let's talk somewhere private." He said, waving his hand for the whole family to follow him. When he stopped at the first row where there was no one around, he turned to face them.

"Before we speak of your problem, would anyone like any leftover holy bread?" He asked while holding a tray of the food.

"Oh, yum!" Lana said after tasting one. No one ate breakfast. Though everyone ate the bread like it was the best thing they ever tasted, one girl decided not to eat.

"What about you young lady?" The pastor asked while offering the last couple pieces. Luan shook her head and smiled.

"No thank you sir, the only bread I need is money! Ha! Get it?"

The pastor held a stern look. "No. No I do not get it." He said as Rita took the last two pieces for Lily. Afterwards, Father Barnard walked Lynn Sr into a small room to discuss the matter.

"Alright Mr. Loud, explain to me what kind of problem your having." The pastor said in a calm tone.

"How do I say this...alright. I'm from Royal Woods Michigan and decided to vacation with my family here for two weeks."

"Okay." Bernard nodded.

"We're currently staying at a vacation cottage, but there's something bad coming and none of us are safe."

The pastor remained silent.

"We would've left a long time ago, but one of my daughters is trapped there and I didn't know what else to do but to come here. It's already been a week and a half and my family thinks I have all the answers, but I really am just a regular father that wanted to give them a good summer." He complained.

The pastor's eyes widened.

"So that isn't your entire family? Wow."

"We're a baker's dozen, but never mind that. There is a paranormal force haunting the place and my daughter Lucy cannot leave unless she frees the ghost's soul."

Father Bernard's eyes grew to the size of saucers. This was alarming indeed.

"So, if you're daughter can't leave the place you speak of, then how come the rest of you were able to? You do intend to go back there, right?"

"Of course Father Bernard! That's why I came here in the first place. Lucy can't leave because the spirit knows she's the only person that can easily communicate with it. My daughter has been doing this with spirits for years. She's a medium, a clairvoyant."

"Has she been this way all her life?"

The father of eleven nodded.

"Yes, and she's only eight."

Father Bernard had to hold his feelings of surprise. No child, or person of any age should ever try to communicate with spirits. Most clairvoyant's feel that their ability is a curse, so it was odd to hear that Lucy communicated with spirits as her pastime.

"Has the spirit done anything to your family members? Anything violent? Any signs it could be a poltergeist?"

If Lynn was to tell him what his children experienced, the man would probably go running to the nearest bunker and never come out.

"I just want to know how to help my daughter. I don't believe she can free herself from the spirit alone. What do I do?"

The pastor looked in a bible for a short while before removing his glasses. He looked deep into Lynn's eyes, but not in a creepy way.

"We pray for Lucy." Bernard insisted.

Lynn stepped away. The clock was ticking.

"Pray? With all due respect father, praying isn't going to miraculously free my daughter. We've tired it many times."

"Then I suppose there isn't anything else you or I can do. Your daughter's freedom is in the hands of the supernatural." The pastor stated before pointing to Lynn's family, insinuating that their conversation was over.

"But father, that can't be it."

"You can just go back to, um, where did you say you were from again? Royal Falls?"

"Woods, and you expect me to leave Lucy alone in that house?! That is simply out of the question."

"I will not be yelled at anymore." The pastor stated.

Lynn Sr. felt he was in a deep hole, and his attempt to use his figurative shovel was not working. His family had been through hell, but he faced something far worse than any of his children. Lucy knew what to do about Emily, as she was always confident in what she did, but there was a possibility the demons Emily was running from could arrive before nighttime, dooming the entire family. In a desperate situation, Lynn Sr was ready to share something he didn't even tell his children.

"Father." Lynn started.

"Lynn, please-"

"A few days ago, I was possessed by a demon."

Father Bernard jumped and fell back in his chair, instantly putting a hand to his heart. He was frozen in place as Lynn starred in worry.

"Father?"

The pastor slowly sat, still in shock over what he heard. He took deep breaths before looking at the father of eleven.

"Oh no..."

"It was when I took my daughters Lana and Lisa across the lake. I found the dead body of the spirit, then I found myself fighting another spirit, one far more unfamiliar than the one Lucy knows. I believe one of the men who killed Emily tried to murder me that day."

Bernard placed a hand on his forehead, still shook over the news.

"Please help us. Everyone is losing their minds in that house, including me. They all got hurt in some way and I almost shot one of them with a gun!" Lynn cried, remembering the frightening moment.

"Wait, what?" Bernard starred at Lynn Sr

"Is there anything else we can do besides pray?"

Bernard hoped he didn't hear Lynn mention shooting one of his kids.

"Emily...that's the name of the ghost?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And she was murdered?"

Lynn nodded. "I was possessed by one of the demons we're running from."

Bernard produced a loud sigh and did a cross motion over his chest with his right hand.

"I know what you need."

Lynn stood patiently as Bernard searched under a table to find a small chest. Opening the chest, he saw that it consisted of crosses, candles and other things you'd often see during a seance. The pastor proceeded to place a cross necklace around Lynn's neck.

"Listen to me carefully. Your wife and every single one of your children need to wear one of these around their neck. It symbolizes something demons will never go near."

Lynn nodded, then the pastor handed him a larger cross that was around the length or a foot.

"Place this on your front door. This will do the same."

"Alright, and what about the candles?"

"Right. Place these in every window in the cottage."

"I think I need around 20 of those."

"The house big enough for you?" The pastor chuckled.

They left the room to join Rita and the kids. Everyone was anxious to go home when they saw them.

"Dad, what were you two doing for so long, drinkin tea?" Luna asked.

"Tea? Where? I want tea!" Lana yelled.

"Quiet down, we'll drink tea at home, I-I mean..." Rita stuttered. "Lynn, did you speak to him about the hell we've been through?"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD HERE!" Bernard yelled in disgust. "In my 25 years here, I've never heard anyone say that word in my church!"

"I am very sorry Father Bernard." Rita said. Her kids looked at her, shaking their heads.

"Dang mom, even I know not to say hell in a church." Leni said before realizing her mistake.

"Dang it Leni!" Everyone said unison.

"I'm sorry guys, I only said hell because mom said it."

Lori looked at Leni and pointed to the exit of the church.

"You and I will wait in the car, okay?"

"But-"

"You can work on your dress outside. I think I even see a hole in it."

"Oh no, I need to fix it right away!" Leni said while dashing to an exit. Lori grinned at her family and shrugged before leaving.

Father Bernard covered his ears before Leni left, then dropped his hands.

"You never take these kids to church do you?"

Rita and Lynn Sr looked down in silence.

"Leni did break a law, but at least she isn't Moses. He broke all ten commandments! Haha, and that's not even a pun." Luan laughed with both hands to her stomach.

"No she didn't. Ugh, that's it, all your kids will be waiting outside." Bernard demanded.

"No, they will stay here." Rita shot back. "And Luan will only speak when she is spoken to."

Luan nervously glanced at her mother. "Y-Yes mom."

"Well then, does anyone else have something they'd like to say before I begin?" The pastor said, firmly holding the chest in his hands.

The silence he received put a smile on his face.

"Alright, now the each of you will wear one of these. Do not remove them until Lucy can safely leave the cottage. These valuables serve the purpose of keeping you safe from bad entities."

One by one, Lincoln and his sisters took the items and thanked the pastor before leaving. Lynn Sr was about to do the same when Bernard stopped him.

"Wait Mr. Loud."

He turned around.

Bernard shook his hand.

"If anything happens, contact me." He said while handing him a sheet of paper with a written phone number.

"Of course. Thank you father."

"Good luck. And remember, a positive mindset is the best thing to have."

"If you say so." Lynn Sr said before placing the candles in a backpack and proceeding to walk out. He learned a lot from his visit. He needed to quickly guard his family and allow Lucy to do whatever she had to in order to help Emily. He was also reminded of one thing.

His family certainly needed more religion in their lives, and so did he.

* * *

During the time they were away, Wendy found herself glued to the front living room window, her eyes fixed on the driveway. She was like an elementary school kid waiting for the arrival of her parents. She was anxious for their return.

The redhead was also left alone during the time being. What was Lucy's deal? She thought. She still lacked knowledge of their predicament, an issue she had to bear to witness, but what was the reason for Lucy's aloof behavior? Twirling her long red hair around her index finger, she remembered what her colleagues did whenever she was involved in a problem.

They always stuck together and became an unbreakable team. Lucy certainly was a different story.

Derailing her train of thought, she locked eyes on two vehicles arriving in front of the house, which she now imagined being a prison. Leaping like an acrobat in a circus performance, she jumped off the couch and ran to open the door.

"So glad you guys are back. What are we doing now?" She asked, her eyebrows rising in confusion at the sight of the new materials the Louds were holding.

While a couple of the girls slowly entered with looks of consternation, Lynn Sr urgently ran to Wendy with worry in his eyes.

"Did anything happen?"

"No, nothing I'm aware of." Wendy awkwardly broke the eye contact.

"What about Lucy?" Luna asked.

"She hasn't said a word to me since you left, well, after offering me a meal."

"That's not odd." Lori said while overhearing the conversation before getting everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, before we do anything else, we first set up the candles and safeguard this place."

"We're on it." Luan said as everyone stepped foot inside. Left alone in the doorway, Wendy starred at the empty sky as the pessimistic thoughts repeated in her mind.

In a jiffy, the whole family was running up and down the stairs, placing crosses on every wall they bumped into. Candles were lit and placed in windows, the aroma strong, but failing to kill the scary vibe the cottage possessed. All doors were shut, every suitcase was packed and a large red table cloth was placed over every table. Lastly, rocks and pebbles were scattered all around the outside of the residence; a large cross joining it on the front door. They were willing to do whatever it took to avoid another terrifying encounter.

As Rita and Luan made some tea, Lynn Sr ordered everyone, including Wendy, to regroup in the living room.

"I believe we're finished." He said, placing a hand to his chest while catching his breath.

"Sorry I couldn't help, because you know, my ankle." Lynn Jr reminded them in search for sympathy.

"It's alright, we didn't need you." Lori responded.

Lynn Jr groaned at that remark, then smiled. "Alright, well since you've worked so hard these last 20 minutes, when is Lucy gonna finally free that ghost and allow us to leave?"

"Where is that girl anyway?"

"Right here."

Everyone leaped before placing a shaking hand over their hearts.

"Lucy!" Everyone voiced.

"Our stuff is packed and ready. What's next?" Luna asked as everyone nodded in unison.

"I say we just run for it." Lana proposed.

Lucy knew they were irrevocably anxious to leave. She stood with a finger to her chin, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Lucy! Sorry to yell, but what are we waiting for?" Lola said before there was a fraught hush.

Leni spoke. "Maybe she needs time to think. It's okay Lucy, take your time."

"No, it sure as heck is not okay." Lola retorted, making Leni gasp in surprise.

"Watch that mouth sweetie." Rita said while entering the room with Luan.

"Oh quiet mom!" Lola answered back, starring at her mother with her brows furrowed. The time spent had it's way of affecting their minds, their personalities, even their ability to think. Most were a shell of their former selves, but since the day her father told them they wouldn't be leaving, Lola was a ticking time bomb.

"Please don't yell anyone...it will only lead to a bigger fight and possibly get one of us hurt." Lori reminded everyone.

"She's right." Luna added, placing her bruised fist in the pocket from the right hook she gave Lori the night before.

Lori lowered her head sheepishly. Lucy cleared her throat to speak.

"I know what to do, but you all returned an hour early. We can't begin until 6pm, the evening." Is all she said before making her way for the vent.

"Wait, why the evening? What's the reason?" Wendy blurted out in worried confusion.

While most of the family tried to remain calm and not freak out, Lola was about ready to attack the 8-year old. The delirious princess thought Lucy deserved a few bruises and cuts for deciding not to warn everyone about the paranormal activity within the house. Lucy knew of the ghost's existence from the start and the young princess' mind was slipping from her weak grip. In fact, everyone was near the edge and things were only going to worsen if they stayed any longer.

"YOU!" Lola yelled while pointing at Lucy before lunging at her. Lucy would not have made it to the vent in time if she prayed for it. She raised her arms to guard her face, but Lola's hands were already gripping her head as she fell to her back. The livid child delivered swift punches to the emo's face, loving the satisfaction of Lucy barely able to defend herself. But that feeling of pleasure soon faded when Lucy grabbed Lola's neck, subsequently turning her on her back. Everyone, including Lily, tried to separate the two but both girls had titanium grips on one another.

"You just want us all to die, admit it! You don't care that any of us got hurt!" Lola grunted with uneven breaths.

"Not true you spoiled brat!" Lucy said while panting.

"Get ready to finally start showing some emotion!" Lola riposted with a snarl.

As the two girls continued to roll around on the floor, everyone slowly backed away from the stairs when they noticed someone descending from the second floor of the house. They wanted to warn the two girls as they didn't see what was going on, but the sight of something kept their mouths zipped shut.

Only for a few seconds at a time Lucy would gain control of Lola, but the hits kept coming. The 8-year old felt her face beginning to bleed as Lola continued to fight, even attempting to bite her ear like Mike Tyson. The girl was relentless, but Lucy tried to take her mind somewhere else. Deep down inside, she believed she deserved some form of punishment for not warning her family early enough to prevent the horror they faced, but violence was too extreme. When Lucy decided she had enough, she tightened her fist before giving Lola two right hooks, landing punches to her jaw and upper cheek bone.

"You see what is going on?! Lori and Lincoln and everybody is trying to keep us together through all of this and you can't do the same?" Lucy shouted, checking her arms for scratches and bruising, which there surely was. "Fighting solves nothing!"

With tears in her eyes, Lola rubbed the parts of her head Lucy struck. "This is all your fault!"

No one expected Lola to leap and land a roundhouse kick to Lucy's chest, but she did just that. Lucy fell to her back, now wheezing and finding it a challenge to breathe. This incident was beyond worse than Lori and Luna's brief encounter. When Lola was about to deliver the final blow, Lucy closed her eyes. But, she felt nothing for the next few seconds before slowly opening them.

She released an audible gasp at the sight of Emily flinging Lola towards her family huddled in a corner. Lola flew across the room, colliding into everyone like a bowling ball knocking down pins. Strike!, a fly on the wall yelled. Emily watched the entire fight and didn't wish to see the only person capable of helping her soul be freed being abused any longer. The only sound that filled the air was everyone's screams and whimpers as the spirit began to hover high in the air. Lucy was helped off the ground by the spirit, then everyone watched as Emily vanished into thin air.

Emily died at a young age, so because she knew the evil spirits of her murderers would return, she would panic and act the way any kid would if they were worried or scared. Her irrational actions subsequently led to the relentless attacks on the family. In this crazy world, even a ghost can feel emotion. Emily untimately felt Lola was preventing Lucy from helping her, which led to the the event that transpired. Lucy stood to her feet as everyone collectively shook in fear.

"That is beyond scientific comprehension. How was she capable of that?" Lisa asked in paralyzing shock and wonder.

"OW!" Lola shouted.

Lucy warned. "Our problems aren't gone. Emily is still here and the evil spirits are on their way. She apologizes for putting you through the ringer for the past week. In spite of that, if the demons arrive, we may be haunted for the rest of our lives and face trauma far worse than what we've seen prior to now."

Lana narrowed her eyes at Lucy.

"Isn't that what the decorations are for? To protect us from evil entities?" She asked, still struggling to stand after Lola slammed into her.

"Sigh. The decorations were a noble gift from the church, but they won't do much. They will only create the right atmosphere for me to help Emily."

"Forget that. How does hurting us again mean the ghost is sorry?" Lynn Jr shouted with vexation, proceeding to approach Lucy with a limp.

"Come a little closer..." The athlete spoke again.

Lucy suspiciously nodded while stepping towards her, now just a couple inches of space between them. Lynn's lips hovered over her sister's ear.

"You can hear me good?"

"Lynn-"

"I CAN'T WALK!" Lynn Jr screamed. Lucy rushed to cover her ear like a flash grenade went off. "Is she sorry for that too?"

"Yes, and I'm also sorry, for everything. It hurts me deep to see that cut on your face, to see everyone in so much pain. I should've helped Emily before everything got out of hand. I was irresponsible, but you have to believe me. Emily needs you. I need you, but we can't begin until 6pm. That's the rules. Once I'm finished, we can try and put all of this behind us. One day, I hope you all can forgive me." Lucy stated in sorrow before turning her back to leave.

When the vent was closed, they stood up and contemplated the speech they received. At this point in their parenting stage, Lynn Sr and Rita didn't know what to do. No parenting manual had a chapter on how to protect their children from a ghost. As for the rest, they were stuck with the recurring image of Lola helplessly flying towards them.

Though, Lincoln tried to keep a clear mind. Once Lucy did whatever she had to do, Emily would allow Lucy to finally leave, which was their ticket back home. If they couldn't forgive Lucy for what happened, they would at least have to assist her. He was ready to help free the violent, yet frightened spirit.

"What do we do now?" Leni asked, brushing lint off of her dress.

"I just wanna go home." Lola groaned.

Lincoln starred at the vent.

"We wait for her."

* * *

After emotions flew, it was time's turn to grow wings and the day had now reached the dusk hours. Nightfall would soon come, which was bad news. The evil does their work at night, and at dawn, they sleep. Last time Lucy checked, the demons were nowhere near the house, but that could change drastically in a short time frame.

Inside the cottage, everyone sat together, waiting for Lucy. Additionally to all the work they did, the living room furniture was moved against the wall, creating room for sitting around a small table with candles and burning sage. Thick, dark curtains covered all the windows and the lights were dimmed, making the atmosphere even more eerie. There were many flickers of anxiety as it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and your own heartbeat. Lucy stood in her room, starring intensely at her watch.

"It's time." She muttered. The vent grate croaked, making some people jump as she entered the room.

"What's the plan?" One of them asked. There were mixed responses when the 8-year old revealed an Ouija board.

"Those things don't work. I told you that weeks ago!" Lynn Jr stated.

"Wait! We're going to talk to Emily?" Leni asked in surprise. She didn't wish to be choked again.

Lucy spoke. "It's our only option, but this board will work. We have to make sure Emily isn't the only spirit that currently knows about us."

"You mean the only spirit to _ever_ know about us." Lori corrected.

"Yes. In order to save her and ourselves, we all have to communicate with her."

Everyone exchanged looks of caution and uncertainty. No one wants to talk to someone who tortured and traumatized them before. Moments like these made them miss their lives at home.

"How do you talk to a ghost?" Leni whispered.

"I don't want to do this. I'm not ready." Lana said.

"Don't say that. We're doing this, no matter what happens." Rita encouraged.

"You really think this plan will work?" Luna asked Lori, remembering the night her and Luan were attacked.

Lori starred at Lucy for a few seconds.

"Don't hold your breath." She replied.

As Lily quietly laid on a nearby couch on Wendy's lap, everyone was told to sit in an adjoined circle surrounding the table. The plan seemed too unrealistic to do any good, but the thought of being haunted and terrorized by spirits worse than Emily for the rest of eternity was encouraging them to do anything.

"We need to hold hands and keep our backs straight." Lucy instructed.

Wendy watched from afar. From her experiences in Gravity Falls, she was used to dark atmospheres and monsters, but she never had an experience with a ghost, nor did she ever indulge in a seance. She was glad to stay out of this one.

"Wendy, you need to join us too."

Wendy loved hands-on activities, but not today. With anxiety beginning to boil in her core, she sighed and smiled at Lily before putting her down. To everyone's comfort, Lily was asleep. She shivered a little and sat between Leni and Luna.

Lucy sat beside Lola. She took the opportunity to apologize over what happened, yet Lola knew deep down inside that it was her own fault. She threw the first punch and Lucy shouldn't be the one feeling remorseful. Still traumatized, the 6-year old kept an expressionless face and carefully held Lucy's hand.

Though, they weren't the only two experiencing tension. Luna and Lynn hadn't spoken since the day the athlete blamed Lincoln for their father's disappearance. Luna respected their brother for keeping everyone together and since Lynn changed her ways, the two girls hoped to make amends. Sitting next to each other, they held hands.

"Is this the only way we can do this?" Luan asked.

"Do you want to live?" Lucy replied. Everyone sat silently, giving Lucy the stage to do whatever she needed to do.

Simultaneously, they placed their hands on the planchette. The tool was slowly moved in circular motions to warm the board up. It was a struggle for everyone to keep a clear mind, but it was most vital.

"Until this is over, no one can ever remove their hands from this board, do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as day." Lynn Sr nodded.

Lucy was used to indulging in such an activity. She held seances with the family pets more often than her siblings were willing to believe, but she couldn't help but feel nervous, which was an emotion she rarely embodied. This wasn't just a practice like all the other times. She had to ask the right questions and make no mistakes.

Lucy began. "Dear oh mighty one, please protect us from the forces of evil during this session."

Sometimes the board is quick to respond, while other times it may seem asleep. Today, Lucy held her breath. The board shook after she finished her prayer. Thankfully, no one took their hands off the planchette.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Am I speaking to Emily?"

The silence was interrupted when the planchette moved between letters at a disturbingly fast speed. From a Y to an E, the tool stopped at S.

"I stand corrected." Lynn Jr said, instantly receiving shushes to be quiet.

Lucy nodded before cautiously proposing another question.

"How many spirits are in this room?"

Lucy noticed some of her sibling's hands visibly shaking as a response to her question. She prayed none of them would leave as the planchette once again began to move. It rested on the number one and everyone exhaled in relief.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad." Lori stated, also receiving shushes and even a slap on her hand.

"Whoever did that, I will literally-"

"Don't. Please." Lincoln said. "It was me, now no more talking."

Lucy grew irate at this point and hoped no one removed their hands during the conversation, or this session was simply a waste.

"The evil spirits...how many were there?" Lucy asked Emily. The planchette remained still for a few seconds, then moved.

"Five?" She whispered to herself in surprise before clearing her mind to concentrate. She then made eye contact with Lana.

"I have to pee." She said.

"Then hold it." Lucy mouthed with no sound. Lana nodded, her legs held tightly together.

"Are the demons anywhere nearby?"

The tool's movement indicated that Emily said no. This was good news. All Lucy had to do was say a spell three times and wave a cross she wore around her neck and Emily's soul would be free for eternity.

And everyone had to simply keep their hands on the planchette during the entire process.

"Good good." Lucy said to herself before revealing a cross. "I now use this symbol of faith to free you from evil."

Lucy closed her eyes to concentrate on Emily and casting the spell. She spoke in Latin, a language no one knew she had acquired from her years of reading. She began reading at the age of three, which was late compared to Lisa, but about three years early compared to the rest of the human race.

Once she began speaking, she didn't stop. She moved the cross in circular motions while keeping another hand on the planchette. She grew louder, repeating the spell two more times. Once she was finished, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Emily? Where are you?" She called out. Receiving no response, she attempted to communicate with her by the use of the board.

"Emily, is your soul free?"

The eerie silence was painful for those surrounding the small table, but not a word could be spoken. After a long minute, the planchette moved to a location that Lucy dreaded.

"No? Why?"

Lucy studied communication with the supernatural since the day she learned how to crawl. She knew how to conduct seances and almost never made a mistake, which meant someone else did. People glanced at each other, nearly ready to point the finger as to who could've done something wrong when Lucy's eyes widened with shock in ways no one had ever seen.

And this did not go undetected. Even Lily woke up to point at Lucy, noticing the immediate change. Her face went completely white, her mouth agape with her hand frozen on the tool.

"All candles have to be lit during a seance." Lucy said in a voice different from her usual; a tone much higher. "That one isn't..."

Because a candle wasn't lit, Emily's soul was still deprived of it's freedom. There was no margin for error. She immediately pointed at the candle, wanting to light it as fast as possible. The near fatal mistake was irreversable, but someone noticed an even worse mistake made.

"Didn't you say to never remove your hand from the board?" Lincoln asked in a shaky tone.

"Yes, wait did you?!" Lucy raised her voice.

"No, but you just did." Lincoln shook in his shoes when Lucy looked down at the board. Sure enough, one hand was in her pocket and the other hand was pointed towards the unlit candle. Lucy gasped when the planchette began to spin out of control.

"Why is it doing that?!" Luna yelled, fighting to keep her hand on it.

"What do we do Lucy?" Luan added.

The tool shot up in the air and everyone was thrown to their backs. The piece landed back down on the board and began to do figure eights.

"Figure eights...OH NO, THEY'RE COMING!" Lucy screamed, fighting to close the board. An invisible force pushed her back, her body hitting a wall and knocking the wind out of her.

In just seconds, the climax of the survival mission arrived. Like a commercial airplane was headed for the house, everyone jumped to their feet and ran for the nearest exit. Tornado winds rose from the board in a matter of seconds, followed by the planchette flying in an unknown direction and the table legs breaking. The front door flew open and the window glass shattered, sending shards of glass flying in every direction. The stairs caved in, pots and pans went flying off kitchen hooks and a rug that Lori and Leni huddled near lifted in the air, sending them flying out of the house.

Screams and yells for help filled the streets as they ran outside for safety, but to no avail. Explosions within the house muted the desperate cries and live wires from destroyed telephone lines wiped out the possibility of calling anyone. The house became a death trap in under a minute, their worst nightmares filtering it's way into reality.

Lincoln was still inside the house as a broken granite counter top kept his leg pinned underneath rubble. He tugged and tugged, but he only felt pain and no movement.

"Lincoln! Grab my hand!" Wendy yelled after succeeding to lift a sofa off herself. "Everyone is outside, but we're not gonna make it if you don't come!"

"I can't! I'm stuck." He yelled. With herculean effort, the redhead managed to free Lincoln from the broken furniture when they heard a yell from behind them.

"It's Lucy, but I don't see her!" He yelled. Wendy grabbed his hand.

"Lincoln, we have to go now!"

"No, that's my sister and I'm not leaving her!"

He broke his hand free from her grasp to search for his sister. Flying objects and strong winds stood in his way, but he walked further into the house, further and further from the only viable exit. Her cries in vain were impossible to hear, until everything went silent. Outside of the cottage, everyone waited for them when the front door slammed shut. The fire in the candles were dimmer, making the inside of the house nearly pitch black.

At that moment, Lincoln and Wendy knew they had a slim chance of survival being trapped in a house with demons, unable to see.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As you now know, things have certainly taken a turn for the worse. Lucy was going to be their savior but the tables have turned. It's all up to Lincoln and his intelligent babysitter to rescue her. Or perhaps those that escaped can also lend a helping hand.

My longest chapter yet, but you deserve it for waiting so long.


End file.
